Ripples in Water
by sarhea
Summary: Once upon a time Hermione Granger met Carlisle Cullen. A series describing their very first encounter and the coming together that followed. How one witch ends up changing an entire world.
1. Preludes - 1 - A Chance Meeting

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 01  
**Title**: Preludes  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Volturi Guards, Alice, Edward, Bella,  
**Rated: **T  
**AN: **My first attempt dipping into Twilight. I've been avoiding this fandom but I really like Carlisle Cullen. He has potential. I'm not going to be 100% true to canon in either fandoms, take it as AU. The series will have several stories/collection of interludes that span over many years, most of it will be post B7.  
**Warnings:** This is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Children talking with complete strangers.  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, some discrepancies from canon for Twilight and definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

* * *

**Summary**: A moment in Hermione's life before she receives her Hogwarts letter.  
**AN**: Pre-Hogwarts, the is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Children talking with complete strangers.  
**Edited**: Jan 13, 2013

* * *

**~ooO A Chance Meeting Ooo~**

Hermione Granger was a very mature almost eleven year old girl. Currently she was a bit lost, but she was certain she wouldn't be for long. She was very good at research and finding obscure information. And if her 'Foders Guide to Barcelona' failed then she could always ask a shopkeeper. She could speak both Spanish and French fluently, and it wasn't like it was her first time exploring a European city by herself. Her parents did not like it but she had persuaded them she was mature and responsible enough to look after herself. At least during the day time. It was twilight now.

A small furrow creased her brow as she tried to determine the quickest way back to the hotel. The dentistry conference events would be wrapping up within an hour and she promised her parents she would be back so they could have dinner together. Hermione was used to looking after herself while her parents participated and attended the variety of lectures and workshops associated with such a conference. She felt a bit lonely but she was the one to insist on joining them. She hadn't wanted to spend the last weeks of summer alone apart from being looked in on by a neighbour. Most of the other attendees did have children but they were much older (chronologically only) than herself. And Hermione knew from experience teenagers were rarely kind to one younger and smarter than themselves. So she spent her free time exploring museums and galleries while her parents were busy, like she did in London. She spoke the local language, had a good guide book and local transit guide. She didn't need anyone.

"Hello little one."

She stiffened slightly and looked up before stiffening for an entirely different reason. The man speaking to her was perfect. He had to be a model for a Renaissance angel. Or an actor. Smooth strong features, full lips, pale blonde hair swept back and bright honey gold eyes. Hermione knew she should be running away. He was a stranger and he could be a very Bad man, but something deep inside insisted otherwise. So she did not run and in fact responded to his greeting.

"Hello sir."

He gave her curious concerned look. "Are you all right?"

Hermione was surprised. "Yes. Why are you asking? Is something wrong with me?" She looked down at herself to see if her clothes had somehow become dirty or stained.

"Not at all dear. I'm just concerned." He gave her a considering look. "You are rather young to be out by yourself."

Oh. One of those. "I can look after myself," Hermione told the blonde angel.

He looked surprised. "You are too young," he told her.

"I'm mature for my age," she informed him firmly. "Everyone says so and my parents agree. Besides it is not my first time exploring by myself."

He looked scandalized. "Your parents let you?"

Hermione giggled. "_I speak the local language fluently_," she told him in Spanish, "_And I have a very good guide book and transit map_," she added in French.

He looked impressed. "_And what about the third one?_" he asked in Italian.

"_Of course. Learn one Romance language and the other two comes quickly_," she answered in Italian. "_I just started learning Greek_," she informed him in more stilted accents.

He gave her a curious considering look. "I am impressed," he finally said in English. "Your parents must be very proud of you." Hermione just shrugged. She knew her parents were proud of her but she didn't like to boast of it. "Are they waiting for you?"

"We are going to have dinner together when they get back."

"Back?"

"They're attending a dentistry conference at La Castille," she told him. A split second later she was yelling at herself inwardly for being so open, for sharing personal details with a stranger, but oddly she didn't regret any of it.

"Oh. Would you like an escort back to your hotel?"

"Thank you but you don't have to sir."

"I want to." After a brief pause he added, "My name is Carlisle."

"My name's Hermione."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

It did not turn out to be the last time their paths crossed. In fact Carlisle was surprised when he found himself trailing behind a particular young female a second and then a third time. He realized he was subconsciously searching out for her scent, seeking her out. He was horrified when he recognized what his instincts had been doing, hunting down an innocent female child. Was she his singer? No, she wasn't. He did not feel any cravings to rip her flesh and consume her blood. He simply wanted… her company, he supposed.

Not for the first time Carlisle wished Edward or Alice were in Barcelona. Was there something different about Hermione? Did she feel the same connection towards him? Was that why she was willing to be in his company? Most modern children were specifically warned about adult predators, pedophiles. Carlisle did not have any sexual desire towards Hermione; she was a child. He simply enjoyed being with her. She was very bright with unexpected knowledge and insight into more obscure college-level subjects. It was refreshing to discuss history and philosophy with someone who relished deconstructing and reconstructing events and beliefs. There was something about Hermione…

He sighed and tried to push the faint yearning aside. She was a child who would be going back to London with her parents tomorrow morning. Carlisle had said his farewells when they met earlier in the evening. He too would be flying back to Maine to rejoin his family. Usually he felt eager to meet and catch up with them after a separation but this time he felt oddly reluctant. He did not want to leave this unusual conundrum behind. He wanted to know why he was so drawn to Hermione.

Part of him wanted to follow her to London, to meet her parents and family, to become closer, but he couldn't. He had been in London twenty years ago and there was too much chance he'd be recognized by an old colleague. Besides, he had to go back to his family.

Carlisle Cullen pushed the memories of Hermione back and began compartmentalizing them. He was going back to his family and by consensus the Cullens would be spending the next fifty years moving around North and South America. There was little to no chance of him meeting Hermione again and a part of him regretted. But he did not want anyone else to know about her. Edward to hear his thoughts on her odd but sharp insights. Jasper to know his odd attraction to her. Alice to see potential disaster. He loved his family but he needed his space, time when he wasn't the 'Father', the head of the Cullen Family. All of them agreed with his private trips and agreed not to pry into what he did and where he went. It worked well. Whenever any of them felt the need for solitude they took off for a few months and returned in better moods. Now his private retreat had come to an end and it was time to return home.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Hermione had not wanted to leave Barcelona. Correction, she had not wanted to leave Carlisle. But she knew it had to come to an end, that she had to go home and he had to go back to his family. She winced faintly at the stab of envy she felt, towards his wife Esme and his adopted children. They got to spend time with him. She was alone in London.

"Hermione, are you all right luv?"

The old Hermione would have replied in affirmative, to make her parents feel better. The new Hermione, who Carlisle had coaxed into sharing her feelings, she was more honest. "Not really."

"Why not?" her mother asked.

She thought about possible answers and decided to settle on a half-truth. "I made a friend. I miss him."

"Did you exchange numbers? Addresses?" her father asked. Hermione shook her head. "Why didn't you?" he asked in exasperated tones.

Hermione just shrugged. How could she explain to her parents that her friend was an adult man, a total stranger? How could she explain the connection between them, the understanding and acceptance she felt in him? He was an adult and she was a child. He probably had just been indulging her. He could never feel the same way. Why should he? He was a doctor, married with kids. She was just a child. So why was she feeling so strongly towards him? It wasn't a crush. She didn't feel any butterflies in her tummy like Tammy Johnson said. She just wanted to be with Carlisle. Tears pooled in her eyes as she gulped and tried to stifle a sob.

"Hermione!"

She could hear the chairs scraping on tile, feel her mum hug her close whisper soft soothing comforting words that made no sense. And then she heard the flapping of wings and soft hoots. She looked up and saw a grey speckled owl perched on the window sill above the kitchen sink. And there was a letter tied to its foot.

"Mum, there's an owl sitting on the sill!" she squeaked.

All three Grangers watched, slightly baffled, as the owl flapped its wings and glided over to land in the middle of the kitchen table. Then it waddled slowly towards Hermione and stuck its leg out. The one with the letter tied to it.

Who on earth could have sent this letter? And by owl delivery no less! Hermione knew carrier pigeons and various hunting birds had been trained to carry messages but an owl? How odd!

Her mum was the first to react, to remove the letter from the owl and place the folded parchment flat on the table. There was an odd quartered crest with the letter H sealing the flap. It was addressed in green ink.

Miss Hermione Granger,  
Blue Bedroom, Second Floor,  
45 Ridgeway Lane, Crawley

All thoughts of Carlisle Cullen flew from her mind in favour of this new intriguing oddity.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

* * *

AN: I definitely do not advocate introducing yourself to an older stranger, especially if you are a child and underage, not without introductions from a trusted adult. This is simply for plot purposes, to start the unseen connection between the two. The next time they interact Hermione will definitely be of age.


	2. Preludes - 2 - A Lull in the Storm

**Summary**: Carlisle remembers and regrets and wonders.  
**AN**: Mid-way in Twilight saga. Before the Newborn battle.  
**Edited**: Jan 19, 2013

* * *

**~ooO A Lull in the Storm Ooo~**

Carlisle raked his hair back. The attacks in Seattle were spreading out into the smaller towns and were becoming harder and harder to ignore or mask. They had to do something or the newborn army would become too big, too dangerous. Carlisle wanted to protect his family but he did not want to incur debts by calling on allies. For a moment he considered contacting Aro before putting it on the bottom of the list.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie's voice cut through the heavy tension. No one wanted to speak because no one had any good idea. Every idea had a heavy cost associated. Rosalie knew it as well but she was the only one willing to say it. "Come on! We need ideas people! It's not like we can wave a magic wand and make the newborns disappear!" She glared particularly hard at Bella. "You're more trouble than you're worth!"

Everyone erupted in an uproar. Alice shouting at Rosalie and Emmett when he defended Rosalie. Edward growled and wrapped his arm protectively around Bella who paled and flinched. Jasper looked strained and Esme was fluttering trying to soothe and calm everyone.

Carlisle winced feeling the mental stress build. He had to be the calm one, the strong one. "Enough." His harsh voice was enough to make everyone subside and look at him wide-eyed. Carlisle was rarely abrupt or demanding with his family. He preferred peace, consensus in negotiations but he knew vampires were creatures of action and violence, and such aggressions need acceptable outlets. In his family he had encouraged and redirected it into strong mating bonds and family ties, friendly competitive games and hunts. He himself rarely indulged but it had strong positive effects on the younger ones. Only Esme was like him, a natural pacifist whose self-control was almost on-par to his.

It was not been a surprise, when he had gravitated to her, the closest to his mirror; but both of them knew they weren't true mates, not like Alice and Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett, or even Bella and Edward. Their affection was built over the years spent together, companionship and need and support, not passion. Their relationship was one of mutual convenience and both of them had agreed to separate if one found someone else. Carlisle was waiting for Esme to find her mate. He hadn't found his in the three and a half centuries he had been wandering and doubted if he ever would meet her. That was why he was so determined to ensure Edward and Bella had their chance. They loved each other and once Edward got over his hang ups they were going to be together for always.

Carlisle was envious of his first companion; he only wished he too had someone who loved and trusted him as much as Bella loved Edward. She would fight, hold her ground and argue to get her way if she felt strongly about an issue. Carlisle tried to avoid using his Alpha status to get his way, to encourage consensual decision making, but he knew if push came to shove his word would be law. All of them would give way and obey his orders and that scared him. He didn't want the responsibility for making a choice that could destroy his family, his loved ones. That's why he insisted on calling family meetings and getting input from everyone, to discuss options and to vote. So if things did go terribly wrong he would not have to bear the burden all on his own. Because he did not make the choice.

_And what if the group is wrong? They choose the easy way, not the right way?_

He stiffened at the subconscious thought, as the memory of the speaker flared to life, a prepubescent girl child he met more than a decade ago in Barcelona, so young and opinionated about everything. Even when she was losing she dug in and refused to submit. She'd bend twist wriggle and pull obscure facts out of nowhere, but she'd never give in, not when she felt she was right.

Hermione.

An old ache flared and he resisted the urge to crush the armrest of his chair to splinters. She was not in Forks. She was safe in London. She probably had a boyfriend and was enjoying her life, safe and happy.

A sharp unpleasant scent interrupted his musings. Everyone around the table stiffened.

"The wolves are here," Emmett announced what they all sensed and recognized, all but Bella.

Carlisle pushed his musings aside. He had to focus on the present and future, not the past.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: Next will be about Hermione

Review, Review, Review


	3. Preludes - 3 - Untaken Paths

**Summary**: Sometimes there are no happy endings, but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.  
**AN**: Post B7, EWE. Chronologically this would be before the previous part.  
**Edited**: Jan 8, 2013

* * *

**~ooO Untaken Paths Ooo~**

Hermione wept and the world wept with her. Rain poured from the heavens soaking her trench coat, dripping down the collar. She had dropped her umbrella when she had fallen to her knees to rest her forehead on the grave stone and cry. There would be no more family vacations, no more letters or phone calls, no nagging and movie marathons.

Her heart ached as she remembered the last time her parents asked her to travel with them to Seattle while they attended a medical conference focusing on reconstructive techniques. Hermione had refused the request wanting to stay with the Weasleys at the Burrow and later at Grimmauld Place. Later on she had been too involved in the War. Now there would never be another invitation to join them whenever they travelled. Monica and Wendell Wilkens had died in a car accident three weeks after they arrived in Melbourne. A perfectly unfortunate incident with no magic involved.

She bit her lower lip hard enough to bleed as she forced herself to remember despite the hurt. She missed them and she deserved the heartache, for not appreciating them enough when they were alive. One of the last strongest positive memories were of a conversation after they had returned from the Seattle conference. Mummy and Daddy had been very impressed by what they had seen and heard, quite enthusiastic given their dinner discussion of suturing and bone grafting techniques in their reconstruction cases. The pioneering techniques had been developed by a Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

~ooOoo~

_"He's really handsome Hermione and he's accomplished quite a lot for someone so young! He's only twenty-seven."_

_"Emma luv, you sound like you would run away with him if he asked. Would you really drop me for a newer model?"_

_"Don't be silly Dan dear, I'm more interested in introducing him to Hermione."_

_"Mum! Isn't a responsible parent supposed to be against such an age difference? And I'm a teenager! And underage."_

_"And you're an old soul dear and very mature for your age. I'd trust you over most twenty year old university students. And don't tell me you're interested in **boys**! I know you complain more than sigh over any boy your age."_

_"Mum! I'm too young for **that**!"_

_"Not really dear. A real relationship starts off with a good solid base, two people who know and understand each other. And I really think you'd get along well with Carlisle."_

_"I don't think Doctor Cullen would be interested in being friends with a teenager," Hermione said in repressed tones._

_"Not just any teenager, but Hermione Granger. You know Carlisle is very knowledgeable about lots of things dear - history, politics, art, music, literature - a true renaissance man in every sense. When I talked about you he was quite impressed."_

_"Mum!" Hermione shrilled horrified and mortified._

_"I'm proud of you dear. Of course I'm going to boast to anyone willing to listen."_

_"Mum!"_

_"Carlisle had some very interesting ideas about modern education. He said it was important to be a generalist, to learn as much as possible to properly understand events and results. He said many of his ideas and techniques come from his non-medical interests and research."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh yes. And I know he's quite right. A fresh perspective gives insight and new ideas."_

_"So what should I do?"_

_"Do what you are doing. Keep studying everything you can."_

~ooOoo~

The conversation had then turned to more technical aspects of the conference that had intrigued Hermione. They did not have magic but what they could do was like magic, in fact better than magic which could not heal everything or prevent certain scarring. She wondered if Muggle techniques would work where magic failed, in Dark Arts damage.

"I swear I will always keep studying Mummy, Daddy. I will make you proud."

Hermione knew then what she wanted to do. She was not going to become an Auror or an Unspeakable and be restricted and limited to Ministry or Department policy. She wanted to be free to act and help people.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: The Next installment will have them crossing paths once more.

Review, Review, Review


	4. A Single Night - 1 MA

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 02  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen,  
**Rated: **NC17  
**AN: **My first attempt dipping into Twilight. I've been avoiding this fandom but I really like Carlisle Cullen. He has potential.  
**Warnings:** This is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Children talking with complete strangers. Magical Dark creature pregnancy.  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, some discrepancies from canon for Twilight and definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

AN: Sorry for the confusion but Preludes was supposed to be the first story in a series of stories/collections all related to each other. Then I read the reviews (for all of you confused by why it was marked as Complete and my note said it was not) and saw all the follows/alerts/favourites and decided it made more sense to post all of it in one story on fanfictionDOTnet. The first chapter in each arcs/collection will have a long header (like this one) and be indicated in the chapter title (the drop down at the top).

* * *

**Summary**: The much anticipated reunion. Only he doesn't recognize her.  
**Warning**: Graphic sexual intimacy, BDSM themes, bloodplay

* * *

**~ooO A Single Night Ooo~**

It was her fifth drink of the night and she was nowhere near done. Absently she wondered what in Merlin's name she was doing here in Seattle, in this cold wet city far away from everything and everyone she knew and loved. Then she remembered.

She was in Seattle because it was the last place her parents had gone to outside of Europe. She had spent months planning this trip in their honour, to walk the paths they walked, stay in the hotel they had stayed in. She dashed away tears. She had wanted to do this with Ron, with her boyfriend and possible husband, but that would also never happen now. Sure many of their friends assumed they'd patch things up like they always had and get back together but Hermione knew better. It was impossible to forgive a boyfriend cheating on you, screwing another witch in your own bed in a flat that you had paid for.

She slammed the now empty glass down and waved at the bartender. "Another!"

Hermione did not care about her appearance, dishevelled and teary. She only wanted to numb her pain. She was alone again. She doubted Harry would choose her over Ron. He never had in the past and besides, he was with Ginny now. Of course he'd side with the Weasleys. Not for the first time Hermione regretted not trying harder to make friends outside the Order, with others her own age. All of them would expect Hermione to forgive Ron for being Ron, to bend and change because she was the witch, she was Muggleborn and supposed to change to fit into Wizarding Society that definitely favoured Purebloods and wizards. But Hermione did not want to change. She was quite happy with how she was, she only wanted friends, people who loved and cared for her, who'd put **her** first on their list of precious people.

"Are you all right miss?"

Hermione blinked and slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. Had her Repelling Charms failed? Then she went still as her eyes fell on a vaguely familiar angelic visage. She frowned faintly and struggled to remember and then it struck her. Barcelona. Carlisle. Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing faintly as she examined Carlisle more closely. He had not changed one bit from the last time she saw him. His skin was still inhumanly pale and perfect, gold eyes steady and full of concern, just like when they first met. Unable to resist she reached out and touched his cheek. Cool and very firm, almost like polished marble. He was not affected by Repelling Charms and was almost in-humanly attractive. What he was, was very clear: Vampiro Pietra.

Any proper sensible witch would have fled but Hermione had given up on being sensible long ago. Besides he was not a human blood drinker given his gold eyes. And he had not hurt her when they had first met years ago. And she could Apparate if he attacked her.

"No," she responded honestly. "I'm not all right."

He gave her an uncertain look. "Do you have someone to call? Who can pick you up?"

Fresh tears flooded her eyes. "No," she said honestly. "My parents are dead and I broke up with my boyfriend. I don't want to talk to any friends because they'll side with him."

He made a soft disagreeing sound. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating Miss. Ladies tend to support one of their own over a man."

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe. But they'll still expect me to forgive him and take him back after a grovelling period. But I don't want to forgive him."

"May I ask why?"

"He cheated on me." The words were stark and uncensored. "I found him fucking another wi-bitch in my own bed. In the flat and bed I bought with my own money."

She was surprised and pleased to see the offended look on Carlisle's face, and the words that followed. "He is a fool and a liar. And you are right to not forgive a cheater, one who is so stupid and careless," Carlisle shook his head with a baffled look. "Cheating on your girlfriend in her own home… It's cruel and selfish and careless. A sign of an immature mind."

Hermione nodded firmly. "I agree. That's why I decided I'm not going to look for anyone my own age. My mother always insisted I'm an Old Soul, and that I needed someone older than me, so I'm going to do just that."

Carlisle smiled gently, encouragingly. "That sounds like a good idea. Someone older would be more appreciative of your maturity and determination."

Hermione shrugged. "I hope so." Then she gave him a more direct look. "But right now I don't want to be alone."

He looked like a deer in the headlights, just about ready to flee, and it took all her control to keep from laughing. She placed her hand on his thigh. The flesh was hard and resistant to pressure. A Muggle would have mistaken it for muscles but Hermione knew better. And she also knew she wanted this.

"I don't want to think or remember."

He swallowed hard. "You're drunk," he warned her, "You'll regret it in the morning."

Hermione was quick to disagree. "No I won't." He clearly disagreed and Hermione scrambled to stop him from leaving, to make him understand. "I don't want to be alone," she begged softly digging her nails into the corduroy material covering his legs. "I want to feel desirable, wanted. Ron always made me feel like an afterthought. It's always been like that. Only Mummy and Daddy saw **Me**. I want that, at least for one night."

"Miss-"

"Mia," she corrected. "Call me Mia."

He gave her a considering look before nodding firmly. "Very well then. My name is Carlisle Cullen. And you must tell me if you change your mind," he warned her.

Hermione smiled brightly and leaned forward, placing one hand on his shoulder for balance and pressing her lips against his. They were hard and cool, smooth and well shaped against hers. It did not take long for the feel of his hard well-shaped body to stir her feminine instincts. She made a soft noise and leaned closer, to press up against him. He growled and hauled her up against his side. She smirked as he tossed a couple of hundred dollar bills on the bar and pulled her towards the exit and into the damp streets.

It turned out he was staying at a hotel just ten minutes away. Ten minutes too long. The moment they were inside his room she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and twisting her fingers in his hair. His teeth scraped against her lips drawing blood. He growled but Hermione was not afraid; in fact the sound made her wet. Then his hands were tugging her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt, unhooking the skirt pushing the zipper then the material down. He hesitated, fingers under the elastic band of her panties.

"Don't stop!" she gasped.

They followed the skirt to puddle around her ankles. She stepped out of her square schoolmarm heels and pressed forward to straddle one thigh, rubbing herself against his trousers. There was no way he could not smell how aroused she was. His eyes were jet black, his hands almost bruising, and she loved it.

Her blouse was open and the front clasp of her bra was open, those deft fingers pushing the silky material aside to play with her nipples. The contrast of cool hardness against her heated soft flesh was almost unbearable.

"Carlisle, don't stop!" she begged, grinding herself against him.

And he didn't. In fact he proceeded to do everything she ever secretly wanted and dreamt of. And then some.

~ooOoo~

Deep inside Carlisle knew it was wrong. It was wrong to take advantage of a drunk and emotionally shaken woman. But just when he was about to pull away she caught his chin with surprisingly strong fingers and forced him to meet her eyes. He could have broke free but that would have betrayed his inhuman qualities.

"Don't," she told him in very lucid tones. "I want this. I want you." Then she smiled a surprisingly genuine smile while her eyes made it very clear what she wanted from him. For a long moment he stared down at her. She looked away for a split second before defiantly meeting his eyes, daring him to say something. But she wasn't as certain as she wanted to be. White teeth caught her full lower lip and tore the thin skin. The sharp tang of iron and cinnamon and something **more** filled his nostrils and something snapped.

In that moment Carlisle knew he did not want to hurt Mia. Oh he would not mind a taste of her intriguing blood but he felt no urge to drain her or even kill her. He just wanted to fuck her into submission, to drench her in his scent and fluids, to mark her off-limits to anyone else. And he saw nothing wrong with that.

Her bold actions did not help with his splintering control. Her wet fluids had made a very conspicuous patch on his corduroy pants. She was shrugging off her blouse and bra leaving her completely nude and vulnerable, grinding down against his thigh. Her fingers were tugging at his clothes. His shirt was pulled free from the waist band and she was frantically undoing the buttons to reach beneath.

Carlisle rarely indulged his more animal urges, sexual desires included. It was hard to hide what he was from an intimate lover and he wasn't attracted to most female vampires. Not until Esme who was not violent and self-indulgent as most vampires. He had chosen Esme to be his companion, his wife and partner. And he had chosen to not fight when she walked away, because she wanted to find her true mate. He had chosen to travel, to give the family time and space to adjust without his presence, to come to terms himself. He had not expected this and he did not want to fight or question it either.

There was something about Mia…

She moaned and bit her lip harder. A bright red bead swelled on her mouth and he could not resist latching onto it, nipping and sucking at the torn flesh. She gasped into his mouth and tugged hard on his hair. She was short, just three inches above five feet. Standing on bare feet did not help with the height difference.

Abruptly he turned around and took two steps so he was standing behind the sofa with her between the back and him facing away. She did not struggle when he pushed her against the padded barrier, her stomach hitting the top edge. She did gasp when he grabbed both of her wrists and manipulated her limbs so her hands were pinned against the small of her back leaving her trapped.

She was perfect, her small shapely form, all curves and creamy skin. She had not fought him. Even now he sensed no fear or stress, only arousal and need. Her wrists were slender enough to be restrained in one hand leaving the other to skim over the curve of her hip, around the outside of her thigh to the insides that were slick and coated with her fluids. He could not resist following the wet trail up towards the apex of her thighs. She inhaled sharply as he skimmed over the curls covering her groin. And when his fingertips dipped into the wet slit she cried out and thrust her hips back.

"Don't you dare tease me!" she screamed.

Carlisle tightened his grip on her wrists holding her down and thrust his fingers into her. She was wet and aroused and so needy she only sighed softly when one, two, then three fingers stretched her opening. She was small but so aroused it didn't hurt. He was very grateful for the ex-boyfriend, the fool that cheated on her.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	5. A Single Night - 2

**Summary**: The next morning she wakes up and makes a choice.

* * *

Hermione woke sore, wet and completely sated for the first time in years. Gingerly she shifted and stopped. She was wet down there, inside. She could feel his cum inside her leaking out from her opening. She was surprised to realize she liked it, the silky wetness inside her. Ron's cum dried quickly and left a crusty sticky feeling she hated. Ron had not liked her cleaning up right after they had sex. Carlisle was different.

Hermione had not once felt the urge to clean up after they had sex. In fact she wanted to just wallow in bed and enjoy the scents. And maybe seduce him into another round. Then her inner muscles protested and common sense stirred. She needed a healing potion and a soothing soak before she could have sex again. She turned and looked at the creased sheets and the indent beside her. Carlisle had snuck out while she was sleeping. An ordinary woman would have taken it as an insult - that her lover had left without letting her know - but Hermione was different. She **knew** Carlisle was a much better match for her than Ron ever was. It was almost magical, how much they were in sync with each other; he knew exactly what would make her fly apart. She had never felt so complete, so certain than everything was perfect. Well the closest was when she got a new spell right for the first time, but Carlisle made her feel good time after time, each time better than the last. Gingerly she shifted off the bed, staggering as she walked bowlegged. She definitely had to take up yoga. Then reality intruded in a cold rush.

This was just a one-night stand. There would be no second night, no relationship sexual or otherwise. She had to go back to England. For a moment she debated leaving her contact info behind, to give him the option of staying in touch with her, then she discarded the idea. Long distance relationships were hard enough. Having one and keeping secrets would be worse.

Hermione used her wand to cast a series of healing charms to ease the bruises and speed up regeneration, at least until she could get some healing potions from her kit. Then she hastily redressed, using her wand to repair small damage to her clothing. She glanced in the mirror. The lady in the glass looked almost ordinary, apart from a knowing light in her eyes and swollen lips. Her hair was restrained into a French twist. She looked like any other young professional woman getting ready for work, except she wasn't a Muggle, she was a witch.

_And he is a vampire._

She paused. Was that the reason she was giving up so easily? Why she wasn't trying to build a real tie, fighting harder to start something more? Because she did not want others to look down on her for having a vampire lover? It was not hard to answer that. No, it wasn't why she wasn't trying for more. He was everything she found desirable and attractive but she could not destroy his life. Magical creatures, especially Dark creatures were looked down by witches and wizards. It was especially bad in Britain that was recovering from the Voldemort Wars.

Part of her wanted to stay in Seattle, to stay with Carlisle and find out if they could find something more or even become just friends. To get to know the man who entertained a little girl, who fought his own nature to become a doctor, whose passion for learning and creativity won him recognition in the medical community. She had known when he introduced himself that he was the same Doctor Carlisle Cullen her mother had wanted her to meet years ago, because Emma Granger had been certain he would be a good match for her daughter.

Hermione dashed away tears. Mothers always knew and Hermione only wished Mummy and Daddy were alive to give her advice on what to do. Hermione wanted to stay but she had obligations, she couldn't just up and leave Britain.

Perhaps one day she could.

After one last survey, to ensure she had collected her belongings, she penned a note and left it on the bedside table before Apparating away.

~ooOoo~

Carlisle frowned as he ran back to his hotel. Hermione had not reacted badly to him licking her very delicious blood but that was no reason to tempt his inner beast. So he had taken off the moment she sank into a deeper sleep state, just to the closest national park for a quick meal. Now he was close enough to hear the occupants of the hotel room. Most vampires used the sound of heartbeats to track down their prey. Carlisle could identify an individual by their unique heartbeats. It was useful for diagnosing potential heart conditions in his patients. And he could not hear Mia's distinctive heart beat.

A mixture of concern and dread filled him as he slipped into his room. There was no sign of her presence other than her natural scents and arousal. Her clothes were missing and there was a note propped up against the alarm clock on the bedside table. With uncharacteristically shaking hands he unfolded the sheet and read.

~o~

_Dear Carlisle,_

_No, that was a very bad beginning but I don't know how else to start so I'll just say it._

_I wish I could stay, I really do, but I have to go back. I have things to do, people who need me, and I can't stay in Seattle no matter how much my heart is screaming to. I don't know if you felt the connection between us. It is all or nothing. I'm not strong enough to be just a long-distance friend and I have too many secrets and enemies to beg you to come to Britain with me. So I won't._

_I know you have your own secrets just as I have mine. Too many people depend on us so I won't ask you to wait. I will ask you to move on and live because there are no guarantees, only possibilities._

_Next time we meet I hope it will be different. I hope we will both be a position to move forward and discover what we could share, but I'm not counting on it._

_Until we meet again (if ever),_

_Mia_

~o~

Slender inhumanly strong fingers clenched on the sheet and ripped the edges. Frantically he relaxed them and put it down. He did not want to damage the letter. The paper fluttered and landed on the twisted stained sheets of the bed. Her scent was strongest here. The beast within him was enraged. It struggled to break free. It screamed at him to follow her, to track her down, to force her beneath him until she learnt her place was with him, for always.

Carlisle ignored his primal reactive urges because she was right. He had secrets he had not, could not, share with her. And he had others depending on him to stay and protect them. He could not leave Forks, not with the Volturi sniffing around Renesmee. And by that same token He could not afford to take any side trips to track Mia down. And he was unwilling to share her existence with another who could. He growled, eyes darkening to black until he managed to force his rage down.

He pressed his lips together and pulled his suitcase out, to toss the few personal belongings he had out into it. He had to go back to Forks. But when the situation was stabilized he was going to find Mia and exactly what she was hiding from him.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: And of course this is not the end of it.


	6. Treaty Invoked - 1

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 03  
**Title**: Treaty Invoked  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Volturi Guards,  
**Rated: **M/R  
**AN: **My first attempt dipping into Twilight. I've been avoiding this fandom but I really like Carlisle Cullen. He has potential. I'm not going to be 100% true to canon in either fandoms, take it as AU. The series will have several stories/collection of interludes that span over many years, most of it will be post B7.  
**Warnings:** This is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Magical dark creature pregnancy. Violence.  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, some discrepancies from canon for Twilight and definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

AN: Thank you, everyone leaving reviews and following this story. To for those wondering about Carlisle, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit more. The Cullens are not going to show up for a while. Treaty Invoked and the next set will be about the Volturi.

* * *

**Summary**: Hermione Granger finds she has more and less options given her new situation. Aro Volturi meets someone more intriguing than Isabella Swan.  
**AN**: A little bit of wizarding-vampire history and culture. Totally made-up.  
**Edited**: Jan 15, 2013

* * *

**~ooO Treaty Invoked Ooo~**

Hermione Granger inhaled deeply as she crossed off several items on her little notebook. She liked making lists. It gave a sense of accomplishment to see each item being checked off one by one. Each list of tasks completed meant she was one step closer to her goal or equal rights in the Magical World. She had never imagined finding herself in this position; making plans counter to everything she had worked for.

The equal-rights advocate who trusted a handful of Ministry employees, one who worked from outside the system, she was gone and Hermione did not regret the loss. She no longer cared of equality and reform. She only cared about one particular being she was currently carrying beneath her heart.

Absently her hand went to her waist. No one knew of her condition. Hermione had no compunction about Obliviating the knowledge from the Healer who had confirmed her pregnancy. In the days that had followed the young witch had developed a strong sympathetic understanding of Molly Weasley. She could understand how a house-witch could have taken out Bellatrix Black – maternal protective instincts were truly amazing. Hermione knew she would easily duplicate the feat against anyone threatening her baby. Only in her case the threats would come from the Ministry and proper society, even her old friends.

She brushed back tears and wished for the nth time she had someone she could confide in, someone who'd help sound out her plans and examine all her options. But Hermione did not have anyone like that. She did not trust anyone. Wizarding society was strongly prejudiced against Dark creatures and her baby was a dhamphir, a hybrid with a vampire father.

Absently she put down the fountain pen and notebook and picked up her mug to sip her herbal tea while she went over the scanty information she had about vampire society. Wizarding society was prejudiced, bigoted and heavily slanted. None of the books had the information she needed. She had been forced to beg Harry to use the library at Grimmauld Place which turned out to be a treasure trove of information.

Vampire-human hybrids, dhamphirs, they were not common. They could only be sired by male vampires and born by still living witches. The magical vampire virus accelerated certain functions and halted others. Vampire females rejected any child conceived as a parasite. Human females rarely survived to give birth due to the tremendous strain a hybrid pregnancy would cause. But witches could and had survived conceiving and bearing such hybrid children.

In the past Dark witches had approached covens, to Choose a vampire consort and bear his offspring in return for protection or allies, but now Dark families were purebloods who disdained magical creatures and would never lower themselves to taint their pure bloodlines with creature blood, and the rest were Light oriented and fearful/hateful of the Dark. The last magical dhamphir had been born in 1378. A proper witch would never lower herself to have a vampire lover much less conceive and bear his child. But Hermione was no proper Light witch. She had learnt the hard way she was grey and tainted and determined to protect what was hers anyway she could. And right now she desperately needed allies.

~o~

_Harry was her last and only hope. Everyone else she knew was too Light-oriented and Hermione did not know any of the Dark families well enough to trust them. Hell they'd probably sell her out at the first opportunity since most of them were blood purists. But Harry was different. He hadn't been brought up in the enclaves. He'd had problems with Authority, with the general public for things he could not control. Most of their schoolmates had turned on him when he had a supposedly Dark talent, for being a Parselmouth. The public had called him mad and a liar when he tried to tell them Voldemort was back. He trusted and loved a werewolf (Remus) enough to raise his son. She only hoped he trusted and loved her enough to support her._

_It had not turned out as she had hoped._

_"Hermione, I need to take you to St Mungos."_

_"Harry, I can't. The Healers will want to kill my baby."_

_"Exactly! This is dangerous and illegal and Dark! You can't want to have the baby of a Dark creature!"_

_"What about Tonks? Was she crazy for having Teddy?"_

_"That's completely different. We've known Remus for years. You went and had a one-night stand with a vampire."_

_"Who is not a human drinker! He had gold eyes."_

_"It doesn't matter. Werewolves are at least human for part of the month. Vampires are not. And how in Merlin's name did you get pregnant anyway? I thought Vampires are dead."_

_"There are different breeds. Vampiro Pietra are not dead in the magical sense, their systems are either highly accelerated or in stasis."_

_"Whatever. But I'm serious Hermione. Hybrids of any kind are dangerous to the mother. You must know that."_

_"Yes. But I know what I have to do, to not have complications."_

_"You can't be serious! Someone must have cursed you to want to go through this."_

_"No!"_

_"Hermione if you don't go peacefully to St Mungos I will file a report with the MLE."_

_"Obliviate."_

_It had been easy, replacing the lunch conversation they just had with mundane talk about her plans for an extended sabbatical travelling abroad. Thirty minutes later he left happy and placated. Hermione paid for her meal and stepped out onto a side street her eyes blurry with tears. She Apparated not bothering to find a less visible spot. Once in the privacy of her she collapsed on her bed and cried but not for long. A small part of her had expected the lack of support. He had always supported anyone but her, even when they were in school. Something had broken and hardened in her that day. She had immediately sent a request for an extended leave of absence and started on her escape plans._

~o~

There was nothing tying her to the enclaves and she refused to stay and hope for the best. Life never worked out that way. She needed to get out of Britain, to a more Dark friendly country. But even so as a British witch she would be subject to extradition and most Ministries looked down on magical creatures and half-breeds. Hermione needed someone powerful enough to back her against the Magical Ministries, someone feared, someone ruthless enough to do what she couldn't, to take out and kill all those who would want to harm her baby.

A small part of her wanted to catch the first plane to America, to Seattle, to her baby's father, to be far away from this mess, but she knew it wouldn't help. Carlisle was too gentle, too good. She needed someone who had no issues with killing because she knew her enemies and former allies would want to either kill her and/or her baby, eradicate evidence of her disgrace and 'betrayal of the Light'.

She drained the last dregs of the peppermint tea and put the mug down as her mind wandered over to certain information she had gleaned from the Black Family Library. She only hoped her last resort would honour the treaty.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	7. Treaty Invoked - 2

**Summary**: Hermione introduces herself to the Volturi. Her kind is not entirely unknown to some of them.

* * *

Aro was bored. Not something entire new to him. Boredom was one of the many downsides to an immortal life. It was one reason why he secretly enjoyed unsettling others, to see how they reacted to turmoil. A genuine smile curved his lips as he recalled the focus of recent turmoil: Isabella Swan, no Isabella Cullen. She had actually gone through and married Carlisle's eldest, a rather insipid young man with a very powerful gift. Aro secretly believed there was something wrong with the girl, to trust vampires so completely when she was utterly human and weak. Of course she was no longer human now but she had not stopped trusting others around her blindly. Such devotion was rare and desirable and Edward was a fool, unworthy to hold such a gift.

He frowned faintly remembering the other cause of recent turmoil, the hybrid child. His spies had confirmed the claims were genuine, that she was bonded to one of the wolf shape-shifters. Aro wrinkled his nose in distaste. If Renesmee were his daughter he would have locked her in a tower and only introduced her to suitable males. Then he remembered females in this Age were brought up in more liberal unseemly ways. Aro enjoyed decadence but in his own child? Never!

"Master Aro." Why was Heidi addressing him? It was not feeding time. "You have a visitor."

Now that was something new. "Oh really? Do I know him?" Aro relaxed his control and tried to determine if there was another vampire in the Castle. There wasn't. There was a human female with an odd bland scent. "A human female?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes Master."

That made Caius stiffen. He remembered the chaos sparked by the last human female to stand before them in this very room. Marcus looked up his expression impassive as always.

"Well then, bring her in."

Heidi vanished. A few minutes later the sounds of soft footfalls drew close. The human female wore a voluminous pewter grey cloak with the hood up. Below the hem of the cloak was a dark green skirt reaching down to the ankles. When she walked the material swirled revealing narrow feet shod in dark brown boots whose tops vanished under the edge of the heavy skirt. The bland scent was more distinctive now and clearly faked. Her true scent was masked.

And unlike most humans she stood quietly below the dais and waited for permission to speak. Intrigued Aro did so. Most humans broke after thirty seconds of scrutiny and began babbling all their secrets. Even vampires were not immune to Caius's glares. She simply waited, her gloved hands clasped at her waist.

"Welcome to Volterra. What brings you to the Fortress my dear?"

She raised her right hand and pushed the hood back. She was not beautiful, just pretty, with intense chocolate brown eyes set in a creamy oval face. Her nose was turned up at the tip, her lips were unpainted and pressed together. Caramel brown hair streaked with light and dark was braided into an old fashioned coronet around her head. There was no fear, just determination as she looked each of the three Kings in the eye before facing Aro who was slightly in front of the others.

The streaks in her hair glinted as she bowed her head and spoke. "Greetings Volturi, this one invokes the Materna clause of the LaFey Accords."

The guards were confused. The three Kings froze. Marcus leaned forward, more alert and interested in what was happening. Caius was gaping, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief. Aro was the first one to pull himself together.

The LaFey Accords were a collection of vampire-mage treaties that had been created more than fifteen hundred years ago, and the Materna clause had only been invoked twice since - once in the tenth century and then in the fourteenth. Both times the witches involved had chosen to approach other covens, the Russian and Romanian. Both times it had been due for singular reasons, a daughter of a Dark magical family seeking allies in her quest for vengeance. There had been plenty of vengeance seeking Dark families in the last few centuries, but none invoked the LaFey Accords, not when they held their blood-purity beliefs higher than their desire for vengeance. The Accords had become forgotten archaic footnotes only remembered by vampires more than seven hundred years old, when they were last invoked. Vampires turned after the 1500s were not informed of the Accords, not unless they crossed paths with a witch or wizard.

The magical enclaves had become anti-Dark and anti-Human over the centuries, pushing out all other magical creatures, especially Dark intelligent beings. No 'proper' witch would ever consort with a vampire much less conceive and carry to term a dhamphir, a half-breed that would be scorned by her own kind. And how had she survived an encounter with a vampire? Unless the vampire in question was an animal-blood drinker like Carlisle. He frowned and tried to come up with such an unmated male and failed.

"I'm sure you can understand we need some proof of your claims since you are clearly standing here without your Chosen."

"Of course." Her voice was soft and even as she removed her cloak and draped it over one arm. Underneath she wore short sleeved forest green dress with an empire-style waist draped over a distinctive swelling at her waist.

Felix and Demetri were the first to spot it. Her 'scent' was bland with no traces of the specific hormones and other chemicals it should have been laced with. Then she reached up to the rose crystal pendant at her throat and snapped the slender mineral column in two. And then it hit every vampire in the room like a sledgehammer.

A heavy rich aroma infused the air, laced with feminine chemicals, pregnancy hormones and the distinctive sweet-sharp scent of venom, a very familiar venom. Caius was the first to speak the name of the source. "Carlisle Cullen."

The witch inclined her head. "Yes."

"Why isn't he here?" Marcus demanded with unexpected severity. "He should be standing beside you."

She smiled faintly and shook her head. "He is not my Chosen."

Caius sputtered. "Then who-" He waved at her incoherent.

She gave him a curious look. "Does it matter?" she asked calmly. "I am standing here of my own free will to invoke the Accords."

Aro was torn between hope and worry. His mind worked preternaturally fast, considering the avenues opening and closing to him before deciding on a course of action. "The invoker is meant to have a vampire Chosen, a champion who will defend her against vampires seeking to Claim her. Are you prepared for the consequences of not having a Chosen who will stand for you?"

She allowed her cloak to fall to the ground and held her hands out at waist level. "I am."

Aro hesitated before deciding on a course of action. "Attack her. Full force unrestrained."

The Volturi Guards glanced at each other confused and uncertain. Understandable given they were asked to use their gifts against a mortal, a pregnant one who clearly had some alliance and knowledge of vampires.

Jane was the first to try and scream enraged when her powers only made the witch look in her direction and smirk. Aro was not surprised when Jane launched herself against the witch. Aro and his brothers did not react when Jane bounced off an invisible shield and flew twenty feet before hitting a pillar hard.

Alec was next. His gift flowed like smoke across the ground and towards the witch and stalled in an arc around her feet. He moved closer and tried harder, intensifying the field and expanding it. Her shield defence was a sphere that completely enveloped her before vanishing into the ground, the 'cut off' section a circle in the marble tiles.

Now she was on the attack. She did not speak, simply pointed a finger at Felix and a gout of blue flames flew from the gloved fingertip shaping into a five-feet long Chinese dragon. Felix fled from the flaming creature. The moment he vanished through the doors the fire dragon flew back to the witch, coiling itself about her feet. She made a gesture and it vanished. Then she turned towards the dais and asked, "Do I pass?"

There was only one answer Aro could give her. "Yes." He was surprised and concerned to see the pleasure and relief on her face. Some long forgotten vestige of decency made him ask, "Are you sure you wish to do this? To invoke the Materna clause without a Chosen?"

Her happiness faded a fraction before determination took its place. "Yes."

"I do not understand. Carlisle is an honourable man. He will not stand aside, not if he is aware of your condition."

Her mask broke and Aro could see old grief and not yet accepted loss. "I know. But I have enemies and I require ruthless allies to stand with me."

Some understanding dawned. "Carlisle prefers not to fight."

Caius made a scoffing sound. "He is weak."

Sparks crackled in her coronet as she turned towards Caius with a dangerous look. "Do not mistake compassion and mercy for weakness Caius Volturi. Saving and Giving Life is far more difficult than Killing. Anyone can kill. I've killed dozens of men all older and more experienced than myself. But saving lives, that is by far more complicated but beneficial in the long run."

"If he's what you want why aren't you with him?" Caius asked harshly, but Aro knew it was a genuine question. He too wanted to hear her answer.

The witch looked away for a moment. "Just because I value life doesn't mean I don't recognize that some people just need killing. Because they kill for no valid reason. I may not like it, that you kill humans, but I've accepted it because humans are your natural prey. Real monsters kill for pleasure, to cause pain and fear."

Caius leaned forward in his chair. "Oh? And exactly who do you want the Volturi to kill?"

"Anyone who seeks to harm me and mine."

The words hung starkly in the air between them.

Caius leaned back inhaling sharply, fingers digging into the ebony armrests of his throne.

Aro tapped one finger against his own armrest and considered the answer.

"And who do you believe will try to harm you?"

"All the Ministries and enclaves."

Aro froze. All the Ministries and enclaves? Why would all of them be interested in one witch. He could understand her home country trying to arrest her, for consorting with Dark creatures and some such, but all of them? Most of the Ministries guarded their own spheres of influence zealously. To interfere in the personal matter of a foreign witch, the witch in question had to be very important.

"May I have the honour of your name?"

She gave him a knowing look. "Hermione Granger." Aro sucked an unneeded breath, red eyes wide in shocked comprehension. She gave him a mirthless smile. "You understand now?"

Aro bounced up off his throne and down the steps to stand before her. "Oh yes." He held his hands out palms up. "May I?"

He was pleased when she stripped off one glove and placed her hand in his without hesitation. It was not like touching anyone else. It was not like touching Isabella either. Aro could see her memories her thoughts, but many were compartmentalized and hidden, beyond his reach. But he saw enough to see the truth in her words.

~o~

_She was an orphan in every sense of the word. Trying and failing to find stable ground in a society she secretly despised though she loved magic and would not give it up._

_She had met Carlisle Cullen in Seattle bar when she was grieving, the third anniversary of her parents death. She had met him when she was a child and he had not aged a year. She knew what he was but did not care. He was genuine and she needed someone to hold her and remind her she was alive. _

_The research she had done, the reactions garnered when she casually put forward hypothetical situations. It wasn't illegal (yet) but the social pressure would be enormous. And no one would protect her, help her through her confinement, the birth and after. _

_She had thought about going to Carlisle when she discovered she was pregnant for only a split second. She knew he was married, from an unrelated encounter when she was much younger. She did not know if he still was and did not want to bring strife into his life. The Volturi were a better choice, a proactive ally who would fight when she could not. _

_She knew she was condemning the wizards and witches sent after her to death but she did not care. She was going to be a mother and they were trying to kill her babies before they were even born._

~o~

Aro broke the connection and moved his hands away, stepping back.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Hermione Granger. If you need anything to make your stay more comfortable speak to Gianna, the day-time receptionist, or Demetri and they will arrange it."

She inclined her head. "I am honoured."

"Demetri, please show our guest to the Rossini suite in my wing. The rest of you please inform the others of our new guest. She is **not** to be harmed in any way." Aro stressed in a dangerously even voice.

He was pleased by their chorus of affirmatives, even Jane who was more than a little afraid after bouncing off something she could not detect.

Aro scooped up her cloak before she could bend and handed it over to her. "Demetri will take care of you Miss Granger. If you need something Gianna and Demetri cannot provide please inform me."

She chewed her lower lip for a few seconds. The scent of her blood was most intriguing. "Do you have any contacts in the enclaves?"

"A few," Aro allowed with a smug grin. "In the less reputable quarters of course. Demetri can handle your common and obscure needs."

"Then I will make a list."

Aro watched Demetri escort Hermione Granger out of the chamber feeling genuinely exhilarated and giddy for the first time in centuries.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	8. Treaty Invoked - 3

**Summary**: The Three Kings share more about the relationship between vampires and magicals.

* * *

The moment the doors closed behind them the Guards began speaking.

"Master Aro, who is she?" Heidi asked fearfully. She had not attacked Hermione. Smart move.

Caius was the one to answer Heidi. "That is Hermione Granger, and if you have any brains you will **not** fuck with her."

Aro took the steps two at a time to the dais. "My brother is crude but essentially correct."

Jane frowned. "What is she?"

Aro smiled and sat on his throne before answering. "She is a witch, a real wand witch."

All of the Guards gaped disbelieving. None of them had crossed paths with the magicals. Witches and wizards rarely left the enclaves, only the Muggleborns and they were more than capable of handling single nomads and foolish young ones.

Finally one of them spoke. "You mean magic is real?" Heidi asked hesitantly.

"Most of the myths are stereotypes but the core is real," Aro explained. "Witches and wizards can actually kill and harm us so most vampires avoid them. After they retreated into their enclaves and separated from the non-Magical world it became much rarer to encounter one. But in the centuries when there were more interactions between our races there were many alliances and battles. The LaFey Accords is a collection of agreements to keep things civilized and less costly."

"And the Materna Clause?" Alec asked. "Materna means Mother doesn't it?"

"As all of you must suspect by now yes, Hermione is pregnant and Carlisle is the father. The twins she carries are no danger or threat but highly desirable future allies," Aro warned sternly. "Mortal females cannot bear the strain of accelerated pregnancies and usually the hybrids are uncontrollable monsters. The mothers usually die before reaching full term. Isabella was fortunate, her daughter was not born with full-blown blood lust." Aro lectured in a dispassionate scholarly voice.

"Witches on the other hand have no problems having hybrid offspring called dhamphirs. The pregnancy is usually six months long and the child grows four times as fast for three years with the father's strength speed and other vampire gifts. Then they age at the usual rate. Their venom becomes fully active at twelve when they look twenty-one and they change into vampires, only they can use the full scope of magic as their 'gift' after the change. I have a theory… the only reason why Isabella survived her pregnancy is because she has magical ancestors, even though she does not have all the abilities of a true wand witch. I will have to verify it but it is the only logical reason why Renesmee was not born a raving monster. I've had to kill hybrids born of human mothers, you do not want to ever witness such a thing as an infant in a blood lust. It is one of the reasons why we are so strict about no changing children policy."

Then Caius took over. "Unlike mortals, witches can have several offspring without great difficulty. In the Old Times they would select a consort, one vampire male to be the father. The Chosen was usually the best fighter because any other vampire who could beat him could challenge her directly, to be the father of her next child," Caius explained.

Alec frowned. "I don't understand it Master, if witches can have a vampire's child why haven't-." he broke off abruptly clearly uncomfortable.

"An effort been made to seduce them into conceiving and bearing dhamphirs?" Aro finished sardonically? "Because there has to be some degree of trust and submission for her magic to accept the pregnancy and carry to full term. If the witch does not want the child or she fears and hates the father she will miscarry. And do you really want to risk being set on fire by a hysterical female you are trying to bed? You saw what she did to Jane and Felix."

Many of the Guard looked queasy at that description and reminder.

"Besides the enclaves have labelled us as Dark creatures. No 'proper' witch would stoop so low to take a vampire consort," Aro added sourly. "But even in the past the Materna clause was only invoked by witches seeking revenge or protection from a stronger enemy. They would select a powerful vampire, usually a coven leader and negotiate the number of offspring she would have with him, to have his coven fight her war."

"How is this different?" Alec asked curious. "You did not talk about how many babies she will have, only that she should have a Chosen. Are you going to negotiate?"

"No. Hermione's case is different. She is asking for Protection, not an army to go out and fight on her behalf. And we will provide it because a dhamphir is a blessing for any coven, a potential powerhouse with the magical talent of the mother. And Hermione is a very strong witch."

Uncharacteristically, Felix was the next to speak. "You know her."

Aro smiled faintly. "I know **of** her."

"Who is she Master Aro?"

Aro leaned back in his throne and frowned. "I despise most wizarding because they look down on all other beings. Even the families that were our traditional allies would never stoop so 'low'," he sneered, "to allow us to court their daughters. They pride themselves on having only human magical ancestors. Blood purity. Magical Nazism." Many of the Volturi Guards frowned. They had lived through the World Wars and had not appreciated the destruction caused by the Nazis. Full-out open warfare and bombs were dangerous, even to vampires. And immortality tended to be an equaliser to vampires of different ethnic backgrounds. "These Dark Lords never lasted long of course, there were always those willing to fight for freedom, for family and friends. The most recent Dark Lord, Thomas Riddle, he was quite pretentious. He called himself Lord Voldemort, a silly anagram of his birth name, and sent an envoy to Volterra. You may remember him, Antonin Dolohov."

Jane scowled ferociously. She remembered that sexist pig who had tried to order her around in the seventies. Well he had stopped after she taught him a lesson in pain. "That bastard?!"

"Oh yes. He was one of Riddle's minions." Aro smiled dreamily. "He tried to kill Hermione when she was sixteen. She killed him when she was eighteen. In fact she killed quite a few of Riddle's followers." Everyone gaped disbelieving. "Hermione is what the magical enclaves call a Muggleborn, she has no known magical ancestors and is looked down in a society that practically worships long magical bloodlines. She was the perfect example of what those inbred Pureblood families feared: brilliant, powerful, skilled, intelligent, far more their own moronic scions. But instead of bringing her into the fold, allying her strength to theirs, her power to their own, they pushed her out and isolated her; because she was too strong willed to toe the party line." Aro's expression was genuinely admiring.

"She was called the cleverest witch of her generation when she was still a student, a war heroine of the Voldemort Wars before she even graduated. Many believe she was the only reason why the Light won, because she kept Potter alive when they were being hunted by Riddle's followers." Seeing their confused look he explained. "Harry Potter is the scion of one of the Light families, and the focus of prophecy. The Potter boy was prophesied to be the only one who could kill Tom Riddle so there were understandably many attempts to kill him when he was a student, young and inexperienced. Hermione kept him alive at great cost to herself when they were still children. Suffice to say Prophecies are much more difficult to interpret than Alice Cullen's visions and I strongly believe most have an element of self-fulfilment, knowing the prophecy sets events into motion. If Riddle had not targeted Potter the boy would not have fought so strongly."

"If she is such a good friend of Harry Potter, why hasn't she gone to him Master Aro?" Renata asked softly.

Aro frowned blackly. "She did. She loved him. She loved him to stand beside him when public opinion was against him. To stand against him in order to protect him. To give up her parents in order to follow him into battle and risk death. To gracefully stand aside when he chose to marry another witch. She stopped loving him when he told her to kill her child, when he refused to respect her wishes." He exhaled softly. "She had always forgiven him in the past, excused his actions and words, but this was something she could not brush off.

"She has cut all ties with Britain and applied for citizenship with the Italian Ministry of Magic. She has no one who can protect her against the political fallout in Britain. She has chosen to formally ally with the Volturi for protection, for herself and her child, against any who might be sent by the British Ministry of Magic."

"So we will have to fight wizards and witches?" Felix asked.

"Yes. None of Hermione's calibre of course. Most wand-wavers need to speak the spell and use a wand to cast magic. Spells usually travel in a direct line limited to the line-of-sight. It takes preparation or high power levels to cast wide-area spells. Move fast enough, break the wand, and they are helpless. A handful can cast wandless and soundless magic like Hermione. Of course they can escape by Apparating, their equivalent of teleporting. I'm certain Hermione will have ideas to improve security against magical intruders but for now we will need to increase patrols."

There was a murmur of agreement and Aro nodded pleased. "Jane, you are in charge of the extra patrols. Chelsea make sure there is no wavering in the lower ranks. Heidi, pick up something for Hermione ready-to-eat and drink for two meals, until she lets us know what her preferences are. Caius, please hold a few sessions to teach the Guard how to identify magicals and locate the enclaves. It may become necessary to run a few infiltration missions, for more intel."

Aro watched as his orders were put into action, pleased and content. A Strega Materna had chosen of her own free will to ally with the Volturi. This had far more potential than recruiting any of the Cullen clan, except perhaps the Seer Alice.

Then he frowned faintly. He needed to figure out a way to deal with her. He wasn't quite ready to let Carlisle find out about Hermione's condition.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: Strega Materna = Witch Mother (Italian)

AN: The next collection will be about how the Volturi adjust to having a witch in the Fortress.

Reviews please!


	9. Interludes I - Chelsea Hedie Jane

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 04  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Title:** Interludes I, The Volturi  
**Summary**: A small collection of Hermione's interactions with the Volturi as she settles in; moments when hidden facets come to the front. Friendship, Understanding, Compassion, Acceptance.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, The Three Kings, The Volturi Guards  
**Rated: **T  
**AN: **My first attempt dipping into Twilight. I've been avoiding this fandom but I really like Carlisle Cullen. He has potential.  
**Warnings:** This is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Violence. Magical Dark creature pregnancy.  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, some discrepancies from canon for Twilight and definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

AN: For those curious this is going to be a looong fic. At least another 25 chapters, some short some long. 3 collections/interludes. 4 short stories. And don't worry Mistra rose, the vampires will definitely respect Hermione. Or she'll make them. Hermione is not going to let anyone walk over her.

* * *

**Summary**: Why no fear?

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Hedie Chelsea Jane Ooo~**

Heidi hurried down the dimly lit corridors making a mental note to request better lighting. Now that there was a semi-permanent human guest they had to make sure the Fortress was comfortable for her. Humans needed light, warmth, and food.

She wrinkled her nose making sure not to breath. She did not want to smell the take-out food she had picked up for Hermione. She really hoped Hermione would be okay with Italian food. Heidi vaguely remembered some women had difficult tastes and odd culinary preferences during pregnancy. Then she came to a hard stop in front of a heavily carved door and knocked.

"Come in."

The vampire turned the knob and stepped over the threshold ignoring the small frisson running up her spine. Heidi was becoming more or less used to small static shock. Chelsea and Jane were playing some board game with Hermione. Little square tiles with letters. Scrabble. The board itself were covered with Italian words.

"I've got food," Heidi announced holding up a plastic bag. "Lasagna and Greek salad with mineral water."

Hermione stood up with unexpected energy and hurried towards Heidi to relieve her of the bag. Then she went back to a chair next to an end-table and removed the Styrofoam containers and cracked open the mineral water. The three vampires watched holding their breath as the witch ate quickly but neatly between sips of water. When she was done the containers went back into the bag and she murmured something that made the smells vanish. Then she stood up and walked towards the fireplace. She opened the carved box resting upon the mantle and removed a vial of golden fluid and a second of red liquid. She drank both in quick succession. Seeing their curious looks she explained.

"Blood Replenishing potion and vampire venom. It's more efficient than drinking blood and I need the venom to stabilize their growth," she said patting her tummy. The dark green material was stretched tightly over her belly. She sighed and did something that made the cloth flare and fall into deeper folds. "I can't keep expanding my clothes," she muttered.

"We can pick up maternity clothes for you," Chelsea offered. "Or you can order them online and have them delivered."

Hermione smiled as she put away the empty vials and then returned back to the Scrabble game. "That would be lovely," she confessed sitting down. "I didn't dare to go shopping in the enclaves, in case someone found out. But I don't know much about maternity clothes."

"Let us worry about that," Heidi suggested. "We'll buy different sizes and styles for you to try. Once we know what you like we can order that."

"Do you need a doctor?" Jane asked hesitantly. "Pregnant women go to the hospitals for check-ups. At least they do in the TV shows and books," she added hastily when Chelsea and Heidi stared at her.

"I do," Hermione admitted. "But I haven't found one. I couldn't go to a Healer because they'd know the father was a vampire. And a Muggle doctor would know something was off because the babies are growing too quickly."

Chelsea snuck a sideways look at Jane before screwing up her courage to speak. "Carlisle Cullen is a doctor."

Hermione's smile faded and she shook her head. "I can't," she murmured.

Jane glared at Chelsea who subsided. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," the tiny blonde vampire announced.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you sweetie. Now who wants to continue with the game? Or would you prefer to try something new?"

"Something new," was the chorused response.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	10. Interludes I - Jane

**Summary**: Respect requires listening

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Jane Ooo~**

Jane forced herself to walk slowly, to match Hermione's stride around the landscaped garden. It was rather boring in Jane's opinion but Hermione seemed to enjoy exploring the narrow but well-tended paths. Secretly she snuck a peek at the older looking woman, the witch. She still found it difficult to believe, that Hermione Granger was a real witch.

Jane had been burned when she was alive, accused of being a witch. Master Aro changed her and Alec to save their lives. Hermione had apologized for that and explained many victims of witch burnings were never real witches. Real witches could easily escape from any cell by Apparition, teleporting themselves away. It was one of the many reasons why the enclaves were so serious about the Statute of Secrecy. Jane couldn't fault the magicals for that. Vampires had a similar law, all humans who found out were to be killed or turned. Magicals had the option of wiping the humans memories of magic with a spell.

But Hermione was nothing like what she had read or imagined a witch would be. She was kind and genuine and honest, so practical and calm with no fear or hate, only acceptance. Jane rarely liked anyone, even vampires. The only ones she truly cared for were her twin Alec and Master Aro who had saved them. But Hermione was different. It was easy to talk to her, say what she felt and thought. Nothing shocked Hermione.

"I don't understand how you can be so comfortable with us," Jane finally said out loud.

Hermione looked up from the flower she was examining. "What do you mean Jane dear?"

"We are vampires! We kill humans."

"For food and to maintain the Secrecy."

"And you don't want us to change our diet? To drink animal blood like the Cullens and Denalis?" Jane challenged sardonically.

"I would but food is a personal choice. At least you do not make it excessively painful for your victims. It is relatively quick," Hermione allowed.

Jane snorted. "I like causing pain. Ask any of the Guard. It is my gift to cause pain."

"Ah. Demetri explained it to me." Hermione gave her a knowing look. "Do you use your gift to torture your meals? Do you torture random humans for pleasure? Those weaker than you if they did nothing to undermine you?"

Jane was taken aback. "Of course not. Why should I?"

"Then you are better than many magicals. Much better than Death Eaters, Riddle's followers. They always targeted those weaker or not capable of defending themselves." Hermione sighed. "You are honest in your disdain. You dislike those who are not your kind. You try to avoid them. You do not try to impose your ways upon outsiders."

Jane blinked. "We are not supposed to rule the humans," she said softly. "We may influence them but we should never try to rule outright. Secrecy must be maintained. The law is very clear about that."

"And you follow your laws. They may be more brutal but they are simpler. My kind, they have no honour no similar sense of duty and obligation to maintain order. They are rather like selfish spoiled children - want, take, have - with no concern to those around them. I may not like your laws but they are more honest."

Jane fell silent and followed Hermione more thoughtful and curious about magical society. Master Aro looked down on the enclaves and Hermione clearly did not like or trust them either. And they were supposed to be her kind! Jane made a mental note to ask Master Aro for more information about the enclaves. She strongly suspected they would be a threat in the future.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	11. Interludes I - Chelsea Hedie

**Summary**: Respect requires listening

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Chelsea Hedie Ooo~**

Chelsea knocked on the door and stepped in without asking. Hermione had informed everyone if she didn't want them to enter they wouldn't, not without actually destroying the door, the door frame and the stone around it.

Hermione looked up from the delicate lady's writing desk she was sitting at, writing something in a book with a fountain pen, a marble and gold custom-ordered device with the Volturi crest engraved on the black streaked stone.

"What is it?"

Hermione was wearing one of her witch robes, the material expanded and billowing over her waist. It wasn't a proper maternity dress and looked like a tent. Chelsea dropped the box she was carrying onto the closest chair.

"The dresses I ordered have arrived. Once we have a good idea about your size and tastes Heidi and I can pick up more in town and order the rest."

Then the vampire in question entered in a blur carrying a plastic gift bag.

"I got something for you Hermione!" she sang out.

Curious Hermione came around the corner to look. Chelsea was opening the cardboard boxes and pulling out piles of jewel toned flowing material. Heidi up-ended her bag onto the settee, spilling tubes and pots onto the cushion.

"What is it?"

"Soap and lotions. We noticed you use unscented soap and creams but they aren't meant for pregnant women. So I picked up some in town. The salesgirl said they are all-natural and help prevent stretch marks. And they smell nice but not irritating for us. I know most humans use scented lotions so I thought the no-scent was for our benefit. If you don't like the scents I chose I also picked up some non-scented stuff for pregnant ladies."

Hermione teared up and darted forward to hug Heidi. "Thank you. That was really nice of you."

Heidi was baffled. "It's just lotion Hermione."

The witch shook her head. "It's the thoughtfulness," she corrected. "You paid attention to me and picked up on the details. And you're giving me options." She looked at Chelsea. "The both of you. I really appreciate the effort you're making to help me become comfortable."

The two glanced at each other. "You **are** special," Chelsea finally said. "You don't know how rare it is, to meet a human who knows what we are and isn't afraid."

Hermione frowned. "You haven't hurt me," she protested.

"But we could. And you know we drink human blood and kill. And still you do not disdain us."

"Why should I? It is your nature to hunt, to kill. Why should I despise you for that? I would prefer that you choose not to kill but at least you do it cleanly, with minimal pain." Then she quickly changed the topic. "Why don't I try the clothes first. You can tell me what you really think of how they look. Just don't let me pick something that will make me look like a blimp in a tent."

Chelsea snorted. "You don't have to worry about that Hermione. I'll design your clothes myself if we can't buy something suitable."

That made all three laugh.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	12. Interludes I - Aro Marcus Caius

Review Response: Thank you, all of you, for your encouraging words. Going to respond to some of the questions and comments here.  
- Harry has always chosen Ron over Hermione. He's not willing to readily give up the Weasley family. Not until he faces what he's lost when Herminone's gone. And he'll definitely regret. You'll read it much later on.  
- Hermione is a planner. She's always seen the worst of the Ministry and Wizarding Society. And after a war and life on the run of course she's going to expect the worst.  
- Wizards hate werewolves who are violent, contagious, and only like that a few days of the month. How do you think they'll react to vampires?  
- Alice's powers work on decisions. As long as no choice has been made she won't 'see'. And she'd go mad if she constantly tries to monitor the Volturi. I think she'd limit herself to decisions that affect the Cullens. As long as Aro lets Hermione make her choices Alice won't know.

Hope you enjoy these chapters describing the reactions of the Volturi males

**Summary**: Hermione finds her path and an intellectual partner.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Three Kings Ooo~**

Hermione hesitated before steeling her resolve. The girls had been lovely; so helpful and quick to make her comfortable, fill her personal needs and anticipate what she would like. Demetri and Gianna had been very prompt and thorough filling her wishlist of magical and Muggle supplies. Now she needed permission from the Masters of the Fortress to make some more or less permanent changes to the structure.

"Hermione, my dear, is there a particular reason you're here?" Aro asked teasingly as he stepped off the dais to approach her.

She smiled as he took her hand and walked beside her to the dais and Caius and Marcus. Her Occlumency shields would keep him out but she had no issues allowing bits of her days to slip out, her recent activities and requisitions.

"Oh!" Aro looked at her more thoughtfully. "How intriguing." He turned to his brothers. "Hermione wishes to make some permanent changes to the Fortress."

"With your permission of course," she added hastily. "Just some defensive wards to alert and stall any magical intruders."

"And Caius will help you," Aro added excitedly.

Hermione hesitated glancing at the pale-haired vampire. "I'm not sure how you can. Demetri has been wonderful filling my wish list. Now I have to do the actual examination and ward design. It's rather tedious and long process, to determine the best ward configuration for the home owners purposes."

"Because certain runic arrays can have bad interactions with the local leylines," Caius pointed out stiffly. "And the more common ward schemas will not be suitable because we are vampires and do not have a magical core to 'hold' the ward key."

Hermione gave him an odd look. "You know of ward design?"

"I was a wizard in my living years. My magic did not last through my turning." He ignored her soft sound of surprise and continued. "All magicals loose their magic when turned. I have kept up to date with research in the more theoretical magics which don't need active magic: Runes and Arithmacy. I used to formulate theories and designs and get a magical to test them." He frowned. "I haven't done any magical research in the last five hundred years, not since the enclaves retreated completely behind their wards. It is impossible to find a magical with the knowledge, skill and training to test my theories. Most of our contacts are of the shadier sort and not interested in academia."

"So what have you been doing?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I've been studying non-magical fields, computers, math and physics. It is no true substitute for magic but it interests me."

"I have a few ideas for a ward schema based on string theory." Hermione spoke eagerly. "I've been going to night classes, mostly undergrad level and my physics isn't good enough to do the necessary calculations. I've been doing the number crunching on MathCAD but it isn't designed to accommodate magical theories."

Caius was pleased by her enthusiastic response. "I would be more than happy to be your consultant on the physics and math aspects. And I am more than capable of writing a program similar to MathCAD with magical specifications." He gave her a faint smile. "It is such a relief to have an intelligent conversational partner for magic. My brothers are aware of magic but they do not have the same interest and training as myself."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Most of… Them were not interested in my projects, how my ideas develop. They only cared about the end results, how it made their lives easier."

Caius gave Aro a side long look. "I understand the feeling. Aro is not a receptive audience when I go on about a quantum physics paper that caught my attention."

Both laughed when Aro pouted, faux insulted by the teasing.

Then Caius turned serious. "You may wish to consider linking the wards into the node."

Hermione froze. "There's a node here?" she whispered awed and excited.

"I'm not certain but I suspect," Caius admitted. "I didn't want to allow any magicals in the Fortress to look for it."

Hermione hesitated looking between Aro and Caius in turn. "Can I?" she asked carefully. "I swear I won't do anything without your permission. It's just that nodes are rare!" she explained in a burst. "Most of the older manor houses were built over leylines but Hogwarts was built over a node. It's why the wards were considered impregnable." Then her expression soured. "Of course wards are only strong as long as they are maintained and not compromised. Centuries of Headmasters weakened them because most of them disdained anything of the Dark."

Marcus coughed softly. "We are Dark creatures and I don't see us having any issues with something that will defend what is ours."

"Marcus is right," Aro added more boisterously. "Do what you must to ensure the wards are impregnable and long lasting."

She gave him a long searching look. "Are you sure?" she asked gravely.

Aro glanced at Caius, uncertain of what to do or say.

Caius inclined his head and looked directly at Hermione, catching her eyes before speaking. "Hermione Granger, you have the Volturis permission to map the leylines beneath the Fortress, to locate the node and design a suitable ward schema based on our specific needs that would be powered by the node. If the strongest ward requires sacrifice, you will determine the nature and quantity required and the cost-benefits. We will decide if it is to be done."

She relaxed and nodded. "I will."

Aro nodded more slowly. "Please keep Marcus and myself informed of any of your findings or needs." Then he relaxed a fraction. "We may not have specialized magical knowledge but sometimes a different viewpoint could be useful."

"I know," she said gravely. "I would appreciate it if I could set up an appointment with both of you, say half-an-hour every other day? I will be most appreciative of your insights."

"No standing appointment with Caius?" Aro asked teasingly, questioningly.

Hermione gave Caius a shy smile. "I think we'll be spending a lot of time working together."

He responded with a surprisingly warm and genuine smile. "And I am most looking forward to it."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	13. Interludes I - Marcus

**Summary**: A Conversation with Marcus Volturi

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Marcus Ooo~**

Hermione walked slowly down the corridors. They were more brightly lit compared to the first time she had walked down them. The guards called out greetings before going their way and Hermione had no issues responding to them. They were respectful thanks to Aro's threats but a few were genuinely nice and interested in her. At least they were curious enough to want to know more about her, not shy away and treat her like a freak. And the girls were lovely, much nicer than her old dorm mates and witch friends. They respected her different interests and were willing to work around them. They did not expect her to give up what she was and what she liked. And the Kings…

Marcus and Caius were easy. They were her father/uncle and best friend respectively. She could go to Marcus for anything. Caius was the research partner and intellectual match she had looked for all her life. His knowledge of magical theory was breath-taking. It was a pity he had lost his magic when he was changed. He probably had been an amazing wizard when he was alive. Hermione was not sure if she would have the strength to keep going on if it had been her in his shoes, losing such a fundamental core part of her.

Aro on the other hand was… odd. He was genuinely interested in her abilities to block him and control what he could see. He was not afraid that she could keep him out. In fact he asked her to duplicate the block for a vampire if possible, to block vampires with similar talents from reading the Volturi. Hermione strongly suspected he had been ADD when he was alive and it had carried over into his vampire life. He was a big manic but loyal and utterly dependable once he gave his word. He was a good leader but Hermione was not certain if he would be a good father and husband. She liked Aro but she wasn't sure if she trusted him.

She was surprised to find herself in her favourite garden, a small glade with a trellis screen of fragrant flowers and a stone bench. Today it was occupied by Marcus. His pale skin glittered and reflected in the early morning light as he leaned back, his face tilted up to the sky. Usually Hermione would leave if she found him in such meditative moments. Today she sat down on the bench beside him and waited for him to speak.

"What is it?"

"I have a question about Aro."

"Yes?"

"I keep getting mixed signals from him. Sometimes I think he wants to make a Claim and court me, and then he pulls away and treats me like a matronly guest. What does he want from me Marcus?"

"I think Aro is not certain of that himself."

She absorbed the answer. Then she voiced the question that plagued her. "Will he retract his protection? Should I look for another coven for protection?"

"No!" Marcus almost shouted. "No," he repeated more slowly. "Aro is committed to your children. They matter to many and are important to more. He is not certain if he wants to see them as his own daughters or as his nieces."

That explained his wishy-washy behaviour. Hermione could understand and forgive that. Even human men would have doubts about raising another man's children.

"Have you considered informing Carlisle about his impending fatherhood?" Marcus asked delicately. "It would be most welcomed news. Carlisle feels very strongly. He is one of the few coven leaders who sees his followers as family, his children."

Hermione sighed. "I wish I could Marcus, but it would be cruel. He's too compassionate and caring. He would not be comfortable in Volterra and I cannot leave. I need someone who is willing to be ruthless enough to kill humans, wizards."

"I think you underestimate him Hermione," Marcus informed her quietly. "Parenthood changes ones priorities. I'm sure it changed yours."

Hermione went very still. "Yes, but I'm too scared to risk it."

"You underestimate yourself. You are much stronger than you think you are."

Hermione snorted. "Females tend to be more **emotionally** stronger than males. We have to be, especially if we are Muggleborns."

He studied her more carefully. "I can see the old bonds you had. They have broken much more cleanly than I would have thought possible; no scars or splinters, minimal damage."

She made a soft sound. "I tend not to have expectations of others. Then I won't be disappointed when others fail to meet them."

"Have you ever had expectations that were met?"

"Only once, the old teacher who called me Know-it-all."

"Then why didn't you go to her when you discovered you had conceived?"

"Him. And he's dead."

"May I ask how?"

"He was a spy during the Voldemart Wars. He changed sides and came to the Light in the First War. In the Second War he killed the Headmaster. We thought he had been a traitor all along, like my friends had insisted he was from the start. But it turned out he had been loyal all along. He died getting us the intel we needed to end the war." She made a soft choking sound. "He was nasty, cruel and harsh but he kept us alive when we were younger."

"His name?"

"Snape. Severus Snape." She laughed softly, a genuine sound. "When we were students everyone called him a vampire, a greasy bat, because he was so pale and gloomy with black slick hair. He preferred old fashioned clothes, all black suits with buttons. He was not beautiful but his voice was compelling; when he lectured you listened."

"You miss him."

There was a long pause before she answered. "Yes. Yes, I do." She inhaled deeply. "If he was alive I would have gone to him. He would have lectured me about my foolish behaviour and actions but he would have helped me. He would have."

"He sounds like an honourable man."

"He was. Is."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**


	14. Interludes I - Demetri Felix Alec Afton

**Summary**: Find out how the male Volturi Guards react to Hermione

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Demetri, Felix, Alec, Afton Ooo~**

Demetri strode into the game room, throwing himself onto a couch and putting his feet up on the battered coffee table. Felix and Alec ignored him, more intent on their video game. He watched them through veiled eyes content to simply drift. He had been more challenged in the last three months than in the last three centuries all together. Demetri had not realized it but he had gotten bored tracking vampires. With his gift it was almost too easy. The only targets that required efforts were those he had never met before. But the moment he met them it was game over. For them. Once Demetri caught the tenor of their mind he could track them no matter how far or fast they could run. But magicals… magicals were different. Their wards and spells and charms shielded and blurred their minds. It was not easy to track a magical who was intent on hiding.

"Welcome back Demetri."

Demetri waved a hand at the newcomer. "It's good to be back Afton." He was not surprised when the older vampire sat beside him. As a mated vampire he was one more the more calmer and affable guards. Chelsea was a good stabilizer and anchor.

"You've been working very closely with our guest," Afton noted. Demetri opened his eyes to study the other vampire. Afton looked curious, like he wanted to ask something but he wasn't certain of how to do so.

"Just spit it out," Demetri ordered. "What do you want to know?"

"How can you stand to work with her?" Afton demanded to know. "She could destroy you with just a thought! And pregnant women are very hormonal. What if she has a fit, looses her temper and sets you on fire?"

Demetri laughed. "She could but she won't. She is no Dark witch." Seeing Afton did not understand he tried to explain. "Dark magic is not evil but it makes one more volatile and violent. Vampires are Dark creatures, we like violence and blood and the edge. Hermione isn't like that. She treats all beings with respect." He snorted softly. "Hell, she tried to free House Elves and those buggers like being enslaved."

The sounds from the video game died as it was shut down. Felix and Alec stopped playing and joined Demetri and Afton.

"House Elves?" Alec noted with a questioning look. "You seem to know a great deal of wizards. Like the Masters."

"I was a squib, born to a magical family without magic," Demetri admitted. "My magical relatives looked down on me. I was fortunate; my maternal grandmother arranged to have me apprenticed with an apothecary who was looking for someone young and nimble to collect ingredients, animals and plants in difficult-to-access places. I stumbled across a coven during one of my trips and was changed."

"Do they really look down on vampires and those without magic?" Felix asked disturbed.

Demetri snorted. "Don't we vampires look down on humans because they are weaker and ignorant?" Then the harshness softened. "Most of them look down on non-humans and non-magicals as scum/lesser beings. But Hermione is not like that." Then he looked at each of them in the eye. "But you have to understand Hermione is an exception, a rarity."

Then Felix spoke. "It's odd. Jane's actually smiling. Chelsea and Heidi are acting extra girly with all their shopping trips and decorating."

"She makes Master Caius laugh," Alec offered. "I actually saw Master Marcus smile. It was a small smile but it was a smile."

"She is a breath of fresh air," Afton conceded. "But she's weird and scary. She does things that freak me out without even thinking. I thought I was going to be the first vampire to have a heart attack when she began melting and sculpting that load-bearing pillar like clay. I honestly thought the ceiling was going to come down on us!"

"She probably cast several reinforcement shields and stasis charms," Demetri offered. "You would not have seen it until something actually hit it."

Felix laughed. "Like Jane bouncing off!"

The other three males snorted at memory. "Like Jane bouncing," Demetri agreed sniggering.

There was a moment of silence as they savoured the memory.

"How come you know so much about what's happening in the enclaves? Weren't you the one to tell us to stay out of the magical enclaves? Because they have Hunters who specialize in killing vampires and other Dark creatures without asking second questions?"

"True, an inexperienced guard or a nomad has no chance against them," Demetri allowed, "But I have a few tricks and inside knowledge. Besides the payoff is worth it."

Afton perked up. "Payoff? What payoff?"

Demetri glanced around before speaking more softly. "How do you think I get extra funds for my side trips and hobbies? From the Masters?" All four made faces. The Volturi were generous but they would not pick up the tab for non-productive hobbies. The Guards were expected to supplement their stipends in other ways if they had expensive tastes.

"What do you do?" Felix wanted to know.

"I sell my venom and hair."

"You what?!" Alec was baffled.

"It's risky," Demetri allowed. "But I know how to collect and purify it safely, so it cannot be used against me. And it is worth the risk."

"What's the going rate?" Afton asked shrewdly.

Demetri named figures that made their eyes widen. Finally Felix was the one to speak.

"Can you sell mine for me also?"

"Sure. For a fifteen percent commission percentage of course."

"Tight-fisted bastard," Alec said dead pan.

"And proud of it."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**AN: **And thus ends the first set of interludes. Up next, a complete arc/story where you'll find out how the Cullens react to the news, of Carlisle's impending fatherhood.


	15. Interludes I - Aro

**Summary**: What is Aro thinking, planning, regarding the Cullens? Does he want Hermione for himself? Will he interfere if Carlisle shows up?

**AN: **Sorry but I found myself writing this interlude after reading a few reviews. The next chapter will be the start of a complete arc/story where you'll find out how the Cullens react to the news, of Carlisle's impending fatherhood.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes I, The Volturi - Aro Ooo~**

Aro leaned back in his expensive leather swivel chair and contemplated the painting dominating the opposite wall, a piece he had ordered out of storage. It was a family portrait of Melinda Darcy and her consort Erik of the now defunct Drakon Coven. It was unfortunate all of their children were sons, all lost in the quest for vengeance. But Hermione… she was the hope for a new future. And even before she gave birth she had caused so much change! And in the most constructive of ways!

He wrinkled his nose as he remembered another female who had caused chaos, change for the worse! Now that he really thought about it Isabella Swan had not been worth the cost. True she was a shield but could he have ever truly trusted her to guard his back when attacked? There was no way Chelsea could have bonded Isabella to the Volturi with her shield. No, Isabella Swan would have taken the first opportunity to flee back to her beloved Edward and Aro had known for a long time the possibility of Edward and Alice joining the Volturi were slim to none. And now that Aro had Hermione he was willing to admit to himself he did not want the Cullens.

Hermione had made great progress in just a few weeks and he was certain she would succeed in duplicating or blocking most known vampire gifts. And best of all Hermione was not afraid; she was loyal of her own free will and had stated publicly she would not betray the Volturi unless she was betrayed first. Unbreakable Vows. Aro had been shocked to witness them. Then pleased. Then greedy. Because he wanted that loyalty – all of her – just for himself.

Hermione Granger was a witch willing to ally herself to vampires, to conceive and a vampire's offspring. When Aro was younger – and there was more contact with the magical enclaves – he had toyed with the idea of fatherhood. At the time he had been more interested in cementing his power base. And then magical society turned against vampires. Now those long considered possibilities were coming to his forethoughts. There was a willing witch allied to his coven, a witch without a Chosen. But he hesitated.

Aro hesitated because he knew Hermione held most of the power. If she refused he would have to abide by it or risk losing her. And even so she still might leave if she felt uncomfortable. And if she agreed and took him as her Consort it would be an equal relationship because she was too strong to stand back and submit like Sulpicia had, like Athenadora. Aro knew he was old fashioned and would never be comfortable with a modern relationship; his psyche was geared to always hold dominance in a relationship. She would eventually become unhappy and leave. So Aro decided to hold back and let her make the choice. Besides it was the best way to trick the Seer, to not make a decision.

A faint furrow creased his brow as he thought on that. By not making a decision he was evading the Seer but this state of affairs could not go on forever. Hermione would deliver soon and then there would be a Presentation. Once word got out she did not have a Consort there would be restrained and unrestrained fights to win her. The Volturi Guard had some of the best fighters in their ranks but Aro was not so sure if Hermione would look upon any of them as potential Consorts. She already saw the better fighters as friends, siblings, not as love interests. Unless…

A small catlike smile curved his lips as he leaned his head back and spoke out loud.

"If Carlisle Cullen is not in Volterra for the birth of his children, if Hermione Granger does not accept him as her consort, I will ask her to accept **me** as her consort."

She would not accept it of course. She had indicated as much in all their interactions, but that didn't mean he wouldn't ask. And since he has decided to do so, Alice Cullen would See his decision.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**AN: **Up next the Cullens reactions.


	16. Turning Points - 1

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 05  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Title:** Turning Points  
**Summary**: Carlisle is informed of his impending fatherhood and acts. He is not the only one to adjust to the news.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, The Cullens, The Three Kings, The Volturi Guards  
**Rated: **T  
**AN: **My first attempt dipping into Twilight. I've been avoiding this fandom but I really like Carlisle Cullen. He has potential.  
**Warnings:** This is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Violence. Magical Dark creature pregnancy.  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, some discrepancies from canon for Twilight and definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. I can see the shape of the end but it's a long way coming.

* * *

**Summary**: How would the Cullen react to the news, that Carlisle's one-night stand is pregnant and that she's joined the Volturi? Read and find out.

AN: Minor edits. For Jasper's accent

* * *

**~ooO Turning Points Ooo~**

Alice Cullen sucked in her breath and exhaled loudly. Loud enough to attract the attention of her family.

"Alice?" Bella asked concerned.

"Leave her," Jasper ordered sharply. "She's seein' somethin' big."

The rest of the clan zipped into the kitchen dining area where Alice was almost hyperventilating. Then she snapped out of it and darted towards Carlisle. What she said next staggered all of them.

"Carlisle you have to go to Volterra."

Everyone gaped. Rosalie was the first to speak her mind. "Are you fucking kidding me? They tried to execute us! Do you want to give them an excuse to kill Carlisle?"

Alice spun around and glared at Rosalie. "Shut up!" Then she turned to Carlisle and spoke, urgently but speedily. "You're going to become a father."

Everyone froze and stared at Carlisle. "What?" he croaked when his brain finally rebooted.

"You're going to be a father," Alice repeated. "If you're not present at the birth the Volturi will end your parental claim."

Carlisle frowned faintly and went over his ahem, recent liaisons. "It's not possible," he finally said.

"Seattle," Alice countered simply.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella watched fascinated as Carlisle went stone still. If he could have blushed he would have.

"That was almost five months ago," he murmured. "She would have given birth long before now."

Alice shook her head. "She's different, stronger than Bella." Alice ignored Edward's growls at Alice's explanation. "She invoked something called the LaFey Accords before the Volturi and Aro has accepted her. She's under his protection now and he's very interested in her and the babies."

Rosalie latched onto the last word. "Babies?" she said disbelievingly.

Alice nodded sharply. "Twin girls. If you're not there when she gives birth Aro will claim them and her as his."

Carlisle frowned and went very still considering the information. "I don't understand. Did you see how Caius and Marcus reacted? To a pregnant human in the Fortress?"

Alice looked distant as she focused on something in the distance. "Marcus sees her as a daughter, an anchor to the present. She studies, researches? She works with Caius, a lot of math and numbers and physics? He likes her. If he didn't have Athenadora he would make a claim himself."

"What's so special about her?" Edward blurted out.

Alice inhaled deeply. "She's different. She can have a vampire's child and she won't be harmed by the pregnancy."

Rosalie hissed. "Why didn't you see this before?"

"I wasn't looking," Alice admitted. "She had not made the decision to go to the Volturi. And I only saw her because Aro made the choice to make a claim and I was looking for anything to do with him and us. Just in case he was going to send any of the Guards against us." She turned to Carlisle and spoke urgently. "Aro has a good chance of succeeding. I saw it."

Edward made a scoffing sound. "The moment this lady finds out about the true nature of the Volturi she'll run screaming. We'll be able to pick her up then."

Everyone was shocked when Alice rounded on Edward and hit him hard enough to crash through the drywall.

"You stupid fool! She knows exactly what the Volturi are capable of. She went to them because she knows they will kill humans to protect her and the babies!"

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asked sharply.

"Carlisle, you have to be willing to fight and kill humans or Aro will win her. She has enemies that cannot be locked up, cannot be ignored, because they will keep coming after her and the girls. Her people will hate and fear them because they were sired by a vampire. If you can't do that you will have to stay in Volterra, ally with the Volturi." She looked at him with urgent intense eyes. "Can you do that Carlisle? Don't worry about us. Think about what you want."

Everyone fell silent. Bella elbowed Edward strongly when he opened his mouth to speak. Jasper focused on keeping everyone calm, to give Carlisle space to think.

Carlisle looked away and considered his options and the situation. He remembered Mia's letter, he still had it safely hidden in his briefcase, a scanned copy on his laptop.

~o~

_I wish I could stay, I really do, but I have to go back. I have things to do, people who need me, and I can't stay in Seattle no matter how much my heart is screaming to. I don't know if you felt the connection between us. It is all or nothing. I'm not strong enough to be just a long-distance friend and I have too many secrets and enemies to beg you to come to Britain with me. So I won't._

_I know you have your own secrets just as I have mine. Too many people depend on us so I won't ask you to wait. I will ask you to move on and live because there are no guarantees, only possibilities._

_Next time we meet I hope it will be different. I hope we will both be a position to move forward and discover what we could share, but I'm not counting on it._

_Until we meet again (if ever)_

~o~

Her ability to have a vampire's child was probably one of those secrets. Carlisle wanted to know what other secrets she was hiding. He did not want to stand back, to be cautious. He wanted to grab onto the possibility with both hands and not let go. He turned to Alice.

"I'm going to Volterra."

Jasper reached out and grabbed his phone. "I'll arrange fer transport."

"I'm coming with you," Edward announced.

Carlisle gave his eldest a hard look. "You have a wife and daughter and responsibilities here."

Bella coughed. "This is a family matter Carlisle. We want to be there for you. Besides you'll probably need help if Aro decides to make things difficult."

Carlisle shook his head firmly. "No. I won't risk antagonizing Aro with everyone showing up."

"Jasper and Edward can go with you," Alice announced. "The rest of us will join you once you've got the okay."

Carlisle raised a brow and said, "Jasper I can understand but Edward?" He ignored Edward's reflexive "Hey!"

Alice shrugged. "He'll just follow you and cause problems. If he goes with you you'll be better able to control him."

Carlisle sighed but nodded. The logic was valid. Then he sped up to his room to pack for his trip. Carry-on only. He could buy anything he needed in Italy.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	17. Turning Points - 2

**Summary**: What Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward find in Italy. A most unexpected sight and truths.

* * *

The flight to Italy was tense and Carlisle had been more than glad to get off the plane. Now they were waiting for a local flight to Volterra when Carlisle's phone rang. It was a text from Alice.

_Go to Florence. St Ursula's chapel –Alice_

Carlisle glanced at Jasper who had read the message over Carlisle's shoulder and was already moving to change their tickets.

Twenty minutes later they were on the first plane to Florence.

It was a short flight and Jasper had already plotted a course to St Ursula's chapel and arranged for an airport rental by the time they landed. The car wasn't fast but Carlisle wasn't concerned. St Ursula's was an inner-city chapel. Running would be quicker. Besides he was too tense to drive. He looked down at his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. If he was driving the steering wheel would have been a mangled mess by now.

"We have ta walk from here," Jasper said quietly.

All three vampires got out of the car and followed the sound of bells. Luckily it was twilight and the setting sun cast long shadows that helped hide their true nature. His steps quickened when he caught traces of a familiar aroma. Only now it was laced with venom, his own scent, and a cocktail of pregnancy hormones.

~ooOoo~

Hermione sighed and allowed her spine to relax. It had been a long day, but necessary. Today her citizenship with the Italian Ministry of Magic had been finalized and she moved her assets from Gringotts London to Gringotts Florence. The local goblin tribe had been move than co-operative, almost eager for her business.

_"You are a witch allied with the Volturi Coven. They do most of their business through non-magical banks but if you are part of their coven they may consider moving a larger percentage of their assets to Gringotts."_

A pragmatic and logical business reason, one that reassured Hermione. She had asked Gringotts to recommend dependable intermediaries who could move in the enclaves to pick up supplies and information for her. Hermione was not willing to risk entering a magical enclave. She might be a citizen of Italy but it did not mean some wizard would not hex her in the back. It had been a bit of relief when Aro had insisted Jane and Alec accompany her. They appeared less threatening but had good combat skills and powers.

"Where to now Hermione?" Jane asked cheerily sucking a blood-pop. Hermione had picked up several dozen as treats for her new friends.

"I'd like to sit down and rest," Hermione confessed.

Alec glanced around. "There is a church and the doors are open," he offered.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Please. If you could ask Felix to pick us up some where close it would be lovely."

Alec nodded and pulled out his phone to make the call. Hermione focused on getting into the church and sitting heavily on the back bench. She groaned softly and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jane asked slightly worried as she sat next to Hermione.

"Oh yes. Just tired carrying this weight around," Hermione joked patting her bump. Then she frowned. "I am concerned about the birth though. I haven't found a midwife I can trust and I really don't want a Muggle doctor."

Then Jane jumped up from her seat and whirled towards the door hissing like an angry cat. Hermione struggled to her feet, ready to move when she saw who entered the church. Just inside the heavy doors, haloed in the fading light and floating dust motes, was a blonde angel. Carlisle Cullen

Her brain froze. There was just one question running through her mind. _How did he find out?_

As though he read her mind he answered. "A Seer told me."

Hermione stiffened. Her life had been too heavily influenced by the words of Seers. "I am not expecting anything of you."

He was standing before her now. "It doesn't matter what you expected. All I'm asking for is a fair chance, so we can both move forward and discover possibilities."

Brown eyes widened and stared into gold. She saw sincerity in them. She was torn but her conscience would only permit one answer.

"Okay." Jane cursed but subsided under Hermione's warning look. "I'm returning to the Fortress. You are more than welcome to visit." She hesitated briefly. "I think."

Carlisle bowed his head. "I'll speak to Aro first."

Hermione nodded, placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and walked away.

It did not take long for Jane to explode. "Surely you aren't going to give him a chance!"

Hermione gave the younger looking female a sharp look. "I must."

"I don't want you to leave Hermione!"

Hermione reached out to wrap her arm around the deceptively young looking teen. "Oh Jane, I'm not going to leave Volterra. I promise."

"But-"

"I respect and desire Carlisle but I will not go with him, not when there are others depending on me."

"The babies."

"Yes. The Ministries are barred from Volterra. They know if they come here Aro will have no problems having them killed."

"And when they are older? Or if you weren't pregnant?"

"For the first case, they aren't going to stop trying to kill me. In the second it would not have been an issue. I would not have invoked the Accords. I would have stayed in Britain."

"And tried to change those who don't want to be changed for the better."

"They are my people."

"They are wastes of space who don't appreciate you!"

"Maybe, but I had to try."

"And now?" Jane wanted to hear it, what was being implied, what she wanted.

"Now my place is in Volterra."

Jane relaxed and a genuine smile curved her lips as she raised her hand to cover Hermione's one on her shoulder.

~o~

Edward stared after the disappearing figures more than slightly disturbed. "I couldn't read her," he finally announced. "Jane loves her. She doesn't want her to leave Volterra. Alec and many of the Guard feel the same."

The three males were silent as they listened to the conversation between Hermione and Jane. Jasper snorted softly at the end of it.

"I couldn't feel anythin' either. She was pretty guarded," Jasper offered.

"She is upper-middle-class British," Carlisle said as though it would explain everything. His sons did not get it. "Proper well-to-do families stress restraint and manners in public. Her parents were well-off and cultured."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"Dead." Edward and Jasper stared at their father-figure, waiting for details. After several minutes Carlisle provided them. "I met her on the anniversary of their death. She was on vacation in Seattle, because it was the last place they had visited. They had asked her to join them but she had other commitments. Then they were dead." His lips turned down at the corners. "She needed… comfort. And she was… unique."

Jasper looked intrigued, Edward sickened.

"What do ya mean Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle smiled faintly. "Most humans are dazzled by us, but when they draw too close they sense how different we are and are instinctively repulsed and fearful. Bella didn't react like that. Mia, Hermione, she didn't either." He tapped a finger against his lower lip with a distant look in his eyes. "She did not flinch when I touched her. She did not comment on the dense resilience of my flesh or the cold." He smiled secretively. "It was almost electric."

Now Edward looked nauseated but Jasper was more interested, almost high on the emotions from Carlisle, feelings invoked by the memory of his time with Hermione.

"She had no fear or restraint. When we were… together, she bit her lower lip and saw my instinctive reaction. Instead of running she laughed and kissed me, cutting her lips and tongue on my teeth. Her blood… it was almost charged, sharp and spicy. The small amounts were enough to sate my craving."

"Carlisle! How could you!" Edward looked horrified.

It was Jasper who knocked him upside the head. "Really Edward is yer sex life so vanilla? If so I feel sorry fer Bella. What do ya think Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and myself do when we take off?"

If Edward could blush he would have. "Carlisle didn't act like that with Esme," he pointed out haughtily.

Carlisle sighed. "Esme was restrained and proper. Partially due to her upbringing, but mostly due to her first marriage. She never became comfortable to truly let go, she was always afraid something could go wrong," Carlisle gave Edward a sharp look, "Very much like yourself. You still treat Bella like porcelain even though she is a vampire."

Edward huffed. "She's my wife, not a whore!"

"She is your lover and if you are truly connected to her, your mate," Carlisle countered flatly. "There is nothing wrong as long as it is consensual."

Jasper smirked. "Edward's a newbie. But don't worry little brother, Emmett and I will educate ya on the finer points of keepin' yer mate happy," he drawled.

Carlisle moved and grabbed Edward by the arm, to keep him from jumping on Jasper. "Enough you two. I don't want you to fight while we are here," he ordered sternly. After getting a grudging nod from Edward, a more relaxed one from Jasper, Carlisle let go. Then he gave Edward a stern look. "Jasper will restrain you if you act impulsively Edward. I want Aro's good will so no fighting!"

He was surprised when his phone rang. Caller unknown.

"Hello?"

_"Greetings old friend."_

Carlisle immediately recognized the voice. Aro.

"Good evening Aro. Is there a particular reason for this call?"

_"An invitation. You and the rest of your coven are more than welcome to stay at the Fortress." _Carlisle hesitated. _"No tricks. I do not want Hermione to be stressed for the remainder of her confinement."_

Carlisle went very still remembering what Alice had warned him of. Aro was interested in Hermione and he had a chance of winning her affection. Something solidified within him and he ignored the voice of caution.

"Of course Aro. We would be more than happy to accept your offer. It has been a long time and it would be nice to catch up on old times."

_"I look forward to seeing you Carlisle."_

And then the call ended. Carlisle immediately called Alice who answered on the first ring.

_"He isn't planning on killing any of us. The most will be some conversations to coax us into joining the Guard,"_ Alice informed him promptly. _"Renesmee will stay in La Push with Jacob but the rest of us will be in Volterra tomorrow night. I've got tickets booked on the next flight to Rome."_

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	18. Turning Points - 3

**Summary**: Edward finds himself hitting a wall and not liking it. Hermione informs Carlisle herself.

AN: This is a longer chapter but it didn't lend itself well to splitting so I left it as it is. Enjoy!

AN: About Jasper's accent, just doing the best I can. Accents come out when people are stressed or relaxed. I think Jasper would be stressed in this situation.

* * *

Edward stalked into the throne room just one step behind Carlisle's right. Jasper was on the left. Edward hated the large high-ceilinged chamber. It reminded him of his foolish actions, going to the Volturi to commit suicide, because he had lacked faith in Bella. Then he noticed something odd. He could not read Aro's thoughts. Frantically he tried focusing on Marcus and Caius and failed. He came to a stop drawing Carlisle's attention.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I can't hear them," he hissed.

And the three Cullens were surprised when Aro laughed, an unexpected genuine sound.

"How delightful! Hermione's gift worked exactly as she promised."

"What do you mean Aro?" Carlisle asked feeling slightly worried. "What did you make her do?" He ended in a growl.

Aro snorted. "I did not force her to do anything. She has secrets she will not share, secrets that must be maintained. She wanted to make sure the information remained confidential." He directed a pointed look at Edward. "She was quite displeased to hear of your son's tendency to snoop where he is not invited."

"And what about you?" Edward retorted. "You would have read far more than I could ever know by just touching her."

Aro placed his left elbow on one arm rest and rested his cheek and chin on the L formed by the thumb and forefingers. "She can limit me to what she chooses to share."

Carlisle blinked taken aback by the information. "She is gifted?"

And the three Cullens jumped when Caius laughed uproariously. "Lady of the Harvest! Gifted he says!" Then he leaned forward and pinned Carlisle with serious intense eyes. "Carlisle, you have no idea of how fortunate you are, of the treasure that fell into your lap. If you have any sense you will grab onto her with both hands and never let go."

Aro made a soft sound. "And much as it pains me to say this I must second what Caius said." Thoughtful red eyes met gold. "But be warned, if you mess up there will be a line of vampires waiting to comfort her."

"And claim her." Carlisle surmised calmly.

"Of course."

Edward made an angry sound. "I don't get it! What's so special about her? Her gift?" And cringed when Marcus chuckled.

"Are you feeling a little emasculated Edward?" he asked with a faint smile. "Is your ability the only quality that identifies you? Do you value it over intellect and strength and skill? I doubt Carlisle taught you to think like that."

Aro clapped his hands lightly. "Oh yes. Power has to be guided by experience, skill and knowledge. And any advantage but a honed intellect can be circumvented. It took Hermione only two days to come up with a theory to block your mind reading gift, and less than five hours to implement it. I hadn't expected her first attempt to work so well." He sighed quite happily. "But then again she **is** brilliant." Then he turned to Carlisle. "I presume the rest of your coven will be joining you."

Carlisle nodded. "If you permit; I do not presume to make demands on your hospitality."

Aro shrugged. "It will be no imposition. I look forward to seeing them. Especially Alice."

Carlisle gave his old friend a warning look. "Aro…"

Aro held both hands up. "Pax Carlisle. I simply wish to confirm a theory."

Carlisle did not dig no matter how tempting it was. He had a strong feeling it would be revealed in the near future anyway. Besides there were other questions he wanted answered first.

"Aro, what is she?"

And he was intrigued by Aro's answer.

"She is power and determination and loyalty and grace. When she chooses to give her devotion it will take the deepest of betrayals to make her turn away."

But not entirely satisfied.

Aro glanced at Edward, before answering. "It is also something best heard from her lips." He cocked his head to one side. "I believe she will be here in a few minutes."

And he was right. Less than five minutes later the female in question strode through a side door holding a wooden box the size of a paperback book. She stopped when she saw Carlisle. Then she resumed walking at a slower pace until she stood at the side of the dais closest to the Cullens, her eyes on Carlisle.

Aro coughed discreetly to get their attention before speaking clearly. "Carlisle Cullen, Alpha of the Olympia Coven meet Hermione Granger, Protectee of the Volturi Coven." He looked sharply at the other two Cullens. "Jasper. Edward. Out."

When Edward protested Jasper grabbed and pinned his brother's arm behind his back before proceeding to frog march him out of the chamber. When the door closed Carlisle could see Hermione drawing herself together, pulling back, and he wanted to protest. Then she looked up and met his eyes directly.

"I am a witch. My parents were dentists and not magical but I was born with magic. I received an invitation to be trained by others like me when I was eleven. One of my teachers was the first to call me Know-it-all and I'm not ashamed of it. I have the equivalent of a dual Masters in two related magical fields. I find it difficult to make friends, because most people cannot understand me or keep up when I'm involved in a project. I've never fit in, not when I was a child, not as a teenager, and not as an adult. I've learnt to live for myself and to not help unless asked, because otherwise I come across very strongly, something of a nag. I cannot – **will not** – give up magic."

Carlisle went very still. He remembered his father's lectures and rants about witchcraft and deviltry. And he remembered most would consider Carlisle himself an evil creature. Carlisle had learnt evil was relative and actions mattered.

"I am a vampire. My father was a preacher and my mother died when I was born. I never believed in magic or my father's sermons on witchcraft or deviltry, not until I was turned. But even then I did not believe someone different is evil, because I believe personal choices and actions matter. I try to live causing minimal harm to others. I consider myself as a student of life with a preference for medicine and a love of reading, fiction and non-fiction. Currently I'm working as a doctor for a Native clinic in Alaska. My wife and companion of eighty years divorced me because she wanted to go out and find her true mate. We parted on good terms and she is currently living in Brazil. I consider those in my coven as family, my children. Only Alice and Jasper actively supported my decision to come here but I believe the rest will come to terms with it."

Carlisle could see her shoulders relax fractionally at his calm introduction. Then he realised she had expected him to reject her, for being magical, for her choices, her nature. She smiled brilliantly at him and then turned to the dais and held out the wooden box.

"I think I've got it this time," she announced, her voice an odd blend of clinical calm and repressed excitement.

Aro stood up and approached, eyeing the box cautiously. "Have you tested them? I remember what happened last time."

Hermione made a huffy sound. "I did! Beside Caius helped re-calculate the array design."

"And I have faith in my work," Caius announced rising from his throne and darting forward in a blur to take the box from Hermione.

He opened it and removed a slender chain with a silver disk encrusted with clear and blood red glittering stones set in a 'C'. He dropped it over his head, tugging his hair free from the chain, arranging the slender links so the disk rested below his Volturi pendant. When he looked up everyone stared. Caius was no longer vampire pale, his skin was no longer fragile-looking parchment white but a more human colour and texture. His eyes were not blood red but a silvery light grey.

Marcus moved to stand beside Caius and touched the back of his hand. "You feel like a human. Warm and soft."

Caius experimentally poked the back of his own hand. "I don't feel it," he announced.

"The glamourie interacts with outside auras," Hermione explained. "Otherwise it will be a serious drain on the talisman."

"How long will it last?" Aro demanded to know.

"I don't know," Hermione confessed. "I've made a set of five and they need to be tested through interactions with humans and vampires. Those aware and not. And cameras."

Aro hummed, a pleased eager sound. "I will be more than happy to organize that for you, my dear," he told her as he grabbed a chain from the box and dropped it over his head. The talisman gems were set to depict an 'A'. His skin darkened to a more olive hue and his eyes turned brown. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Tanned," Marcus said honestly.

Aro looked at the back of his hand. "You are right," he admitted. "I have not been this dark since I was human."

"The glamourie images your base genetic attributes," Hermione explained. Then she looked more closely at Caius. "Caius, do you keep track of your descendants or blood kin? You look like a Malfoy. The colouring, the build," she snorted, "the arrogance."

Caius sniffed and raised his nose. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Lucius and Draco count among my descendants from when I was human."

Hermione made a thoughtful sound and watched Marcus put a pendant on, gems set in an 'M'. His skin darkened fractionally and his red eyes turned dark blue.

"The magical charge will last longer if the talisman is in direct contact with your skin. Put them in the cupboard in my workroom to recharge. I don't have to be present for the node underneath to recharge them."

Aro nodded eagerly patting his talisman. Then a question occurred to him.

"How long will it take to make enough for the Guards?"

"A while so please don't lose them," Hermione admitted. "And I'll need venom from each of them to properly tune the array to make the glamourie last as long as possible."

Aro hummed happily. "Just ask Jane to collect it. If you need more silver or gems let Demetri know."

Hermione made a scoffing sound. "I found only nine suitable stones out of the hundred Demetri bought. It would be less costly if I could pick them out at the jeweller."

"I'll have the jeweller visit with his inventory," Aro countered.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "That would be acceptable," she finally said. Then her gaze turned distant, unfocused. "Tattoos would be a better option, a permanent anchor."

"I'm sorry dear but we can't be tattooed; our skin is like stone and cannot be pierced by needles," Aro said holding his hands up. "And even tattoos from when we were human vanish once we Change. The venom eradicates foreign contaminants including ink."

She did not look subdued by the reminder, only challenged. "The ink is rejected because it is foreign. But what if it wasn't?"

That made everyone look at her.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

She pursed her lips and looked up, her eyes fixed on a high narrow slit window as she organized her thoughts. "What if the ink had a base of venom? Ink made with the recipient's own venom to reduce the chance of rejection."

"That should work," Carlisle mused. "Foreign venom would be painful and eventually expelled. But ones own venom would not. The difficulty would be binding dye pigments to the venom base. It tends to destroy everything foreign."

She looked at him directly, impishly. "Actually no it doesn't. And speaking of venom," she turned to Marcus. "I've finished what you gave me."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "So quickly?"

Hermione hunched her shoulders and looked reluctant but eventually she spoke, fast and soft but it was clear to the vampires. "I was thirsty."

Carlisle was confused. Marcus looked thoughtful.

"I believe Carlisle can help you with that."

The vampire in question looked between Hermione and Marcus confused. "Excuse me?"

Marcus just smiled faintly and Hermione blushed and looked away. Neither looked ready to explain so Carlisle turned to the other two Volturi. Caius was just smirking. Aro was grinning maniacally, his usual expression. As much as Carlisle wanted to know he decided discretion was the better part of valour and did not push.

Marcus nodded and spoke calmly. "Hermione, why don't you take a break and spend some time with Carlisle. After all he is here to see you."

She blushed but mumbled her agreement, sneaking a side-ways look before holding out her hand. Carlisle did not have to think twice about reaching out and grabbing it. The moment they touched they felt a spark as their old connection surged to life.

Marcus brushed Aro's hand, sharing what he saw, the dormant bond blooming into life from a single touch. They watched Hermione walk away with Carlisle at her side matching her slow pace. The moment the couple passed through the doors Caius sighed and threw himself back into his throne. Marcus moved slower, settling gracefully into his seat.

~o~

Aro sat down on the edge of his throne before leaning back against the padded back feeling very pleased. Aro knew he had confused Edward. A broad smirk spread across his face as he gloated inwardly at the memory of Edward's baffled face when he tried and failed to read Aro. Hermione was most definitely a jewel, an ally worth her weight in gold. The talisman she had gifted him and his brothers had worked as promised, blocking the mind reader's gift. He still had to confirm if it would block the seer's sight. He would have plenty of opportunity to do so in the coming weeks. The vampire seer would arrive soon and not leave Volterra until after the birth and Aro had every intention of using the time to coax Carlisle – and by extension his coven – into staying in Volterra, for Hermione and their children.

Aro had initially planned on making a play for Hermione himself, binding her to him, but a week in her company dissuaded his half-formed plans. She was too strong-willed, too principled. As an ally she would stand aside and respect his decisions but as his mate she would strive to influence him, to change him to her views. Aro liked who he was and was not interested in changing for anyone. Oh he'd change he knew but he did not want to become like Carlisle and it was Carlisle who she loved. She never said it out loud of course and had hidden it but Aro loved puzzles and was very good at putting pieces together. It helped he had the experience and knowledge of many intellectuals including leading psychologists.

Aro had lived too long to get angry over the situation. Hearts and minds could be influenced but he didn't dare risk mind games with an intelligent witch. If she got even the slightest inkling he would be ashes in the blink of an eye. He would be happy just having Hermione permanently allied to the Volturi. Besides Carlisle was not a threat, he was loyal and too peace-loving to rule. Aro had tried to persuade him to stay but the younger vampire had not been interested in accumulating power. In fact he had tried to stay out of the circles of vampire politics. Perhaps this would be the best way to get him involved again.

Mentally Aro went over the psychological aspects. Human parents were protective and possessive of their offspring. They would do anything to protect young ones. He couldn't imagine Carlisle being any different - he was so protective of his adult children - he would be worse with his own biological offspring. And Hermione was committed to the Volturi; she knew she needed fighters willing to kill those who would want to make an example of her and her daughters. She would not leave. Carlisle would not want to leave her or their children either, so he too would stay. The rest of the Cullens would either stay or leave. Aro did not care at this point. He only wanted them to choose to stay of their own free will or leave.

In another world, another time, Aro would have ordered Chelsea to weaken the bonds of the Cullen coven, the connection between Carlisle and Hermione, to strengthen the one between Hermione and Aro, but in this world Aro chose not to. There was a larger prize in freely given loyalty. It would not be as fast or easy but it was worth more. Aro was a patient man and he wanted to keep Hermione on his side. In one of their many discussions, she had pointed out weak links tended to be the first to break when stressed, and cold-soldered connections were weak links.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	19. Turning Points - 4

**Summary**: A private exchange between Carlisle and Hermione. Sharing. Honesty. What they want from each other.

Warning: some intimacy (kissing), nothing graphic

* * *

Carlisle could not resist sneaking peeks at his companion. She was quite familiar with the maze-like corridors, occasionally calling out a greeting to a vampire who responded with uncharacteristic openness and welcome. The blond was not surprised to find her suite was in Aro's personal wing, the Rossini suite.

"Come in," she invited with a smile after opening the door and stepping in.

The moment he stepped over the threshold he froze.

"What was that?" he asked repressing a small thrill of primal fear.

"Wards," she told him. "To keep the uninvited out, sounds and smells in. I didn't want to have problems with vampire visitors."

The suite had been redecorated from the last time he'd seen it, when he had used it. The furnishings were still heavily carved dark wood but the upholstery and linens were in shades of green, cream and brown. A laptop rested on the coffee table before the fire, in the middle of a small L arrangement of deep cushioned settees. She sank onto the loveseat and he chose to sit beside her.

He was surprised when she began twisting her fingers in her non-existent lap and looked everywhere but at him.

"Hermione, do I make you uncomfortable?"

Then she looked directly at him. "I am uncomfortable, but it's not your fault. Carlisle, I didn't plan on getting pregnant. I never thought you'd want to accept responsibility, have anything to do with me," she confessed. "Now that you're here… I don't know what to do."

"Then why don't we approach this like ordinary humans do?" he suggested. "I want to have an active role in raising our children. What kind of relationship are you willing to have with me?" She stared at him wide-eyed. Unable to resist he leaned close to touch her cheek and was pleased when she blushed. "I freely admit I am very attracted to you. I had thought about tracking you down but decided against it. Bella was human when she found out about us and had been a great deal of danger since, even after her change. And Renesmee…" he trailed off.

She reached up and gripped his hand drawing it down to her bump. "Aro had a very good reason for his actions. Mortal females cannot bear a hybrid. Bella was fortunate to last as long as she did. And she died in labour."

"And you?"

She laughed. "I'm a witch. My magic has stabilized the babies growth and the stress on my system. My womb is not like stonelike and I'm not endangered." Her expression turned serious. "You were very lucky with Bella and Renesmee. Most hybrids born of mortal women are true monsters. They crave only blood and their first meal is from cannibalizing their mothers bodies."

"But Renesmee is not like that!"

"So I've been told. The only explanation I can have is magic. Bella must have magical ancestry, enough latent magic to stabilize the fetus though there wasn't enough to keep **her** healthy and stable."

Carlisle frowned and nodded. "She did have an active gift when she was still mortal. Mental gifts would not work on her. It evolved into a physical shield when she changed. But we have met other hybrids like Renesmee in South America."

"Maybe all the mothers were squibs, or with magical ancestors. Of course I'll have to ask Aro to look into Bella's family tree."

"Does Aro know of this?"

"Yes. And he still does not like it. It is too risky. The mother nearly always dies and there is a chance the baby would be a monster."

Carlisle sighed. "I wish I knew of this before."

"Knowledge about the magic is restricted by the Statute of Secrecy. Vampires who know do not tell others. Only the Volturi Kings or coven heads likely to interact with the enclaves are informed and aware. Mostly in Russia and Romania. Most other nations see vampires as Dark creatures and to be pushed out destroyed."

Carlisle was dismayed. "I don't understand."

"Fear Carlisle. Witches and wizards fear and hate Dark magic. So they demonize and label anything of the Dark as evil."

"But not you," he noted shrewdly.

Hermione sighed. "I am rather… contrary to public opinion. I rather observe and form my own opinions." Her expression soured. "Comes with being vilified and hated myself."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione bit her lip and stared at him for a minute before she began talking. And she spun a tale of a lonely isolated child hoping to find friends but being pushed out. How the girl did not go for dinner one Halloween and found herself attacked and rescued by her classmate, how they became friends and what happened after. The flip-flop volatile nature of public opinion and lax morality, the way magicals preferred to take the easy way not the right way. How blood-purity, slavery, bigotry, and hatred were accepted, expected, and even enshrined into culture and tradition. How no one was willing to think and consider the possibility that tradition was wrong and needed to be changed. Even after a war was fought and nearly lost it was back to status quo, because no one was willing to take a stand. And Hermione was not willing to be looked at like a crazy witch for being logical and practical; she'd had enough of that when she was a teenager. She was done saving the magical world.

She was lying against him, her belly pressed against his side, his arm across her shoulders holding her close. He could see the tears dripping down her face, hear her sniffles, and was disturbed when he could not smell the salt. He touched the liquid and tasted it. Salty.

"I don't smell the salt."

"Scent masking charms," she murmured. "Seemed the smart thing to do. I didn't want any visiting vampire trying to snack on me because I smelled too good."

"Oh."

She laughed. "Anything else?" she asked in a muffled voice, her face buried against his shoulder. He could feel her lips, the damp heat of her breath through the layers of material. Carlisle resisted the urge to blurt out 'yes, your lips on my skin, around my cock'.

"What was Marcus talking about?"

"What?"

"You said you finished the venom Marcus gave you and he said I could help you. Do you need venom for a project? Some kind of research?"

He could feel her face grow hotter. Why was she blushing? He had to strain to hear her muffled response.

"I drink the venom."

He moved away, forcing her to sit up. "Excuse me?"

"I drink the venom," she repeated more loudly. "It helps stabilize my condition."

"Bella had to drink blood," he murmured absently. Then it hit him. "You've been drinking Marcus's venom," Carlisle observed ignoring the anger, rage, and irrational possessiveness. She should not be drinking any vampire's venom but his!

"Yes."

"What did you do before you came to Volterra?"

"They sell purified vampire venom in the enclaves. It's expensive and restricted since all known potions that use it have been classified as Dark and illegal."

"But you managed to buy it."

"Someone owed me a few favours. He paid it off by getting me the venom."

"But after you arrived in Volterra you've been getting venom from Marcus."

"Yes," she said simply. "Drinking unpurified venom creates and amplifies bonds. Marcus sees me as a daughter so I didn't mind drinking his venom."

The irrational anger faded. Carlisle hesitated before voicing his thoughts.

"If it's okay, I don't mind giving you my venom."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" she asked softly. "It creates bonds."

"And are we not already bonded?" Carlisle challenged looking down at the very obvious evidence of their connection.

"True."

They were quiet for a while, each absorbing the new information.

"How does it work?" Carlisle asked finally. "I'm assuming you have information about other hybrid pregnancies."

Hermione hesitated. "Yes. The witch drank the venom of her Chosen."

"Who?"

"The vampire she chose as the father, her consort."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "They had a bond, increasing it would not have hurt. How?"

Now she visibly blushed and clearly did not want to answer but Carlisle was persistent and did not let up. Her mumbled answer was a surprise.

"During sex."

Carlisle was appalled. "Isn't that dangerous? And irresponsible?"

Hermione glowered at him. "I don't know how they did it! It's not like I managed to find their personal diaries! Marcus would give it to me in a cup. I never asked how he collected it."

Carlisle gave her an intense look before grabbing her chin and holding her still. Then he pressed his mouth over hers. She gasped and struggled for a few seconds. Then she went still, soft and lax under him. She moaned softly and parted her lips, opening for him. Venom flowed from his mouth and into hers. Eagerly she sipped the golden liquid enjoying the icy sharp taste-sensation as it slid down her throat. When he broke the kiss she made a sound of protest and reached back to him. He resisted her attempts to resume the kiss; instead he looked down upon her dazed face, dilated eyes and venom coated lips.

"Is it enough?"

"What?"

He was amused and pleased by her scattered reaction. "Do you need more venom?"

"If I say yes will you kiss me?"

He was amused by her counter question. "If you wish."

"It is."

"Then I will make every effort to satisfy your desires."

"Please."

The longing in her voice was enough to make him act. He crooked a finger under her chin, to tilt her face up, and kissed her slowly, gently, almost chastely. It was not long before her soft moans enticed him into more heated kisses, one hand cupping the back of her neck, thumb skimming over her pulse point, angling her head up towards him. Her belly the only thing keeping them from being pressed together, her hands clenched in the material of his shirt as she moved against him trying to get closer.

She nearly threw a tantrum when he broke off.

"I don't want you to rush into anything," he said quietly. "We have time to get to know each other. And besides, you must rest."

Before she could protest he was at the door and out. The moment it closed behind him she did loose control, making the crystal vases and bowls around the room crack and shatter. It was easy enough to fix the damage with a Reparo. It took much longer for her to pull herself together for a shower. She needed to relax before even trying to sleep.

Hermione did not know but on the other side of the wing, in his own room, Carlisle was having very similar reactions and thoughts. Only his thoughts also included fears about how his children would react to Hermione.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: Next story arc, the Cullens arrive and adjust to life in Volterra

AN: Sorry, you'll have to wait for the naughty stuff!


	20. Doors Close, Others Open - 1

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 06  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Title:** Doors Close, Others Open  
**Summary**: The younger Cullens meet Hermione and their reaction to the news, the situation, Carlisle's choice.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, The Cullens, The Three Kings, The Volturi Guards  
**Rated: **MA, NC17  
**AN: **My first attempt dipping into Twilight. I've been avoiding this fandom but I really like Carlisle Cullen. He has potential.  
**Warnings:** This is fiction and may contain disturbing ideas. Violence. Magical Dark creature pregnancy. Some chapters depict graphic sexual intimacy.  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, some discrepancies from canon for Twilight and definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

Disclaimer: Giving credit where it's due… Jasper being called the "God of War" and Peter's "I just know shit" shtick were first coined by IdreamofEddy. At least that's how it's being credited in various fanfics since the author has taken down the fanfics they were used in. It has become a part of Twilight fanon and it's too easy to forget it isn't canon.

Review Response: Thank you. I think it's the mark of a good author to leave the readers wondering about what's going to happen next. Some of you guys were very good at predicting where I was going. Keep in mind the reactions in this chapter are first impressions knee-jerk reactions. A few will change later on as they get to know Hermione. Don't worry Eddy boy isn't going to be one of them. Two particular Cullens are going to be very supportive of Hermione/Carlisle. It will be very clear by the end of this arc (6 chapters). And this fic/series is going to be a lot longer! Enjoy.

* * *

**Summary**: The Other Cullen reactions. Not all are encouraging or supportive. Hermione doesn't help either.

* * *

**~ooO Doors Close, Others OpenOoo~**

Rosalie looked around the elegantly decorated sitting room warily. It had not been anything like she had expected, actually being invited into the Fortress and not attacked verbally or physically. Edward had been sullen and impossible to deal with, insisting he didn't have anything to share. Jasper had been the same but he clearly knew more than Edward and was keeping it from the rest.

~o~

_"It's confidential information. Kinda like State Secrets dahlin'. Ya'll have to wait and hear it from one who's authorized ta tell other folk."_

_"Can't you even give us a hint?"_

_"Shakespeare said it best. There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy."_

~o~

Rosalie was too nervous and jittery to sit like Alice and Bella, so instead she stood gripping her hands together next to the French windows. If they were attacked they could get out that way.

"Calm down Rosalie," Alice told her for the fifth time since they arrived in Volterra. "The Volturi are not going to attack us today. Or anytime soon," she added hastily.

The blonde vampire glared at her sister. "That's what you see right now but what if someone makes a different decision? Changes their mind? Loses control?"

"They won't," Alice said simply. "Aro was very clear in his orders."

Rosalie gave up and paced the length of the room ten times expecting Carlisle to show up any minute and say it was all a lie. That there was no pregnant lady. Or she was pregnant with another vampire's babies. Then the door opened and a familiar, yet not familiar, scent drifted from that end of the room.

Rosalie remembered the first time they met Bella Swan, human and enticing and smelling of strawberries and freesias. This female had the same intriguing qualities but she was Dangerous. Her scent was ozone sharp and tart with cinnamon and spices. Underneath was the scent of venom, Carlisle's scent. It was like her base scent had been blended with Carlisle's own, like a mated couple. But Carlisle had been in Alaska for months. There was no way he could have renewed the marking as often as required for it to be this strong. And there was the energy Rosalie could sense pouring off of her. It made the hair on the back of her neck rise and her to want to run screaming. A quick glance around the room confirmed the rest of the clan felt as unnerved as she did. Only Jasper dared to approach Carlisle and the female, moving very slowly until he stood five feet away. Then he bowed shallowly from the waist eyes on the ground, a submissive gesture.

"Strega," he said solemnly.

She tilted her head to one side and studied Jasper sharply. She was very similar to Bella in build, not overly tall, with creamy skin and full curves due to her gravid condition dressed in a rather pretty lilac edged with cream lace empire-waist calf-length maternity dress. Her features were fine and pretty but not breath taking. She too had dark brown eyes but her hair was nut-brown, lighter and streaked with every shade of brown and braided into a coronet.

"You know what I am." Her voice was throaty and low but carrying.

Jasper bowed. "I met others in the South decades ago. New Orleans has a large thrivin' enclave."

She made a thoughtful humming sound. "And you were not curious?" she asked.

Jasper shuddered. "Mama Laverne was not a witch ya cross without takin' every single precaution and triplin' it." That made everyone stare at Jasper. Who was this Mama Laverne to make the vampire known as the God of War feel cautious?

She chuckled throatily. Then her expression turned severe as she gave the whole room a quick survey. Then her eyes fell on Jasper again and Rosalie could swear she saw little gold sparks in them.

"Take everything you know about Mama Laverne and quadruple it. If you cross me you will burn." Her voice was calm and matter of fact, like she was making a casual comment on the weather. Rosalie did not know whether to believe or disbelieve, but Jasper clearly did.

"I understand. I will not betray the Gryffindor Lioness."

She raised one brow. "You are better informed than I expected Major Whitlock."

Jasper inclined his head. "I have tried ta stay informed. Recent events caused many waves that were felt even in America."

Again she made that throaty humming sound looking distant. Then she looked up at Carlisle who had been standing right next to her. "The Major will be acceptable. He is trained and will not be caught unaware."

Carlisle made a soft agreeable sound and placed his hand on her back, gently guiding her forward to an unoccupied loveseat. She sank heavily onto it and leaned against Carlisle once he sat beside her. Rosalie wondered how Carlisle could stand being so close to someone who made casual threats, like the Volturi. Then the blonde vampire shrieked and darted away when sparks flew from the coronet and landed on the rug right next to her feet igniting a small fire. Everyone jumped and moved back. The bitch simply looked at the fire and sighed. She waved a hand and the flames were snuffed out leaving a scorch mark on the expensive Oriental area rug.

Rosalie nearly shrieked again when the door burst open and the Twins glided in. Alec was holding a fire extinguisher ready to use it. Jane moved to kneel at the witch's feet. Rosalie remembered the twins had been called witches in their living years. She smiled at them without fear as she reached out to touch Jane's cheek.

"I'm fine."

Jane made a soft scoffing sound. "I know that! Alec and I are simply here to make sure you don't cause any more damage."

The witch pouted, looking much younger than she appeared to be. "I always fix whatever I damage Jane dear."

"And if you set a vampire on fire?"

"Then he or she probably pissed me off enough to deserve it."

Carlisle made a soft sound but he was smiling. "Mia has very good control Jane." Then he looked directly at the witch. "But it won't hurt for you to practice more often, to vent your energy in a more controlled manner."

"I haven't had the time," she confessed. "I've been too busy trying to finish the leg work."

"Let Demetri and Caius do it for you," Carlisle urged.

She looked disagreeable for a moment before she winced and shifted. The silky material covering her mound jumped as the babies within her moved.

Rosalie wanted to ask if she could touch, how it felt, but she was afraid. Instead she enviously watched as Jane did what Rosalie wanted to do.

"Can I feel?"

"Of course dear."

And then the witch took the tiny blonde vampire's hand and placed it over her bump. Red eyes widened in awe as Jane experienced what Rosalie wanted so bad. Part of her wanted to rant and rage and scream. That the Volturi were not deserving of such a blessing, of new innocent life. That she should leave Italy and return to Alaska with them. But Rosalie had enough control to bite her lip, cling tightly to Emmett and watch.

It was Bella who took the next step.

~o~

Bella was honestly confused by the situation. Was this Mia a real witch as Jasper implied? But then again the sparks from her hair, the fire being snuffed out, she could be the real thing. But no matter what Bella was happy for Carlisle. He had been so lonely since Esme left and deserved happiness, someone who loved and accepted him. Mia was a bit scary but Carlisle wasn't afraid so Bella was determined to not be afraid as well.

"Hi there, my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella," and then she went around introducing the Cullen Clan. "That's Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. I think you've already met Jasper and Edward." Now Alice was standing next to Bella bouncing on her toes as well.

Mia smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger." She gave Carlisle a teasing sideways glance. "But Carlisle calls me Mia."

He smiled back. "I would be more than happy to call you Hermione," he murmured in a polished British accent.

She slapped his forearm. "Don't you dare!" she yelped.

Carlisle just chuckled. Bella had a feeling there was a story behind that exchange. From the funny look on Edward's face he was trying to uncover it. Carlisle stiffened and glared at him for the blatant breach of privacy.

"Edward…"

Bella had never heard Carlisle sound so angry. And then Edward was flying back until he hit the column next to the French windows. Edward was flailing his limbs, suspended above the ground by some unknown force.

"Damnit," Hermione Granger commented blandly. "I was aiming for the windows."

"Aro would prefer not to replace the glass," Carlisle said mildly.

"I could easily Reparo it," Hermione protested as she shifted closer to Carlisle, pressing her belly against his side. Absently he stroked Hermione's baby bump and Bella could see the sharp shifting were lessening as the babies calmed. Carlisle was good at that.

Bella found herself fighting a serious case of envy. She loved Renesmee and she honestly had not expected to have any children, marrying Edward and being a vampire and all. Her pregnancy had been fear-filled and panicky since no one knew how to handle a hybrid pregnancy. And then there had been the Volturi wanting to kill Renesmee.

She couldn't control herself.

"I don't understand," she burst out, "Why is your pregnancy so welcome and desired and my one was not? Why did the Volturi want to kill Renesmee since they clearly have no issues with **your** half-vampire children?"

"Bella!" Jasper hissed. He was furious and had no issues showing it. Jane and Alec were clearly enraged. Alice was angry and afraid, Emmett concerned, but Rosalie clearly felt the same as Bella.

Hermione reacted very differently. She sighed and caught Carlisle's eye, resting her hand on his thigh, restraining him implicitly.

"For one I followed proper protocol and informed the Kings of my condition; it is not a private matter but one with social implications, a child being sired by a vampire. But I understand you are young and ignorant. Even Carlisle was not aware of the LaFey Accords and Aro has informed me it hadn't been common knowledge in centuries. I had to dig to find a complete set to research the necessary protocols to approach the Volturi."

"LaFey Accords?" Rosalie asked baffled.

"The name of the clan who negotiated the core treaty between the vampire covens and the magical enclaves." Hermione explained before turning back to Bella. "Aro is pleased because I am not an ordinary mortal Isabella Cullen… I am a witch and witches have no problems conceiving and carrying hybrids. Magic compensates for the differences, heals what would be lethal for others, stabilizes the extremes of the father's nature. My pregnancy isn't progressing at an accelerated rate like yours did. You died giving birth and had to be turned but my giving birth will not be similarly dangerous. Dhamphirs mature at a more stable rate than your daughter or the other hybrids that you know of. And their venom will self-activate upon physical maturity, in twelve years when they look twenty-one." Hermione explained bluntly in clinical lecturing tones.

"So what's with you and Carlisle?" Emmett asked with his usual unthinking brashness. "You smell an awful lot like him."

That made her blush and it made Bella feel better, to see her lose control in such a way.

Carlisle covered her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. "We are still determining that," he said carefully.

"I didn't expect to get pregnant. Or for Carlisle to come to Volterra," she confessed.

"Children deserve to have a father and a mother. A proper family, not living in a place like Volterra," Rosalie burst out.

Alec and Jane hissed like angry cats.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle growled sharply. "Enough! Do not badger Mia."

Rosalie retreated sulkily but her words still hung in the air. Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead looking tense and tired. Then she looked up with a troubled look.

"It would be irresponsible for Carlisle to make an uninformed decision. That is why I asked Aro if Carlisle could stay in the Fortress," she said finally.

"And I think it's enough for tonight," Carlisle announced. "Mia needs to rest."

~o~

Alice watched worried as Carlisle helped Hermione rise and leave after speaking a few words to each of his 'children'. The couple were closely followed by Alec and Jane leaving the Cullens to dwell on the new information and their own reactions. Alice was relieved by Jasper's reaction. He respected and admired Hermione, he showed it by his words and actions. Rosalie and Bella's reactions were understandable but unwise. It did no good to show weakness before the Volturi. The vampire seer really hoped Edward would get his head out of his ass and pull it together.

Edward glared at her, reading her thoughts.

"And am I wrong?" Alice challenged her brother directly out loud. "Am I wrong in believing you acted rashly and unwisely? You made yourself a threat, and while Hermione is more than able to take care of threats she is pregnant, and Carlisle is very protective of her."

Edward growled. "I don't understand! I can't read her and then she threw me across the room! And then there is Aro and Caius and Marcus! I couldn't read any of them!"

Jasper snorted. "Haven't ya heard a damn word? She's Strega. Witch. The most brilliant one of her generation. She probably did some kind of shieldin' spell on them." He frowned. "I'm more concerned about somethin' else. She's the next closest thin' ta mated with Carlisle."

Edward scowled. "That's not possible…" he trailed off with a shocked look. "Her scent."

"And ya realise the significance only now?" Jasper scolded the younger vampire lightly. "Her blood is infused with venom. Most of it is Carlisle's but there are others."

"But how?" Bella stammered. She remembered the agony of being bitten by James, Edward sucking the venom out, the fires of her own Change. "She should be in pain!"

Jasper shrugged. "Probably somethin' ta do with magic. I want ta know how it's gettin' into her 'cause I didn't smell blood from recent wounds."

"Could she have healed it? With magic?" Emmett suggested.

"Maybe," Jasper allowed.

"I guess that's something we have to ask her," Bella said finally.

Alice was more concerned about Aro's reaction. He was too pleased and unconcerned with their presence, too agreeable to Carlisle spending time with Hermione. She had expected him to block Carlisle at every opportunity, to stop them from reconnecting. She desperately wanted to know what his game was but for some reason her visions were splintered and fragmented when it came to the Volturi Kings, Hermione Granger and those around them. Kind of like the Quileute shifters. Alice did not like it but knew she had to adjust. It would be something more and more common in the future.

Silently the three couples left the sitting room, retreating to the privacy of their own rooms.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN: **Strega = Witch (Italian)


	21. Doors Close, Others Open - 2 MA

**Summary**: Hermione's reactions to meeting her in-laws.

Warning: Some sexual intimacy.

* * *

Hermione was stripping out of her clothes before the door even closed. She kicked her shoes off to the side and under the settee. It took a few contortions to get her uncomfortably tight bra unhooked. She really had to get refitted for wide-strap maternity bras. Her panties were easier to get off. Once they were past her hips they slid down her legs and pooled around her feet. She did not look back as she walked to the bedroom door, to her bed and slid under the cotton coverlet.

It was a relief when she felt a solid weight settle beside her and move against her back before sliding a solid arm over her waist, to cup the curve of her belly. It had only been two days since they met each other again, but she had been unable to deny her attraction, her need for his presence, his support. Carlisle listened without judging, without prejudice. He actually paid attention to her fears and how she felt. He did not presume to know what was on her mind, or what was best for her. He asked her and was willing to hear her responses. In the two days she had found it was too easy to share her thoughts and body with him.

"I'm afraid they hate me."

"They do not know you enough to hate you," he countered.

"Edward seems determined to do so."

"Edward finds it difficult to adjust to change," Carlisle murmured.

She rolled over with some difficulty, so she could see his eyes. "I make them uneasy."

"They'll adjust," he whispered against her temple.

"Somehow I doubt that."

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "I never interfered in their own choices and I expect them to respect mine. And I have chosen you."

The calm certain voice, the words, it was enough to make her stress fade away and other more heated desires ignite. She rolled over until she was kneeling, straddling his lap, hands on his shoulders for leverage. He laughed, an honest joyous sound, as he adjusted her hips, lining up his cock to her opening. She was wet and achy enough to immediately lower herself onto him, to take him inside her body in one smooth motion. Then her groin was pressed flush against his and she was stretched taunt around him, every minute movement setting off sparks deep in her belly. But she could not resist rocking, grinding against him.

The coil was twisting deep inside. She was on the edge and just about ready go over.

"Please."

He surged under her, pressing hard against a particular spot inside. Then she came like a tidal wave, shuddering above and around him.

By the time she managed to pull herself together he had already slipped out of her leaving her feeling empty and needy. It wasn't so bad when he pulled her close to the hard planes of his body, his arms wrapped tight around her.

"I don't know how I lasted all these months without you," she confessed sleepily.

"Oh, did you miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"I have for years."

He went very still. "Mia?" he asked hesitantly.

"I was a bit hurt when we met in Seattle, when you didn't recognize me."

Carlisle shifted until he could catch her gaze. "What do you mean?"

She smiled faintly. "Does Barcelona ring a bell? Around thirteen years ago?"

Gold eyes widened in shocked comprehension. "La Castille." He pulled and tugged until they were both sitting up, leaning against the pillows and headboard. "Hermione?" He leaned forward, pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, and inhaled deeply. "You don't smell the same," he accused.

"Witches don't. Menstruation and magical maturity changes our scent and aura," she confessed.

He looked down at her, mentally matching her features against those belonging to a young girl he met long ago. One fingertip traced the arch of each brow, the bridge of her nose.

"It is you," he murmured. "But you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't want to let you know that I knew. That you were a vampire," she confessed. "You looked exactly the same. And I learnt how to identify vampires in Defence."

Carlisle was confused. "And you didn't run?"

She shook her head. "You were kind to a ten year old girl. You were kind to a complete stranger at a bar. I knew I wanted you. I didn't want to give you any reason to stop." She ran her fingers down his left arm to his left hand. "In Barcelona, you told me you were married. You weren't wearing a ring in Seattle and I didn't want to know if the situation was the same."

He sighed and gripped her fingers, drawing her hand up to kiss the palm, the inside of her wrist, her forearm.

"Esme and I had parted ways about six months before Seattle. The family had gone through many upheavals… it reminded us we might be immortal but we are not indestructible. I did not blame her for pursuing her dreams."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close, tugging the sheets over their legs.

"You know I still find it difficult to believe all that's happened," he murmured. "I honestly thought Renesmee was a fluke, a miracle."

"She is a miracle," Hermione stressed. "Hybrids born to non-magical mothers are usually lethal, to everyone and everything around them."

He chuckled. "You know I would really have appreciated all this knowledge back then. It was a terrifying time. I didn't know hybrids were even possible and welcomed or I would have informed Aro."

"It is wiser you did not," she allowed. "Hybrids born to witch mothers are welcomed. Those born to a non-magical mother… it is iffy and dangerous. Aro would have decided to act immediately to prevent potential future damage."

Carlisle frowned faintly. "You have great insight, regarding Aro's logic."

She shrugged. "It's not too hard to understand his general perspective. I won't say I know him well enough to predict how he'd act in a complex situation. He has many layers."

He eyed her sharply. "You like him."

Hermione was silent for a while. "Would it be a sin to say that I do? I like him and Marcus and Caius and a lot of the guards. Jane and Heidi and Chelsea have been lovely, making me feel like one of the girls. Demetri and Caius were born into magical families and still keep in touch with the enclaves though they have a different view on culture and traditions. I never met another magical willing to experiment and blend Muggle knowledge with magic. The enclaves tend to treat Muggles as savages, lesser beings who cannot contribute anything to improve magic. Volturi law is harsh but more honest."

Carlisle inhaled deeply. "If I had not come, if Alice had not told me, would you have informed me? Of our children?"

He resisted the urge to retract the question when she began crying silently. He wanted, no needed, to hear the answer. And it was heartbreaking.

"No." The explanation that followed made him feel a little better. "As far as I knew you were married, committed to your family. I did not want to disrupt it. Because if I contacted you I knew you would do the honourable thing, and it would bring you straight into the line of fire."

"Alice said you had enemies."

She snorted softly. "Some of them hate me personally, but most hate what I represent. Since I refuse to be what they'd consider to be a good example they'd prefer if I'd either vanish or die a nice martyr's death. They'll make every effort to kill me and go back to inform the enclaves that the vampires I associated with decided to make a meal of me. It would have been very easy to hire nomads to lure me out and kill me."

"So you came to Volterra."

"Yes. Once I formally came under the protection of a coven they'll have to either use magical mercenaries or other Dark creatures, like werewolves or trolls. But the Volturi are aware and ready for intruders." She looked at him directly. "Carlisle, I didn't want you to get involved in my world, my mess."

He shook his head. "Your world is my world, you mess is my mess."

"You don't think we're moving too fast?" she asked sceptically.

He laughed. "Don't hit me but I was attracted to you when you were a child. Not sexually, but I couldn't help but be drawn to you," he admitted. "I followed you several times before actually approaching you. And in that bar, I couldn't stop myself from going over to you."

She bit her lip. "I felt the same. I hated going back to London. I missed you horribly," she confessed burying her face in his shoulder. "I was so depressed my parents nagged an explanation out of me. I told them I had made a friend and I missed him, but I didn't have his number or address to stay in touch."

"I'd think about you at the oddest times. _What would Hermione think? What would she choose to do?_ It helped me through some difficult times," he confessed in turn.

"I didn't think much of you when I was at Hogwarts," she admitted. "I was too busy studying and trying to stay out of trouble and keep Harry alive." Then she laughed a warm slightly sorrowful sound. "You know if Mummy was alive and I told her about you she'd be crowing."

Carlisle was confused. "Because I'm a doctor?" he hazarded a guess.

She leaned back to look him in the eye. "Because she met **you** at a medical conference. She was really impressed by your looks and your presentation on experimental techniques. Mummy really wanted to introduce us. She thought we'd get along splendidly, despite the age difference." Hermione chuckled. "I was kind of horrified. I was just fifteen and you were twenty-seven according to your bio in the conference brochure. She just insisted I was an Old Soul and you would be a good match, as friends or more. Of course I didn't know it was you, just a Doctor Carlisle Cullen. After Seattle, after I found out I was pregnant I was curious to know if you were the same Carlisle Cullen that Mummy met." She smiled faintly. "You were."

Carlisle's eyes were slightly unfocused. "Her name was Emma Granger. Her husband Dan was a bit older than her. They met in dentistry school, she was a new graduate, he had finished two tours in the Army. Their loved their daughter, their only child. She was going to a special boarding school in Scotland. She was bright and so curious to know everything. She didn't want to **not** know. She was finding it difficult to make friends and adjust to a boarding school. I told them to encourage her to keep learning because knowledge is never useless and over-specialization is a weakness."

"She told me. And I remembered. That's why I refused to be forced into the career paths everyone else had envisioned for me. I chose to work on contract basis as a problem solver. I was good enough to name my own prices. The money meant I could finance my advocacy work and help those who didn't fit in, who fell through the cracks."

"You left all that behind."

"If I have to choose between the safety of my children and my work, my children will win. Always."

He clung to her tightly. "I wish I could have protected you from the start. You shouldn't have gone through all you have, the war, losing your parents…"

"Shhh. I too have regrets. I wish I asked for your phone number in Barcelona, that we stayed in touch. I wish I went with Mummy and Daddy to that medical conference and met you that second time. We might have exchanged contact info and stayed in touch. It would have helped in the years after, when they died, when I was alone." Her breath caught. "But we can't do anything about that. What's done is done. All we can do is move forward."

"Yes," he murmured shifting and sliding so she was lying down, cushioned against his side and the pillows. "Now rest. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day. If I know my children they will regroup and converge when you least expect it."

Hermione laughed softly before relaxed, obeying his instructions to fall asleep.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	22. Doors Close, Others Open - 3

**Summary**: More Cullen reactions at a family meeting. And a little bit of Jasper's backstory.

Disclaimer: Jasper being called the "God of War" and Peter's "I just know shit" shtick were coined by IdreamofEddy. At least that's how it's been credited in various fanfics I've read since the author has taken down the fanfics they were used in. It has become a part of Twilight fanon it's too easy to forget it isn't canon.

AN: Again going to clarify on a few things. This story was supposed to be a one shot, a one night stand and then crossing paths months later, but I kept expanding it in ways I had not planned on. The arcs/interludes are linked moments/events. There is going to be backstory that is not gone into and questions that won't be answered or only answered vaguely. Romance is nice and dandy but from my view Hermione and Carlisle are already a couple, together by choice and chance. How the people around them act and react is what intrigues me. What they are planning/doing for the future, because Carlisle is a humanitarian and Hermione is an activist. That's what the subsequent chapters are going to be about. How their meeting has caused ripples, changed vampires, changed witches, changed the world.

* * *

The next day the Cullens met up early for a family meeting, to plan their strategy. One member was conspicuous in his absence: Carlisle.

"He should be here," Edward grumbled annoyed. The meeting had not run as smoothly as they were used to. Carlisle was a very effective chairperson and peacekeeper. Jasper had to resort to exuding calm to keep the more volatile members from jumping at each other; which was everyone except him and Bella.

Alice glared at her brother. "He's with Hermione. As he should be," she added hardly. Then she looked at her mate and husband. "She wants to talk to you." Jasper cocked a brow. "No violence. I promise. She just has lots of questions."

Jasper nodded and was the first to leave, tracking the unusually muted scent of a human female. Right behind him were the rest of the Cullen clan.

They found Hermione in a solarium sitting in a bright patch of sunlight. She was eating breakfast and Carlisle was sitting beside her, his skin glinting and refracting the warm rays of light. Hermione did not seem to be too fascinated or put off. She was carrying on a conversation about the relative merits of realism and surrealism in art. She would reach out and touch Carlisle's hand smiling warmly, before returning to her meal. She turned and smiled when Jasper pulled out a chair on her other side and sat down.

"Thank you for joining us Major."

"Jasper," he corrected. "I haven't been the Major in a long time."

She gave him a thoughtful look. "You are the Major. His experiences and actions shaped the man you are today. He made you strong and unyielding."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest then closed it. She was right. The Major was a big part of him. And some good had come from that terrible time in his past.

"You are correct," he said slowly.

She was gracious enough to change the conversation immediately. "You met Mama Laverne. Will you tell me how it happened?"

"I'm not sure how much ya know about my past…"

"Carlisle has not told me anything," she said suddenly. "My information is from other sources, including the Guards, Aro and Caius. You were turned by Maria who put you in charge of her newborn army in the Southern Vampire Wars. Most of the deaths and destruction were attributed to the Muggle American Civil War and epidemics."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Yes. I met a wizard destroying newborns. He was very… competent. Later I found out the American Ministry of Magic had an open fund for bounty hunters destroyin' vampires, especially newborns. Eric was very good," he added grudgingly. "It took a lot of skill and plannin' ta avoid him. Eventually I persuaded Maria to move, ta avoid his team. Later I met Remy who was not as rabidly anti-vampire. He was the one who told me about the enclaves and magic. I stayed in touch with him, his descendants, includin' Mama Laverne. They're smugglers and black-marketers in New Orleans." He smiled more openly. "I made the core of my fortune sellin' my venom and huntin' rarities for enclave apothecaries." He gave a sideways glance at Edward. "Remy was the one to sell me several protection talismans. He said it was ta protect himself, so a magical Legimens, a mind reader, would not discover our business association and report it." He gave Edward a bland look. "I was selective in when I chose ta use them since they are expensive."

Edward scowled ferociously.

Hermione laughed and clapped her hands. "May I see it? You don't have to remove it," she added hastily.

Jasper nodded and reached under the collar of his shirt to pull out a slender silver chain with a round disk-pendant etched with small intricate designs. Hermione reached out and touched the silver metal making the carvings glow under her touch.

"It's quite good," she murmured. "Keyed to only you. Hieroglyphs. I prefer Elder Futhark or Sanskrit myself. Kanji for more rigid work." She gave him a sharp look. "It is fuelled off your aura. Have you had any incidents of faltering control? When you felt 'weak'?"

Jasper frowned and nodded. "Yes…"

"There were too many mental attacks upon you. The talisman had to draw upon your deeper reserves to maintain the protection. Unfortunately that has the side effect of drawing the more primal, instinctual reactions to the surface."

Jasper turned and glared at Edward. "Keep out of my head," he ordered the mind-reader. "I know ya did it way too often when Alice and I first joined the family. I wouldn't be surprised if half my slips were caused by you tryin' ta read me."

Carlisle frowned. "Edward is this true? Have you deliberately been mind-reading Jasper?"

"He was a threat Carlisle! A human blood drinker! I had to make sure he wouldn't slip."

Alice hissed and had to be restrained by her mate. "Jasper did not want to slip and drink human blood!" she screeched angrily. "And you deliberately and freely chose the path to drink human blood!"

Edward growled at the unwanted reminder of his past.

"Yes well, it's all done," Hermione spoke firmly as she released the talisman to let it rest against Jasper's shirt. Then she met golden eyes directly. "My design is better. I use the recipient's venom to key-tune the array and gems to store energy and fuel it. The recipients can activate or deactivate it as needed." She turned to Edward and smiled broadly. "It was one of my first projects for Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Then it turned predatory. "Carlisle's one is a little different. A vampire with mental gifts can try to use their powers, to 'contact' him but it is entirely up to Carlisle to complete the link or not."

There were stares and dropped jaws. Jasper leaned forward. "And if I'm interested in commissionin' one for myself?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. "I have a list. Demetri and Caius have been using Volturi contacts but it's hard for an outsider to make certain purchases in the enclaves."

And then Jasper's phone went off. With a polite 'Excuse me' he pulled the device out to read the text message. It was from an old friend.

_Sending gifts 4 Carlisles Lady -PW_

Jasper laughed and passed the device to Hermione whose brow furrowed.

"It's from Peter, my comrade from the Southern Wars. His gift is knowin' things. If he says he's sendin' stuff it's probably everythin' you'd want or need."

Hermione was startled. "That's nice of him. But most of what I have in mind is expensive…"

"Don't worry," Jasper reassured her. "Money is not an issue for us."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest when Carlisle covered her hand with his. "Don't," he urged her. "Peter always has a reason for doin' things. Just accept it. In fact if I'm right he'll probably be benefitin' from some of yer projects."

Her expression turned thoughtful. "True."

"So what are you working on?" Alice asked brightly.

Hermione became more animated and energetic. "Oh tons! Too many to count. I usually have several going at once in different stages in case I need a break from one to regroup. Aro has been kind enough to let me convert a few of the dungeon rooms. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure," Emmett boomed. "Can't wait to see what a real witch's ritual room looks like."

Hermione snorted. "I think you'd be rather disappointed. It's more like a study or a lab."

But Emmett was not dissuaded and his enthusiasm was contagious.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN: **I honestly found it difficult to believe that a vampire who changed hundreds of humans, controlled and killed thousands of newborns in battle and culling, survived more than half a century of Vampire Wars, would have bad control. My impression of The Major is a soldier with ice water running in his veins, he would do things he felt was distasteful, anything necessary to survive. Why would such an individual have bad control in a fairly calm environment? My explanation is Legilimency-like attacks, similar to Severus Snape cracking open Harry Potter's mind in B6HBP. Jasper doesn't feel the invasion (when Edward uses his gift no one knows) but it does affect his mental state, splinter his control.


	23. Doors Close, Others Open - 4

**Summary**: The Cullens get a taste of what Hermione is capable of creating and her character.

AN: For all of you who believed Emmett would support the new couple with no hesitation or fear.

* * *

Emmett was rather disappointed. Hermione's workrooms were rather clean and meticulously organized, like Jasper and Carlisle's study or Carlisle's at-home medical office, with tons of books and odd tools. Only her 'lab' looked close to a witch's lab with its cauldrons, burners, odd tools, and shelves and cabinets holding hundreds of bottles and containers of weird animal and plant parts. There was a ritual room that was just a boring windowless room with slate floor and wall tiles etched with various circles and designs.

"This is boring," he finally complained poking at a tube-like device set on one shelf.

Hermione laughed. "Most of my work is theoretical research. It only gets exciting when I'm actually field testing something volatile. And I'm not doing any tests in my condition," she added firmly patting her tummy.

"Do you have any thing to be tested after you give birth?" Bella asked politely.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. "I do have a few ideas for something," she admitted. "I want to create an ink that will work for tattooing vampires, to anchor permanent protections and spells, because talismans can be damaged or taken. I would need vampires who don't mind being tattooed, to see if the ink takes."

"I'm your vamp!" Emmett crowed over Rosalie's protests. "You can try writing Rosalie's name on me," he offered and it made Rosalie pause.

"Only if you add Property of," she said grudgingly.

"For you babe, anything," Emmett said sincerely.

Hermione smiled warmly at Emmett and turned to Rosalie. "You are very lucky. You have a partner who wants to make you happy, not force you to change to fit his ideals."

Bella inhaled sharply.

Rosalie's expression softened as she smiled at Emmett. "I know," she confided.

"Jasper makes me happy," Alice murmured. "He does not like what I like but he never asked me to change my preferences."

"Shouldn't you want to make yourself better? Stronger? Be the best you can be?" Bella asked confused.

Alice, Rosalie and Hermione gave Bella knowing tolerant looks though it was Hermione who finally spoke.

"You don't love and marry someone expecting them to change for you. You accept them as they are, accept the reality that they **will** change as time passes."

"Vampires don't change." Bella blurted out and looked down at her toes at the shocked looks directed her way.

"Whoever told you that is a liar," Hermione countered flatly. "Vampires of all creatures must change to survive the centuries. If their brains don't change, if they don't learn and adapt as society evolves, they will stand out and eventually killed. If they don't learn from mistakes, experiences how will they overcome enemies and adversity?" Bella jerked back shocked. Hermione gave her an impatient look. "Carlisle is the perfect example of a vampire who has changed with the world and times to move with mortal society. Even the Volturi though they seem rigid and unchanging. Aro is always the first to invest in new industries, new technologies, to stay ahead of the curve. Caius was born in a time of superstitious worship and he was the first to embrace the principles of scientific theory and experimentation. He has never stopped learning. Marcus is in tune to the world in a way no one else can comprehend. All the Guards upgrade their skill set every decade, some more frequently. Aro has several agents working in weapons manufacturing so he understands exactly how dangerous mortals armies can be if it comes to open war. Vampires don't change… Pah! You sound like some silly pureblood sheep from the enclaves," she added scornfully.

Jasper laughed, a loud honest sound. "Sorry," he apologized not sounding apologetic at all. "Ya sound like Peter. Pureblood sheep…" he snickered very amused.

"Bella, I'm not sure where you got that idea from but vampires do -must- change and learn. Else we will stand out," Carlisle spoke gently but firmly.

Bella bit her lip and nodded once glancing at Alice, pleading silently. And Alice responded.

"I'm not sure if Carlisle told you but I'm a Seer."

"He did."

Alice hesitated before pushing. "I don't see much about you but sometimes I get glimpses of a green-eyed black-haired guy."

Hermione went very still. "He is… was… someone I once called friend," she said finally.

"What happened?" Rosalie was not afraid of pushing.

Thin lips twisted into a bitter smile. "He made his choices and I made mine." And with that she stepped back and turned away to walk towards Jasper and Carlisle who were examining the surface of a sand table strewn with various semi-precious stones and minerals.

"What is this Hermione?" Jasper asked in a deliberately casual voice. "It reminds me of map tables used when I was in the army."

Hermione chuckled. "Actually you aren't that far off calling it a map table," she said running her fingers over the rim, leaving a trail of gold and green sparks on the edge. Then she murmured something and all the sand began to glow and vibrate and rise into the air. The sand then turned translucent and began to shape itself, arranging into lines that spin around and intersected with each other. After several seconds Carlisle was the first to recognize it.

"It's the Fortress! Without walls," he added wonderingly.

"Caius helped me understand how AutoCAD and drafting schematics works and I created a magical equivalent. It uses voudoun Principles of Contamination and Similarity so I don't need to enter the measurement details like a human must to create a model with AutoCAD," she explained proudly.

Carlisle frowned. "Voudoun… don't you need something from the focus?"

She smiled slyly. "Putting something on the focus works just as well," she said smugly picking up a mister from a side board and spraying it in Carlisle's face. He blinked holding his breath and his eyes widened when the glowing motes outlining the Fortress spun and reformed into something else. A three dimensional sculpture of his face created from glowing points of light.

"It looks like a hologram!" Emmett shouted very impressed. And then all the Cullens were hovering around the table examining the details of the floating light sculpture-bust. Hermione retreated back smiling, more than pleased with the reaction. Seconds later Carlisle was by her side.

"I'm impressed as well. Can this be used inside the body? To create a model of organs and blood vessels, like isotopes in MRI scans?"

She blinked her eyes surprised. "I hadn't thought of medical applications," she admitted. "Healers have diagnostic spells that do the work of lab tests, x-rays and scans." A furrow creased her brow. "The painter potion is neutral, designed to break down without leaving any traces. But there is a chance of allergic reactions."

"But that can be tested for," Carlisle extrapolated.

"Yes. A drop of blood into an allergen potion keyed to indicate any allergies to ingredients in the painter potion."

"And do you have to be present to use the mapping table?"

"No, but I'm not going to let you have it Carlisle!" she protested. "I'm not going to give the Ministries any excuse to arrest me."

"Mia…"

"No!"

"I'll be careful," Carlisle begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

He could see her wavering before she steeled herself. "Ask Aro. If he's okay then I'll build a mapping table and brew the potions for you."

Carlisle frowned. He had not expected that! After a few seconds he realised she was moving away, almost emotionally walling herself from him. "Hermione?"

She jerked and turned. "Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Did I make you angry?" he asked hesitantly. "I did not mean to badger you. It's just that most of the smaller hospitals I work in can't afford MRI units. I can hear and feel more advanced abnormalities but sometimes it is guess work in the early stages. Something like this would be very helpful."

Her expression softened. "I know Carlisle. And honestly I feel the same way. The Statute of Secrecy really frustrates me but I can't risk breaking it. Not right now."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. Besides I'll have to do a lot of tests to make sure it's safe for clinical use." And then he joined the rest of his 'children' experimenting with the mapping table.

Hermione jumped when someone spoke from behind her. Jasper.

"Ya love Carlisle," he murmured softly.

She turned to him and cast a muffling spell to ensure their privacy. "Yes."

"But yer holdin' back," he noted.

"Yes."

"Is it 'cause of Potter?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Hermione was taken aback. For a second.

"In part," she admitted. "Carlisle has obligations, commitments. I cannot expect him to choose me."

Jasper's face hardened slightly. "Do ya really think so low of him? That he's the kind of man who'd abandon the mother of his own children, his children even?"

Dark brown eyes widened in shock. "No!" she said hurriedly, explosively. "No," she repeated more softly. "But I think he is a very principled man. I cannot expect him to give up his principles, to change his beliefs for me."

Jasper was taken aback by her reasoning. "Hermione, there's somethin' called bein' too selfless."

She blinked back tears and looked away. "I learnt the hard way to never expect anything from anyone. Every time I did I was left waiting."

"British wizardin' are the most selfish and narcissistic of all the enclaves. Ya should have left as soon as yer war was over."

She looked at him directly tears flowing. "I couldn't. I loved them."

Jasper winced. He could feel her pain, her shame and guilt mixed with yearning and hope. Then it was gone, ruthlessly suppressed as she focused on something else, happiness, joy and satisfaction.

"You are happy."

"In Volterra, yes. I have intellectual resources, financial support, creative freedom, companions and friends who don't expect me to be perfect. I am loved. In the filial sense but it is a welcome feeling."

Jasper was surprised to feel the bone-deep honesty in her words. She really meant it. She was happy. Now he was beginning to understand why Alice had repeatedly told Carlisle he had to be willing to fight and kill, to live in Volterra. Because Hermione Granger was committed to the Volturi.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	24. Doors Close, Others Open - 5

**Summary**: The Cullens see a little more of what Hermione is capable of, controlling Volturi and creating new life. And they get a sample of wizarding prejudice. And oh, Alice gets to play.

**Disclaimer**: Peter's 'i-just-know-sh#t' shtick was first coined by idreamofeddy and it's become a part of Twilight fanon. Don't own, just playing with it.

* * *

Rosalie refused to go out into the sun. Luckily she wasn't alone in her reflexive preferences to stay in the shade. The Cullens were sitting on patio chairs arranged on a covered patio leading into a beautiful courtyard. Unfortunately Emmett was out there and engaged in a mock fight with Felix and destroying the landscape. Rosalie winced when her husband crashed through a stone fountain, destroying pipes and spewing water every which way.

"Hermione!" Jane yelled as she ran into the courtyard jerking Emmett out of the rubble and tossing him to one side.

Less than fifteen seconds later Hermione emerged through the screened doors. She was barefoot wearing just a calf-long light green dress with generous gathers at the high empire waistline. Carlisle was close on her heels holding a pair of leather flip-flops in one hand.

"You'll cut your feet!"

She snorted. "Aro's gardeners are perfectionists. The only danger is from the broken stone and that is not a huge threat."

"Are your feet swollen?" Carlisle asked sharply setting a hand on her shoulder to hold her as he looked down at said body parts. "They are, aren't they." It was more of a statement than a question.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Yes," she admitted. "I've reduced my salt intake but I have gained a lot of weight, something my body is not used to. There isn't anything you can do because I'm not going on bed rest," she added sharply jerking free to step off the edge of the paving stones onto the grass and walk towards the broken fountain.

Bella was the first to see it and make a small incomprehensible noise. Then other gold and red eyes widened in shock, the owners hissing or sputtering as they saw as well. As Hermione Granger walked, in the flattened grass left behind green shoots burst and unfurled into full growth in seconds, and then buds formed and bloomed, tiny purple, blue, and white star-shaped flowers of varying hues, each releasing an intoxicating fragrance. Hermione did not seem to notice but the scent caught the attention of every vampire in the Fortress.

She walked towards the fortress and flicked her wrist. A slender rod of wood appeared out of nowhere and fell into her grip. A flick and a swish. Her power poured out of the tip and over the shattered stone which seemed to melt into liquid, flowing and gathering, shaping itself into an elegant form, a six-point Star of David with multi-tiered stone lotuses in the centre from which water fell into the pool below. It looked more serene than the old fountain with dolphins and sea horses.

"That's pretty." Emmett was the first to speak.

Hermione rounded on him and snarled. "Keep your rough housing out of the courtyards and confined to the training areas. If you break anything else I will transfigure you into a hamster for a week!" Emmett cringed. Felix laughed making Hermione turn on him. "And the same goes for you Felix! All of you! And I'll ask Aro to deduct all future repair costs from your stipends!" she threatened.

That made Felix shut up and stiffen like a chastised child. Satisfied Hermione turned to go back inside and stopped upon seeing all the stunned faces.

"What's wrong?"

Jane stepped forward and patted Hermione's arm to get her attention before pointing at the patches of colourful flowers on the previously immaculate green lawn.

Dark brown eyes widened as she walked to the closest patch and bent shallowly from the waist before straightening. She turned to Jane. "Could you pick a flower and leaf for me?" she asked and Jane obeyed handing the samples to Hermione. "I don't recognize it."

"They bloomed in your foot steps," Carlisle said as he sped over to join them.

"I never did something like this before," she admitted. "I'm average at Herbology."

"I don't recognize the species," Carlisle commented as he examined the tiny blooms.

"It isn't anything I recognize either. I'll have to ask Caius and Demetri if they recognize it, or know anyone who would." Then she frowned. "I don't understand; my magic has always damaged things when I'm stressed. I've never made plants grow and bloom."

"You are pregnant, heavy with new life," Marcus spoke quietly. No one had noticed him join the group in the courtyard. "It is to be expected, that some of that potential would spill out."

"I have been restless," she finally admitted. "Carlisle has been wonderful at calming some of my urges."

Carlisle looked surprised. "I have?"

She looked up at him over her shoulder with a wry smile. "Every time I want to go out and just walk to nowhere in particular, I go to you instead."

Everyone shifted uneasily at the very emotional atmosphere though no one dared disturb it. Each and everyone had been targets or witnesses to Hermione's more emotional outbursts. It was oddly more terrifying than facing a vampire trying to kill you. After all you had an honest chance at fighting a vampire off. You couldn't do much when a hormonal witch transfigured you into a frog, or a chair, or a statue.

Alice smiled brightly and did what she did best: change the subject.

"Have you done your shopping? For the nursery and the babies? I can definitely help with decorating and shopping."

Hermione turned to the tiny vampire with a relaxed look. "I'm pretty well set for the next six months." She made a face. "Most of my Muggle friends said they preferred to get practical items like diapers and wipes than clothes because babies out grow them too fast." She smiled at Alice. "But thank you for offering."

Alice nodded and subsided because it was the truth. Hermione had been ready for weeks. Alice had just been trying to break the tension. Then someone's cell phone rang. Demetri's. He answered it.

"Yes?"

The vampires could hear the person on the other end. Gianna.

_"The jeweller is here with two security guards."_

"Show him to the Danube sitting room. Remind his guards to sit outside." Then he ended the call and looked directly at Hermione. "The jeweller is here with his inventory."

All the females perked up for different reasons.

"Jeweller?" Alice asked eagerly. "Do you want to buy something? Or order something custom-made?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Yes I'm buying something," she said a playful voice.

Alice was not good at containing herself when she wanted to know. "Buy what?"

Hermione laughed at the pouting childish expression. "Gemstones," she said casually as she began walking sedately towards the covered patio, flowers blooming in her footprints.

Alice matched her pace precisely. "I don't understand," she admitted, "Wouldn't it make more sense to buy a finished piece? Unless you want something custom-made…"

"It will have to be custom-made," Hermione explained, "Because I'm more interested in the gemstones and design."

"Do you need help? With the design or crafting? I took a jewellery crafting course a few years ago. For polished and pre-cut stones only." Alice offered.

"Actually that might be useful. But you'll have to work with certain design guidelines I have in mind," Hermione warned. "It will be a lot of wirework with gems at specific points."

Alice squealed. "Of course! I'm positive I can design something fashionable that looks like what you want."

Curious, all the vampires followed her into the Fortress, as she unerringly made her way to a particular wing near the reception area, then the Danube sitting room. The two human guards sitting outside stiffened but otherwise did not react at the veritable troop of strangers entering the sitting room containing their boss and his very valuable goods.

A middle-aged balding man with a wispy fringe of hair glanced over all the men and women who had just entered the room. Then he looked directly at Demetri.

"I am here old friend. I hope this is not a trick to lighten me of my business assets," he added warningly.

"Of course not Enrico," Demetri murmured soothingly. "The gems are for Hermione and she is very… particular." He waved at Hermione turning Enrico's attention towards her. "Hermione Granger, this is Enrico Giabanni, a trusted and dependable contact."

Hermione smiled and moved forward slowly, her pregnant state very evident. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mr Giabanni, please call me Hermione."

"And you must call me Enrico," the older man said instantly warming up. "Come sit down, you should stay off your feet," he added scolding as he tapped the back of a settee near a coffee table. The surface was covered with velvet lined trays containing glittering and shimmering gemstones of varying hues in sub-compartments.

Hermione snorted. "It's kind of hard to sit nowadays," she said gingerly sitting on the edge of the furniture and the others could see why. The bump didn't allow for her to bend her legs at a ninety degree angle. The tops of her thighs kept pressing against the lower curve of her belly.

Carlisle moved to lift her feet up on the chair and helped her shift, resting her back against the high curved arm rest. It wasn't a chaise but long enough for her to stretch out comfortably. He chose to sit on the other end, deliberately not putting pressure on her limbs.

Enrico Giabanni moved forward and lifted a tray towards Hermione.

"Do you need a loupe? Or stronger light?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and ran her fingers over the gems, moving them around with her fingertips into small piles. Finally she pointed to a small one of seven white diamonds.

"We'll take those."

The jeweller moved the gems to a smaller empty velvet lined tray and set the larger one on the coffee table before selecting another one for her examination and the process was repeated. She'd touch the stones and male a small pile of ones that she wanted, gems that Enrico moved to the small tray. After she had gone through all the large trays she went through the small one that she had winnowed out muttering phrases liked "High-grade" or "Acceptable" or "Needs Shaping" or "Flawed" or "Splintered" to produce five piles.

"We'll take these two," she said pointing to two piles, "And we'll need the services of a gem cutter and polisher for this one," she pointed to a third pile.

The older Italian man eyed her sharply and nodded, pouring each pile into a small velvet bag and returning the rejected gems to the viewing trays.

"Very well. I will price the gems return with a quote tomorrow afternoon. I will offer a discount since you are making a bulk purchase." He named a generous percentage and Demetri nodded fractionally so Hermione agreed.

"That is acceptable. Payment will be handled in the usual way."

"Of course." By now the jeweller had closed and packed the velvet trays in a special metal briefcase. "Next time you need gems just specify if you need ritual quality stones."

Everyone went still.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked carefully.

Enrico Giabanni gave her a tolerant knowing look. "I am a squib Hermione. I have enough magic for heightened intuition, a sense of true value and quality. Even the magicals come to me when they need really high quality ritual gemstones. My inventory is better than eighty-five percent of most enclave jewellers. Of course I have access to a larger market through my non-magical contacts."

Demetri stepped forward catching Enrico's eyes. "You understand this is to be treated as confidential information."

Enrico snorted softly. "Of course. You have no fears about me telling anyone that a witch has allied herself with the Volturi Coven." He faced Hermione directly. "I will be receiving a new shipment in three days. If you wish I can visit with what I think you would be interested in."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That sounds lovely. And if you hear anything about what is happening in the enclaves we would be most interested in knowing."

Enrico nodded. "I will pass on anything I hear to Demetri." Seeing some disbelieving looks he explained. "I'm a squib, despised by magicals and always treated as unwanted until they can use me. Vampires are much more honest." And then he stood up carrying his metal briefcase, stopping to bow shallowly to the Volturi Kings before leaving the witch and the vampires, shell-shocked Cullens and indifferent Volturi.

Carlisle sighed shaking his head in disbelief. "Is it really that bad?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Prejudice and bigotry is the corner stone of wizarding society. There is a very distinct pyramid with non-human creatures at the bottom and pureblood males at the top."

And then she proceeded to launch into a very dry and factual lecture on the culture, tradition and history of the magical enclaves, the state of enclave-vampire relations, second-class citizenry, lack of educational and advancement opportunity because everything was locked up by pureblood families for their own kin. Muggleborns were not even informed of the difficulty in securing an apprenticeship, or that they had to search years in advance until their seventh and final year of schooling. The recent war and upheaval had not changed anything. Everyone just wanted to forget and settle into old ruts but Hermione had refused to submit to social expectations, to marry and not rock the boat. Instead she had chosen to work as an independent problem solver for financial benefits and flexible hours, to work on her goals of reducing bigotry and unfair laws. It was an unpopular move that isolated her from most of her school friends but she had not been deterred. She had been coping and meeting Carlisle had been an unplanned event but she had been so lonely. The difficult decision she had made the morning after, to leave and not stay in touch, to not disrupt his life. How happy and scared she was when she found out she was pregnant. How her best friend reacted when she told him she was pregnant with a vampire's baby. Her decision to erase his memories and step up her plans to get out of Britain.

"No matter what country I go to they will send agents to either kill me or bring me back to stand trial, to be made an example. But if any magical comes to Volterra they can be killed without reprisal because the city is considered Volturi land. And if I have a Volturi escort I would be treated similarly, someone with diplomatic immunity and a constant witness-slash-protector-slash-enforcer," she concluded.

And with that it was painfully clear to everyone that Carlisle would not be leaving Volterra, Hermione Granger, their children.

Alice spoke softly, subdued. "Jasper and I will stay in Volterra. The rest of you should leave." She smiled more brightly. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I've seen it," she added shooting Aro a smug look.

Aro made a non-committal sound and looked distracted, thinking. He exchanged looks with his brothers before turning to the Cullens and speaking.

"All of you are more than welcome to stay in Volterra."

Rosalie shook her head. "No. We'll stay for the birth and a little bit after," she insisted.

Aro shrugged gracefully. "That is entirely up to you my dear." And then he turned and began walking, followed closely by Caius and Marcus, then the rest of the Guards.

Hermione smiled wryly and shifted, moving her legs over the edge of the settee and setting her feet on the floor. She gratefully accepted Carlisle's assistance to stand before speaking.

"Aro is more interested in infiltrating the enclaves than trying to control gifted vampires to increase his power base and resources. Magic is a great equaliser and loophole maker." She smirked. "As I'm certain Edward has discovered," she added in saccharine tones.

"Oh yeah, and speaking of that mind-blocking amulet, what's the going rate?" Emmett asked in his casual boisterous voice. "I'm looking to buy a couple for myself and Rosie."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm a bit strained for time. But I'm sure the Major has contacts who can help."

"Oh yeah. Peter probably has included half-dozen different charms in his package." Then Jasper frowned. "He's runnin' late." And then his phone rang signalling a new text message.

_Pkg arrive in 15hrs -PW_

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	25. Doors Close, Others Open - 6

Review Responses:  
- I'm not going to be Edward friendly. He's going to try and he's going to slip and take two steps back because he's so certain he knows best. And he doesn't, not when it comes to magic. Bella is going to try and find her own place but she's not going to be part of the 'inner circle'.  
- Harry and the enclave, their responses are going to be in the next set of chapters, Interludes II.  
- Emmett will get the tattoo. Not until after Interludes II.  
- those of you loving Jasper he definitely gets a prominent role and an interesting twist in Interludes III.  
- all those wondering who will be godparents, keep reading and you'll find out!

Fic Recs for those who like UC and crossover pairings:  
- Love Salazar/Hermione? Read **Dead man's chest** or **Blood magic and other mating habits** by**shandra23**  
- Intrigued by Hermione/Loki? Read **Alphelion** and **Here Be Monsters** by **Dresden Blue**  
- Looking for Hermione/Twilight? Recommend WIP Hermione/Jasper fic **Under the Guise of Innocence** by **Deep and Devastating**. **Ludo13**'s Hermione/Edward fic **The Flaw in the Best Laid Plan** also has an intriguing premise.

**Summary:** The long awaited birth. And a surprising choice of names and godparents.

* * *

Peter's 'package' turned out to be a one cubic meter crate. Hermione immediately ordered it to be moved into her workrooms and opened. She had only got through the top most layer of smaller boxes and packets before going into labour.

Uncharacteristically she had never located a midwife or doctor so there had only been two options: a, go to the closest local hospital, or b, have Carlisle handle the delivery. Unsurprisingly she had opted for b.

_"I trust you."_

Those words stayed in the back of Carlisle's mind as he gave sharp precise orders, to liberate certain supplies from local clinics, or make-shift substitutes. It had been years since he had done a round in ob/gyn but he was not nervous. He had delivered hundreds of babies over the centuries he had practiced medicine but this was different, these were **his** children, his own biological children.

His hands worked swiftly, precisely, making the necessary preparations for potential complications though Alice had been certain that nothing would go wrong. He could hear Felix, Demetri, and Emmett taking bets on every possible variation, from the length of labour, to the weight of the babies. If everyone didn't know the babies were both girls the idiots would probably be taking bets on those as well!

"Carlisle, I think she's almost ready."

Carlisle looked up at Rosalie. She had medical training and experience. She had assisted with Renesmee's birth. And she had insisted on assisting in this delivery as well. Only now she was eager and joyful, not worried and tense. Probably because they all knew there was very little chance of complications this time.

He moved up to stand in Hermione's line of sight. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her hair damp and escaping from her braids, sticking out in a wild halo around her face. The moment she saw him the grim determined look vanished and she broke.

"Carlisle!" She sounded torn between exhaustion and pain. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hush now," he murmured brushing her hair back and taking her hand in his. "Besides, it's my line. I should be apologizing for getting you in this condition. And you should be cursing me," he added smartly.

She growled. "Not for that!" Then she winced. "I'm sorry for everything. I know your live has been disrupted-"

"Hermione-"

"And it's not going to go back to normal-"

"Hermione-"

"Because you're too honourable to do what you really want!"

And with that she burst into tears and turned away.

Carlisle growled and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me!" He waited until he had her attention. "I don't care about disruptions because I'm used to them. We have to move at least every decade and sometimes even sooner. This is one of the most welcome disruptions in my life Mia," he added softly. "**You** are worth it Mia. **We** are worth it."

She looked at him stunned. "No one has ever said that."

"Said what?" Carlisle asked confused.

"That I'm worth it," she explained between soft pants.

"Well you most definitely are."

With those she relaxed and Carlisle could see the difference it made. She was no longer trying to control her reactions, hide what she was feeling, and she could concentrate on just giving birth.

The actual delivery was very unlike Carlisle's experience with Isabelle. It was like a human at-home birth apart from the levitating objects, small sparks and lightning bolts escaping from the labouring mother, and the mob of vampires waiting just outside the closed door.

Carlisle's perfect vampire memory could recall the details of every single birth he had attended but somehow all of them paled in comparison to this one. Because he was the father. A mixture of relief and joy filled him when both babies were born without complications. He desperately wanted to examine his children himself but he was worried about Hermione. He could hear the female vampires crowding into the room, hovering around Rosalie who was recording their statistics. Once the placenta was expelled, and two minor tears stitched, Carlisle relaxed fractionally. It was a text-book birth. He was unsurprised when Alice was there assisting with the clean-up and dressing Hermione in a clean gown before helping her move to a more comfortable lower bed. As much as he wanted to check and wonder over his offspring he **needed** Hermione to be safe and happy. He was not surprised when she turned his way and smiled tiredly up at him.

"Go," she urged, "I know you want to hold them. I do too."

Carlisle responded in affirmative without second thought. He made mental notes for his files, his hands shaking slightly as they touched the mottled looking damp flushed skin. There hadn't been enough time for a proper bath. Both newborns were so small and light, so fragile. At that moment Carlisle desperately wished he had a gift, like Jasper or Edward; he wanted to know what his girls were feeling and thinking, he wanted to know so he could make them happy. He would do anything for them.

He was vaguely aware of Alice pushing him. He was standing by the bed, bending to carefully place the baby he held in Hermione's arms.

"Our first born," he told her softly. And he watched Hermione touch the delicate tiny features, examine the curve of small shell-like ears, wisps of pale blonde hair covering the fragile head, the tiny clenched fists and soft nails. His breath caught when he saw the baby blink, opening her eyes, deep topaz gold eyes, his eyes. If he could have cried he would have.

Hermione looked up at him. "I want to name her Severina, for my old teacher Severus Snape," she told him. Her expression practically dared him to disagree.

"I have no issues. But I would suggest a more neutral middle name, in case she disagrees when she is older."

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it. He could see the wheels turning in her mind before she smiled. "Her middle name will be Jane." A pin drop could be heard in the silence that followed. Hermione smiled warmly at some point behind him. Carlisle turned slightly and he could see the venom pooling in Jane's bright red eyes. "I'd like you to be her godmother."

"I would be honoured," Jane murmured.

Alice's expression turned distant. "Severina Jane Cullen. Rina Cullen."

Hermione and Carlisle was surprised. Hermione looked thoughtful before she nodded. "Rina is a good diminutive." She bent her head and brushed her lips against the baby's forehead. "Welcome to the world Rina."

The baby yawned and squirmed before curling against Hermione's breast. Carlisle gently scooped Rina Cullen, freeing Hermione for their second daughter. He watched as Rosalie reluctantly passed the baby over. She was more active than Rina, fidgeting and flailing. Hermione laughed as the clenched fist hit her nose. She grabbed the tiny hand and kissed it.

"Hello little one, I'm your Mummy," she cooed rocking the baby gently. Then she looked up at Carlisle. "Any ideas for names?" she asked.

Carlisle had known he was going to have two daughters for a while now and he had researched many potential names and short listed his preferences. Now that he had to choose all those lists flew out of his mind.

"Emma, for your mother," he blurted out. Seeing her surprised look, he explained. "She was the first to support us, before she even knew of our connection. I wonder if she suspected or sensed something," he admitted finally.

"It's possible," Hermione said after some thought. "Mum was very intuitive. I did freak out when she said she wanted to introduce us, but now when I think about it I can't help but wonder if she sensed our connection." She brushed back the darker blonde curls and touched the tiny pudgy cheek. She was not surprised when the squeezed shut eyes opened and hazy unfocused topaz eyes peered up at her mum. The unfocused yet oddly intense gaze reminded Hermione of an old friend she had greatly underestimated. "Luna. Or Selene."

"Your old friend?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Mmm. I never realised how strongly I cared until I actually left the enclaves. I miss her letters and random visits," Hermione confessed.

Carlisle nodded and touched the baby's cheek. "Selene Emma?"

Hermione laughed. "Why don't we make it Emmaline Luna? Or our eldest is going to resent us for saddling her with an unconventional old-fashioned name and not her twin."

Carlisle smiled softly. "Emmaline Luna Cullen. Emma."

Hermione kissed her younger daughter's forehead and whispered, "Welcome to the world Emma."

"Godmother?" Carlisle finally asked.

Hermione turned to Alice Cullen who grinned broadly and squealed, bouncing on the spot. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Hermione laughed and looked towards the doorway where the men had squeezed in behind the female vampires.

"I'd like Jasper and Demetri to be godfathers," she added firmly catching the eyes of both vampires, ignoring the sounds of protest (mainly from Edward) and dismay (from those who had wanted to be asked). "I know both of them will be very… efficient in protecting my daughters."

Those final words were enough to silence most. And the rest… well Hermione was infamous for her wandless magic and had more than enough energy to Silencio them.

Jasper smiled smugly at Edward who was violently waving his arms around, trying to communicate his disagreement over the whole situation.

"I told ya not ta annoy the Strega. You're lucky she did not set ya on fire."

"Oh I'm saving that for when he challenges me directly, not just my choices," Hermione quipped darkly making the Volturi chuckle and some of the Cullens to look uneasy.

Jasper and Alice were not among them. Alice, because she had Seen a whole new future filled with bright possibilities; and Jasper, because he had felt and seen Hermione's trust and acceptance on both personal and public levels. Jasper knew he would have no problems staying in Volterra as long as Alice was with him. In fact he was looking forward to it. Bella Swan had caused a lot of change when she had entered their lives and Jasper strongly suspected Hermione Granger would cause a great deal more.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

AN: Next is a set of interludes, about what's happening in the magical enclaves.


	26. Interludes 2 - Harry Potter

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 07  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Title:** Interludes II, The Enclaves  
**Summary**: What's been happening in the enclaves after Hermione left? Little snippets from life in the enclaves, how various witches and wizards are reacting to her disappearance.  
**AN: **Each chapter is an independent insight and should be considered separate from each other. Definitely no chronological order or timeline.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, Harry Potter, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Hannah Abbott, Arthur Weasley  
**Rated: **T  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

* * *

**Summary**: Harry Potter has many regrets.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes II, The Enclaves - Harry Potter Ooo~**

Harry Potter had many regrets for one who was only in his third decade of life. Turning his back on his best female friend was one of his greatest regrets. When she first vanished he refused to believe it was something of her own free will. He had insisted Kingsley assign an Auror to investigate (Harry was too emotionally involved) but nothing came of it. In fact evidence to the counter came to light, that Hermione had planned to leave the Wizarding World.

The news caused a lot of mixed reactions in allies and friends as well as opponents and enemies. Relief and Anger. Apathy and Worry. Some felt she was pushing too hard, too fast in her quest for change. Others feared she would actually succeed in her campaign. Some were just relieved she had taken off and was no longer causing disruptions in their calm ordered world. Others were worried for her. But as time passed the worry dwindled since there was no sign Hermione was dead. Oh she was untraceable and post owls couldn't locate her but that was easily explained by use if Fidelius, wards, or even geographic distance. Kingsley had tried using his ministry contacts but nothing came of it.

Harry had gone to Australia looking for her and ended up finding graves for Dan and Emma Granger. They had died during the Horcrux hunt. Harry had always thought the Grangers had never returned to England because they were angry with Hermione for choosing the magical world, to stay with Harry and the Weasleys, for obliviating their memories. He had never thought they didn't return because they were dead. Knowing he was the indirect cause of their death – because Hermione would have been there to defend them if she didn't have to protect him – it was a spur that kept him looking. He refused to be complacent, to believe everything was all right, to assume.

Nothing had gone right since his last lunch with Hermione. He couldn't remember Hermione telling him anything but it didn't mean something didn't happen. He hadn't suspected until much later when he examined every encounter for hidden meaning. It was too rigid, too ordinary. It was impossible not to talk with Hermione and debate over **something**, even the merits of BLT sandwiches over ham-and-cheese. Something happened and Harry couldn't remember. Unfortunately Hermione was too good at whatever she tried. None of the Mind Arts experts he went to could undo it. The best could detect a trace of the Obliviate but no one had a clue as to **what** information had been erased.

There had been some whispers about laying charges against Hermione but Harry refused to cooperate. He refused to be part of anything that would hurt her. And it wasn't like she was hurting anyone. No one in the Magical and Muggle worlds had heard of Hermione Granger. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	27. Interludes 2 - Arthur Weasley

**Summary**: Arthur knows his family did wrong but he is unwilling to accept the responsibility to correct it and make amends. Not until it's too late.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes II, The Enclaves - Arthur Weasley Ooo~**

Arthur Weasley felt guilty. He felt guilty. For not seeing it sooner. For not speaking up sooner. For not trying to control Molly and Ginny. For not having a genuine heart-to-heart with Harry. If only he had approached the younger wizard as a friend, not future-father-in-law maybe this entire mess could have been averted, his family would not be split, half supporting Harry and half against him. Last time they had faced such a schism was when Hermione and Ron had broken up. Maybe if Arthur had paid closer attention he would have seen the reason why the Muggleborn witch had broken up with Ron. She had always been shrewder and far more discerning than Harry.

When Ron had announced his engagement to Megan Wood just months after his break up with Hermione, Arthur had been secretly relieved and pleased his son was moving on. When they announced they were expecting a child just a few weeks later Arthur had suspicions but he had not voiced them, not wanting to disrupt familial harmony. When Megan gave birth it didn't take a genius to do the math and know Megan had conceived when Ron and Hermione were together. But no one had said anything so Arthur did not either. He had been secretly shamed by his son's dishonourable behaviour but at least he was not leading two witches along and committing to neither.

When Arthur found out Ginny had done the same… cheated on Harry with not one but many wizards, and been blatant enough to be exposed in the Daily Prophet… Arthur could not support or defend his daughter. When Harry filed for divorce, citing her infidelity was an attack on his House and Honour, a prelude to Line Theft, the Weasley Patriarch refused to stand beside his daughter, like all his elder sons. Only his wife and youngest son stood beside Ginny. Arthur still didn't know who had recommended Thackery Greengrass to Harry but the solicitor had been relentless and completely within the law in making sure Ginny got the bare minimum in settlement.

After the divorce Harry had cut ties with the elder Weasleys. The only times they interacted were at Ministry functions, for professional reasons, or on Order business. As far as Arthur knew the only Weasleys Harry kept in touch with -on a personal level- were Bill and George. Both his sons refused to act as a conduit or to spy on Harry. Arthur had to respect that. Molly had been furious but when Bill and George refused to step into the Burrow, never invited the other Weasleys to their own homes, always met in public, she had been forced to back off. She didn't any more children to cut ties.

Arthur wondered where he had gone wrong with his youngest children. Both of them had loving, supportive, devoted partners and both of them cheated on their significant others! He used to think the twins were the ones who would give him grey hairs but nowadays George was the least of his worries!

No Arthur had learnt his lesson. He would not stand back and watch and hope for the best. He was a Gryffindor. He would be brave and speak up, to voice his beliefs and views.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	28. Interludes 2 - George Weasley

**Summary**: George Weasley is damaged but not shattered.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes II, The Enclaves - George Weasley Ooo~**

Many considered George Weasley as damaged, broken, and they were right. George was broken ever since he lost his other half, his twin. He had lost his zest for life, his interest in causing chaos and having fun. Apathy and disinterest dominated his psyche. His friends and family had tried to coax him out of it, into 'better humours'. They failed. George had little reason to be happy or interested in what was happening around him. He kept WWW going because Fred would kick him in the arse if he allowed their business venture to collapse but he wasn't interested in creating anything new and funny. Why bother when his world had fallen apart?

It had worked. Most had given up on fixing him, trying to change his mind. He had become a recluse, dumb and mute at social events his mother kept dragging him to. He was no longer the life of the party, instead he stayed on the sidelines and shadows, silently listening and watching. George had learnt to spot the minor fractures in perfect façades. Oh everyone had them after the war but now they were widening and expanding. Everyone felt bad because Hermione had vanished without a trace. Everyone knew this was no kidnapping; it was something Hermione had chosen of her own free will. Each and everyone thought they had to be horrible friends if Hermione had not at least confided her troubles in them. That they had not noticed she had been troubled.

George did not think so and he did not feel guilty. Hermione didn't make her choices without thinking it, analyzing both the pros and cons. If she vanished without a trace she had a very good reason for doing so. He only hoped she would feel secure enough to contact and inform them that she was safe and happy.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	29. Interludes 2 - Hannah Abbott

**Summary**: Hannah Abbott had many big dreams, now she dreams for security.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes II, The Enclaves - Hannah Abbott Ooo~**

Hannah Abbott took a brief moment to stretch her arms and cast a Scrougify on her apron.

"Tom, I'm taking my break!"

"Okay luv!"

Hannah wove through the dinner crowd and into the unused backroom near the kitchen. Five years ago if anyone had asked her what her graduation plans were she would have promptly told them she wanted to be a pre-school teacher, and eventually a wife and mother. She snorted softly. She had never thought she would have ended up waiting tables in the Leaky Cauldron because she couldn't afford the tuition to finish her Seventh Year, not when both her parents were dead, the mortgages had sucked all the family savings up, and she had to raise her siblings with very small contributions from distant relatives and a stipend from the Muggle government.

All her old Hufflepuff friends had been sympathetic but none had offered to help and Hannah hated to ask outright. It made her feel like a poor relation, a beggar. Thank Merlin for Hermione Granger. She had never expected the bossy Gryffindor to be so circumspect and thoughtful about Hannah's poor financial state. Hermione had been the only one who insisted Hannah visit her flat for Thursday chick-flick nights, instead of going out to a pub which Hannah could not afford. Hermione would cook lots and insist Hannah take the leftovers home because they would spoil before Hermione could finish them. It was a scanty pretence but enough to soothe Hannah's pride.

Hermione was the one to help Hannah get Muggle identification documents, to show her how to apply for welfare. It wasn't a lot of money but it helped keep a roof above the Abbotts heads. Right now they were treading water but Hannah dreaded the day Brian would receive his Hogwarts letter because there was no way she could afford the tuition, and being half-bloods the younger Abbott siblings would not qualify for the scholarship fund set up for Muggleborn students.

If Hermione were around Hannah would have gone to her for ideas on what to do, but Hermione had vanished leaving only a brief note sent through the Muggle post. Luckily it had arrived weeks after Harry Potter and the Aurors had questioned Hannah about Hermione's whereabouts. Hannah had heard she had not sent Potter or the Weasleys a similar note, that she had simply vanished from their lives. Hannah knew Hermione would not have made such a choice lightly, to leave her whole world behind… Hannah knew Hermione was alone without any living relatives. She only hoped wherever Hermione was she was safe and happy.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	30. Interludes 2 - Minerva McGonagall

**Review Responses:  
**- the primary pairing maybe Hermione/Carlisle but this series is about much more than them. In fact a lot of the future arcs is going to be about all the Volturi and the Cullens and many magicals. You'll have to wait for it.  
- Mistra Rose you'll be seeing a lot of Hannah, George, and Luna in the upcoming chapters.  
- lisa francis 96780 there will be many covert and obvious allies for Hermione back in Britain, and don't worry George is definitely in the picture.

**Summary**: Minerva McGonagall wonders when had everything gone so wrong.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes II, The Enclaves - Minerva McGonagall Ooo~**

In a castle set in the middle of the Scottish highlands a witch grieved and wondered when had everything gone so wrong. There were so many possible moments but it was easy to consider and reject each one, all except for a particular recent one.

~o~

_"I don't want to apply."_

_"Do you want to be an Auror like Harry and Ron? I do agree; it's a rather rough job. There are better opportunities available to you."_

_"You aren't listening to me Minerva! I don't want to work for the Ministry."_

_"Miss Granger, you're acting like a child! I thought you said you wanted to make things better for everyone."_

_"I do. And that's exactly why I'll never work for the Ministry. The prejudice and bigotry is too ingrained, too massive. And I'm only one voice."_

_"Miss Granger!"_

_"Don't speak to me like I'm an ignorant child Minerva! You know damn well how things are going to turn out once the initial euphoria dies. Back to status quo as usual. I'm not going to be a part of that!"_

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_"Freelance as a problem-solver and researcher. I solved a lot of mysteries and cleaned up a lot of messes the So-called Adults failed at so I might as well get paid for it."_

_"Miss Granger-"_

_"I spoke with the goblins at Gringotts and they have given me my first contract. The compensation is very generous."_

_"You will be disappointing a lot of people who are depending on you to do the right thing."_

_"Well as far as I'm concerned I owe them nothing. I sacrificed enough of my youth to take down a Dark Lord while most of them cowered under their beds."_

~o~

After Hermione refused to join the Ministry everything fell apart. Minerva didn't help either, keeping her old student out of the Order loop as unreliable. When Harry and Ron followed Minerva's example it damaged their friendship and the Golden Trio was no more. Harry and Ron went straight into the Aurors and Hermione quickly gained a reputation for circumventing Ministry law and procedure without breaking it. She took a great deal of pleasure in making the Ministry look like clueless fools, not that it wasn't a hard thing to do. And when they sent Ron or Harry, counting on old friendships to smooth things over it always worked against them; Hermione always ended up using her leverage to get what she wanted in a very public and embarrassing fashion.

Minerva poured three fingers of Firewhiskey and sipped the potent alcohol with a rueful look.

Severus had laughed when he heard of her first victory and proudly proclaimed she would have made a good Slytherin. Minerva had been scandalized but later forced to admit Severus was right; Hermione had the makings of the perfect Slytherin: cunning, ambitious, ruthlessness and willing to sacrifice and use all her resources.

Their relationship had become strained but Minerva knew she could always depend on a monthly correspondence summarizing what was going on in Hermione's life, in the most cursory of ways. The letters often included requests for general information on what was happening in Hogwarts and sometimes specific information or introductions.

Minerva did not always agree with Hermione's public-humiliation tactics but she was doing **something** for those less fortunate. There were too many shattered families, orphans, destitute souls from the aftermath of the war. Oh the Ministry made a show of funding various charities and orphanages but there were too many who did not qualify and slipped through the cracks. Hermione used her knowledge of Ministry rules to squeeze stipends and galleons for her poorer clients, mostly Muggleborns and half-bloods.

The elderly witch looked into the flames dancing in the fireplace and wondered where Hermione had vanished to. Her last letters were requests for information on vampires, particularly the older covens. Minerva's lips turned down at the corners as she thought about Hermione's latest social reform project.

First house elves, then werewolves, and now vampires! Bloodsucking uncivilized murderous leeches! A witch of good sense would know to steer clear of vampires, all of them, nomads or covens. Minerva had not liked Horace inviting Sanguini to talk to the older students, telling lies about civilized covens like the Volturi! Pah! Vampires killed humans and that made them intolerable in Minerva's book.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	31. Interludes 2 - Luna Lovegood

**Summary**: Luna Lovegood is stronger and more insightful than her so called elders and betters. Because she doesn't project her own views on others and thus can accurately profile how they would react.  
**AN**: I honestly think Dumbledore could have definitely learned a lot from Luna.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes II, The Enclaves - Luna Lovegood Ooo~**

Luna bit her lip as she cast the final packing spell, shrinking the kitchen cupboard contents into a box. She had already finished packing up the other rooms. She activated the portkey slip of paper and pressed it against the box, sending it to its final destination, a magical orphanage in Harrowglen. Most of the household goods had already been sent there. The only things she had packed for storage in her vault, or to take, were family relics and personal treasures. She could easily replace her wardrobe with more climate suitable clothes at her destination, after all it would be much warmer and sunny there.

After giving the kitchen a quick cursory check she wandered through the rest of her childhood home, the Rookery. It was the only home she had but it didn't feel like home, not since her father died. Her lips pressed together tightly as she sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and remembered the mess she had returned to. She had not been surprised to receive the Gringotts death notice, her father had been a walking-dead wizard, only half-there since her mother there, mostly gone after the Second War. Luna had promptly made her excuses and returned from her Argentina expedition early.

Her first day in London had been a shock. Hermione's flat had been occupied by a half-blood family who did not know anything of the previous occupant. Neither had any of Luna's old friends and acquaintances. Neville, the Weasleys, Harry, Padma, Terry, no one had a clue of Hermione's whereabouts. Harry had been making noises about Hermione being kidnapped but after some investigation of her own Luna had disagreed. Hermione had closed all her cases and turned away potential clients. Her vault had been emptied and closed. She had chosen to leave.

Closing her vault was a strong sign of cutting ties to the enclaves. She was not planning on using galleons or exchanging Muggle funds for wizarding. That meant Hermione had to be in the Muggle world. Knowing Hermione it would not be easy to find her there either. Luna knew it was too easy to track Muggles if you had certain personal information. Luna did not know how but Hermione had. And Luna did not want to approach Harry or anyone else who may know how to. Unfortunately magical methods to track were not working either so Luna had to resort to the methods used in Hermione's favourite Sherlock Holmes novels. Tracing all her most recent activities and interactions.

A bell-like chime warned her it was almost time for her international portkey. She hurried through the house shrinking the bags and boxes she was taking into a leather knapsack, a gift from Hermione. Her cloak went over her summery dress made light blue cotton, her feet into a pair of sand-coloured leather flats. Once she was out the front door she raised the property wards and gripped her knapsack tightly as she pulled out the tin can from her cloak pocket. She really wished the portkey office would use cleaner materials, like a sheet of paper to make portkeys.

There was a tugging sensation behind her navel and then she was gasping from the blast of unfamiliar muggy warm evening air. She was standing in a narrow cobbled alley surrounded by stucco buildings roofed with red clay tiles. The main road was well-light with enchanted ever-glowing orbs and there were witches and wizards of all ages and classes out shopping. She ignored them made her way to a small bistro and ordered dinner, a pasta and a garden salad. She poured herself a glass of cold water and sipped between nibbles of garlic bread while she waited. Once the waitress had returned with her meal, Luna dug in and found her thoughts wandering back to Hermione.

Hermione had spent her last two weeks in Britain researching vampires, famous and powerful covens, countries favoured by vampires for various reasons. Traditionally the highest concentration was in Russia and Romania but Luna doubted Hermione would have chosen either of them. Volterra, Italy was the true heart of the vampire nation. Luna had a strong inkling of why Hermione was interested in vampires but she did not know why Hermione had chosen to approach the Volturi, to stay in Europe, relatively close to Britain. She would have to ask her when they met.

Luna signalled for the bill and settled it, leaving a generous tip before leaving. It was late and she had places to be. She ducked into an alley and Apparated.

The alley she appeared in was more modern with concrete paving stones and large iron grillwork covering the entrances into the sewers. Luna knew exactly why they were there of course. She was cautious but not deterred as she focused on her destination. It did not take long to reach her goal, a small side-entrance set deep into a very thick wall surrounding a castle fortress. She rapped sharply and waited. She hoped someone would answer because she didn't know enough of what was behind those walls to blindly Apparate.

Her luck held true. A small grilled rectangle appeared in the door. It was a vampire.

"Yes?"

A female one.

Luna smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm trying to find a friend of mine. Her name is Hermione Granger and I believe she may have visited the owners."

Red eyes widened in disbelief. The vampire responded after a rather long silence.

"She is not available but I can pass a message."

Luna's smile turned steely. "Please tell Hermione that Luna Lovegood would like to speak to her about our old school friends and to catch up."

The door opened and Luna relaxed as she stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you. I really didn't want to cause any property damages."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **And this is the end for this set of interludes. Please note Luna's interlude will be a leader to another chapter in the next story arc "New Possibilities", the meeting between Luna, Hermione, and the vampires. I'll make a note to remind you guys to re-read this one in the Author Notes of that chapter.


	32. New Possibilities - 01

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 08  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Title:** New Possibilities  
**Summary**: Life in Volterra after Hermione had her daughters. Reactions and an unexpected avenue for vampires wanting children.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, The Cullens, Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Eleazar/Carmen, The Irish coven, The Volturi, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott,  
**AN:** Potentially uncomfortable topics - infertility, IVF, surrogacy, triad relationships.  
**Rated: **M  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

* * *

**Summary**: A quiet moment where Alice does something she enjoys and a conversation that explains why Hermione trusts/chose Jasper as god-father.

* * *

**~ooO New Possibilities Ooo~**

Alice frowned, the tip of her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she tweezed and tugged and shaped the last bit of platinum wire into place. Carefully she tested it, shaking it gently and listening for any small tings that would indicate a loose wire. There were none and she was pleased. It was the fifth she had finished so far. Her lips curved into a smug smile as she gently set it aside, on a velvet lined tray holding similar pendants, the only variants being the type of stones in the piece. Most would just see a pretty piece of jewellery but they didn't know what Alice knew, that each pendant was the anchor point for a complex glamourie that would allow the owner to move in daylight, under the sun, without fear of discovery. Each was made of platinum reinforced gold wire and white diamonds with another type of gemstone: red-brown jasper, black opal, peridot, blue star sapphires, red star sapphires. Idly Alice wondered who they were intended for. The thought slipped her mind as she began working on her next piece.

She had a lot of free time and she was not comfortable enough to leave her family behind for any reason, even shopping. It was nice making something with her own two hands. She wondered if Rosalie felt the same way about restoring cars, Esme about her renovation projects. It felt good, like she accomplished something meaningful, when she touched the physical end results of her work. Multiplying a portfolio value and helping her family stay safe was nice but this was better. And Rina and Emma… Alice loved Renesmee but these two had her completely enthralled. She took full advantage of her gift to share in the babysitting duties and getting to know their mother. Hermione.

Alice looked up and turned to a corner of the small sitting room. Jasper was settled in a high back leather covered chair reading a heavy looking tome. "What do you think of her?" She did not need to specify who 'her' was. Jasper was good at reading her mind like that.

He looked up and smiled, a small faint curve that made her heart sing. "I love her darlin'. She's even better than Bella."

Alice was taken aback by that bit of endorsement. The whole family loved Bella but most of them were secretly scared of Hermione. "What do you mean? Why do you say that?"

Jasper put the book aside and leaned forward, elbows on the knees and his hands dangling between them. His expression was calm and earnest.

"Bella loves and accepts us, even me, in spite of my flaws. But she does not understand or support and love me **'cause** of them." He frowned faintly, his gaze turning inward. "In fact I think Hermione trusts me more **'cause** I'm flawed."

"That is quite insightful of you Jasper," a familiar voice murmured from the doorway. At some point Hermione had entered the room, sneaking up on Alice and Jasper. Quite a feat for a non-vampire. "I know what it is like to be weak and vulnerable, to struggle to keep my head above water, knowing that others are depending on me."

Hermione was now standing next to Jasper's chair, holding out the snoozing baby cradled in her arms. There were always eager and willing babysitters for the twins, but even so Hermione always tried to set aside time for her daughters, usually one at a time so she would not feel so torn between them. A soft smile curved her lips as she watched the much feared vampire rock her baby girl oh so carefully.

"Rina?" Jasper didn't need to hear a confirmation. He knew the scent of his goddaughter. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to you sneakin' up on me," he grumbled.

Hermione smirked, blatantly pleased by his reactions. "Not hard really. You vampires are too dependent on your senses, especially sound and smell. Pretty easy to get around if you have magic and a brain."

"Shieldin' and maskin' charms." Jasper made a face. "Yours are different. Better."

"Of course," she boasted. "They're my creations. Designed for very sensitive recipients." Then she walked over to Alice. "How's many have you finished making?"

"Five," Alice confided. "I have to be extra careful to reinforce the wirework, to make sure they don't get distorted and the gems stay in place."

Hermione picked up two oval creations, one set with red jasper and the other with black opal. She held both up and the vampires watched as the stones were infused with her power, sparkling very much like how they would in bright sunlight. Then the light died though the diamonds still held miniature rainbows and tiny fires. She held the opal one out to Alice.

"This is yours, for all you've done and all you will do." Then she stepped to Jasper and held the jasper encrusted one out. "And this one is yours Major. Gifts with no strings from me to the both of you."

Both were gob smacked. Alice had not seen this. "Why?" she asked baffled. She was the one to give gifts, usually expensive and store-bought but still.

"Because both of you supported Carlisle, me, without hesitation. Even when your past experiences must have screamed at you to run."

"You're right about that," Jasper finally said. His eyes were sharp and direct. "Of course, most folk say that about me."

"And that is why I trust you."

No one could argue with that.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	33. New Possibilities - 02

**Review Response:** Thank you, to everyone following and leaving reviews. Someone asked why not longer chapters... well it doesn't work for this particular story structure. My plan and goal is to capture moments, snapshots that lead to an eventual end. The story arcs connect tightly to each other but the next big set will be Interludes 3 which is definitely more discontinuous short chunks/glimpses. Only alternative I have is posting 2-3 chapters each time I update and it will be spread out more. Ripples is 85% complete but I've been doing some editing and I don't want to repost chapters so please be patient. Ripples will be about 65+ chapters before it's complete.

**Summary**: Esme has regrets, especially once she hears about what's happening in her ex's life.

* * *

Esme sighed as she got out of her four-wheel drive and removed her luggage from the back. She was not used to driving. Carlisle had always been the one to drive on long trips.

"Esme!"

Esme smiled at the familiar cheery voice calling from the main doors of the house. In a second she was there hugging the shorter vampire. "Carmen, I'm so happy to see you."

Carmen looked over Esme and nodded. "And I you." She hesitated before continuing. "But I'm afraid we won't be around for long," Esme's expression turned dismayed so Carmen hurried to continue, "But you are more than welcome to stay with the girls."

"I don't understand. Where are you going?" Esme asked.

Carmen looked torn before her expression turned into a resolved one. She had made a decision. "Eleazar and I are going to Volterra; the girls haven't decided if they will be joining us."

Fear crept up Esme's spine. "What?! Why are you going there?" Nothing good ever came from going to the Volturi.

"Aro has sent a general summons for the Presentation."

Esme was confused. "What Presentation?"

Now it was Carmen's turn to look confused. "Don't you know? A Strega Materna has joined the Volturi Coven."

"Strega Materna? Witch Mother?"

Carmen's expression cleared. "Oh I forgot; you're too young to know. A Strega Materna is a witch who has selected a male vampire as her Consort. In return for his protection she has agreed to bear his offspring, true magical hybrids called dhamphirs. Dhamphirs age quickly but more stably than human-vampire hybrids until their venom activates and they take on more vampire traits. We would have mentioned them to Carlisle when he asked about hybrid pregnancies but Bella was definitely not a witch so what we knew about Strega Maternas would not have applied."

"I don't understand. The mothers always die giving birth. Bella had to be turned!"

"Strega Maternas don't die. Their magic stabilizes the fetus and allows them to give birth without complications or dying."

Esme felt a stab of pain. It had been hard knowing that vampire males could become biological fathers, that the females could not become mothers, could not carry and give birth to a baby. Now to hear there were females who could do so with ease… it hurt. Deliberately she focused past that aspect.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know her personally," Carmen admitted. "A Hermione Granger, from Britain."

"And the vampire? Her… Consort?"

Carmen gave her a strange look. "Esme, when was the last time you talked to Carlisle?"

The younger vampire shook her head. "I haven't. It's too hard so I call one of the children instead. Why?"

"When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"I talked with Rosalie last week Saturday."

"Well I think you should talk to her again."

"Why?"

"Esme, Carlisle is the Consort. He and most of your old coven are in Volterra."

The world went grey and blurry before it snapped into focus. Esme darted for her purse and pulled out her phone. Quickly she found a number in her contacts.

_"Hi Esme,"_

"Rosalie, were you ever going to tell me about Carlisle?"

_"No. You never asked about what's happening in Carlisle's life."_ The response was so Rosalie, so blunt and uncompromisingly honest.

That hurt. "I'm asking now."

Rosalie's response was cautious. _"What do you know?"_

"Just what Carmen told me. A witch has joined the Volturi, and she can have a vampire's children. And she has selected Carlisle." Her voice broke. "Is he happy? Did he want this? Why is she with the Volturi? Why are all of you in Volterra? What-"

_"Esme, stop!" _

Esme inhaled an unneeded breath. "I'm listening."

_"Carmen's right and wrong. Carlisle and Hermione are together now but it was never planned; it was originally just a one-night stand. She never knew she could become pregnant, so when she found out she went to the strongest coven in Europe."_

"The Volturi."

_"Yes. And they adore her. Esme, she had no intention of telling Carlisle. If Alice did not have a vision…"_ she trailed off as Esme filled in the blanks.

"Carlisle would never have known he was going to be a father." Esme inhaled sharply as she fought through her pain and regrets. What would have happened if she and Carlisle had never parted ways? The answer came immediately: Carlisle would not have slept with Hermione Granger; he would not be anticipating the birth of his first biological child. Esme was torn between pain and joy, for her personal loss and for her ex's blessing. Besides it was her choice, her actions; she had left Carlisle first. "When?"

_"When?"_

"When is she due?"

_"Alice says she'll give birth before the end of the week."_

"Carmen says Aro has sent invitations for a Presentation."

_"Yes. In four weeks. Enough time for Hermione to heal."_

"So quickly?"

_"She's a witch,"_ Rosalie explained simply.

Esme nodded slowly. "Does he love her?"

Rosalie hesitated before answering._ "I think so. He's known her for a very long time."_

"What do you mean?"

_"He met her when she was a child. There was a strong connection between them even then because she never forgot him and he kept thinking about her. But they never saw each other until she visited Seattle around six months ago."_ When you left Carlisle, was implied.

Esme gritted her teeth and voiced the question on her mind. "Why is she in Volterra? Why is Carlisle in Volterra?"

_"Hermione has enemies,"_ Rosalie explained simply. _"The Volturi are better able to protect her and the girls. Carlisle won't leave them."_

"Girls?"

_"Oh."_ There was a long pause before Rosalie spoke again. _"She's having twins, two girls."_

Esme's heart broke. She knew how protective Carlisle was of his loved ones, his family; she could not imagine him being any less in regards to his own flesh-and-blood babies.

"He won't leave her."

_"He won't,"_ Rosalie confirmed solemnly. _"Alice and Jasper plan on staying in Volterra."_

"What about Aro?"

_"He likes her. She's like a multi-gifted vampire and given time she can circumvent and block any vampire's gifts. Alice confirmed as long as Hermione's committed to the Volturi Aro won't be interested in gathering gifted vampires. Because he knows Hermione can neutralize anyone attacking the Volturi. So he doesn't have to kill or have them bonded to the Guard."_

"And does she know what the Volturi are? What they have done? Can do?"

_"Yes. It's exactly why she chose to go to them, rather than Carlisle. They have no issues killing humans to protect what is theirs."_

That rocked Esme back on her heels.

_"Esme?"_

"Yes dear?"

_"Are you coming? For the Presentation?"_

As much as it hurt there was only one possible answer. "Of course dear."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	34. New Possibilities - 03

**Summary:** Esme is confronted with the new reality, the twins make their first public presentation, and Hermione has the inklings of a new plan.

* * *

It had hurt hearing the confirmation from Carmen and Rosalie, that Carlisle no longer loved her. It was a thousand times worse when Esme saw it in person.

Hermione Granger was not beautiful but there was an aura about her that drew vampires in, even vampires Esme had privately considered as heartless and sadistic: Jane, Caius, Demetri, Aro. But maybe it should not have been a great surprise, after all this woman could and was willing to have a vampire's child.

It hurt to see Carlisle hovering around her, splitting his attention between her, Alice and Jane who were carrying small swathed bundles, his daughters. Esme wanted to run onto the dais screaming and begging for Carlisle to take her back, to let her have one child because he had two and could have more. Instead she reminded herself she had chosen to leave, she had no claim on Carlisle, she had even distanced herself from the children in order to 'find' herself. Mentally she snorted. In the months wandering she had learnt a lot of herself but she was no closer to finding her Special One. Esme watched, hovering from her position near a pillar. She wanted so badly to go to her old family, to reconnect and ask them how they were doing, but she couldn't, not when she had left them behind first.

"How are you holding up?"

Esme turned to catch Carmen's sympathetic look. "I'm just hanging on," she admitted.

"You aren't the only one," Carmen murmured. "Many of the female vampires envy her for what they will never have. And the unmated males envy Carlisle. Being Chosen by a Strega Materna is a rare honour. Witches usually look down upon vampires, Dark Creatures. For one to take a vampire lover is one thing, to openly take one as a Consort, to bear his offspring… that takes great courage and strength of will. Her own kind will see her as forever tainted, Dark. The extremists will try to kill her and her children."

Esme nodded. "Then I understand why she joined the Volturi."

~o~

Hermione ignored the vampires crowding the rarely used Ballroom. Her attention was focused on her daughters being held by Alice and Jane. Carlisle was standing just behind her, his hand at her waist, a visible demonstration of his claim. She did not hold it against him. She had been propositioned by complete strangers the moment she stepped into the public areas of the Fortress. Carlisle was not the type to make visible ownership demonstrations but so many aggressive unmated male vampires threatening his claim on her… it was enough to splinter his usual unflappable demeanour.

"Are you ready my dear?" Aro asked. Hermione looked up and nodded.

All the Three Kings were dressed in old-fashioned Regency formal wear and black robes. In fact all the vampires were wearing fashionable formal dress from various eras, probably periods they favoured. Carlisle was wearing formal Regency garb, Jane was wearing a pale pink lady's gown from the same time period, Alice was wearing a modern navy blue cocktail dress, Jasper was in a formal grey Confederate officer's uniform, Demetri in a Victorian gentleman's suit. Hermione herself was wearing a medieval lady's gown with trailing sleeves made of bottle green silk embroidered and embellished in gold around the edges and waist. Over it she wore a black sleeveless robe open down the front with a high stand up collar.

~o~

Aro moved to the front and began speaking in his normal voice. He did not have to worry about being heard when the audience consisted of vampires.

"Welcome to Volterra. It is my pleasure to make it known we have several new additions to the Volturi Coven. A wand witch has invoked the Materna Clause of the LaFey Accords. And she has chosen to ally with the Volturi due to the politically sensitive nature of her situation. Any wand-wielder entering Volterra without Our express permission will be terminated with extreme prejudice. I'm certain those of you old enough remember exactly how majority of wand-wielders and the Ministries feel about vampires." There was a small but growing murmur of rumbling assent. The older vampires knew exactly what Aro was talking about and did not hesitate in sharing their knowledge with the younger ones present. "She has taken a Consort from outside the Volturi but he has agreed to reside in Volterra to maximize the security and safety of his new mate and their children." Aro smiled smugly ignoring the increasing tension from the audience as he shared information but not the details they wanted.

"Names Aro! Names!" A bolder vampire shouted.

The Vampire King's expression turned faux-startled. "Oh didn't I say? It must have slipped my mind." Someone laughed and it was echoed, rippling through the crowd because everyone knew vampires did not forget. "It is an honour and pleasure to introduce you to Hermione Granger. For those of you with contacts in the British enclaves, yes **The** Hermione Granger. We have taken special precautions to ensure her identity remains obscured. To mortals and magicals she will be Hermia Cullen, wife of Doctor Carlisle Cullen who has decided to move to Volterra from the States. To vampires she is Hermione, mate and consort of Carlisle, Alpha of the Olympia Coven."

Aro looked over the crowd wishing he had Jasper's empathy, or Edward's talent to mind read without touching skin, but he had honed the art of reading minor cues and body language. Everyone, even vampires, had tells. This group was shocked but not too surprised by the choice. Understandable since all knew Carlisle was one of the most compassionate vampires in existence. If a witch would take a vampire consort it made sense she would choose one who cared for humans. And Aro had never hidden his wishes for Carlisle and his coven to join the Volturi. Carlisle was compassionate but a witch consort was a blessing that had to be protected like the Vampire Nation Treasure she was; and the Volturi were the ones best trained and equipped to do so.

"I expect all vampires to take precautions and to inform us if you hear of anything that could endanger Hermione." The second last word was growled out. And he was pleased when Eleazer and Carmen were the first to step forward.

"We will. Aro. The wand-wielders will not take her from us. We will not lose her like we lost Melinda."

Aro relaxed fractionally and turned to Hermione one hand out gesturing her to move to the front of the dais.

~o~

Hermione inhaled deeply. She had read about Melinda Darwood, fifth and cast-off daughter who had chosen to take a vampire consort and live happily with him for many decades. She was killed by a grand-nephew seeking to 'cleanse the stain on the family honour'. Two of her children and consort and most of their coven were also killed. The remnants and the third and only surviving child took their vengeance by killing the Darwoods and every magical they came across before being eventually destroyed themselves.

She gestured to Alice, Jane, Jasper, and Demetri. They stepped forward and into pairs, Demetri and Alice, Jasper and Jane. She moved to stand beside Jane and took her daughter who fidgeted and thrust a clenched fist up through the blankets. She did not have to think as she conjured a backless stool and sat down upon it, her daughter on her lap. Carefully she unwrapped the blanket revealing the tiny form dressed in a tiny gown made of eyelet cotton and lace. Carefully she enlarged the bangle around the tiny wrist and slipped it off. She heard the sharp indrawn breaths as the masking charm was lifted, the reactions from the vampires, the vampires tensing behind her, Jasper and Jane moving protectively towards the front, Carlisle ready to shield her. Instead she held her daughter close and smiled down at the tiny face framed with pale blonde curls, the bright gold eyes looking up at her.

"This is my daughter, my firstborn, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, sired by my consort Carlisle. Her name is Severina Jane Cullen, for the teacher who saved me and one who I consider a sister. Her godparents are Jane of the Volturi and Jasper of the Olympia Coven."

Hermione slipped the bangle back on, shrinking it so it would not slip off. Tension faded as the heady sharp scent of venom laced blood vanished. Hermione stood and held her daughter out to Jane who immediately accepted the small burden and moved to stand behind Jasper, trusting him to defend her and Rina.

Then Alice moved without any prompting. A small smile curved her lips as she watched Hermione repeat her actions, removing the blankets and the bangle. This time the reaction was more controlled as the vampires were better prepared for the sensory experience.

"This is my daughter, my secondborn, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, sired by my consort Carlisle. Her name is Emmaline Luna Cullen, for my mother and one who I consider a sister. Her godparents are Alice of the Olympia Coven and Demetri of the Volturi."

Hermione had thought long and hard about the choice of godparents, the odd pairing. She could sense the consternation but she knew she was right. She wanted both of her families to work together, to have a common goal and shared interests. She did not want them to go their own ways if anything happened to her or Carlisle, one twin being taken by the Volturi and the other by the Cullens. She wanted her babies to be raised by both.

Once Alice took Emma Hermione moved to stand beside Carlisle. "Carlisle and I have discussed the matter and have decided we will not be entertaining any offers or contracts. Our children are dhamphirs and will eventually experience the full range of vampire instincts. We want them to be happy so we will wait for them to mature and make their own choice." She could see the dismay, the falling faces. It was probably worse for Jasper who could sense it. "If you wish to contract for my problem-solving skills I will not be available for several months." The tension immediately ratcheted up but Hermione ignored it. "You are more than welcome to leave your information with Demetri or Caius, or to contact me again in six months." It subsided to normal levels. Hermione turned to Aro. "Is there anything else Aro?"

Aro smiled gently at her. "No, you have covered the necessary points." He turned to the audience. "Feel free to mingle. Refreshments are available. Feel free to sample. If you are interested in a particular flavour arrangements can be made once the production logistics have been finalized."

Hermione watched as Alice and Jane stepped down from the platform followed closely by their godparenting partner. Maternal instincts screamed to run down and grab her babies and Apparate away. Her common sense told her to stay put, to allow the vampires to scent her daughters, to be able to recognize them as important protected beings. It was particularly sad to see the female vampires. The ones with strong maternal instincts were the first to approach Jane and Alice, to ignore the looming threats of Jasper and Demetri in order to be close to a dhamphir, a baby who had a defined and accepted role in vampire society.

Truthfully Hermione was surprised to realise she felt no jealousy, only pity for Esme, Carlisle's former companion and wife. But at the end of it she was the one to leave Carlisle and create the opportunity for Hermione's happiness. If she hadn't left Carlisle he would not have been in that Seattle bar. Hermione would have returned to Britain and struggled to accomplish her goals, of helping those who needed aid and pushing for change. She would have been stuck in Britain with no darling daughters, no friends to confide her deepest darkest secrets and hard-won truths to, no consort and mate to accept and love her as she was, no family to support her choices and back her up.

In an odd way Hermione owed everything she had right now to Esme Platt, Carlisle's ex-wife.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	35. New Possibilities - 04

**Summary**: There is an unexpected visitor asking to see Hermione and her presence, what she has to share, her past, it changes everything.  
**AN:** Sorry for the delay in posting RL has been really really busy. You may want to re-read Chapter 31 "Interludes II - Luna Lovegood". It is the lead in for this. The end of that chapter will be picked up in the middle of this. Everyone waiting for Luna to make an appearance... you're going to love this!

* * *

The Volturi and the Cullens were relaxing in the private wing. The Presentation had gone off without a hitch, no big fights, just minor scuffles and some seduction attempts. Now all the guests were either settled in the guest wing or outside the Fortress walls and the family was relaxing from the stresses of the day.

Hermione listened to the men joke around, boast and make plans for a tag race and scavenger hunt. She listened to the females make plans for a shopping excursion and day trips. She was more interested in lazing in Carlisle's arms with her babies. She had just finished nursing both her daughters when Heidi appeared with a bemused expression.

"Hermione, you have a human visitor."

Hermione passed Rina to Carlisle and sat up, tugging her bra cup and blouse into place before sliding the blanket off. "So late?"

Heidi shrugged. "I tried to persuade her to come back tomorrow morning but she was most insistent. In fact she's waiting outside the door with Afton."

That surprised everyone. For a human to hold her ground against a vampire…

"Did she give her name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Hermione laughed and sat up straighter. "Bring her in!" she urged. When Heidi left she spoke out loud, to explain to the others. "Luna is the sweetest and kindest witch I know. She is a bit odd but she has a unique perspective and can see to the core of any issue." Her expression turned wistful. "She helped me a great deal after the War, when I was alone and trying to figure out what to do. She was one of the few to support my choices."

"Did you contact her before you left?" Bella asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. She is a Naturalist and was in Argentina. I didn't dare to wait or send a message to her."

"And you were correct to act without waiting," a sweet Fey-like voice interjected.

The vampires turned to the door, intrigued wary and confused by the odd human entering the room behind Heidi. She was slightly below average in height, rather slender and wispy looking with pale blonde hair and almost colourless wide blue-grey eyes. She was dressed in an old-fashioned pale blue empire-waist dress that reached her ankles, feet shod in gladiator-style lace-up sandals. She was completely and utterly focused on Hermione who was up and moving towards her.

"Luna."

And she was hugging the shorter woman, pressing her cheek against hers and crying soundlessly. Luna responded wrapping her arm around Hermione humming wordlessly, a soothing yet cheery tune. Then they pulled apart and looked each other in the eye.

"Motherhood suits you," Luna stated gravely.

Hermione frowned. "You've Seen?"

Luna shrugged slightly. "A great deal." She slid her hand along Hermione's arm towards her wrist gently tugging the older witch towards the other occupants of the room. Luna deliberately looked each one in the face before finally settling on Carlisle. "You took ages to take the first step," she scolded.

Carlisle looked torn between uncertainty and laughter. "I'm sorry?" He wasn't really; he just didn't know how to respond.

Hermione had no qualms. She laughed. "Carlisle, meet Luna Lovegood, a witch I consider as my first true confidant. Luna, meet Carlisle Cullen, my husband and mate."

"He is very attractive," Luna said agreeably. "But then again most vampires are." She grinned impishly. "I never expected your mate to be the Stregoni Benefici."

Hermione's eyes sharpened. "You knew?"

"I Saw you were going to conceive, the father was going to be a vampire, but who I did not See." Luna responded calmly. "And would you have believed me if I told you?" Luna snorted and continued in mocking sing-song tones, "Practical, sensible Hermione would never find herself in such a situation."

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it. Luna was right.

"Well, let me first introduce you to everyone." And after that was done Hermione continued, "Please sit down and tell me what you are willing to share."

Luna obeyed, producing her wand to reheat the teapot and levitate to pour for herself and Hermione. She added lemon for Hermione, cream and sugar for herself. After passing the prepared brew to Hermione, Luna took a sip from her own cup before speaking.

"Everyone knows you left of your own freewill and few of the more genuine ones feel bad because they never noticed what was going on in your life, something big enough to drive you to leave. Harry hasn't stopped looking for you."

Hermione snorted. "I'm not interested in how guilty Harry feels. I want to know what's happening!"

"Nothing," Luna responded with brutal candour. "You know how it is. Nothing ever changes. Anyone who tries to is shut down. And when you left a lot of the energy vanished. No one has the will and cunning to out-manoeuvre the Ministry like you."

Hermione frowned. "A Slytherin could."

"And they are not interested in changing status quo."

Hermione bit her lip. "Daphne?"

"If she had incentive," Luna allowed. "Right now she doesn't."

Hermione sighed. "Luna, I'm sorry but I can't. I won't."

Luna shook her head. "I don't expect you to." She grinned. "In fact I expect you to stay in Italy for the next few decades."

That surprised everyone. Aro cleared his throat. "Please explain."

"Breaking an egg-shell from the inside is hard and time consuming. Chicks take ages to fully hatch and break free."

Enlightenment dawned. Hermione leaned forward and continued, "But breaking the shell from the outside is easy. You are bigger and have more leverage."

Luna smirked. "Stay in Volterra. Make allies, grow your resources, leverage your assets, choose your battles, work for what matters to **you**," she stressed.

Hermione's expression turned thoughtful and distant. Then she came to. "I'm so sorry Luna! I'm ignoring you."

"That's okay. You know I do the same."

"Will you stay the night? In fact I wouldn't mind if you moved in." Hermione gave Aro a pointed look.

He blinked then was quick to catch on. "Of course. Any friend of Hermione is more than welcome to stay. And you will not be harmed, my word on it."

Luna laughed and stood up, setting her teacup down. "Thank you. It is most generous of you." Then she smiled slyly and strolled over to Caius and plopped herself down on his lap, her legs over one arm rest. "I'm sure Uncle Caius won't mind, right?"

Jaws dropped and Hermione made a choked sound.

"No way!" Emmett hissed and whispered vampire fast. "She's way too sweet and pretty to be **his** relative."

Caius's mask-like expression cracked and he glared at Emmett before turning to Luna and speaking in exasperated tones. "No Little Moon, I don't mind. You can stay as long as you want. Remember, I've always asked you to move in but you wanted to stay in the enclaves."

"Father was alive and he would not leave Mother's grave," Luna said simply.

"Luna is one of your descendants? Like the Malfoys?"

Caius nodded and Luna explained. "My maternal great-grandmother was a Malfoy. Cast off of course, when she refused to marry the wizard chosen for her. No one acknowledges the tie."

"Hmmm." Hermione bit her lower lip and considered the information. Then she forcefully brought herself to the present. "Luna, will you please stay? I'd love to have a witch I can talk with. And you don't have to worry! I go to Magi Plaza in Florence to shop. Demetri and Caius have lots of contacts in the enclaves who can find anything else. And the library here is wonderful! More expansive than Hogwarts because Caius did not limit himself to light and grey works and he's been collecting for ages! Aro and Carlisle are very generous. I've been able to research and experiment without restriction and it is very nice, not to worry about money or how dark it may appear."

"You are more than welcome to move in and stay," Aro offered. "Or you can travel and use Volterra as a home base." He gave Caius a sly look. "I'm certain Caius would be more than willing to finance your expeditions."

Luna blinked. "He always has."

Hermione snorted. "Your Snorkack hunting trips?"

"A cover story for when I was visiting Uncle Caius." Luna admitted. "No one wanted to hear about my hols the moment I said I went on a Snorkack hunting trip."

Hermione looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I lied to get exactly those reactions." She turned to look at Caius. "I'm ready to come home now," she told him.

He relaxed minutely. "Thank you Little Moon. It has been… troubling, watching you from afar and not interfering." He turned to Aro. "Luna will not be coerced," he told his brother king firmly. "She is free to choose and stay or leave as she pleases."

Aro nodded gravely. "I understand and accept."

Many of the Cullens shook their heads baffled by the calm acceptance from Aro. None of them could read his thoughts or see his plans for the future. Aro knew he could not force magicals to ally with him; he had to woo them to make the choice of their own free will.

Hermione smiled gently. "That is a bit of welcome news." Then she smiled impishly. "Luna, would you like to meet your namesake?"

"Wha?"

Hermione waved at Rosalie and Chelsea who were holding the babies.

"Severina Jane and Emmaline Luna."

Luna looked gobsmacked. "You named your daughter after Professor Snape?"

"And you." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yes." And then it sank in and Luna squealed and bounced up from Caius's lap and ran towards Chelsea and Rosalie. "Which one's which?" she demanded to know.

Chelsea laughed and proceeded to introduce Luna to the baby she was carrying; little Emma, Luna's namesake.

It did not take long for the exertions of the day make themselves known in the fussy babies and a dozing Hermione. Carlisle was the first to say goodnight and coax his mate into doing the same. Hermione hesitated but did not fight when Caius reassured her that he would make sure Luna was settled down in the family wing, protected.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	36. New Possibilities - 05

**Summary**: Hermione shares more about her ideas/plans for vampires who want to have children.  
**AN**: Please note, there will be discussions of sensitive material - IVF, infertility, surrogates, triads. It will be the cornerstone and key to the rest of the story. If you're strongly religious and have issues with using such methods to have children you may wish to stop reading this story.

* * *

Hermione sighed softly and leaned back into her rocking chair. Chelsea had been nice enough to order several, one for each of the rooms she favoured. She loved spending her afternoons nursing on the patio. Usually. Today she had a few unexpected additions to her usual audience of vampires. A witch and several female vampires with very strong maternal instincts. A small part of her wanted to hide from Carmen, Esme, and the Denali sisters, the larger more dominant part insisted she was in the right, this was her territory and she was not going to be driven from it. And another little voice urged her to be compassionate. It had to be hard watching a mother with her babies, worse knowing it would never be you.

Her breath hissed out between clenched teeth as she sat up straighter. Rina squirmed and flailed her hand a few times but then settled down as Hermione crooned reassuringly. Satisfied once her daughter was calm, Hermione looked up and caught the eye of the Latina looking vampire.

"Stop hovering!" she ordered sharply. "Come close or leave." Carmen did not need a second invite and was standing next to the rocking chair in a flash. Hermione caught Jane's eye. The blonde vampire was holding Emma who had been fed first. "Let her hold Emma."

Jane reluctantly obeyed and watched as Carmen accepted the small bundle, tug the cotton blankets aside to examine the tiny features and fragile body. Then she looked sharply at Hermione.

"You are not scared? That I will hurt her?"

Hermione shrugged. "Jane is here. And if you dare to try anything I'd set you on fire." Then she snorted softly. "Besides you would not lasted the centuries if you lacked control."

Carmen laughed softly. "True. And only drinking animal blood requires great control." She sat down on the empty chair across Hermione. "Thank you. For trusting me."

Hermione was confused. "It is not a matter of trust or not. Female vampires generally fall into two categories: maternal or not. You seem like the maternal type."

Carmen nodded, her eyes holding a longing look as she cradled Emma. "Yes."

"Have you tried adoption?" Hermione asked carefully. "There are many human orphans who could use a good home."

Carmen shook her head. "We did try but children find it hard to keep secrets. And we would be forced to turn them once they reach adulthood. They resent the lack of freedom and the forced Change so we stopped."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "If you could would you have issues raising another woman's child? Your mate's child?"

There were several sharp breaths and rising hope in several faces.

"I don't know." Carmen admitted. "I never thought of it."

Several vampires, the Guards and Kings appeared in the courtyard. They had run from wherever they were when they heard gist of the conversation.

"It does not have to be from infidelity," Hermione explained carefully. "Muggles, non-magical human beings have different procedures for infertility. The one I'm thinking of is IVF using surrogate mothers. I'm not sure if it would work due to the magical element but triad relationships are not unheard of in the enclaves. A barren pureblood wife cannot be divorced so a second wife, a consort is taken for legal heirs. I'm not promising anything but we could look for a witch who is willing to be a surrogate mother, or a second wife."

The spark of hope faded.

"That would not work," Carmen murmured. "Witches look down on vampires. We're dark and tainted," she added in bitter tones.

Hermione snorted. "You've been looking in the wrong group of witches."

"What do you mean?" Aro asked carefully but not hiding the eager look on his face.

Hermione glanced around the Volturi and smirked, secretly pleased none of them had thought of her idea. "You should be approaching the Muggleborn witches."

They clearly did not understand. "Why?" Marcus asked curious.

Hermione passed Rina to Chelsea and did up the buttons of her dress before tugging the blanket covering her chest to her lap. She leaned forward and inhaled deeply, mentally shifting into 'lecture' mode.

"Culturally Muggleborns have different beginnings than purebloods. We are brought up on Muggle literature and movies and TV shows, many of which romanticize vampires. Yes we are taught vampires are monsters in the enclaves, but deep inside is a teenager who reads paranormal romances which often have vampire heroes. If you approach her correctly and provide information and ask her to choose she will do so in your favour if she has reason."

"Why?" Carmen asked bewildered.

"Money." Hermione explained bluntly. "Muggle society is more open to surrogacy and adoption. Girls without financial resources or family often choose this route in order to finance their education, to look after dependents. A Muggleborn witch may choose to accept because of the innate discrimination in the enclaves. If she doesn't have the resources to pay for an apprenticeship, or to move to less prejudiced country, or if she lost her family and needs financial or emotional support, for herself and any dependents." Her expression turned bitter. "The recent war in Britain destroyed a lot of families and created many emotional orphans. Most of my work was focused around trying to squeeze money from the Ministry to support those left in bad shape, those who slipped through the cracks. Many of them had lost parents and entire families, some are raising younger siblings and dropped out of school or their Apprenticeships because they needed to work in order to eat."

"I don't understand," Carlisle admitted baffled. "Isn't there something like welfare? Charities to support those in need?"

Hermione shook her head. "Culturally magicals will not ask for help because that would put them in a weaker position, indebted, and that can be very dangerous. The Ministry programs have very rigid criteria that always favour purebloods, and they aren't in as bad financial shape. Muggleborns have always been told to apply to Muggle programs and we all know they don't cover more than the basics. The Muggleborns won't approach other magicals for fear of the potential debt-slavery bond, but if they were approached with a request to provide specific services, it is less dangerous because it's a relationship where both parties are giving and taking, one side is not in full control."

"Will it work?" Aro asked bluntly.

"I can't promise anything," Hermione cautioned. "But I know of one orphaned witch with a brother and sister who are less than ten years old. And she can't afford the Hogwarts tuition. She has every reason to say yes if the offer is presented to her in the most positive light."

Aro nodded and rocked back on his heels. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Do not force or try to corner them," she stressed. "They must be approached discreetly but they must always be given the choice to walk away. You know witches cannot be forced, and any mind-control potions would destabilize a pregnancy."

Aro looked thoughtful. "Do you have any particular ones in mind?"

Hermione smiled slyly. "I do, but first I must put a few feelers out. It takes a certain amount of desperation to ignore centuries of social conditioning."

Aro nodded slowly. "I understand. You have all the resources of the Volturi for this endeavour. If you need something other than money and agents just let me know."

Hermione nodded and stood, draping the blanket over her arm. "I have a few letters to write. If all goes well I'll need Demetri and anyone he chooses permanently assigned to me."

"As you wish."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	37. New Possibilities - 06

**Summary**: Emmett gets his tattoo and Rosalie lays the foundations for a relationship with Hermione.

**AN**: For all of you guys waiting for this. Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie watched both horrified and awed as Carlisle leaned over her mate who was lying on his stomach on an inclined exercise bench. He was using a purified werewolf tooth to cut lines in her mate's granite skin. Rosalie winced as Hermione stepped forward and daubed the oozing venom off and then used a brush to paint the specially prepared ink onto the cuts. It took longer than expected for the wounds to close but it finally healed trapping the blue-black ink beneath the skin. It was sort of translucent, like seeing through frosted glass, but the letters were visible across Emmett's bicep. 'Prop'.

Emmett twisted until he could see it in the mirror set parallel to the bench. He was beaming.

"Look Rosie!"

"I'm looking!" she snapped right back. Then her voice softened. "Does it hurt?"

Emmett scrunched his face. "Yeah, it stings like a bitch. But it's worth it!"

That baffled the former socialite. "Why?"

Emmett's expression turned serious. "I know we have mating marks, bite marks, but tattoos are different. Now humans can see how much you mean to me."

"Doofus!"

"Don't be so hard on him Rosalie," Hermione murmured mildly. "Tattoos and markings are very traditional, records of sacrifices and loyalties, obligations and alliances. I'm pretty certain this formula will never break down. Only foreign venom, like bites, will distort and damage the design. Your mate will always carry your name on his body."

The blonde vampire was not surprised when Carlisle spoke but by his words.

"Rosalie, the process for brewing the ink is both expensive and difficult. It took a full lunar cycle and very complex magic. Emmett will be the only vampire to have a tattoo for no purpose other than to show he's a 'taken' vampire." Carlisle explained.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Hermione carefully capped the tiny vial containing the venom-ink. "Aro has asked for guards on active duty get a glamourie runic array tattoo, to help them blend better without worrying about a pendant that could run out when they are in public. It will take a while to brew the ink for each of them. And some of the ingredients are very rare."

Emmett leaned down onto the bench. "I'm ready," he said.

Then Carlisle leaned over and proceeded to etch the more letters on Emmett's skin 'erty of'. Hermione leaned over to daub ink over the lines and they waited while the wounds healed. Then they repeated the process for 'Rosalie'.

Once Emmett was healed he stood up and twisted around at different angles to see the words etched on his arm. Property of Rosalie.

Part of Rosalie wanted to shake her head, but the little girl inside wanted to squeal and bounce up and down. Emmett had bought her gifts. Heck, Rosalie could buy herself anything she wanted. But to be marked like this… Suddenly Rosalie could understand why human men and women tattooed themselves for their lovers.

Speaking of which… Rosalie focused on Hermione who was cleaning up, tossing the used gauze into a porcelain bowl and igniting it. Then she burned the brushes and cleaned the werewolf tooth. The tooth and remaining ink went into a locked cupboard.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Rosalie?"

"You know what you were talking about a few days ago? About surrogate mothers? Were you serious about it? Are you really going to go looking for witches who might agree to it?"

Rosalie was possessive and selfish but she desperately wanted to be a mother. If she had to share her mate with another woman… well she'd adjust.

Hermione looked surprised. "Of course. I would not have said anything if I was not."

"Do you need help?"

Hermione sat down on a stool and considered the offer. "Definitely. Luna said she's willing to visit the potential candidates with Demetri but we'll have to set up suitable housing in Volterra for humans who will probably have children, a hostel with family suites, a clinic and doctor on site." She made a face. "I'm still debating the location, inside or outside the Fortress. Honestly I'd feel more secure if it's within the walls. I can set up wards to keep visiting vampires out, age lines to keep unescorted children in." Her expression turned troubled. "I'm not sure of the ages of the children but any babies born are going to need daycare facilities, schooling eventually. We can't hire Muggle tutors and any siblings will eventually need magical training. The closest school is Beauxbaton but magical schools ignore non-magical subjects. And with children we'll need more staff to clean, do laundry and cooking. And there's a ton of things I've not thought of and-"

"Pax!" Rosalie held both her hands up signalling stop. "I get it. You need help. Leave it to us. We'll handle the renovations and household set up." She hesitated. "Esme is good at this."

"Hmm." Hermione did not look defensive or angry. "Actually I think I may have a better answer for the household and kitchen staff situation."

"What?"

"I need to talk to Caius first. Oh, you can talk to Esme about planning the renovations, the types of suites required, but don't start anything just yet."

Rosalie was confused but this **was** Hermione's show. "Okay."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	38. New Possibilities - 07

**Summary**: The vampire ladies take charge and Esme realises she can handle the new reality.

* * *

Rosalie looked around the large dining table they had commandeered as a conference room. She made a note to include meeting rooms and modern AV set up in the renovation plans.

"Rosalie? Can I ask why you asked to see all of us?"

Rosalie looked up and smiled reassuringly at a hesitant and wary looking Esme. She was not adjusting too well to all the changes but she was trying. Then she glanced around the table. There were only female vampires and Hermione: Carmen, Esme, Siobhan, Maggie, Chelsea, Heidi, Athenadora, Alice, Bella, Jane, Hermione who was breastfeeding Emma. Jane was rocking Rina, keeping her quiet until Hermione was done with Emma.

Rosalie took an unneeded breath before talking. "I think everyone here knows of Hermione's plans. Luna and Demetri have gone to approach witches who might be agreeable to taking a vampire consort, or a triad relationship with a mated couple."

There was a soft murmur of agreement. "I don't know how many will agree to this type of relationship. Honestly I wouldn't if I were alive. But then again I'm not a witch, alone and destitute." Rosalie said honestly. "So I think we should plan for the best case scenario for us, lots of witches saying yes."

"Luna ran the Arithmancy numbers before she left," Hermione murmured. "She is certain she will be returning with at least five witches from the first round; all of them orphans supporting younger siblings."

Eyes widened in disbelief. Athenadora was the first to recover and take the lead.

"What do you need?"

"For all of you to take charge," Hermione admitted honestly. "I'm too busy with my research, setting up the magical businesses, my own mate and children. I need to rest and sleep. I don't have the time and energy to do anything but offer ideas."

Carmen nodded and looked around the table. "First off lodging and food. It would be best if they stay inside the Fortress. Volterra is vampire territory but the Fortress is the most defensible real estate we have."

"We can set aside a wing," Athenadora offered.

"You'll need to renovate it," Esme pointed out. "Most of the furnishings and décor is expensive and museum quality. Not suitable for children."

Rosalie was pleased. "Okay. We need a group to focus on the renovation. Athenadora, Esme, will you take the lead?" They nodded.

"I would suggest designing suites for families, like a hotel, and a university dorm for single witches," Hermione offered as she switched breasts and adjusted the cotton blanket over her chest.

Esme made a note on her pad. She didn't have to with eidetic vampire memory but she liked making lists.

"Children get into accidents all the time," Carmen cautioned. "We will need nurses and doctors on site, an ob/gyn, a trusted midwife, a paediatrician."

"Carlisle and I talked about that and he is willing to be our doctor for now," Hermione offered. "Rosalie you have medical training right?"

"Yes. Edward also went through medical school. He should be good with a refresher."

"Then we're covered on the non-magical side. Caius or Demetri might know of a healer but I'd rather manage without one than risk the wrong people finding out."

There was a murmur of agreement. "We could pay for a Healing apprenticeship," Athenadora suggested. "I'm sure every witch who comes will not immediately agree to a match. Or even after she may want to wait before getting pregnant."

Hermione was surprised and pleased. "That's a very good idea. We should ask them if they are interested in studying, completing a Mastery. It could be useful to have other trained magic users. Something to keep in mind," She glanced at Rosalie. "Someone should be a permanent contact for witches, sort of like a House Mother, someone who they can go to for help, to talk with and get other options like studying or working."

"I can do that," Carmen offered. "And me," Siobhan added.

"You won't be able to leave Volterra anytime soon," Rosalie warned.

"Eleazar and I will manage," Carmen said serenely.

"Liam and I already discussed the matter. We plan on staying for the foreseeable future."

"On the medical side, include renovations for a clinic in the Strega Wing," Hermione said slowly thinking out loud. "Ask Carlisle for a plan and specifications. He'll also know how and what to order, medical equipment and supplies."

Rosalie made a note. "Okay, next is household staff. Kids make messes and eat lots. I don't think any of us want to be in charge of cooking."

All the vampires made faces. Human food tasted and smelled awful to them.

"Let me worry about that and the cleaning staff. If all goes well we will have a full staff within a week." Hermione said with a sly smile.

Everyone looked curious but none of them said anything.

Rosalie nodded firmly. "Okay next is education. The kids will have to be enrolled in school and if the witches had to drop out of school we should try about getting them a GED, or whatever the equivalent is."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't have time to teach," she murmured.

"Heidi and I can cover the non-magical subjects," Chelsea offered. Then Heidi continued, "We go to university every few decades. The last time we completed a degree in Education. We were bored and wanted to try something different. There are home schooling programs we can enrol the kids in, no problems. We can get some of the guards to help."

"I also have my teaching certifications," Siobhan said.

"Caius can look for magical tutors," Athenadora suggested. "Hermione can geas and bind them to keep our secrets."

"At least until some of our own witches get certified to teach," Hermione sighed. "I know anyone can sit to write their OWLs and NEWTs at the local Ministry. It's kind of like self-study and home schooling to get your GED; graduating from a school is more accepted."

"It's not like they are going to be accepted because they are going to be linked to vampires," Carmen pointed out practically.

"And speaking of school, what about those too young for school? And entertainment?" Alice asked. "There are always kids running around in playgrounds and parks."

Hermione groaned. "We need a daycare. And minders."

"The guards," Alice and Jane said in unison. Then Jane explained. "They have good control and are used to multi-tasking." She grinned evilly. "It should be fun to see." Alice shrugged and added, "I'd like to work in the daycare, playing dress-up and pretend."

"I can help," Maggie said shyly. "My control is very good. We can go on day trips to galleries and museums and parks."

"I'd like to help as well," Esme offered. "Once the bulk of the renovation work is complete I'll have the time."

"Thank you," Hermione said warmly. "Make plans to include a daycare and schoolrooms in your renovations."

Esme nodded numbly.

Rosalie was pleased by the willing volunteers. "Great. I want each of you to think about what you signed up for, or what you'd be interested in. Do some research, talk to each other, come up with some ideas or a rough plan. If it requires special facilities talk to Athenadora, or Esme about the requirements: safety, ventilation, furnishings, equipment, outlet plugs, and such. We'll meet again in three days to hammer out a timeline."

Hermione passed a sleepy sated Emma to Alice who positioned her on her chest, angling the head over her towel covered shoulder. Then she carefully began patting the small onesie clad back. Hermione hid a smile as she took Rina from Jane and began feeding her.

"Round table. Does anyone have anything else to add? Ideas? Suggestions?"

"Maybe an information pamphlet?" Maggie said cautiously. "Who's who. What's what. Emergency contact info. And we should get them cell phones at least. Perhaps set up common computers, entertainment options like music, TV and games? Maybe tours of Volterra, for basic shopping and sight seeing?"

"Those are very good ideas to make them feel not imprisoned," Carmen praised the younger vampire.

"Emmett can arrange the tech; multi-media systems for entertainment and gaming, PCs and cell phones." Rosalie said decisively.

"Marcus knows a lot of the local history. We should ask him to help set up local tours. And I can do tour guiding." Heidi said bouncing in her seat.

All the females smiled when Emma burped loudly and spit up a small amount of milk. Then they clustered around Alice and in small groups chatting about their individual commitments and sharing ideas. Hermione was not too surprised when Esme approached her slowly. She made a deliberately effort to remain friendly and open. Hermione knew she came off as abrasive to most people.

"How can I help you Esme?"

"I don't understand you," Esme confessed.

"What's to understand?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

Oh. Hermione smiled more warmly. "How can I hate you when you gave me everything I ever wanted?"

"What?"

"Carlisle," Hermione said simply. "You left him." There was a flash of hurt on Esme's face but Hermione wanted her to understand. "If you had not left him I would not have met him in Seattle. I doubt I would have ever trusted a human drinking vampire, to be intimate." Understanding dawned. "I'm not going to say we'll be best friends but we can try to be civil. He does care for you, differently of course."

Esme nodded. "You don't mind?"

"I trust Carlisle. He's loyal and he won't do anything to hurt me."

That Esme understood and agreed with. "True."

"So, now that that's over with, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Esme laughed. "Tons. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Go ahead. But be warned, if I don't want answer a question I'll say so."

"Of course."

And at the end it was like Hermione said; they weren't best friends but acquaintances with shared common interests, the Cullens, Carlisle, and making sure Hermione's plan ran smoothly with minimal hiccups.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	39. New Possibilities - 08

**Summary**: A private moment and shared thoughts between Hermione and Carllisle

**Review Response**:  
- Just wanted to point out something, this series is about the changes resulting from Hermione and Carlisle becoming a couple. Every arc/chapter is not going to be about them, they will have moments but they won't dominate as they had at the beginning. From now on the story is going to be about the changes/events resulting from Hermione's proposal. Any historian can tell you for real lasting change you need a grassroots movement, the people around to buy-in, to keep the movement going long after the originators have retired or moved on. Hermione did that, gave vampires and witches a reason to buy in. From now on it's going to be about that buying-in, how it changes attitudes/society/options available. She will make appearances but from now on Ripples is going to be more than her and Carlisle.  
- everyone waiting for Luna, Hannah, Harry, George, etc... they're definitely going to have their own roles in Ripples.

* * *

Hermione sighed softly as she sank back into the hand-crafted rocking chair, lifting Rina high until she could latch onto a nipple. She smiled when cool hands settled on her shoulders stroking the sides of her neck, soothing away the tension.

"How did it go?"

Reluctantly Hermione opened her eyes and leaned back enough to set the rocking chair in motion. Rina fussed slightly but settled down when it became clear she was not going to loose her food source.

"Quite well actually," she murmured as she adjusted her grip to reach out with one hand. Carlisle was quick to grip the offered appendage and sit down on the ottoman next to the rocking chair.

"Quite well can cover a wide range of outcomes. Would you care to specify?"

The witch grinned broadly. "You will be pleased. Rosalie is taking the initiative."

That intrigued her mate. "Oh? Do tell."

"We had a little conversation after Emmett got his tattoo. She asked if I was serious about looking for witches who would agree to being surrogates."

"Ahh. Rosalie had always wanted to be a mother. She found it very difficult to adjust when she found out vampires couldn't have children."

"Well that's not entirely accurate right now and she asked if she could help. From everything that she's pulled together she's pretty committed."

"Oh?"

Hermione smiled. "I told her Luna and I could search out candidates but they would need suitable housing and facilities for the witches and any minors and dependants who would be accompanying them. The Fortress is lovely but it is a showcase and stronghold, not entirely designed for humans or children. They will need suites, kitchen and laundry facilities, staff to clean and cook, daycare and schools, an on-site clinic and lots more."

Carlisle nodded. "Very true." He cocked one eyebrow. "And what did Rosalie say?"

"She told me to leave it to her. That the ladies would organize the renovations, house-hold set up and staffing." Hermione paused noticeably before continuing. "Your ex will most likely be heavily involved in this."

Carlisle jerked minutely. "Esme?"

"Hmm. She was at the meeting Rosalie organized. Everyone was very supportive and eager to volunteer their time and skills."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Vampires are selfish creatures. You have offered them something they cannot buy or steal for themselves, the chance to become mothers and raise a child of their own from infancy. They will do everything possible to ensure it happens."

Hermione frowned. "The older ones yes, but the younger ones or those like Alice are not so interested in becoming mothers."

"But you are offering them extended family; their coven-sisters the chance to become mothers, for them to become aunts and elder sisters and help raise a baby."

Hermione's look turned pensive. "Am I taking advantage of their desire?"

"No more than they are taking advantage of you," Carlisle countered. "You are using each other pretty much equally."

"I ran the Arithmacy numbers Carlisle. It will start slow and initially be limited to Britain but eventually it will spread. The number of witches choosing to join us will increase every year until we achieve a stable population and can deliberately limit those we accept."

Carlisle was startled. "That many?"

"You don't know how bad it is back in Britain and how much better it is going to be here. I've done a lot of research and thinking about this Carlisle. I had hoped to approach the Ministry with my plans, to reinvigorate magical innovation but knew I needed support so I asked several Order members but they laughed at me saying I was a child and to leave business matters to experienced wizards. Then I asked Harry if he would finance my plans for a new company but Ginny threw a fit and said there was no way I would succeed and he did not want to rock the boat. I tried approaching my old House Head to see if she would be interested in integrating some of my ideas for education at Hogwarts but she firmly said she was not going to change Traditions that educated countless generations. Pah, Traditions that shaped generations of prejudice and bigotry!"

"So you chose to cut your losses."

"Yes. It was very clear they weren't interested in working with me so they were definitely against me. They were Authority who I had no respect for. I enjoyed cutting them down to size. Making them look like fools, incompetent morons who couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag."

"I'm still surprised you approached the Volturi," Carlisle confessed.

"I wouldn't have. If I wasn't pregnant with Rina and Emma I never would have dared to. I would have approached the goblins first. Vampires and Magicals don't have the best history."

"So I've been informed." He was quiet for a few seconds. "And you are still certain that they will accept your idea?"

"The ones who Luna and Demetri will be approaching are not those in strong positions, these witches are poor, worn, emotionally exhausted, and struggling. They may be initially wary of the offer but since it's laid out straight in terms of pro-con, cost-benefit, I think they will be accepting them."

"How many do you think?"

"From the first round five at least, all orphans supporting younger siblings."

Carlisle winced. "I feel guilty, that we are taking advantage of them," he confessed.

"We are," Hermione agreed. "But they are accepting our offer with eyes wide open. And if they are truly reluctant they can refuse, be Obliviated and go back to their old lives."

"And know for that short period of time it was their selfish choices that would result in their siblings being impoverished and educationally handicapped."

"It's their choice," Hermione repeated firmly. "I've had to make my own choices from very crappy limited options. They're getting a much better deal than me." Seeing his hurt look she hurried to explain. "Not you! From before, my last years in Hogwarts and the years after the Battle."

"You don't feel trapped? Limited?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione snorted. "Are you kidding me? I have everything I want here! Libraries and facilities I only dreamed about. And whenever I want a rare or expensive ingredient or book I only have to mention it and Caius or someone would make arrangements to buy or steal it." She reached out and cupped his face. "I have a husband and mate who loves me and puts me above all else. I have two daughters when I had pretty much resigned myself to being single and alone because I was not going to conform. I love you Carlisle. I love you, our children, our family and friends. Believe me, being part of this family is the best thing that ever happened to me."

He blinked and nodded, shifting to brush a kiss against the palm of her hand before gripping it tightly. They stayed there like that, the only sounds the soft slurping noises of their daughter feeding.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	40. New Possibilities - 09

**AN: **Sorry for the wait. RL has been hectic.

**Summary**: Luna and Demetri make the first offer to Hannah Abbott.

* * *

Luna had been honestly surprised by how well she got along with Demetri. He was never put off by her rambles and conversations about obscure creatures or wilder conspiracy theories. He simply played along or made insightful comments that set Luna off on a new tangent. He **fit**. It had baffled the Ravenclaw witch when she first noted it.

~o~

_"I don't understand. Most people would throw their hands up at this point and leave."_

_"Perhaps it's because I also 'see' differently."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know I am a tracker, yes?"_

_"When I meet someone I taste the 'tenor' of their mind. After that I will always recognize them, no matter how much experience they've had, how much time has passed." He gave her a fond look. "Your mind stands out among all those I've tasted. It is unique."_

_"I am unique."_

_"Of course you are."_

~o~

"Where to first Babushka?"

Luna stirred and blinked. Demetri had dropped into the chair across from her in the Muggle café. He was pretending to sip from an extra-small cup of coffee.

"Oh." Luna looked down at the charmed sheet Hermione had given her before they left Volterra. "We need to talk to Hannah Abbott. She lives in Pickering."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

It had been a long day for Hannah, a double shift to cover for another girl. Her feet ached and her arms were sore but the extra money was always welcome. She hated leaving her siblings alone for so long but she couldn't afford to turn down the money. Luckily her neighbour was willing to let Matt and Sophie stay in her home. Her siblings were good kids and Hannah was certain they would have finished their homework by the time she got home.

She said her farewells to Tom and made her way out into the Muggle street and began walking quickly to the bus stop.

"Hello Hannah."

Hannah came to an abrupt stop and turned at the familiar airy voice.

"Luna."

A more focused looking Luna dressed in a Muggle wrap-around dress wearing wedge heels. Hannah seriously envied Luna's wardrobe. She couldn't remember the last time she bought something for herself. Then she noticed the man standing next to Luna dressed in a dark suit. She froze seeing the pale perfect skin and muddy reddish eyes.

"Luna, get away from him!" she hissed shaking her wand out of its holster and palming it. She seriously hoped the vampire would not attack her in front of all the Muggles.

Luna laughed and the vampire looked down at her with a bemused but fascinated expression.

"Don't worry about Demetri. He won't harm us."

Hannah eyed Demetri. He met her eyes calmly, evenly, and it oddly reassured her. He was definitely in control of his bloodlust. An older vampire.

"Okay. Can I ask what in Merlin's name you're doing? Hanging around a vampire?"

In patent Luna fashion she ignored half of what Hannah said. "I have an offer for you."

"What?"

"Something that could solve all your problems in one sweep."

Hannah chewed on her lower lip. She knew an offer like that probably had a lot of strings attached. She wanted to say no and send Luna away but she couldn't. But she could delay to get time to think.

"I need to go home and cook. Matt and Sophie are waiting for me."

"How about you have dinner on us and listen. We'll order extra for you to take home."

Well shoot. "Oh all right! I'll listen. But I'm not promising anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Not until you listen to us."

Dinner turned out to be a very filling meal at a small Greek restaurant. The conversation topic turned out to be more shocking. But the more Luna talked the more her reflexive 'No' did not made sense. She owed nothing to the Ministry, the pureblood bastards who kept grinding her down, refusing her applications for funds and training. And Matt would be turning eleven soon, Sophie three years after. There was no one else beating down on her door with an offer to help shelter, feed, and finance her family's education.

"Can you please re-cap what this… offer entails?"

"You won't be forced to conceive or forced in anyway. You'll be introduced to several male vampires, mated and not. If they're mated their mates have agreed to a potential triad relationship and you will get the opportunity to meet her as well. If you do not find any compatible matches you will be expected to work in the magical businesses that are currently being set up. You will be trained though we cannot promise you will get a recognized Apprenticeship certificate since we currently only have one Master."

Hannah sighed. "I understand." Then she shook her head. "I really don't know. I've had the worst luck dating in Hogwarts. Everyone wanted to hook up with someone I knew, not me."

"That won't be a problem here. Vampires know how rare it is for a witch to take one as a consort so when they hear you're open to consider a vampire suitor you'll definitely be courted by many who will want to choose them." Luna wrinkled her nose. "They'll probably be fights over you."

Demetri laughed. "You don't have to worry about That. The Kings will ensure things are kept civilized. If they don't Hermione will."

Hannah blinked. "Hermione?"

Now it was Luna's turn to look cagey. "Hannah I can't tell you any-"

"Is Hermione Granger a vampire consort?"

Luna and Demetri exchanged looks before Demetri answered carefully.

"I cannot confirm anything other than a Strega Materna has chosen to ally with the Volturi."

But Hannah was not so easily deterred. "Is it Hermione?"

Luna sighed. "Yes."

Hannah sank back in her chair and thought hard. She didn't need to think long about the paths before her; Hermione would not have made the choice lightly or without considering all the pros and cons. "I'm in. On one condition."

"What?"

"My siblings. They will live with me and I expect their expenses, including their magical educations to be covered."

Demetri nodded. "There is no issue with that. Hermione is in the process of arranging for schooling, childcare, medical care, and suitable housing. We expect many of the witches we approach will have ready-made families like yourself."

Hannah's expression turned grim. "Oh yes. I know of many who might be interested in a similar arrangement. Some are in Knockturn Alley. Can I talk to them? About this?"

"Eventually. After you and your siblings are settled in," Luna said in a soothing voice.

"And we will have to go with you."

"And if they don't agree they **will** be Obliviated," Luna added more firmly.

Hannah understood that warning. "Of course." Then her practical mind prompted her to ask a question. "How much time do I have? To pack and stuff?"

"Not long. Demetri and I will stay and help you. Just take what you absolutely can't replace. You'll be given a living stipend for personal expenses. And you'll have to withdraw Matt and Sophie from school as well," Luna added.

Hannah nodded indicating her understanding and she watched as a waiter came with a take-out parcel and a bill that the vampire, Demetri, paid with a black credit card. After they left the restaurant her 'proper witch' voice scolded her for being so trusting, naïve… Hannah had no issues quashing it. She was not naïve and trusting. Luna and Demetri had been very upfront about what would be expected of her. And there would be subtle pressure but Hannah was certain she could handle it since they needed her willing co-operation.

Matt and Sophie were curious and slightly wary when introduced to Demetri but they relaxed as they ate because Demetri was very calm and more focused at typing away on his laptop. After the remnants of the meal were cleared and disposed off they began packing. It made Hannah sad, her brother and sister accepted her explanation that they were moving to Italy and needed to pack only what they wanted to take. They did not like their current living situation any more than she did. She and Luna transfigured several cardboard boxes and began packing the household goods for donation drop-off while they caught up on each others lives. Demetri was either on his phone or his laptop placing orders and pulling strings.

Demetri and Luna ended up staying the night. Well Luna slept in a transfigured cot. Demetri continued packing the common household goods at vampire speeds.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

When the Abbotts woke the next morning their flat was pretty much bare except for bags of take-out breakfast. Demetri and Luna stayed behind while Hannah went ahead to withdraw her siblings a citing a family emergency taking them out of Britain. She gave a Muggle post office box in Italy. Demetri had told her to forward all Muggle mail to it. Then she went to the post office to register it as a forwarding address and paid off the last of her bills using the black credit card. Hannah still couldn't believe he trusted her with it. But then again it wasn't like she was going to run off with it. When she got back home Luna had already transported the cardboard boxes to various charities. The only things left were three suitcases holding all what the Abbotts would be taking.

The trip to the airport went very smoothly. The vampires definitely had loads of cash because they practically walked through security and boarded the plane ahead of everyone. First class.

"Do you always travel like this?" Matt asked awed by the treats and entertainment facilities.

"Mostly but I have also travelled in cargo planes and ships," Demetri answered honestly. "I also run since I am a tracker and need to follow my targets."

Matt nodded calmly and returned his attention to his Playstation. He knew Demetri was a vampire and they were going to a place with lots of vampires, but he didn't care because Demetri had not hurt him and his sister was calm.

Hannah wondered if vampires were mostly like Demetri, calm and in control. She would not be surprised if the Ministry surpassed the information and only publicized reports of blood-crazed vampires. Or tame ones on their payroll. She could not see Demetri kow-towing to a Ministry lackey.

As though he read her mind he flashed a smile at her and Hannah had to admit he was very attractive.

"Are all vampires as beautiful as you?" she blurted out then blushed horrified.

It was Luna who answered. "The Change enhances the best features, physical and mental, your strongest traits, some of which manifest as gifts. Demetri was a woodsman in his living years and it carried." She smiled reassuringly. "You'll see."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** Babushka is a Russian term meaning grandmother (or the triangular scarf worn over the head and tied under the chin by Russian peasant women). Demetri calls Luna this teasingly because in his eyes Luna is an Old Soul, wise and knowing like grandmothers/matriarchs.

**TBC...**


	41. New Possibilities - 10

**Summary**: The Abbotts arrive in Volterra and Hannah's reaction to Hermione and the entire situation.

* * *

When the Abbotts, Luna and Demetri arrived in Rome they cleared customs very quickly. Hannah strongly suspected money had changed hands but she wasn't too surprised. They vampires and had plenty of secrets to hide.

Once they were out of the airport Demetri drove them to a residential building and parked the car in the underground garage. Then Luna produced a length of rope and proceeded to tie it around the luggage and everyone's wrists. Everyone braced as she spoke the activation word and the portkey activated and twisted the world around them.

Hannah blinked blearily and looked around. It was dark and her eyes had not adjusted to the dim electrical courtyard lights. Vampires didn't need them. Then a familiar voice spoke and a bright light filled the space.

"Lumos."

There was a beautiful blond man standing next to Hermione, his skin pale and eyes a striking topaz. Weren't vampires supposed to have red eyes? There were other beautiful males and females, with red and topaz eyes. Hermione was not pale and her eyes were still brown. She was not jaw-droppingly beautiful like the rest. The constant tension in Hannah relaxed and she broke down.

"Hermione!"

And then she was there, her slim arms around Hannah, stroking her hair and back.

"Shhh, I'm here Hannah, I'm here."

Hannah pulled herself together and wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried until I got your letter. And then it was so hard…" she shuddered and trailed off.

Hermione smiled gently. She seemed softer and at the same time stronger. "You don't have to make decisions right away. Give yourself time to adjust and settle in. But first I want to make some introductions and explain some ground rules." Hermione's glance moved to Matt and Sophie, catching their attention before returning to Hannah. "Whenever we are outside these walls I am Hermia Cullen, this is my husband Doctor Carlisle Cullen," she indicated to the blond man who smiled warmly and took her hand. "This is very important guys," she cautioned the pre-teens.

Matt and Sophie nodded. "We understand Auntie."

"And you must stay inside these walls. If you want to buy something we can order it by phone or over the internet. Or one of the guards can pick it up for you. If you want to go out tell us and we'll arrange an excursion or picnic. For now a tutor will come every day and spend half-a-day tutoring you. The other half you will be tutored by one of the guards. They know a lot, seen and done tons more than anyone living so you will respect them like you would a regular teacher," she added sternly. Satisfied with their nods she turned to Hannah. "One of the wings has been set aside for magical families and the plumbing brought up to modern standards. You have a two-bedroom suite. We'll have to transfigure a partition or do a spatial expansion for a third bedroom."

Hannah clicked her teeth. "A partition will be fine. We could even use part of the sitting room if it's big enough."

"That can be done tomorrow," an older vampire, in his thirties with bright red eyes and long sleek black hair, spoke. "I'm certain you must be exhausted."

"Oh, and I don't expect you to remember tomorrow so I'll just run through the introductions very quickly. This is Aro, one of the Three Kings." The vampire who had spoken. "Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Felix, Jane, Alec, they're part of the Volturi Guard. Alice, Jasper, who are part of Carlisle's coven, his family."

Hannah murmured polite greetings, meeting each face briefly. They were all so beautiful but only Heidi and Alice were openly cheerful and welcoming. She returned her attention when Hermione continued talking.

"And I know it's so unlike me but I bonded a few House Elves. We'll be needing the help soon enough and I don't want to hire Muggles."

Hannah snorted. "You bonded House Elves? The Founder of SPEW?" Then she burst into outright peals of laughter. "Bwahahaha."

Hermione made a face. "They refused to work for pay. All the females insisted on having a shift once the nursery and daycare is set up. But I did manage to get them to take a half-day off each week."

Hannah stifled her snorts of laughter. "Okay, okay." Then she looked at her siblings. "Can you show us to our rooms?"

"Hermione will," Luna responded, speaking for the first time since they had arrived in Volterra. She glanced at Demetri who was standing very close to her. "Demetri and I have to go back to England, to talk to the others."

"Of course Luna, Demetri. Call if you need anything." Hermione glanced a very tall and big vampire with longish dark hair. "Felix, could you please carry the bags."

"You don't have to do that!" Hannah cried out. "I can levitate them."

"I've cast several protective wards that may interrupt your spells until I key you into the matrix," Hermione warned. "And my magic isn't very stable to levitate them myself."

"Oh." A slight pause. "Why is your magic unstable?"

Hermione smiled proudly. "I gave birth two months ago, twin girls. I'm not sure if it's my bond with Carlisle or becoming a mother but my magic is more dense; it tends to overpower simpler spells. I've been doing wandless magic because I burnt out my regular wand. Caius and Aro are looking for a wandcrafter who will hold his tongue to make a custom wand, but until then I have to be very careful." She gestured above and the floating cloud of sparkles swirled and gathered into a small bright orb hovering before her. "Come."

"I did not know it was possible until Luna told me, for a vampire to sire a child with a witch," Hannah admitted as they walked through the corridors lined with paintings, carvings, and tapestries, their path lit by the hovering orb of light. She was very aware of Felix and Carlisle who were following carrying the luggage with ease.

"I didn't myself," Hermione admitted. "But when it happened I knew I wanted my baby. You know how the Ministry reacts to anything Dark."

Hannah snorted. "As far as I'm concerned it's witches like Umbitch who should be considered as Dark!"

Hermione made a sour face. "I can't believe Kingsley allowed her to wriggle back into the Ministry. At least she didn't get her old position."

"But she has too much blackmail on everyone. They always vote her way," Hannah hissed. "I hate the way the Ministry operates."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Hannah looked at Hermione. "You have a plan?"

And the older witch smiled impishly. "When do I not have a plan? And a colour-coded timetable and lists?"

Hannah laughed. "Anything I can do?"

"I need a Chatelaine, something along the lines of a house-keeper and organizer, to make sure everyone has a room, is fed, and is doing what they should be doing. Two vampire ladies have offered to help but they can't handle the magical aspects, like accidental magic and common household potions and charms for quick repairs."

Hannah moaned. "You want a Prefect! To do all the leg work!"

"More like Head Girl," Hermione corrected. "And you are more than welcome to recruit help and order whatever you may need."

Then she stopped before a door and gripped Hannah's hand to touch the frame. The carvings glowed as the wards accepted Hannah's magical signature. Hermione turned to look Hannah directly in the face.

"Are you in?"

Hannah did not have to think twice. "I'm in."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

* * *

**AN:** Next, find out how Hannah is handling life in Volterra, the progress of witch recruitment, what is happening in Volterra, and get hints of life in the enclaves.  
**AN:** About Hermione bonding House Elves to herself... I think a mature Hermione would have learnt to pick and choose her battles by this point. And that you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink it. Freedom has to be desired. You can't tell someone 'you're free' and expect them to adjust.


	42. Interludes 3 - Hannah Abbott Chooses

**Series Title: **Ripples in Water 09  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, drama  
**Series Summary: **A collection of one-shots, moments that cumulates in an unexpected couple, a witch and a vampire.  
**Title:** Interludes 3, Life with Stregas  
**Summary**: Snips of what is happening in the Volterra and the enclaves. Who is getting the invite/offer? Why do some witches choose to accept? How are vampires are adjusting to life with witches, wizards, children and babies? And how are the witches handling the stresses? Does anyone else finding out?  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Carlisle Cullen, The Cullens, Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Eleazar/Carmen, Siobahn, The Volturi, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, OCM Squib, OCF Witch, OCM Wizard, George Weasley, Caius/Athenadora, Felix, Aro, Jane, Alec, Marcus, and many surprise pairings  
**AN:** Potentially uncomfortable topics - infertility, IVF, surrogacy, triad relationships.  
**AN:** In no real chronological order. These interludes fall after the last chapter of the previous instalment and the first chapter of the next.  
**Rated: **MA NC17  
**Spoilers: **Take this as AU, definitely B7EWE for Harry Potter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and co, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own Carlisle Cullen and co, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm simply playing with the characters and 'verses, not making money.

**Review Responses:**  
- Esme will show up in this set of Interludes  
- all of y'all rooting for Luna and Demetri you get it. You'll find out about Hannah and her vampire in this chapter  
- a triad relationship with two mated vampires... that is a sticky question and could go many ways depending on the individuals in question  
...(1) it's purely business and temporary, a few years while the witch gets back on her feet  
...(2) it's more friendship than all-encompassing love, both know they will grow apart. i.e. friends-with-benefits. hand-fasting style a-year-and-a-day  
...(3) it's love but the witch does not want to be turned  
...(4) it's love and the witch wants to be turned  
The more I think about it mating is based on who is most compatible at the moment. It's the same for humans, it's why highschool relationships break down in college or later. But for vampires who don't change easily so they won't meet someone else who could fit better and won't have that growing apart issue. Unless they've undergone a real paradigm shift and survived it.  
- will be seeing more of the enclaves (Harry, Kingsley, Weasleys, Minerva, etc) but I'm more focused on the goings-on in Volterra.

Thank you all for the reviews and support. I have been inspired to add several extra chapters to Interludes so it's going to be 70+ chapters before it's finished. Now enjoy!

**Summary**: Hannah Abbott has a heart-to-heart with Hermione and makes her choice.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Hannah Abbott Chooses Ooo~**

Hannah was surprised to find herself adjusting to her new situation without difficulty. It helped that these vampires were civilized and very controlled. The only time she was consciously reminded of their nature was when she witnessed their speed and strength. Otherwise they seemed so… normal; apart from the pale granite skin and red eyes.

"How are you adjusting?"

Hannah looked up from the tablet PC she used to keep track of everything and place purchasing orders.

"Very well," the Hufflepuff admitted. "And it scares me Hermione. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Hermione laughed softly and sat on a window ledge. "I understand. I felt the same way for weeks. I knew the Volturi would prosper in the long run but I wasn't used to their patience, their willingness to wait months, years, to reap the benefits. In the Wizarding World everyone wanted to get their own way immediately no matter the cost or consequences."

Hannah grimaced. "I know. I was like that. Until Mum and Dad died. When I had to look after Matt and Sophie my thinking changed pretty quick. They had to come first."

"How are they adjusting?"

Hannah laughed. "Much better than me. They like the half-day school and weekly excursions outside the walls."

"Oh?"

"I felt so bad! I know Matt liked playing football with his friends but there aren't any kids, his age, not yet. Felix was nice enough to notice and offer to take Matt to the local park and play with the local kids."

"That's sweet of him."

"He also takes Sophie so she doesn't feel left out. They go to the tourist spots while Matt is playing." Hannah sighed. "There is this little café that makes the best tiramisu I've ever tasted. He brings a piece for me when I can't join them."

"You sound like you really like him."

Hannah blinked startled by the observation. "Well… he is very nice."

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow. Hannah glanced around and cast a Muffalito before sitting on the ledge next to Hermione.

"He doesn't make me feel like a piece of meat."

"What do you mean?"

"The other vampires courting me, they don't really want Me, they just want a witch, any witch. It feels like a very bad blind date. But Felix, he's not pretending to turn me sweet. At least I don't think so."

"No he isn't. He likes Matt and Sophie." Hermione's eyes sharpened. "Question is, do you like him as a friend or more?"

Hannah blushed deeply then spoke in a low whisper. "I think, I think he might be It." She glanced around reassuring herself they were really alone before continuing. "I feel it. Deep inside."

Hermione was amused and happy. "What? An ache? A twisty feeling? Butterflies?"

Hannah blushed even darker. "Wet." She huffed. "I have to use scent masking charms as part of my regular routine because I get hot and bothered whenever he's around. And he's around a lot!"

"Then why don't you talk to him? Ask him out on a date!"

Hannah looked uneasy. "I couldn't! I don't want to force him into anything… he's already done so much for us." Then her expression fell. "Besides, if he was really interested wouldn't he have asked me out like all the other vampires?"

"Not really. He is a Guard and he has certain responsibilities and commitments. He won't ask you because **he** probably doesn't want you to feel obligated to agree." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh." Hannah's expression brightened." Oh!" She looked at her tablet and then at the door then at Hermione who laughed.

"Go and find him. Ask him out."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he says no?"

"Then there are lots of other gorgeous vampires just waiting to get to know Hannah Abbott."

~ooOoo~

Felix liked Matt and Sophie. Most vampires only saw Felix's size and strength, his role as an enforcer, the muscle of the Volturi Guard. Few knew Felix was not brainless and he had many degrees in different historical eras, that he liked sharing his knowledge, from first hand experience and studying. Matt and Sophie were among them.

It had started when Matt asked for a bedtime story, something gory and bloody. Felix had not known of any such bedtime stories so he substituted with a tale from his own experience. Carefully edited of course. After that first time the younger Abbotts would always pester him for more, short snips and long epics that took several days to narrate. Even if his duties kept him busy he tried to stop by their suite late in the evenings for story time.

"… And that's it for tonight." He announced. Both were rubbing their eyes and would fall asleep any second now.

"Aww Felix!"

"That's enough!" Hannah scolded from her position just inside the door. "Now off to bed! Both of you." Then she whispered softly so only Felix could hear. "Felix, don't leave right away. I want to talk to you."

Felix did not react visibly. He watched Sophie nestle under her cover and Matt hurry to his own room and bed. Hannah moved and tugged the covers up before kissing her sister's forehead. Then she went to Matt's room and repeated the actions, only Matt squirmed and protested before submitting.

Uncertain Felix moved into the sitting area to wait as she had asked. He could not hear or smell anything. It was nice except when the extra sensory information would help fill in the blanks. Why had Hannah asked him to stay? Was something wrong?

While he waited he listened. He heard Matt and Sophie drop into true sleep, their breath and heartbeats shifting slightly. He could not hear or smell anything coming from Hannah's room. She used extra masking charms and wards.

She finally emerged from her bedroom wearing a thin silky looking robe over her nightie. She made a detour towards the charmed stasis cupboard and removed a carafe of red liquid. Then she poured it into a glass and returned the carafe to the cupboard. As she walked towards him Felix was very aware of her slender fragile mortal body, the spicy enticing tingle under her skin, the mixture of her blood scent and power. For a moment he could not think.

"Here."

She was holding the glass right under his nose. The scent was strong and flavourful. Syntha blood, one of the new potions developed by Hermione. It was based on the enclave blood replenishing potion but tweaked to fit a vampire palate and sate his hunger. He accepted the glass and sipped slowly to savour it. The taste was different. Stronger somehow, almost intoxicating.

"This is different."

Hannah grinned. "My own variant on Hermione's standard recipe," she said as she sat right next to him, the outside of her leg pressed against his.

Felix took a second slower sip and swished it around in his mouth, on his tongue, trying to determine what was distracting him. Then it hit him. Hannah.

"Hannah?" he asked carefully, uncertain of what was happening.

She leaned closer, so close she almost shifted onto his lap.

"Felix, do you like me?"

Felix sputtered. "Of course I like you!"

"I mean as more than just friends." He froze like a deer in car headlights. "Felix, this isn't a trap. I honestly want to know."

He expelled an unneeded breath loudly. "Yes." And he was stunned by her response.

She kissed him; gently, a chaste press of lips on his. And then he smelled it, the warm musky moisture between her legs. Her scent was so strong it dominated his senses. He just managed to catch himself and grip her wrist, to keep her from moving.

"Hannah, are you certain?" His voice was strained and he desperately wanted to act on his instincts but he needed to hear her say it.

"Yes."

And she was more than pleased and pleasured by what followed.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	43. Interludes 3 - Enclave: House Elves

**Summary**: And exactly how did Hermione end up with a House Elf staff for the Volturi?

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Enclave: House Elves Ooo~**

Arthur Weasley frowned as he turned a corner in the Ministry of Magic and overheard something that caught his ear.

"I'm serious Rupert! It's like the House Elves are vanishing into thin air."

"Gilbert, you know they do that." Rupert sounded very condescending and put-out.

"Not like that! I mean they're leaving their wizarding families!" Gilbert was genuinely worried and it made sense to Arthur. House Elves could not leave their families, not unless they were willing to risk death.

Now it was Rupert's turn to be worried. "What do you mean Gil?"

"You know a lot of the Old Families have House Elves maintaining distant unused manors and income properties, like dairy farms, and fruit farms." Gil said.

"Yes. So what?"

"Lucius Malfoy was the first to complain. He said Malfoy Manor had not received its usual shipments of fresh fruit from the greenhouses on the Malfoy farms. The Manor Elves had been using preserved fruit for preparing meals and it had run out."

"And?" Rupert said demandingly.

"He went to the farms and discovered they were deserted. All the House Elves were gone. Apart from two or three senile aged ones."

"Did someone figure out a way to break the bond?" Rupert hissed aghast.

"I don't think so. There were no magical traces. The House Elves just up and left."

"So you're saying the House Elves figured out a way to break the bond."

"No! Maybe. I don't know! All I know the Malfoy Elves are missing and Lucius Malfoy is on my case. And he's not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Gil asked with undisguised nervousness.

"Many other Pureblood families have lost their House Elves. Not the ones who directly serve the families but the ones in the unused houses and farms. After Malfoy spread his tale of woe they went and discovered their House Elves are missing."

"Have they asked the House Elves who haven't vanished?" Gil inquired with unexpected shrewdness.

"Yes. But they don't know anything. House Elves banished to the farms and unused houses are trouble makers only fit for doing lots of hard work. Not properly servile for Purebloods."

Something else struck Gil's thoughts. "Did they get drunk and give the Elves clothes?"

"They're denying it."

"Of course. Because then it would be their fault." Gil said in scoffing tones. He was silent as he considered the facts. "So it looks like someone figure out a way to free the House Elves without involving major spell casting or the owner giving clothes."

"And horrible part is none of them have any accurate numbers of the exact number of missing House Elves. Some of these families have dozens of House Elves but only have two who are properly servile in the main home. Many haven't bothered visiting ancient cold manor houses or farm properties in generations. They were content with their main homes and as long as the foodstuffs being delivered regularly, or the galleons from when the produces were sold. There could be hundreds of missing House Elves and we wouldn't know."

Gil hissed. "You know that Granger-bird's idea of doing a Magical Creature census at least every five years would be pretty helpful right now."

"You know the Pureblood families would never have gone for that. Especially since they are supposed to be pay a Ministry tax for every House Elf they have. As long as they never have an accurate count of their House Elves they would pay the tax for just the Elves they have at their main home and perhaps three more if they had three other properties."

Arthur froze unable to move as Rupert and Gil walked on, their voices growing softer and more distant.

Granger. Hermione Granger. Was she responsible for this?

Then just as quickly the thought faded away. No. She had left Britain months ago. She had cut her ties very thoroughly leaving her old friends no way to contact her. No it was not Hermione. And he doubted anyone would have figured a way to break the old geas spells binding the House Elves to wizards and witches. Hermione had researched the topic for months, talked to Arthur and Bill about establishing protection laws and modifying the geas, but nothing had come out of it. And then she had vanished.

What Arthur didn't know was that Hermione Cullen had come across some very interesting grimoires that had belonged to long-dead wizards who had cast the original curse-geas on the wood elves forever binding them to magical households, to serve the wizarding. She used the information to modify the curse and offer the Malfoy House Elves freedom. They had declined and said they had lived too long to run wild and free as they once had. They needed purpose, duties, limitations; so they asked her to give them new purpose, new duties, new masters, masters who would remember and honour oaths, treat them fairly.

Lady Hermione told them about who she was and what she was trying to do in Italy, the vampire Kings who she considered as elder brothers, the magical businesses she was running and the mixed vampire-magical community she was trying to build, the dorm and hotel-like households that needed staff, the children who would come with witches, those who would be born to witches and vampires.

The Volturi needed help, House Elves who would think and question and make suggestions and spot problems before they became big ones. If the House Elves were too shy to approach her directly they could leave messages in a drop box or communicate with a Head Elf. After some discussion they agreed taking with them the fruits of their labour on the Malfoy farms. There were thirty House Elves of varying ages and skillsets, most of them went to Volterra, but a few went to farms and aging homes belonging to other Pureblood families, to share her offer with those House Elves. In turn they too decided Lady Hermione was an honourable witch offering honest work, and joined the Malfoy Elves in Volterra.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	44. Interludes 3 - Enclave: Squib vs Wizard

**Summary**: And it's not just the House Elves. One particular squib has gotten a shot of confidence thanks to Hermione and the Volturi. How does he handle his next interaction with a wizard?

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Enclave: Squib vs Wizard Ooo~**

"This is it! You can't be serious! Surely you have better quality gems than these… leavings!"

Enrico Giabanni hid his smug smile as he listened to the wizard rant and rage until he was panting and puffing and purpling.

"I'm sorry but I have a very important client who has first preference since he is a big buyer. If you wish to have priority to pick you will have to accept a higher premium."

"You thief!"

"Sir, I am no thief! I am a businessman. And he buys more than you several times each year! Of course I am going to serve him first!" Enrico huffed, secretly pleased by the way the wizard was reacting to his words. "Now are you willing to accept the premium or are you going to find another seller?"

~o~

Franco Maroni winced and scowled. But eventually he grudgingly nodded and agreed to the squib's terms. Secretly he wished there was another seller, preferably a wizard jeweller. Unfortunately it was becoming harder and harder to find ritual quality gemstones, wizarding mines were exhausted and no new mines were being excavated. It was easier to buy gems from the goblins or Muggles. Buying from goblins was cost prohibitive so it had to be from Muggles. Unfortunately Muggles could not recognize ritual quality stones so it was easier to buy from a squib who could sort through and select the best quality stones.

The International Confederacy of Wizards had been buying diamonds and other gems that would be used by their member nations, for the Order of Merlin awards, from Giabanni for decades now. There were other squib jewellers but Giabanni always had the best selection. Until now. Maroni fumed furious and fearful he would have to find another squib jeweller. He really did not have time for the extra work. Then it struck him, there were no First class awards this year so they didn't need the highest quality gemstones.

"All right. I'll take twenty. The best of what you have. I'll let you know if my boss is willing to pay a premium." Doubt it. Fouchard was more interested in financing his personal luxuries. He would not tolerate anything cutting into them.

"Very good sir. I'll select twenty of the best for you."

Maroni dearly hoped there would not be any First Class Order of Merlins awarded any time soon. And with any luck there wouldn't be any need to find another supplier. The last time a First Class was awarded was a few years ago, after that unpleasantness in Britain. Yes, there would not be any need for the highest quality gemstones. At least not until he was promoted. Someone else could worry about finding a ritual quality gemstone supplier for the ICW.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	45. Interludes 3 - Rosalie's Calling

**Summary**: Carmen has a conversation with Rosalie and prods the younger vampire into admitting she's found a new calling, a purpose

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Rosalie's Calling Ooo~**

Rosalie frowned and forced herself to type at human speeds. Too fast and too hard would damage the keyboard. Quickly she re-read the document and sent it off to the lawyer for a final review and edits. It was usually Esme's thing, being involved in property purchases and remodelling, but Rosalie had discovered she was unwilling to cede control and the other vampires had been amused and content to let her take charge. Caius in particular had mumbled indistinctly and wandered off shaking his head. Rosalie had been afraid he wanted Athenadora to be in charge, since she was his mate, the only living mate of the Three Kings.

"Rosalie? Have you finished with the contract?"

The blonde looked up at Carmen and smiled. She had become much closer to the older vampire. Before she had always thought Carmen as passive, weak, allowing Tanya to dominate the Denalis. Now Rosalie knew better. Carmen saw no point in fighting when there was nothing to be won. And right now the prize was everything both women had longed for: children of their own.

Rosalie closed the word processing software and nodded. "Yes. I don't think the lawyers will make too many changes. We've covered almost every situation."

Carmen nodded and sat on the chair across from Rosalie.

"How are you doing dear? I don't think you've taken any time for yourself since Hermione dropped her little bombshell. Apart from hunting." Carmen studied her critically.

"I've spent time in the garage and the race tracks owned by the Volturi." Rosalie protested mildly. "You can't visit Italy without experiencing the cars and races."

Carmen smiled. "True. Your mate has been spending a lot of time with the guard."

"He's been exploring and going out with them, learning how the Volturi handle things. So when trouble comes he can be a help not a hindrance," Rosalie explained.

"Ah." A pause. "And what about you? Emmett seems to be enjoying himself. But you are rather… frenzied."

Rosalie paused and smiled faintly. "I suppose I am. It's just that this is the first thing I've cared about something outside of my family since I was Changed. It's… nice. I like having a life with more than repeatedly going to high school or college. It feels good to openly use all I've learnt to benefit others without worrying about being caught by humans." She rubbed a small water mark on the polished table top. "I like it."

Carmen smiled gently. "That is nothing to be ashamed of. You are finally finding a cause you are willing to commit to, a purpose."

Rosalie's expression turned pensive. "You know, I never understood why Carlisle wanted to practice medicine, to risk exposure, all of us by interacting with humans. But now I do. It gives him purpose." She pursed her lips. "I think I understand why modern women insist on having careers and even returning to work after becoming mothers. I thought Hermione was crazy for not delaying her expansion plans and passing off her workload after she had the twins. But now… Now I completely agree with her."

Carmen nodded knowingly. "It feels good to do something that makes other people better, to be constructive doesn't it."

"Yes!"

"Hermione and Carlisle are rare shining examples of humanity at its best. They find their purpose in serving others, in improving the lives of everyone around them. Most beings, magical mortal or vampire, respond to positive example and try to mimic them. But there are always deviants and those who enjoy destroying and damaging innocence."

Rosalie's eyes hardened. "That is so true."

Carmen continued calmly. "Such innocence must be protected. Hermione has devoted her life work to doing just that and I don't see her stopping any time soon. Carlisle will support her because he feels the same way. With Volturi backing, nothing will hold her back."

Rosalie inhaled deeply. "I have to admire her, the way she managed to leverage her knowledge and contacts into something the Volturi and vampires crave but can never buy, bribe or kill for."

"Most vampires are young and know nothing about the enclaves, but the old ones who remember and will flock to Volterra, seeking their own Strega Maternas."

"And since Aro is the host and protector they will have to make concessions to him."

"And to Hermione. She is most protective of the witches she has rescued, sponsored. They are the best examples of magicals; genuine, loyal, hard-working, strong, brave. To give up all they know, to not run and leave dependents behind…"

"Demetri and Caius say most witches and wizards are selfish and cruel."

"And they would be right. They are like children who see nothing wrong in plucking the wings off flies or tormenting stray cats because flies and cats are too small and weak to do anything harmful to them. The witches she selected have suffered a great deal. Grief, loss, pain… magicals try to forget them, they refuse to learn from them and instead return to their old ways very quickly. They don't want to change."

"Their society is stagnant and dominated by a small minority."

"Yes. The Purebloods don't want to lose control so they deny any social or governmental changes. Muggleborns are the ones who realise that change is necessary, that you must learn from history or forever repeat it. Muggleborns are the innovators and creators who seek to push the limits and do more. Unfortunately they are limited without the money for research facilities or even putting their innovations into production. The only sources of loans are Gringotts or the Purebloods who would demand a hefty percentage of the profits while doing none of the work."

"But that's not the case here," Rosalie said smugly. "I know I was against the adult wizards and non-magical relatives accompanying the witches but it has turned out to be a huge boon. Hermione has off-loaded the end results of her research onto them. They are doing the leg work of developing her innovations into useful goods, producing them, finding markets and securing the sales contracts. She only has to focus on her research and now she has plenty of assistants to do the grunt work for her."

"Hermione has given them purpose, incentive, resources." Carmen explained. "In Britain they could never dream of owning their own business, only work for minimum wages since they only have OWL certifications or are Muggleborns. Her shareholder plan gives them all a reason to work hard and want to succeed." She smiled smugly. "I won't be surprised when other magicals start moving to Volterra seeking work and opportunity. It is very rare for a new company to make such strong waves in the enclaves without Pureblood endorsement."

Rosalie snorted. "We don't need stinking Purebloods!"

"I certainly agree with you dear. I'm just explaining others will start to flock to Volterra when they find out. Then they will need stores selling magical services and goods. I won't be surprised if we end up with a magical enclave in Volterra, a mixed community." She frowned. "Aro will have to be very firm with the Italian Ministry. Any wizard or witch who moves here must understand they will be subject to Volturi law and they cannot indulge in their careless bigoted ways."

Rosalie groaned. "We'll need a magical security team to work with the Guard once production really ramps up."

"Talk to Caius. I suspect he knows plenty of assassins, smugglers and thieves. Some may be interested in an honest job in their old age." Carmen suggested.

Rosalie's eyes hardened. "I'll talk to Aro about the local real estate. If we're going to have magical immigrants it's should be limited to a specific district of Volterra." She relaxed. "We could move the businesses, wizards, and distant relatives out as well. It will free up more room in the Fortress for the expectant mothers, children and high-risk facilities."

"That is a very good idea. Why don't we go and talk to Aro about it?"

"Just give me a minute to pack up."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	46. Interludes 3 - Edward loses his crowning

**Summary**: Edward learns to never badmouth the Volturi around Carlisle and Hermione's twins. The hard way.

**AN**: Dedicated to lisa-francis-96780 on fanfictionDOTnet who wanted Edward Cullen's hair vanished. Seemed kind of childish so I had a child do it.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Edward loses his crowning glory Ooo~**

Edward Cullen hated the entire situation. He had left Bella in order to protect her from vampires. Rosalie had been one of those to support his views. And now she did this one-eighty, supporting this scheme to invite dozens of young women to live with vampires, simply because some witch was offering her the chance to become a mother?! He huffed angrily. Rosalie and Hermione had no right to involve other innocent mortal girls.

"Stop it Eddie," Emmett's usually easy going voice was harsh and unforgiving. "Whatever you're scheming, just don't."

Edward glanced at his brother. "I'm trying to protect innocent girls from—."

"Girls who are more than capable of defending themselves," Felix interjected calmly, moving to intercept Emmett who was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"They're not vampires! What happened to the Tell-No-Humans rule?" Edward sneered.

"Witches are not mortals," Felix countered. "Magicals have known about vampires long before your grandfather was even born. And they have their own Secrecy rules. They will not tell."

Edward was surprised the larger vampire had not reacted emotionally like Emmett. He wished he knew what Felix was thinking. He hated not being able to read minds. Once he had honestly thought his greatest wish was to not be able to read everyone's mind. Now that he couldn't he wished otherwise. He had become so accustomed to using his gift that functioning without it was very difficult.

Emmett's harsh expression lightened and he smirked. "You don't like not being able to read minds, right Eddie-boy," he crowed. "If you were human I'd think you're constipated."

That had the undesirable reaction of making all the vampires in the exercise area to laugh.

Jane and Alec looked up from the corner set up with a child's playground jungle gym and smirked. The two small blonde girls clambering on the rope net stopped and looked at Edward and laughed. They must have heard Emmett. Edward dearly wanted to pick a fight with his youngest brother but didn't dare to. Once he could read Emmett's mind and evade his attacks using his greater speed; now he couldn't. If Edward were human he'd still be feeling the bruises from the last time he sparred with Emmett.

Emmett's expression turned very serious. "Get used to it Eddie-boy. Most of us manage without mind-reading. So did you when you were living." Then he smirked. "And don't think you can rip the amulets off us. The Kings have been tattooed with the rune array and I know a lot of the guards are willing to pay full cost for the ink. The only reason for the delay is the difficulty in locating the rarer ingredients."

Edward scowled. He hated Hermione Granger. He hated Carlisle for actually sinking so low as to marry the witch. He hated the way she effortlessly drew the attention of vampires, so much that even the Kings listened to her. He hated that his family considered her as one of them, not just Carlisle; all of them considered her a Cullen, except Bella. Bella was loyal to Edward and wary of Hermione, as she rightfully should be. Edward hated that no matter how hard he tried to manipulate the people around him they somehow always seemed to see right through him, read his secrets and find him lacking.

Even **her** daughters were the same! They cried and spit up and generally acted like banshees whenever Edward had tried to hold them as babies. Now that they were older they acted just like her. They had Carlisle's colouring and most of his features, except for their chins, noses and curly hair, but their judging calculating looks and haughty sniffs were all **hers**.

Edward sneered at Jasper who was lifting one of the twins down from the jungle gym platform, carrying her on one hip as he walked towards the Witch Twins and passed her over to Alec before going back for the second twin. The first brat smiled and kissed Alec's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder like a little angel. The second brat was more alert and babbling softly in Jasper's ear. Edward snorted softly. They were spoiling the little hellions with all these childish toys.

Jane turned towards him. "Do you have something to say Edward?" she asked sharply.

Edward walked over to the two sets of twins and Jasper. "You're spoiling them," he said jerking his twin at the two toddlers. "We should be shaping their minds, teaching them about music and culture and art and history, not playing silly games."

Jane glared at him but Edward was not afraid. Hermione had made it clear she did not want anyone inflicting pain on another being if her children -any child- was close enough to see and hear.

Jasper made a soft sound, lifting the twin he was carrying higher on his hip. "Teachin' Rina and Emma how to evade, escape, and hide is not spoilin'."

Edward sneered. "That is not a necessary lesson Jasper. We aren't in the South." He looked around at the red-eyed Volturi. "Though I must say we're not in entirely civilized company."

Jane snarled softly and made to move before being restrained by Felix. The brat Alec was holding looked up and glared at Edward. Then Jane smiled gleefully. Felix made a soft snorting sound before looking away. Alec pressed his face into his brat's hair. Jasper coughed and looked up at the ceiling. The brat Jasper carried was chortling.

"What?"

Then Edward felt it; a cool breeze on top of his head. On his head! Edward raised his hand and touched the top of his head expecting to feel his usual gelled hair. Instead he touched smooth bare skin. All over.

"Wha—?" He looked at Jasper and Alec and glared at the grinning brats. "You!"

Both girls blinked innocently at him but Edward knew better. One or both of them was responsible for this… this… travesty!

"Edward, listen ta yourself!" Jasper scolded mildly though his eyes were mirth-filled. "You're accusin' two babies of messin' with your hair."

"They have magic!" he protested.

Felix nodded seriously. "True. But children can't control Accidental Magic," he explained calmly. "We are only fortunate they will develop control when they are older. In one or two years, compared to you who still cannot control your mind reading."

Edward glared at Felix but knew the Volturi was right. Hermione had explained it to all of them and the twins had caused several other incidents, usually when they were angry or afraid or impatient.

Unsure of what to say or do, Edward stormed out of the gym determined to find a witch and ordering her to fix this. Not Hermione -she would laugh and say she had other more important things on her list of priorities- but maybe Hannah Abbot -she was nicer and more sympathetic than Carlisle's wife.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	47. Interludes 3 - Tracey Davis 1

**Summary**: Hannah Abbott decides to approach an atypical candidate/witch

**Review Response**: Thank you all for the positive feedback and reviews. I've been inspired to add a few other Interludes which is only going to make the fic that much longer!  
- About Edward... that's how I see him, an immature boy who is so insistent on getting his own way. He's had a more-or-less charmed life and people like that generally don't know how to maturely handle set-back and hardship. I don't have much sympathy for the type, especially if they go about inflicting their views/bewailing on others because they don't want to listen to advice which generally requires accepting someone else is right/more experienced at it, not you.  
- About the blood replenishing potion substitute... You can drink Slimfast everyday or dine on steak. Slimfast might be healthier and more beneficial but steak and going out has its good points.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Enclave: Tracey Davis 1 Ooo~**

Tracey Davis nursed her luke-warm tea in a tiny nook set in the back and away from the crowd. She hated the carefree way they were laughing and gossiping about their shopping activities, out for dinner at Tom's Leaky before going home. It was like they had forgotten of the war, the murders, the torture. Her parents had said it was the same the first time, when the Potters died and their son survived. Tracey could not understand the stupidity she saw before her. They were pretending everything was fine and dandy when it was not! Nothing had changed! No one was even trying! Fuck, she hated to admit it but the Wizarding World needed Hermione Granger. She had been great, making public fools of the Ministry, squeezing the galleons for her Muggleborn and half-blood clients, but then she vanished. And the sad part was Tracey didn't blame the Gryffindor witch for cutting her losses and leaving. It was the Slytherin thing to do.

Tracey had hated being a Halfblood in Slytherin. It was worse being a Slytherin who refused to take sides because she believed in neither of them. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters, for being blood traitors. She was on the bottom of the list to qualify for a Ministry living stipend. When Tracey heard the Muggleborns were being told to apply for Muggle welfare she had wondered if she could do the same. Unfortunately Abbott told Tracey she would need Muggle documents and a Muggle address. Tracey did not have the money or connections to get the first and she was definitely not willing to move out of Knockturn alley. Her bedsit was tiny but it was cheap and **hers. **Besides she didn't know how to survive in the Muggle world. Her mother had cut ties in order to fit in and not make waves with her new pureblood in-laws. Tracey wondered if it may have been smarter to keep those ties, to have options to retreat and hide in both worlds. But that was a moot point now; her parents were dead, and she was destitute with few options.

What Tracey really wanted was to leave Britain and all the horrible memories behind, but she did not have any money. She was just managing making potions and as an unlicensed healer. Madame Pomfrey was a good teacher and taught her enough to qualify as a second-year Healing apprentice. And when Tracey was short of funds she sold more expensive Healing potions that required virgin blood, her blood. It could not last for long. Sooner or later the Apothecary who bought her potions would figure out she was making the potions using her own blood. And he would try to coerce her into a more permanent arrangement; one where she would be a virgin slave for the rest of her life. She needed to get out of Britain!

"Hello Davis."

Tracey froze and looked up at the witch who had just joined her. "Abbott? What are you doing here?" She waved her cup around indicating the pub. "I thought you got a letter from relatives on the continent and moved."

Abbott sat down and poured herself lukewarm tea into a conjured cup. "I lied," she said bluntly. "There are no relatives on the continent. But I'm here to talk to you. How are you doing Davis?"

Tracey blinked. "What's it to you?"

And was impressed when the Puffie did not flinch. "Has your situation changed?"

Tracey did not see any benefit in lying so she was honest. "No."

"How flexible are you?"

Now warning bells were ringing. "What do you mean by flexible? If you mean yoga flexible I'm not interested in turning tricks. But if you're doing it I won't say anything about it."

Abbott smiled faintly. "Actually, in an odd way I am turning tricks. But only for one guy."

Tracey was confused. "You're a mistress? Who? I haven't heard any rumours."

"I doubt you ever will. He's not a wizard."

"A Muggle?"

But Abbott did not answer. "Does it really matter?"

"No." It really didn't when one was starving and short of rent money. "Are you breaking the Statute of Secrecy?"

Abbott tilted her head to one side. "Some would say yes, some would say no. My… lover, he knew of the enclaves long before we ever met."

"Is it a good deal?" Tracey wasn't ready to give up her virginity just yet, but it was always good to have options.

Abbott smiled secretively. "The best. All our living expenses – food, medicine, clothes – everything is covered. Matt and Sophie have a tutor for the basics and I don't have to worry about tuition for Matt and Sophie when they turn eleven. When I'm ready the fees for an Apprenticeship will be covered. Right now I'm busy with other things."

Tracey bit her lip. The paid Apprenticeship sounded really good. Madame Pomfrey had encouraged Tracey to pursue a career in Healing - said she had the brains and common sense for it - but it was hard without money or a patron. And Madame Pomfrey had died a few months after the war ended, the after effects of some curse, or Tracey would have gone to her long ago.

"What's the catch?"

Abbott's expression turned serious. "Do you care about the Ministry laws or yourself?"

There was no hesitation. "Myself of course! The Ministry can go fuck itself."

Abbott unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and pushed it to one side, carefully moving her hair as well to bare the top of her right shoulder. It was marred by small distinctive crescents forming a larger one, almost an arc. The scar tissue did not look normal, it sparkled and the skin around shimmered faintly.

Tracey's jaw dropped. "A vampire?!" she hissed shocked and scared. She looked around trying to find the creator of those marks. "Where is he?"

"Felix is not in Britain. I'm here to talk to witches in difficult situations about their options."

"To become a portable meal for a vampire?" Tracey growled, struggling to keep her voice down. She did not want to draw attention.

Abbott chuckled. "Trust me, when Felix bites me it is **very** pleasurable and not to feed."

That threw everything off. "Then why?"

Abbott bit her lip. "Compared to Voldemort and Umbitch vampires are saints."

"You can't trust them!" Tracey pleaded. "Sooner or later he or one of his friends will lose control and drain you! What about Matt and Sophie? They can't defend themselves."

Abbott shook her head. "Felix is my consort. His coven will not lose control. None of them are newborns. And there are magical precautions, warding lines to keep other vampires out."

"But why take such a risk?"

"Money. Support. Love. Davis, I did not know Felix but I have grown to love him. He likes Matt and Sophie and they adore him. He will protect us."

"Okay. But what's in it for him and his coven? They must be spending a lot of money – tuition, apprenticeship fees, rent, food – why?"

Abbott's expression shifted to a secretive one as she did up her shirt buttons and adjusted her hair. "They can get blood from Muggles but only witches can give them something that cannot be stolen or taken."

"What?"

"Heirs."

Tracey's jaw dropped. What the Fuck!

"The Ministry buried this knowledge but there is a treaty with the vampire covens, the LaFey Accords. In it is a clause allowing for witches who choose to take a vampire consort, to bear his children. The babies have magic and the father's durability. When they reach physical maturity the venom activates and they become vampires. The catch is a vampire cannot approach the witch, she has to go to him of her own free will. Oh he can court and seduce her but she has to consciously consent or her magic will not let her conceive."

Tracey's mind raced. "If the vampires cannot approach witches, who approached you?"

"Someone we both know. She's talking to witches in difficult situations."

Tracey re-heated her tea and sipped slowly, thinking hard. "You've been contacting Muggleborns."

"Yes."

"Then why have you approached me? I don't fit your profile."

"We aren't blood or House prejudiced," Abbott said slowly. "We've been cautious approaching those without ties to the Muggle world. It's easier to cut ties to the enclaves if you're going to a world you have some knowledge of."

Tracey smiled bitterly. "I have no ties with the enclaves. Everyone I truly care about is dead. The only thing I want is a fresh start somewhere far away from Britain."

Abbott smiled warmly. "What do you think about Italy? Warm weather, good shopping districts, more relaxed enclaves where no one knows you. Vampires are not stingy when it comes to money. They have centuries to accumulate it."

Tracey bit her lip. "It sounds too good to be true." She wasn't quite ready to stick her head in the noose. Not when she wasn't starving or dying.

Abbott studied the Slytherin witch intently. "You know Hermione Granger was the first."

"What?!"

"Oh yes. She got knocked up by a vampire. And you know what a St Mungos healer would do, so she ran to the strongest coven in Europe."

Dots started connecting. "The Volturi."

"Uh huh. She's pretty hooked into vampire society. Has the ear of the Three Kings. Her consort is the equivalent of a Department Head, an Advisor to the Kings."

"Hermione Granger?" Tracey goggled. "What is she really doing?"

"Come to Italy and you'll find out."

Tracey bit her lip and considered her options. Her pro-con list had been created long before this meeting and she only had to add the elements regarding vampires. Even so the pros outweighed the cons. "Okay. I'm in."

"When can you leave?"

"Give me an hour to pack."

"I'll come and help."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	48. Interludes 3 - Tracey Davis 2

**Summary**: Tracey's first few days in Volterra. How would a Slytherin react to the Three Kings?

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Tracey Davis 2 Ooo~**

Tracey resisted the urge to fidget and gawk as she followed Abbott down the very richly decorated corridors. It was as expensive and lavish as any Pureblood home and it made her very self-conscious of her cheap clothes.

As soon as they arrived Abbott had shown her to her own quarters, a two-bedroom suite since Tracey wanted to stay close to Abbott, the same floor, not the singles. Sharing the suite with another single witch was no big deal, she'd done it at Hogwarts. She hadn't had the chance to see Matt and Sophie since they were 'at-school'. Abbott had asked if she wanted to rest, do some shopping to replenish her wardrobe, but Tracey had asked to speak to Granger immediately.

_"I just want to get it over with. I'm not going to be able to relax until I do."_

Now they were standing before a richly carved door. Abbott reached out and gripped the brass door handles and pushed. It was a greeting room very similar to one used by Pureblood wives hosting tea parties. Granger was seated on a loveseat, a beautiful blond male with topaz eyes sitting next to her. There were other vampires, male and female, all of them beautiful and attractive, with either topaz or ruby eyes. What stuck out was the soft childish babbling sounds. Two female vampires – one dark Italian looking, and the other shorter curvy and red-haired – were keeping a close eye on two blonde babies sitting on a blanket spread on the carpet. And Tracey had to admit they were beautiful dressed in cream dresses with either blue or green accents.

Granger stood up and came forward holding her hand out.

"Hello Davis."

"Granger," Tracey said neutrally.

The Gryffindor smiled. "It's Cullen now." She turned and smiled brightly at the blond male who had moved to stand beside her. "This is my husband, my consort, Carlisle Cullen."

Tracey murmured polite platitudes feeling even more out of place.

"Don't."

The Slytherin's head jerked up and she was surprised by the compassionate understanding look in Granger— no Cullen— gah! Granger would always be Granger.

"Don't feel out of place because you most definitely have one. We would not have asked you if we didn't believe you would fit, adjust to all these changes." Then she looked more thoughtful. "Are you hungry?"

"I am," Tracey confessed.

"Hetty." And Tracey nearly jumped when a House Elf appeared right next to Granger.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione?" Huh, it wasn't cowering and butchering the English language.

"A light tea repast." Granger ordered.

The House Elf vanished and Granger proceeded to make brief first name only introductions. Tracey memorized each name to the face and wondered why they were present. Before she could ask the House Elf reappeared. Granger smiled and explained. "They always have the makings for tea and quick snacks. We rarely have the time for a proper sit down meal."

"You mean you don't," Tracey corrected. "You'd have snuck sandwiches into the Library if you could have gotten away with it." Hermione shrugged. But Tracey was feeling comfortable enough to push. "But really Granger, House Elves? What happened to that rubbish SPIT, SPAT—"

"SPEW," Granger corrected without taking offence. "And I gave up on it long ago. Besides we could never operate without the House Elves."

"Oh yes, and speaking of which, exactly what have you been up to Granger?"

She laughed "Reshaping vampire-magical relations."

Tracey snorted. "I can see that. More details please." But she did not push as Granger poured tea for herself, Tracey, and Abbott. The vampires received glasses of red liquid (blood?) poured from a silver carafe. After everyone had finished at least half a glass or had a nibble Granger began explaining.

"At first I wanted to create and build businesses financed by the Volturi and run by magicals."

"And why would vampires agree?" Tracey asked sceptically.

"It is a legitimate 'in' to the enclaves. Right now we are heavily restricted and have to use less than legal methods to procure what we want," an older vampire with bright red eyes and long dark explained. He had fragile-looking white skin and was dressed in a very modern Muggle black suit. His voice and expression was cheery, almost too much. His name was Aro. Oddly he reminded her of Dumbledore. The old Headmaster was infamous for his barmy notions but no one could say he wasn't a powerful wizard. Tracey tore her eyes from the vampire and turned to Hermione.

"You said, at first. Is there something else that is first now?"

"I would say there is another project that is working in parallel." Granger said coyly.

Tracey snorted. "Matchmaking witches and vampires." Her expression was shrewd. "Why?"

"I met several female vampires outside the Guard and realised many of them are very maternal and envious of me and Carlisle. And I don't have to tell you about the males." Tracey made a face. She understood. It was a guy thing to want sons and to propagate their genes, to carry on the family line and traditions. "They had tried adoption in the past but when the child grows up he or she has to be turned to ensure secrecy; it caused a lot of heartache and resentment. So I came up with the idea of matching witches with unmated vampires as a surrogate or permanent consort. Or with couples who want to have children, as a surrogate or a permanent triad. And it's been working so far."

"How do you make the matches?"

"I don't. Luna uses Arithmancy and Divination to create a list of compatible candidates. Then we introduce the witch to the vampires. After it is entirely **her** choice."

Tracey turned to Abbott who was sitting next to her. "You chose Felix?"

"Yes. He is a member of the Guard and most definitely not one of the vampires who were courting me." Abbott's eyes softened. "But I liked him best."

"And you and your… consort?" Tracey asked sneaking peeks at the angelic looking vampire, Carlisle Cullen.

"I met Carlisle in Seattle. I was grieving and lonely. I wanted him." Granger said simply.

"Why do I get the impression the story is a lot more complicated?"

Aro laughed. "Because it is! Hermione came to us, the Volturi, for protection. But there is a Seer in Carlisle's coven so he knew and came to Volterra to join her. All of his coven has agreed to join us for the foreseeable future. Permanently if our joint community attempts are successful."

"Huh." Tracey didn't have much to say about it. Then something struck her mind. "Granger, Abbott said you were willing to pick up Apprenticeship fees."

"Yes."

"I had always planned on a Healing Apprenticeship. Before the War broke out Madame Pomfrey promised to sponsor me. But after she died I couldn't afford the fees."

Granger nodded and looked at her mate to explain. "Apprenticeships are either a matter of affording the fees, or knowing someone who is willing to sponsor you, usually by introducing you to a Master. Poppy Pomfrey was our school Healer. She would have been Davis's Master after the two years in-class studies were completed."

"I studied most of the material already. When I was in Hogwarts and after because I had plenty of time. I can write the exam in Naples or Florence. Both enclaves have hospitals that automatically assign passing students to Masters on staff."

"When you graduate, perhaps even before, you will be expected to work in our clinic," Carlisle said calmly, catching Tracey's eyes. "I am the primary physician. I've spent decades working a doctor in non magical hospitals but I don't have experience in magical illnesses and treatments."

Tracey nodded. "I can ask for extra coursework in caring for expectant and new mothers and young children."

Aro clapped his hands. "Wonderful!" he said gloating giving Granger a pointed look. "See Hermione, you were worrying for nothing!"

Granger snorted. "Nothing Aro? You won't say Davis is nothing when you've been ripped apart verbally." Several inquiring looks turned in the direction of both witches and Tracey resisted the urge to cringe. "It was a debate and Davis is very good at finding holes in an opponent's arguments."

Aro gave Tracey a thoughtful look that made the Slytherin cringe inwardly. "Is that so?" he murmured softly.

"And no Aro. You don't get to play with her until she's settled down," Abbott said firmly. "Go twist someone else into knots."

Tracey was torn between disbelief and terror when Aro pouted and batted his eyelashes at Abbott.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Then Granger felt enough pity to explain. "Aro can be very childish. Quite off putting to find in one of the defacto rulers of vampire society."

"What?" Tracey croaked.

Granger blinked. "Oh, didn't Hannah tell you?"

"Sorry Hermione. I was more focused on getting Tracey settled. I thought we'd be having this talk tomorrow so I skipped the debriefing."

Hermione turned to a gorgeous brunette vampire with red eyes. "Heidi?"

Heidi produced a slim booklet made of Muggle paper folded into half and held it out to Tracey who accepted. It had less than two dozen pages. The cover was black with red lettering outlined in gold. The title was simple: The Volturi.

"It will eventually be part of the welcome package," Heidi explained. "Feel free to provide feedback on what works and what's needed."

Unable to resist Tracey flipped it open. The first page was an index with names listed in alphabetical order. She could not resist going straight to Aro and froze when she read a few lines in the description next to his picture.

Aro Volturi, Alpha of the Volturi Coven … Three Kings (see Marcus, Caius), the leaders of vampire society …Turned around 1300 BC … Mated to Sulpicia (deceased).

Oh Merlin! She turned horrified eyes on Granger who shrugged.

"I know. He's the leader of the vampire world."

Tracey inhaled deeply. "Okay. Despite my reservations about him," she jabbed a thumb at a wounded looking Aro, "Granger won't ally herself with a screw-up." Then she smiled wickedly. "Correction, if she does she'll make sure she straightens him out. Too bad it didn't work with Potter and Weasley."

"Please don't. Harry and Ron made their own choices. I've made mine."

Tracey scowled. "They betrayed you!"

"They don't see it like that. And I don't have the inclination to make them understand. It would be a waste of time and energy." Then Granger gave her a sharp look. "Are you in?"

"I'm in. Not promising anything about finding a vampire guy and the babies part but I'll definitely help with the hospital and any planning. I still have favours I can collect on."

Granger smiled. "You don't have to use them. Let's try money and threats. I'm finding the combination works wonders."

Tracey threw her head back and laughed. "Granger, we'll make a Slytherin out of you!"

"I think she's more Hufflepuff," Abbott objected mildly. "She's been working very hard to get everything set up and organized. And balance her family and work."

"And Luna would say something weird about her creatures," Granger said firmly. "I personally think I'm more of a Ravenclaw."

And then all three witches burst into laughter. When they stopped laughing they were still smiling.

"Come on Davis, I want you to meet my daughters."

"Tracey."

"What?"

"Call me Tracey." Tracey wondered if she had said it the correct way.

Granger smiled brilliantly. "Of course Tracey. And you must call me Hermione." She smiled impishly. "I know you love calling me Granger but it's Cullen now. And there are too many Cullens in Volterra to know who you're referring to."

Tracey smiled slightly and nodded. "Understood Hermione."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	49. Interludes 3 - Christmas Coloured Edward

**Summary**: Edward is a rather slow learner

**AN: **Dedicated to Mistra Rose on fanfictionDOTnet who asked for one of Hannah's siblings to turn Edward green.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Christmas Coloured Edward Ooo~**

Tracey froze unable to believe what she was seeing. Deliberately she rubbed her eyes and stared again. It did not change. A sparkling green and red figure was walking across the courtyard to the Ladies Garden. A vampire with sparkly crystal-like apple green skin from head to presumably toe, topped with messy copper-coloured hair, dressed in a maroon shirt and olive-green khaki pants.

"Hannah Abbott! Fix this!"

Tracey could not help but move in to find out more of the… green vampire.

Hannah did not budge from her seat on the stone planter bench. She looked up at the vampire and did not bat an eyelash. "Mr Cullen. You look rather… colourful." And he was. In a rather horrendous way.

"Fix this!" Edward Cullen hissed huffing like an enraged bull.

"I have better things to do with my time. It will wear off. Eventually."

"Your brother and sister did this!"

"Do you have any proof?" Hannah inquired archly and from Cullen's silence he didn't.

"Fix this!"

Hannah glared at him. "I do not have to do anything. Go away or I'll make it permanent."

Cullen glared at Hannah and his hands clenched. For a moment Tracey believed he was going to attack her friend. Then he spun around and ran away, almost bumping into Tracey and sending her falling backwards. Luckily she managed to stay on her feet but she was still pissed he ran off without even stopping to see if she was all right.

She scowled at his retreating back before turning to her friend. "You took a risk!" she scolded the Hufflepuff witch.

Hannah shrugged. "Life is risk." Then she frowned. "He isn't making any friends and is becoming a pain my posterior. He's so condescending and superior. Like Malfoy." Tracey made an understanding noise. "You and I know kids are kids and they like to play games and have fun… but Mr Cullen doesn't seem to understand that. It seems like he made them mad enough to risk pranking a vampire with super speed and senses."

Tracey snorted. "I'm surprised Nessie is half-way normal and sensible with the two of them for parents. Then again she had plenty of family around to compensate for them."

"Tracey!"

"What? I know you feel the same."

Hannah scowled then sighed because Tracey was right. "I know I should be more charitable but he really gets on my nerves. You know he never thanked me for regrowing his hair."

"Oh?"

Hannah chuckled. "Oh you should have seen it Tracey! I'm sure several vampires took pictures. Ask Emmett. He would know."

"I will. But tell me!"

"He talked down on the Volturi and Jasper when Rina and Emma were around. They were not even physically three years but they managed to vanish his hair."

Tracey's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh yes. And the usual hair-regrowing charms didn't work because he's a vampire. It took me two weeks to grow it back fully in stages. It was so funny, his head covered in short fuzzy hair, you know like baby chick pin feathers. Hermione wasn't interested in tweaking the charms to make his hair grow out properly in one cast and no one else was willing to risk tweaking the charm and making it worse. But it did grow back out properly."

"Who do you think did this?" Tracey asked critically. "I'm not sure if it's a potion or a charm. And as annoying as Cullen is I can't see any adult pranking him like that."

"Oh no, it was definitely one of the kids."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say Matt and Sophie were diligently practicing their potion skills brewing a temporary dye last week."

Tracey's eyes widened. "Oh really?" She considered the information. "How did they get it in him? Vampires don't eat or drink and the Sang bottles are sealed for storage and preservation. Or was it a topical potion? A water balloon? Or a booby-trapped aerosol spray?"

"I'm not sure how but I think Matt and Sophie might have enlisted Emmett's help. He's always up for playing pranks."

"How long will it last?" Tracey asked.

"Five days." Hannah grinned at Tracey's inquiring look. "I checked the potion instructions when I caught them brewing it."

Tracey laughed. The Slytherin witch knew how to brew many standard neutralizer potions. She could do that for Cullen. Too bad he didn't ask her. And too bad she wasn't a nice witch who'd volunteer her services without being asked.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

* * *

**AN: **Sang, the marketing term for the blood replenishing potion derivate that is a vampire's meal substitute. Spanish for blood


	50. Interludes 3 - Tracey & Hermione

**Summary**: Tracey finds herself settling very well in Volterra. A conversation between her and Hermione.

**AN:** Takes place several months after the previous installment of Tracey Davis

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Tracey & Hermione Ooo~**

Tracey was not surprised when she received the e-mail from Hermione. She used the little pen to tap the icon and delete it. She loved her tablet PC. It could store and organize so much information! And it didn't short out when she used magic! Caius had gone into a great deal of technical explanation of shielding and buffering runic arrays that completely went over Tracey's head but the unlimited marketing possibilities of the development had not escaped her. She insisted on moving it to the top of the potential product list. With that she had been nominated to be part of the business and marketing committees. On top of her Healing Apprenticeship!

"Tracey! Come in. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sherbet please."

The Slytherin witch sat and watched Hermione pour two cups and sit down after passing one to Tracey. Tracey sipped the sweet fragrant liquid and sighed. So many calories and sugar but she'd definitely more than burn it with the enchanting she was scheduled to do after dinner.

Hermione did not look as tired as Tracey felt but the Slytherin was not deceived. Hermione was under just as much stress trying to fill in too many roles. But she was never too busy to stop and talk because she genuinely cared.

"How are you doing?"

"Great!" Tracey blurted out wanting to share the good news. "I got a letter from St Bianca's. I've tested out of half of this years theoretical coursework. I'll still need to complete the practical hours of course, but this means I have more free time to help."

Hermione smiled. "That's great!" And Tracey wasn't surprised by the follow up question. "How are you adjusting to coven life?"

Tracey made a face before answering in an unSlytherin-like blunt manner. "Pretty good actually. All the vampires are very nice. And those masking charms help prevent any bloodlust slip-ups."

Hermione nodded clearly pleased. "I use them myself; when I first moved in every time whenever I was not in my room. When you get comfortable you'll stop using them all the time. Only when there are visitors, guests from other covens."

Tracey shrugged. She wasn't sure she'd ever reach that point. But then again she had never ever thought she'd be living with a coven of vampires! And here she was doing just that.

"Have you met Felix?"

Tracey softened. "He's so sweet! I wouldn't have expected it from a vampire with his appearance and gifts but he's so genuinely nice! And he really loves Hannah."

"Yes he does." A comfortable pause before Hermione continued. "What about the other Volturi?"

Tracey scrunched up her nose. "So so. I get along with all of them, some more than others. My tolerance for Caius is minimal though."

Hermione snorted. "Caius doesn't get along well with most people."

"He gets along with you!"

"Because we have common intellectual interests. And he's been starved intellectually for centuries. He was a wizard before he was turned and he kept up-to-date with all the developments in the Magical Arts."

"I'm a more practical girl." Tracey confessed. "I don't need to know how something works, only that it does the job."

"Hmmm." Tracey wondered what was going through the Gryffindor witch's head. "And what do you think of the other Kings?"

"Marcus is quiet. A philosopher and artist. I don't have much in common with him either. But I feel comfortable talking with him. We've had many conversations about vampire society and history. I think our notes are going to end up as a book."

"That's nice. I'm sure someone in the Volturi will have a contact who can arrange a limited publishing run." Hermione leaned forward in her chair. "And what about Aro?"

Tracey stiffened like someone touched her spine with a red-hot poker. "Aro?" she squeaked. "What about him?"

"What do you think about him?"

"He's okay," she said with studied casualness and from Hermione's look she was not buying it. Tracey flung herself back in her chair, the back of her head hitting the padding hard. "Okay! He's way too attractive! And honestly a vampire his age should be more dignified and calm!" Hermione stared. Tracey gave in. "I like him. I don't want to but I like him."

Hermione grinned, clearly pleased with herself. "Like him in what way?"

Tracey glared. "He makes me hot and bothered. I want to stab him with an enchanted dagger. I want to scream at him. I want to run away."

"You want to snog him," Hermione said knowingly.

"And I want to snog him," Tracey admitted running her fingers through her hair and tugging at the ends. "I want to push him down and climb on top of him to see how he reacts."

"He'd probably laugh and encourage you to ride him before turning the tables and taking control," Hermione murmured.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He has been celibate since his wife was killed, to avoid showing favouritism and muddying the political waters."

"He reminds me of Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I wouldn't go that far. Lucius Malfoy is a prejudiced arse. Aro is very pragmatic and shrewd. He may favour those with special talents but only if they are capable of doing the job."

"He's ruthless."

"Yes. And when he gives his loyalty he holds nothing back. He will give all to defend his allies, to win."

"He's an information junkie with obsessive compulsive tendencies." Tracey argued.

Hermione raised a brow. "And you aren't?"

Tracey growled. She was infamous for her Hogwarts information network when she and Hermione were students. If there was anything happening sooner or later Tracey Davis would hear about it. Most of the time she simply recorded the information in her files  
without acting upon it. Her tendency to accumulate such tidbits served her in the aftermath of the war. Her files gave her leverage to move into a better position than other less influential Slytherins and orphans. It was only after she had exhausted her files that her finances became tighter, her situation unstable.

"Oh all right! I'm an information junkie!"

Hermione clapped her hand. "Great! You have tons in common with Aro then."

"Hermione!"

"Well, you're the one who likes him," she pointed out reasonably.

Tracey tugged her hair out in frustration. "He's a vampire!"

"He's single. And you like him."

"He'll get bored."

Hermione snorted. "You're pulling at straws Tracey."

"I don't want this Hermione."

"Why?"

"What if it goes wrong?"

"And what if it goes right?" Hermione retorted. Tracey inhaled sharply. Hermione softened. "You must try Tracey. Otherwise you will always wonder and regret."

"Is that why… you and Carlisle?"

"Yes. I met him when I was a child. When I met him again I was not willing to walk away and pretend. I never thought we would end up together. I would have been satisfied with just one night and memories."

"Carlisle is kind and gentle."

"And he can be fierce and ruthless when he wishes to be. He doesn't hesitate to impose his will when he feels it is necessary. Sometimes he seduces me into agreeing with him, with his voice, logic, and touch. I find myself agreeing to whatever he's saying without realizing the full details until much later."

"Would Aro do that?"

"Oh yes. I think most vampires are very protective and possessive of their mates."

"What happened to your inner-feminist?" Tracey teased.

"She met her vampire mate and submitted to him," Hermione replied dead pan and Tracey laughed. "I'm not joking Tracey. I know Aro is interested in you but I don't know whether he will ever act upon his interest."

Tracey stiffened. "Why? Is it because I'm an ordinary witch? Not famous like you?"

"Don't be silly! He may not act for the same reason as Felix."

Tracey went still remembering what Hannah had told Tracey of her courtship. Hannah had been the one to make the first move.

"Should I ask him out then?" Tracey asked hesitantly.

"Only if you want to. But I would strongly advise you to do so as soon as possible. Aro is a catch and sooner or later he will be approached by one of the other witches."

Tracey nodded slowly, thoughtfully. It was the truth.

"I understand."

"Good. Now do you have any ideas about your target markets?"

Tracey grinned and pulled out her tablet PC tapping at the screen. "Lots. I've done some analysis using Muggle techniques and census data from the Ministries and I think we have an untapped market segment in…"

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** Does she catch Aro? That will be in a separate interlude. Much later on.

AN: I think I can safely say this entire series is going to be over 100K words when it's done. I keep adding new material since some reviews catch my interest and don't let go. We still have a long way to go! Many more new characters (original and from Britain) and many intriguing couples/triads to come.


	51. Interludes 3 - Magic vs Immortality

**Review Response:**

To everyone wondering where I've been and what on earth was going on... I'm afraid my answer is pretty standard. My laptop died. It made this odd popping sound and just shut down. Luckily I back up my personal files and music monthly and my current WIPs weekly so I didn't lose too much. I spent a week taking it to various friends who said it was overheating and did something to try and fix it to no avail. Repairing professionally would be a third the cost of a new laptop and no guarantee it would work properly so I bought a new one. Thank god I still had some of the money from my tax refund.

Truthfully I've been so used to having a program track and autofill all my accounts I couldn't even get into my email and online accounts from work or a library computer. I couldn't even log in to put a chapter AN explaining what was happening. I had to wait for the new laptop to be delivered. Then for my brother to modify the wifi so I could access the internet. Then to download and install all the software I've been using. Then I realised the passwords backup file was created half a year ago was password protected and I'd forgotten what I'd used. GAH! Spent hours trying all the variants I've been using before hitting jackpot.

This has been a horrible experience. Luckily most of my friends/family know its better to call/text than to email me. Anyhow since you've all been massively deprived here's the long awaited update. 2 chapters in response to some thought provoking reviews and 2 more introducing new characters.

**Summary**: Will the witches matched to vampires be turned?

**AN:** To answer the question left by a reviewer about the eventual age discrepancy between the vampires and witches.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Magic vs Immortality Ooo~**

"What is it like to live without magic?"

Caius stopped and put down his light pen and tablet PC. He looked up at the only other occupant of the room. If it were anyone else there would have been blood flowing and a dead body. But this was Hermione and she would never ask such a question unless she had a very good reason for doing so.

"Hard." He said after some thought. "There were many moments when I would try to cast a spell only to realise I was no longer a wizard. And on bad days I would seriously consider suicide."

Hermione blinked rapidly, her lips parted in shock. But she was not a child to jump to conclusions. Caius may have thought of it but he had not carried through. A really suicidal vampire only had to pick a fight with a much stronger opponent or jump into a pyre.

He smiled faintly reading her conclusions. "But I refused to go down that path. I was born to a Roman patrician family and suicide was only acceptable to regain lost honour. I had become a vampire not through dishonourable behaviour but weakness, mortality. When I was mortal I had not been strong enough to fight off many vampire attackers. So in my immortal life I was determined to become the strongest vampire fighter possible. I eventually met Aro who was looking for a battle strategist and fighter and later Marcus joined us and became our key stabiliser."

"Do you regret?" she asked slowly. "Becoming a vampire? Accepting Aro's offer? Becoming one of the de facto rulers of the vampires?"

Caius did not have to think of it. "No. If I was a wizard I would have died millennia's ago. All I have seen and done, finding my mate and claiming her… it was worth it." He gave her a shrewd look. "Why are you asking?"

She was quiet for a while. "I'm thinking about asking Carlisle to change me." Her eyes met his and he saw she was clearly torn. "I love Carlisle but I don't know if he's my vampire mate. It would kill me if I was turned and he wasn't."

"Mates are no guarantee," Caius told her carefully. "Many vampires form strong companion bonds that last for centuries before parting. The Denali sisters are more than a thousand years old and only one has found her mate only a few years ago."

"If Carlisle is not my mate it means there is someone else out there who is meant for him. I don't want to lose him."

"And maybe that mate was born centuries ago. Or will not be born for many centuries. Or maybe she is you." Caius countered.

"I don't want to risk losing him!" Hermione whispered harshly clenching her hands tightly enough to draw blood.

"Life is risk." Caius murmured slowly. "If you are not Changed he'll lose you anyway. Hundred, hundred-and-fifty years tops. And he will have to watch you age, become weaker and more fragile. Your children will resent you for leaving them when you could have chosen to stay. They will believe that you didn't love them, their father. That you loved magic more."

"No! I love Carlisle!"

"Then why are you going to leave him to mourn when you die?"

"What if he finds his mate?"

"Do you believe he will stop loving you?" Caius asked. "Do you believe his heart is so small he cannot love more than one? That the matches Luna is promoting are lesser than mating bonds?"

Brown eyes widened fractionally as soft lips mouthed the answer. No.

There was silence as Caius reactivated his tablet and continued reviewing the latest reports. Hermione simply stared into space, distracted by her thoughts.

"I'm going to ask him to turn me once Phase Two is complete."

Caius looked up. "That long?"

"The Volterra magical enclave must be stable and completely self-sufficient, without any magical input from me."

"The R&D team you're assembling cannot even match a fraction of your efforts."

"They don't have scientific training. Or the flexibility to think outside the box," Hermione admitted.

"We can hope a few of the teens asking for a non-magical post-secondary education turn out to be suitable researchers."

"We can't count on it." Hermione said slowly, thoughtfully. "I'm thinking of asking an old friend from Britain to join us."

"Who?"

"George Weasley. He and his twin were brilliant and very creative pranksters. They opened their own joke shop that is quite successful. Their products are creative and combine many magical disciplines even though they never received formal Apprenticeship training. Multidisciplined without the traditional hang-ups."

"Why would he even consider joining us?"

"His twin Fred died in the war. Britain has lots of bad memories."

"So are you going to send Hannah or Luna?"

"Neither. I want a report on George first. If he's in a relationship or otherwise committed he will not consider our offer and we would only tip our hand."

Caius nodded. She knew the wizard in question best. It only made sense to follow her recommendations. "So when are you going to talk to Carlisle? About being Changed."

"Tonight."

"Do you think you can manage? Without magic?" Caius asked carefully.

"I'm Muggleborn Caius. I lived without magic. It's a big part of me but honestly my family is more important. With Carlisle I know I can do anything. I don't need magic to do good, to be happy, to love."

"Given your explanation I don't think we'll see many witches asking to be Changed. Very few have your strength."

"You might be surprised. But I think being Changed would have to be a personal choice. Do you love enough to risk not being vampire mates, risk being alone, to live without magic."

"And for you, the answer is yes."

"Correct."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	52. Interludes 3 - Introducing Neal O'Brian

**Summary**: The Volturi's offer is not strictly limited to witches. Wizards also find their place among the Volturi.

**AN**: Neal O'Brian and his cousin Patience are my own original characters, wand users.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Introducing the O'Brians, Neal Ooo~**

"You know it could be a scheme to trap innocent witches."

"Then you call the number and talk!"

"Okay, I will."

Ring. Ring.

_"Hello?"_

"This is Neal O'Brian. My cousin Patience was given a pamphlet with this number by a friend."

_"Who?"_

"Hannah Abbott."

_"Hannah is one of our agents. Do you have any questions?"_

"Lots. Like why we should believe a word of what's in it."

_"That's your prerogative. Your cousin fits the demographic profile we're interested in."_

"What? Young single female Muggleborn?"

_"Yes."_

Neal had not expected such blunt honesty. "And this is not some sort of enslavement scheme?"

_"No. In my opinion it's one of the few options a Muggleborn witch has if she wants something more than working under the table."_

"What exactly is involved in this scheme?" Neal demanded. "I refuse to believe your boss is offering jobs and scholarships out of the goodness of his heart."

The female on the other end snorted. _"Most definitely not. Aro is a bastard who fully expects a hefty return on his investments and favours."_

"So what's the catch?"

_"You're a Muggleborn right?"_

"Yes…"

_"Have you heard about pregnancy surrogates? IVF?"_

"What?"

_"The scholarship is funded by a group of singles and couples who want to become parents. Due to their… condition the surrogate mother has to be a witch."_

Neal inhaled sharply. He had not expected to hear that. His first impulse was to say no, to slam the phone down and rip up the pamphlet. Cold pragmatism stayed his hand.

"Why witches?"

_"That is none of your business. If the witch we are making the offer to is interested she will be provided all those details after she signs a Confidentiality Contract." _The voice on the other end softened._ "I understand your concerns Mr O'Brian but this is one of the few ways they can get advanced training and financial security. The first surrogate mother wanted to help other witches in bad situations but without reciprocity no one would accept the aid. And our financer would not agree to fund the additional benefits."_

"Yes. The pamphlet says younger siblings can go to school on the company's money."

_"Yes. There is an on-site school for non-magical subjects but the goal is to eventually have a magical school on site. Or they can go to Beaubatons."_

"Even the boys?"

The voice hesitated before speaking. _"There was some discussion about limiting it to only female relatives but our leader was strongly against splitting up families. The boys will be expected to commit to working for one of our businesses after they graduate, fifteen to twenty years depending on their skill set."_

"Are there options for older male relatives?" Neal asked bluntly. "I'm a dockyard worker but I completed my first Potions guild exam before I ran out of funds. I've been studying for the second exam but I'm a bit rusty without proper lab space and funds for ingredients to practice. But I am more than willing to polish up."

_"Actually Her-, we **are** looking for a brewer. We have several potions that need to be mass brewed for large markets. They are brand new recipes but we'll show you how to make it. It's boring, tedious, necessary work. And we'll need basic healing potions for our clinic." _A slight pause_. "If we are satisfied with your work we'll look for a Master and pay your guild exam fees. After you will have to work for us of course. Ten years minimum."_

Neal snorted. "Lady, that's exactly what I'm looking for. Training and a steady job."

_"You will be expected to sign a Confidentiality Contract."_

"I would have to sign one even if I was working for an Apothecary or Master. Only thing is if I don't agree with what you're doing I'll walk and take my family. We won't talk but we won't be part of something we feel is wrong."

_"That is acceptable Mr. O'Brian."_

"So how do we do this?"

_"First take some time to think about this and talk to your family. Make a list of questions you may have. Then call this number and we can set up an appointment to visit you in-person to discuss the conditions. And to sign magically enforced confidentiality contracts," she added warningly._

"Understood. Just one question."

_"Yes Mr. O'Brian?"_

"What's your name?"

_"Tracey Davis."_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Neal O'Brian was a Muggleborn Seventh Year graduate of Hogwarts. Unlike most of his fellow yearmates Neal had younger siblings and cousins who he had been financially supporting since his Seventh Year, when his father and theirs were killed in a dockyard accident. The event had destroyed all of Neal's plans to save funds for an Apprenticeship. He had taken odd jobs and eventually a position as a general dockyard labourer like his father and uncle. He had been pretty resigned to the situation, more intent on ensuring his younger relatives got the opportunities that he hadn't. The War destroyed all those dreams.

His family's educations were first disrupted and later when they actually graduated there was almost no opportunity for advancement or education. If it were an economic depression Neal would have uprooted his entire family and moved to a different city with more opportunity. But Magical Britain was so tiny it would have made no difference. And the O'Brians could not afford to move to a different country, not without a job guaranteed at the destination. When Patience came home with that pamphlet it seemed like the answer to their prayers.

Neal had fully expected the sales pitch to be a white-wash when they were told the business owners and the other parent would be a vampire. It wasn't. Tracey Davis was brutally frank about what would be expected and the unvoiced pressure.

~o~

_"Ms Davis, I want to make sure I understand what you just said. The sponsors, the company owners, they are vampires."_

_"Yes."_

_"And they will be trying to match Patience with a vampire? Or a couple?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But it will be Patience's choice, the vampire, and if she even becomes pregnant."_

_"Yes. Her magic will not allow her to conceive and carry to full-term if forced."_

_"What is to stop her from rejecting every vampire introduced to her?"_

_"She can try but vampires are incredibly persistent and very attractive. It's hard to deny them. But even if she doesn't feel comfortable to accept a match she will be expected to contribute in other ways, like you will."_

_"I see."_

_"You have to understand Mr O'Brian. Vampires have just discovered they can become parents. A lot of them were ordinary folk before they were changed and they had resigned themselves to their barren state. To find out they can have a baby of their own… they are desperate. They know better than anyone else the disdain Wizarding have towards magical creatures. Tell me Mr O'Brian, would you have even considered this offer if you weren't desperate?"_

_"No."_

_"Exactly. They are taking full advantage of your desperation because they are also desperate. When things turn around in Britain, if they ever do, witches will be less likely to accept the Volturi's offer, to consider taking a vampire consort, to join a mated couple, or even to a temporary arrangement."_

_"I understand."_

~o~

Neal had not truly comprehended the desperation until he actually set foot in the Fortress to visit Patience. All the unmatched witches and children were housed in the Volturi stronghold. Males and older couples (magical and not) were settled into a neighbourhood district within walking distance of the heavily warded structure. They were not barred from visiting their relatives but the witches were not allowed to leave without several escorts. His main concern, about Patience being accidentally drained, quickly faded when he personally witnessed the emotional outbursts in the courting vampires. None of them had attacked the witches but Neal had no difficulty identifying the strong emotions – lust, possessiveness, desire, desperation – the vampires felt for the unclaimed witches. They eyed Patience and her new friends like thirsty men eyed water in a desert. He had seen several scuffles and fights break out between vampires courting the same witch. Fights that were contained by the Volturi Guard or one of the Cullens.

The Cullens.

The Cullens were an oddity. It made sense that the Patriarch of the coven was the first to father a dhamphir. It was a rare vampire to have such self-control and respect for human life, so much that he chose to abstain from drinking human blood. Carlisle Cullen was an oddity in the vampire world. How fitting he met his match in a similar oddity from the wizarding world: Hermione Granger.

Neal had heard enough to disbelieve common knowledge but no one could deny Hermione Granger was not a typical witch. She was not one to accept sugar-sweet lies and swallow bitter truths. After the War she had been the only one to prick and prod at the Ministry, to guilt-trip and blackmail and force them into a semblance of action. Like most wizards Neal had expected Harry Potter to bat for them, the Muggleborns and half-bloods. When the Wizarding World's Saviour had fallen into repeating Ministry lines like gospel truth it had been a bitter blow.

"Neal!"

He turned in the direction of the voice and couldn't help but smile at the originator. Esme Cullen. Well, Esme Platt. Neal wasn't quite sure how they had fallen into this… relationship but it had worked for them. The wizard knew the vampires would not tolerate his presence if he approached one of the single witches, even platonically. And he knew too much to feel comfortable dating a Muggle, or even another witch, hiding who he was and what he did. That left only the vampires, and as much as he reluctantly respected the human drinkers he didn't feel comfortable with them. So he had formed casual ties with the topaz-eyed animal-drinking vampires but eventually found he felt most comfortable with Esme.

Esme was genuine, sweet, kind, private. She had not shared everything about her past but Neal heard and saw enough to get a pretty good idea of her story and he was genuinely proud of the way she had reacted to the news, her ex becoming a father. She had been hurting but she still did the right thing, volunteering to help, even if it put her in the front row. She had not let it get to her, her yearning to become a mother… instead she had focused her maternal instincts on the younger siblings and children running around the Fortress. She was politely distant with the teenage and single witches - they were being pursued by the males for the potential of new life - instead she formed friendships with the rare older magical couples and the wizards. Neal honestly hoped she had healed enough to see him as something more than just a friend.

He didn't know if Esme felt the same way towards him.

~o~

Esme forced herself to walk slowly towards Neal. The pace gave her ample time to examine his appearance and reactions. For a mortal he had excellent control of his reactions and body language. And his self-control was very good; none of the less civilized vampires ever managed to bait him, to react wildly.

She had been surprised when Neal first approached her but had grown to like him for himself and looked forward to their outings. She hesitated to call them dates because she did not know how he felt but she was attracted to him. It wasn't love at first sight or an all-encompassing passion. It was quiet and deep like Esme herself.

Her breath hitched when she stopped beside him and he smiled at her. She made a mental note to talk to Carmen and Jasper. The two of them would help her sort out her thoughts and determine on a course of action.

It had begun with friendship but deep inside Esme hoped it would become more.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	53. Interludes 3 - And Patience O'Brian

**Summary**: More about Neal's cousin Patience. How does she feel about the whole situation?

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Introducing the O'Brians, Patience Ooo~**

Patience O'Brian wanted to go to university. It had been a dream of hers, to be the first in her family to graduate from university, not trade school. When she received her Hogwarts letter she had shelved that dream. When life in the magical enclaves fell apart Patience had dearly regretted not refusing Professor McGonagall. Oh yes, she had wanted to make her substitute brother proud, by following in his footsteps. Well she'd made him proud but everything turned sour with the War, and now things were finally looking up.

Neal was walking out with a very nice vampire lady who had no issues about taking on the role of matriarch for the O'Brian clan, looking after the littles and keeping the boys in order. Too bad Esme and Neal didn't realise that they liked each other. Ordinarily Patience would play matchmaker but right now she had other things on her mind. With the huge responsibility for her family off her shoulders, daydreaming and wishing became part of waking hours until Patience gathered up enough courage to go for it and make that old dream of hers come true.

Patience knew she was pushing it. The Volturi had been so generous, financing her extended family's move to Volterra, arranging for jobs and Apprenticeships, promising similar arrangements for the cousins who were still in school, picking up their tuition fees and text book expenses, and here she was wanting more, without even beginning to hold up her end of the bargain, the very clearly stated agreement.

"I want to go to university. It doesn't have to be an expensive program at an exclusive school, just a general BA or BSc degree from a recognized institution."

She felt like a butterfly specimen pinned under three penetrating pairs of red eyes.

She was a little surprise when Master Caius was the first to speak.

"Can you handle it? You have been out of non-magical school for years."

Patience stiffened her spine. "Not all my family are magical. I've asked them to send me copies of their coursework and I did my best to keep up at Hogwarts. I caught up in the summers with study groups offered by the town library."

"And what if you cannot keep up with the level expected by universities?" Master Aro wanted to know.

"Two years," Patience bargained. Two years was enough to at least soothe her desire to experience university life. And if she selected an indulgent mate she could go back after giving birth.

Master Caius eyed her sharply. "No BA. If you are going you must study something that will help the Volturi, like finance or psychology, or a hard science."

Patience hesitated. "I would appreciate some tutoring to help me brush up on A-level material for math and physics."

Master Aro roared and slapped his knee before looking around. "Well brothers?"

Master Caius never moved his eyes from Patience. "If she is as determined in her studies she will only do well."

"Eleazar can help her review and prepare for any qualification exams." Master Marcus added.

Master Caius looked at Master Marcus. "You want to include her in his class?"

Master Marcus nodded slightly as he leaned across and brushed his fingers against the back of Master Aro's hand. His bright red eyes widened and then he smiled broadly.

"Yes, let's," he said quickly rising up from his chair. "I believe he is holding a class now."

Patience was a little bemused at the speed at which the Kings made their decisions. They were certainly no Ministry of Magic with its slow snail-like pace and committee driven, bribery lubricated, decision making process.

After a few minutes of following the three backs Patience managed to work up the nerve to voice the question on her mind.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "I thought it would be harder to get you to agree."

Master Caius slowed, stopped and turned around to speak to her. "What do you mean?"

Patience wrung her hands. "I know why I am here. I have no issues with the agreement. I'm just surprised you aren't pushing me to make a choice first."

Master Marcus made a soft soothing sound. "Vampires are not short on time child and we want you to be happy here. If you are not content, even subconsciously, your magic will not cooperate. And honestly we do not expect you to find your best match very quickly. Hermione was very firm about giving all the witches time to meet and get to know their suitors before making a choice." He glanced at her inquiringly. "I presume you have been approached."

Patience wrinkled her nose. "Yessss." Her tone was enough to indicate her distaste.

"Not one clicked?" Master Aro asked archly.

"None."

"Well do not worry about that," Master Caius said briskly as he began moving, expecting the rest to follow and they did. "Let your suitors worry about catching and keeping your interest. You focus on your studies. A good match will recognize this is important to you and help you."

Patience was taken aback by the pragmatic sensible advice from the most callous King.

Seeing her disbelieving expression, Master Caius continued. "It's rarer than hens teeth to find magicals who didn't graduate with all their logic, common sense, and curiosity beaten out of them. Hermione was the first. I sincerely hope the group Eleazar is teaching was caught young enough to be trained in scientific thinking. If you're interested I certainly have no issues with you starting a course of non-magical studies."

By now they reached a heavy wooden door that swung inward on well-oiled hinges. The inside was set with four large desks, each capable of seating four. Most were occupied by teenagers tapping into laptops with e-readers and notebooks piled close by. At the front of the room an attractive Spanish-looking vampire stood at the podium manipulating the video being played on a computer hooked up to a projector.

Master Caius strode in having no issues interrupting the class. The vampire teacher stopped and waited with a patient expression. They spoke rapidly, too soft and too fast to be understood. The teacher looked at Patience who resisted the urge to stare at her toes and fidget. Master Caius gestured at Patience to come forward. She obeyed. He looked at the teacher and spoke clearly enough to be heard by the non-vampires.

"Patience this is Eleazar. He is in charge of running the sessions to help prep anyone interested in advanced non-magical studies. Eleazar, this is Patience O'Brian. I know she is a little older than usual but I think she will catch up without trouble."

Mr Eleazar stared at Patience hard and she desperately wanted to look away but something made her hold her ground and his gaze. After several seconds Mr Eleazar nodded and moved to one of the cupboards built into the wall. From it he removed a laptop case and came over to stand before her.

"How familiar are you with computers?" he asked in a very attractive accented voice.

Patience did not even have to think about it. "Very. I've used my cousins and the library PCs for research. I can type up reports and use spreadsheets."

Mr Eleazar looked impressed. "Then you were well ahead of your new peers." He passed the bag to her. "Choose an empty seat and set up. Your table mates will assist. There is also an e-reader to download texts for reading without the laptop."

Patience took the bag and quickly began setting up. She was barely aware of the Kings leaving. She wanted to get set up so she could follow along.

~o~

"Is she his?" Caius asked idly as they idly walked away from the classrooms. There had to be a reason why Aro had not made Patience O'Brian work harder for her request.

"Oh yes. Marcus confirmed it. A very strong connection."

~ooOoo~

"I think I met her today."

Carmen put down her e-reader and looked up at her mate and waited. There were faint furrows on his forehead, a very familiar sign he was thinking very hard. She waited for him to organize his thoughts and continue.

"I think she is the most compatible match for us."

"How so?" Carmen asked. She knew Eleazar would not lie to her but making him voice his thoughts and logic out would help her understand his reasoning.

"She is smart, but not the sort to put down others. She only started today but she is clearly ahead of my most advanced class. She spent most of her time assisting the rest." He looked thoughtful. "She is used to teaching. She has a knack of explaining things clearly without talking down to her student."

"Who is she?" Carmen asked intrigue.

"Patience O'Brian."

Carmen hummed thoughtful. "She is young."

"Girls married young in our time. And so do witches."

"But you said she wants to study, to go to university."

"To fulfill a promise she made to herself, to make her family proud."

"It will be difficult," Carmen warned. "If she is inclined to see you as only a teacher she may unconsciously give preference to the other vampires who will be courting her."

"True," Eleazar allowed. "But I will have no reason to be in her company." His expression turned sober. "But are you sure Carmen? If you have any doubts, any hesitation, I will not pursue this any further."

Carmen looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought we agreed—"

"No!" Eleazar fidgeted before continuing. "I don't feel comfortable using the child and discarding her."

Carmen relaxed. "So now you agree with me." Eleazar nodded wordlessly. "Good. She will be welcome to be a part of us as long as she wishes." She looked at her mate carefully. "I don't think she will want to change, to lose her magic."

Eleazar nodded. "I know. Caius stressed that during his talks. But witches live long lives. We can have many children and grandchildren before she passes away."

Carmen smiled. "Yes. It will be lovely to have a house filled with children."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	54. Interludes 3 - Tracey's Vampire MA

**AN:** For those of you wanting more Tracey/Aro

**Summary**: Tracey's choice is someone rather unexpected. Or perhaps not so unexpected.

**Warning:** Some graphic intimate scenes

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Tracey's Vampire Ooo~**

It was a battle of wills that neither was willing to concede. She sat demurely, eyes boring into him. He ignored her and read documents at vampire speed.

Finally she huffed and stood up from her comfortable seat, and stalked over to his desk and planted her hands on the edge and leaned forward giving him a good view down her cleavage on full display in the V-neck wrap-around dress made of smoothly flowing bottle green jersey knit.

"When are we going to stop dancing?"

He stopped reading and looked up. "We're dancing? I don't hear any music."

He looked confused but she was not taken in. "Do you want me?"

He stilled and a small triumphant gleam flashed in her eyes. "That's rather direct of you."

"I don't want to keep playing this game," she countered flatly. "I don't want to lose you." It was an uncharacteristic action, exposing herself like that.

He leaned back in his chair. "Lose you," he repeated slowly. "That implies you have me."

She leaned forward, resting her weight on the heels of her hands. "Am I wrong?" she asked demurely.

He leaned forward until their faces were centimetres apart. "No," he said softly.

And then he kissed her. It was an unexpectedly chaste kiss. When it ended she came around the desk and settled herself on his lap, draping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

She sighed softly and went boneless as his hands loosened the tie securing her dress.

She bit her lip as cool strong hands stroked bare skin, the side of her waist, the outside of her thighs before sliding between her legs and moving unerringly to her groin.

She was already soaked and dripping, her fluids making a wet patch on the crotch of her champagne lace panties.

Her hands twisted in his hair and she arched up into his touch. She whimpered as the delicate lace ripped and two hard fingers slipped between her lower lips and stroked through her slippery flesh, circling her opening and dipping in but not penetrating. The pad of his thumb circled her clit, stimulating the nerve-rich flesh.

It did not take much effort on his part to make her fall over the edge. He'd had a great deal of experience and knew how to play her like a violin. She was boneless, spent, and dripping. He would have to change his pants before going out; the musky scent of her secretions was unmistakable.

Absently he stroked the flat of her stomach, smearing her fluids over her pale skin, stroking the slight concave curve of her belly. Part of him wished that he had taken her as every instinct was urging him to, that he had filled her with his seed, that she was carrying, that the small curve would grow until it was unmistakable to all, that she was his. But she had made her wishes very clear from the start. She was not willing to give up her virginity, not yet. There were protective rituals and potions she wished to make and stockpile against future need.

"You know, we could still keep pretending," she murmured softly, unmistakable to his vampire hearing. "Some of the betting pools have gotten really big." She tilted her head back enough to meet his eyes directly. "With a little conniving we can get a cut of it."

Aro contemplated the idea and smirked. "Yes, let's." It would be fun to pull one over on a castle full of vampires, witches, and wizards.

Tracey Davis giggled and cuddled close to her not-yet lover.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The betting pool was eventually won by Luna, Caius, and Hermione, the latter two who asked Luna to place bets on their behalf. Most of pool was money, expensive trinkets, and knickknacks that the betting vampires had accumulated over the centuries, but the witches were more interested in the favours and IOUs. They made good use of the IOUs to solidify the new magical-vampire coalition and alliance network.

Caius would always make it a point to always remind Aro that he had set the unbroken record as the vampire who had taken the longest time to formalize and seal his claim. Aro would counter pointing out that when Aro's claim had been sealed -in the middle of a ritual- it shifted the leylines and tripled the Fortress defensive wards. The personal sacrifice endured in waiting had been worth the benefits reaped for all.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	55. Interludes 3 - Introducing Tess Williams

**Summary**: How an average witch in a difficult situation would react to the Volturi offer.

**AN: **Tess and Kat Williams are original characters, my own creations. They attended Hogwarts but started after Hermione, Harry, Ron. The Williams were not in Gryffindor, and the Golden Trio didn't know them in Hogwarts.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Introducing Tess Williams Ooo~**

Tess Williams was near the end of her rope. The last of the family savings had run out and her dead-beat father had not returned any of the messages she and her sister had left for him in the past six months. Tess had dropped out of Hogwarts after her Sixth Year and worked two jobs as a bookstore clerk and waitress while her elder sister Kat focused on completing her Apprenticeship. Once Kat passed the guild certification exams Tess was certain their financial situation would improve. Kat could brew potions at home, sell by mail-order or directly to apothecaries or Healers. But Kat's bloody master was delaying, saying Kat wasn't ready… Bullshit! He just wanted to keep Kat as slave labour brewing simples that were the bread-and-butter of any apothecary.

Tess had urged her sister to stick with it, to get that all important certification, because she was the only one in the family who had a chance at a good future. There was no way they could afford Michel's Hogwarts tuition. He would have to go to Muggle school and be taught magic in the evenings by Tess or Kat. Thank Merlin he had only missed one year of Muggle school. Michel was young and bright. He would catch up to his peers. They just needed a suitable story to explain the missing year. A family emergency abroad?

"Tess!"

Tess set the kettle to boil and hurried out of the tiny kitchenette. "What is it Kat?"

Her elder sister's clothes were covered with potion stains. It was one of three outfits she wore when working-slash-studying. Her expression was different though. She looked hopeful. Tess wanted to know why.

"What happened?"

"Tracey Davis came in today."

Tess frowned and tried to remember. "Slytherin. One of Old Man Tilly's free-lance brewers, right?"

"Yes. She collected payment on the last set of healing potions she sold to Master Tilly. She said she was not going to be selling him any more potions."

Tess's eyes widened. Tracey Davis sold virgin blood healing potions. Tess and Kat suspected Tracey was the source of the virgin blood but they had never said anything out loud. Old Man Tilly had not even thought Tracey was the one to provide the key ingredient. In his eyes independent strong-willed women were whores. Luckily Kat had insisted on certain key terms before signing the Apprenticeship contract, one barring any form of sexual harassment including physical and magical threats.

"Is she…" Tess trailed off uncertain of what to say, what to ask. Luckily Kat understood.

"She's moving to Italy. She found someone willing to pay her Healing Apprenticeship fees."

Tess blinked. That was her dream. And she had received several such proposals. Payment would be her body. Tess was not that desperate. Was Tracey?

"She's selling herself?"

Kat looked hopeful and her next words explained why. "Into marriage. She's being courted by a wealthy Italian."

Tess's newborn cynicism reared its head. "Why? There are other more socially acceptable, more beautiful witches. And Tracey is a Slytherin; not a desirable trait these days."

When Kat hesitated Tess was certain she was going to hear the Italian was a centenarian.

"He's not a wizard." Tess's jaw dropped. Kat forged on. "She said her suitor knew of other men looking for witch wives. She gave me her telephone number and asked me to call if I was willing to consider a similar offer."

Tess absorbed the words and then shook her head. "No. You've almost finished your Apprenticeship." Her mouth firmed and her chin lifted. "Give me her number. I'll tell her I'm interested."

"Tess!"

"No. You have real prospects. I don't and I won't unless I complete my NEWTs and get more training. And we have Michel's future to worry about. It would be so much better if he goes to Hogwarts. Or Beaubatons."

"Tess-"

"Don't try to change my mind Kat."

"I'm such a horrible sister!" Kat wailed. "I don't want to even try and change your mind!"

"Hey, it's not such a bad thing. Women have been doing this for centuries. At least this way I'm going into it with open eyes, not dazzled by hormones and emotions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now give me Tracey's number."

She reached out and grabbed it from her sister's hand. It was a European number with an unfamiliar area code. Probably Italy. Tess was a Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat had considered putting her in Gryffindor. She grabbed the phone and dialled the number, not giving herself the chance for second-doubt.

_"Hello?"_

"This is Tess Williams. I'm trying to reach Tracey Davis."

_"This Tracey."_

"I believe you talked to my sister Kat Williams today. And made her an offer?"

_"Yes?"_ Tess was smug and pleased by the wary caution in the Slytherin's voice.

"I'm interested."

There was a slight pause and Tess wondered if she had messed up by being too eager.

_"I can't meet you directly but two of my… associates are in England right now. When would be a good time for you to meet them?"_

"I'm working tomorrow afternoon. My shift ends at six."

_"Where?"_

Tess told her.

_"I'll ask them to meet you there right after six. You'll get more information and the chance to ask questions over dinner."_

"Can Kat come with me?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay. Tomorrow right after six."

_"I've made a note of it. Good night Tess."_

"Good night."

~ooOoo~

The next day Kat went directly to the bookstore where Tess worked. Tess was dressed more formally than she usually did, in a mid-calf long chocolate brown skirt and a pale green cowl-necked top. Her black hair was up in a neat French twist and she had refreshed the lip gloss and mascara accenting her blue eyes. Kat had changed into indigo dress jeans and a cream shirt before leaving the apothecary, her black hair was up in its usual chignon. Kat watched Tess say her good nights to her co-workers and then joined her near the bookstore entrance.

The sisters looked around wondering where Tracey's associate was. Was he running late?

"Hello Teresa Williams. Katherina Williams."

The sisters turned and stared at a petite platinum haired blonde wearing a long flowing grey dress. Her identity was fairly common knowledge in the wizarding world.

"In case Tracey forgot to tell you, my name is Luna Lovegood."

Her companion was more terrifying. Pale perfect skin, unbelievably beautiful with odd maroon eyes, dressed in an expensive black Muggle suit.

"This is Demetri."

A vampire?

The Williams sisters wondered what on earth Tracey Davis had gotten them into.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	56. Interludes 3 - George Weasley 1

**AN: **I've been debating how many originals to draw from Britain/Potterverse and decided George is going to be it for canon primary characters. Bill and Fleur is not possible because they are too engrained into wizarding life. George has been drifting and everyone tries not to upset/question him. About the missing witches... it's going to be noticed but nothing actively done; everyone will assume the muggleborns and halfbloods just drifted into Muggle life disillusioned by the wizarding world. It will be too much to ignore at some point of course, but not until the next arc which is a long way away.

For all of you waiting patiently for George... Enjoy.

**Summary**: George Weasley has not spent all his time waiting and watching. He suspects and is ready to act.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - George Weasley 1 Ooo~**

George Weasley was not a criminal. Not exactly. He **did** have less than legal acquaintances who he made occasional purchases from. He **had** explored the underbelly of the wizarding world trying to find something that would make him feel better… after. He had not succeeded but did make a lot of contacts who stayed in touch with him. Those contacts had been passing him whispers, rumours of wealth and completely new unknown magicks - spells potions and enchanted objects - originating from Italy, the offer of jobs for Muggleborns willing to leave Britain, of vampires, the Stregoni Benefici.

The Stregoni Benefici was an Italian myth, a tale about a vampire Healer, a doctor. George had scoffed the tale when he came across it researching for a DADA essay. How could a vampire resist draining a wounded Muggle? But all he had seen and experienced since made him doubt. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and the kindest man George had ever known. Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor had turned out to be a traitor. Snape had turned out to be on their side all along. Draco Malfoy was a git but he only took the mark to save his family. Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry Potter by lying to Voldemort. So wasn't it possible there could be a vampire with enough control, one who wanted to work as a doctor among Muggles?

A seedy looking young man sidled into the seat across from George Weasley.

"'Ello guv."

George signalled to the waitress and waited until she had refilled his pitcher and produced a new one for his guest.

"Morty. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

Mortimer 'Morty' Higgens was a squib who survived by selling information to anyone willing to pay the price. He had good instincts that kept him from coming to the attention of the big sharks. George used him to keep track of less savoury individuals and to discreetly pass the information onto Kingsley. Ron and Harry were too uptight to cultivate lower-class criminal contacts. Not that criminals were willing to talk to Aurors.

"Ya wanted ta know about anythin' odd guv."

"Yes."

"I heard an interestin' tid-bit."

George produced a small money pouch and pushed it over. Morty picked it up and tested its weight, tossing it up in the air, before peeking in to check it was real before tucking it away.

"Muggleborns are gettin' job offers. Mostly the witches but also their wizard-blood kin."

George stiffened. "Turning tricks?" Prostitution was an almost inevitable end for Muggleborns with no resources or contacts.

"No guv. Real jobs."

George frowned. "Who?" And he wanted to know. If the job offer was purely benevolent why was it being spread through word of mouth in the lower classes? And why was it not being advertised in the Daily Prophet.

"That's gonna cost ya guv."

George did not take offence. It was how Morty paid his rent and ate. He pushed another money pouch across the table. It vanished into Morty's pockets. The squib informant took a hefty swig of his beer before answering.

"The Stregoni Benefici and his angel wife."

George's jaw dropped slightly. "The rumours are real?"

"As the sun rises in the east guv." Another swig of beer. "He's allied to the Volturi. One of their Guard is always with the witch makin' the offers."

"Do you have a name? Or a description?"

"He's a tall thin bloke with messy light brown hair. I think ya know the witch."

"Who?"

"Lovegood."

George froze. "Luna is in Argentina."

"Well, she's in Britain now."

George's brain worked furiously. "She was looking for Hermione," he said slowly.

"I dinna know anythin' about that guv. Jest that Luna Lovegood's in Muggle London and a Volturi Guard's always with her."

George nodded. "Thanks Morty." He pushed a third money pouch across the table. "Don't say a word of this to anyone," he ordered sternly. "If you hear anything new let me know."

"My lips are sealed guv."

George watched Morty finish his beer and sidle out of the pub booth leaving George alone with his thoughts.

Luna Lovegood was accompanied by a Volturi vampire. Vampires were offering Muggleborns, especially witches, jobs. A lot of new spell development were coming out of Italy. Hermione Granger was the only person that George knew who actually created and modified spells, other than himself and Fred. Ergo, Hermione Granger was in Italy. She had somehow gotten the vampires to invest in her business and was hiring Muggleborns. Luna was her hiring agent in Britain.

He produced a sheet of paper from a pocket and quickly drafted out a note.

~ooOoo~

Luna stared at the owl perched on the window sill. No one was supposed to know she was in Britain. All the witches they had contacted had been given Muggle cell phones with pre-programmed phone numbers. Post owls tended to draw attention in Muggle London, especially in five-star hotels.

It stared at her and thrust out its leg making an impatient hooting sound clearly ready to wait until Ragnarok started. Luna reached out and untied the leather strap securing the letter. Absently she fed the owl leftover shredded chicken from her pasta lunch as she unfolded the letter and read it.

~o~

_Luna,_

_I know you're recruiting Muggleborns for a business based out of Italy. I have concerns about the trustworthiness of your financial backer. Talk to me or I'll go to Kingsley._

_George W_

~o~

Luna showed the owl-delivered note to Demetri whose lips thinned.

"Should we silence him?"

Luna looked away into the far distance. Then she came to the present. "No. George can be an asset for us."

Demetri did not look pleased. "So we talk to him?"

"Yes."

Luna conjured a quill and began scribbling on the back of the letter.

~ooOoo~

George had not expected to get such a quick response.

~o~

_George,_

_Ethel's Café and Treats. Tonight. 7:30_

_Come alone. You will not be harmed._

_Luna L_

~o~

He glanced at the watch on his wrist, a Muggle contraption but accurate and more subtle than a Tempus spell in public. 7:28.

"Hello George," a familiar airy lyrical voice spoke from above him.

George looked up and stared at Luna Lovegood. She was dressed in fashionable Muggle business attire consisting of a mid-calf long dark grey skirt with a slit up the front side and a matching fitted jacket. Underneath she appeared to be wearing nothing at all. When she sat down the suit collar gaped revealing cream lace. Merlin's bollocks, she was wearing just a camisole underneath! And looking very good.

"Hello Luna." He glanced at the vampire who had moved to sit beside her. Her very protective and dangerous companion. George could see the faint rim of red surrounding brown irises. He wondered how the vampire had done it, hidden the tell-tale red eyes. He turned to Luna. "Care to enlighten me as to why you have a vampire bodyguard?"

"Consort," Luna corrected mildly.

George frowned. "Consort? Like a marriage bond?"

"Vampires call it mating bond."

George blinked. "Wait a sec, you're married to this vampire?!"

"His name is Demetri. And yes I'm married to him."

"Eh, are you dafter than usual?"

The vampire, Demetri, growled and George palmed his wand ready to cast Incendio. "Sorry but Luna is weird and she doesn't bother explaining how she gets from Point A to Point D."

His eyes fell on the Ravenclaw's small hand gripping the vampire's suit clad bicep. She was stroking him, leaning against him and murmuring something indistinct, visibly soothing him.

"Luna?"

Luna looked at George. "I'm no dafter than usual," she said lightly. "In fact much less so. Demetri anchors me."

George's expression visibly softened. "I'm glad to hear that Luna." Then it turned concerned. "But it doesn't stop me from worrying about you. What is to stop him from draining you?"

Demetri growled and spoke, his voice low and firm. "I am not a newborn. I have not drained anyone I did not want to kill since my fifth decade."

George raised his hand. "Okay okay. But can you say that about your friends? Your coven?"

"We take precautions and all the Volturi have good control," Luna murmured.

George shook his head. "Okay. Demetri and his friends may have good control and they like him so they won't snack on his wife. What about all the other Muggleborns you're hiring? Will they be similarly protected?" He glared at the vampire.

"Yes," Demetri said flatly.

"I don't believe you," George countered.

"George, none of the vampires will drain one of us; we matter too much."

"Luna, vampires hate wizards!"

"But they don't hate witches," Luna blurted out and then fell silent.

George watched Demetri murmur something in Luna's ear, she nod and whisper something back, and then the two turn to him in eerie unison.

"George, we can debate this and never agree so I'm going to make you an offer. I guarantee your safety in exchange for an Unbreakable Vow. You will get the answers you seek but you will not be allowed to tell anyone not affiliated with the Volturi."

George frowned. "I can't promise that. If your activities are hurting people—"

"But they are not! Everyone involved was fully informed before they chose to accept."

"Dealings with vampires?" George questioned sceptically.

Luna met his eyes squarely. "Yes. Because it gives them a better life. And it is an equal contract, not an unbalanced slave bond."

George considered the offer over tea and pastries. Luna and Demetri simply talked too softly to George to hear while he debated inwardly. Finally he came to a decision.

"Okay. What is the vow?"

Luna produced a Muggle file folder and slid it across the table. George opened it. The first sheet was the wording for the Unbreakable Vow. Clear and straightforward but covering all the possibilities. He could live with it. Behind were other sheets of papers listing times and places he did not recognize.

"What is this?"

"The booking details for a flight to Italy." Demetri said softly. "Do not worry about identity documents. It will be arranged for you."

George glanced at Luna. "I don't know Luna," he said warily. "Can't we take a portkey?"

"No." Luna said firmly.

George quibbled over his desire to know and his fear of the unknown. Finally his sense of adventure won.

"Oh what the heck, I'll go. But if I die I'm going to haunt you."

"Okay."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC**


	57. Interludes 3 - George Weasley 2

**Summary**: What George finds in Volterra is more purpose than he ever dreamt possible.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - George Weasley 2 Ooo~**

The flight was not so bad. Thankfully Luna had a portkey they used after leaving the Muggle airport. The town they landed in set George's senses afire. He was very good at sensing magic and there was a mother lode somewhere close by.

He found himself running and not stopping until he almost ran into an ancient stone wall.

"It's behind here!" he insisted touching the walls tracing the runic wards flaring to life. "I can feel it!" He went on his knees testing the stones just above the ground level for cracks muttering spells to test the limits and constraints.

"George Weasley!"

The familiar shrill voice had the same effect as a hot poker on his arse. He scrambled up patting away dirt and tucking his hands behind his back.

"Hullo Hermione."

And then he blinked. She was standing next to a beautiful golden-haired blond with pale skin and topaz yellow eyes. He was holding a cherub that had to be his daughter with the same colouring and long golden ringlets. The little girl's twin was peeking out from behind Hermione's skirt. They looked young, no more than three.

"Mama, who is that?" the little one clinging to Hermione's skirt sidled out to the front and studied George with wide topaz yellow eyes. They reminded George of Madame Hooch.

"That is Uncle George. He gets very excited about his experiments and inventions."

The girl in the man's arms giggled. "He likes to blow things up!" she squealed.

Hermione smiled. "Yes he does," she said agreeably.

Mama? But Hermione had been missing for less than two years. How…?

"Hermione…"

"They are mine," Hermione interrupted with a warning look. "I carried them I bore them. They are my daughters. Carlisle is my mate and their father."

George looked more closely at the man standing close to Hermione. He did not have red eyes but he was inhumanly beautiful and pale. Vampire?

"How?" George croaked.

But Hermione did not answer until they were behind the walls and closer to the pulsing power. House Elves produced a tea tray and platter of finger food. George watched as the toddlers were fed by their father and the other vampires around while Hermione and Luna ate quickly and neatly. The red-eyed vampires were very affectionate and gentle with the little girls, entertaining and coaxing them into eating. George blindly consumed his own share after some prompting from Luna.

"Meals are rather haphazard," Hermione explained apologetically. "Those of us without regular hours mostly snack."

"And Hermione is one of the worst," Luna said airily. "I like to eat whenever I drop in."

George shook his head. "I don't understand," he mumbled. "How can they be your daughters?" He snuck a peek at the twins playing some sort of game with a pretty tiny vampire with short dark hair. "Vampire?"

Hermione leaned against the blond man, Carlisle.

"Dhamphir," she corrected. "Rina and Emma Cullen. Carlisle is their biological father."

"How?"

She smiled wryly. "A dirty little secret that has been buried by the Ministries for far too long." She paused deliberately before continuing. "A witch can conceive and bear a vampire's child. She cannot be coerced, or raped. It has to be something she chooses of her own free will."

George goggled. First instinct was to deny it. Then he remembered who was saying it. Hermione Granger. Research-Queen-Extraordinaire. If she said something she most definitely triple-checked it and had enough references to write an essay. His mind shifted gears and integrated the new facts and began extrapolating.

"The witches you've been approaching, it's not for a job is it," he deduced. "You're matchmaking."

Hermione inclined her head. "Yes."

George shook his head. "They won't agree."

Hermione snorted. "They wouldn't unless they were desperate and every single one we approached was desperate. We offered them an alternate to starvation and poverty."

Blue eyes widened. "You're cruel." Inwardly he cringed at the immediately threatening demeanour from the vampires. All but the golden one sitting next to Hermione. He pressed his palm against hers and laced his fingers with hers squeezing her hand.

Hermione inhaled deeply. "I'm simply giving them a choice."

"You're taking advantage of them!" George snapped.

"And if the Ministry did their job properly there would not be so many accepting our offer!" Hermione snapped back.

That undercut the wizard's rage because it was the truth. If the Ministry had helped those in need they would not be desperate. And as much Hermione cared the vampires would not be willing to finance her rescue efforts without a benefit.

"Okay. You're matchmaking the witches with vampires. What about the wizards?"

"They're working for us. The Volturi and my husband have bankrolled several new companies to produce goods and services for both magical and non-magical communities."

"The new spells and potions."

Hermione inclined her head. "We have the equivalent of a major R&D facility in Volterra. The wizards and witches who are not yet matched work with me in development or in the production and selling side of business."

George glanced at Luna. "Who have you got?"

It was Hermione who answered him. "Many. And we'll not name any of them."

"Everyone we approached chose to come of their own free will," Luna added serenely. "We will not publicize their names because the enclaves are so prejudiced, not because we are forcing them to stay."

George shook his head. "Forget I even asked that. With Hermione around…" he trailed off and inhaled deeply. "Forget it." He smiled at Hermione. "Forgive me for even implying that. You would never be involved in something that would harm others." He sat straighter in his chair. "What do you need?"

Hermione blinked clearly surprised by the offer. "Excuse me?"

"What do you need? Luna is your primary recruiter but if you need another agent I'm your wizard."

Hermione looked dismayed and elated. "George…"

"I know. It's no child's game like the DA."

"You'll be going against the Ministry. Your family."

George snorted. "I don't care. They've spit on Fred and everyone who died by not pushing for a complete reform. I can't stand it. I don't go to the Sunday dinners because I can't bear to listen to them babble about their work and what a good job they're doing, catching an illegal brewer or passing some minor legislation that would only affect maybe twenty wizards in twenty years!" He snarled his hair out in all directions. "I can't stand it! My twin did not die so they could pass stupid rules which restrict what can or cannot be sold to Muggleborn families!" He shuddered. "Officially the Ministry wants to reduce the chance of exposure, magical books being seen by Muggles since many Muggleborns or halfbloods live in Muggle neighbourhoods. Unofficially they are trying to restrict those self-studying for Apprenticeships and NEWTs."

Hermione's eyes hardened and then she turned to her husband, her mate. "I think our plans for an on-line archive need to be accelerated."

"Yes." His voice was vibrant and carrying. "Jasper, Caius, and Tess will begin Phase One before the end of next week. We'll solicit volunteers to work shifts scanning the books."

Hermione smiled broadly, felinely, as she leaned forward towards George.

"George, there is something we are working on that would greatly benefit from a Maurauder's touch."

"Oh?" George asked intrigued.

"We're going to break into the Restricted Section and copy all the books there. Are you in?"

George was torn between jumping up and running away screaming, and jumping up and saluting Hermione for such an audacious goal.

"Sign me up General Granger."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	58. Interludes 3 - Jane & George

**Summary**: Jane Volturi is not particularly happy with George Weasley.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Jane & George Ooo~**

There was a loud crash as a pretty blonde vampire with bright ruby red eyes charged into Hermione's study, smashing the doors wide open, strong enough for the mechanical cushioning springs to squeak in protest. She was tiny, dainty, looking no older than sixteen and dressed in an old-fashioned full navy blue calf-long skirt and a lacy cream blouse.

Hermione finished the last line in her notation before looking up with a slightly exasperated look. "What is it Jane?"

Jane Volturi scowled and threw herself into the armchair closest to the desk.

"Why isn't it working!?" she screamed.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Why isn't what working Jane?"

"My power! Whenever I try to use it on Weasel it doesn't work!"

Now Hermione was intrigued. "It doesn't work on George?"

Jane poured looking every inch a bratty sullen teenager. "No."

"Most of the Guard's mental powers don't work on me you know," Hermione pointed out.

"But you are you! Weasel is Weasel!"

"George may act childish but he is an intelligent and inventive wizard. It didn't take me long to find the loopholes and workaround your gifts. I'm not surprised he did it as well." Hermione smirked. "There was a reason why Luna and I wanted to bring him in you know."

Jane scowled ferociously. "I don't care! I want to hurt him!"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. What did he do?"

Jane blinked. "Wha?"

"What did he do to offend you? He and his twin were always pulling pranks when we were students. Sometimes they ended up being chased and hexed by witches because the pranks ruined their hair or clothes."

Jane pouted looking every day of her physical age. "He laughed at me."

Hermione stared. "Jane, sweetie, that's not good enough reason to hurt someone."

Jane growled. "It is to me." Her expression turned slightly hurt. "He called me shortie."

Hermione wondered if George was deliberately trying to commit suicide-by-vampire.

~ooOoo~

Down in the dungeon levels of the Fortress, three Volturi Guards watched George Weasley make minor adjustments on some contraption floating in mid-air at eye-level. George was peering through a combination of head-lamp, welding mask and several independent magnifying lenses. It made his blue eyes appear huge and almost half the size of his face.

"You know Jane's not going to stop until she manages to drop you," Felix commented mildly.

"Yup."

"And that's going to hurt. A lot," Demetri added.

"Yup."

Alec couldn't stand it. "Then why did you keep pushing her buttons!?" he wanted to know.

George looked up and moved the lenses aside before removing the headgear and setting it down on the work table. He grinned madly.

"Do you really want to know why?"

The three vampires glanced at each other before answering in chorus. "Yes."

George rocked back on his heels, drawing out the tension before finally speaking.

"She looks cute when she's mad." They gawped at him. "Like a fluffy kitten dropped into water. Hissing and spitting and clawing everyone."

Alec shook his head, his expression one of disbelief. "Forget it. I don't want to know about your masochistic tendencies."

"As much as it pains me I must agree with Alec," Demetri murmured. "I really don't want to know about the kind of relationship you are trying to form with Jane."

"How about we focus on working out the kinks to infiltrate Hogwarts and copy the Restricted Section?" Felix offered quickly. "We need at least three potential plans."

"That's another thing," Alec grumbled. "Caius has a huge magical library. Why does Hermione want this one?"

"It's one of the biggest Dark Arts collections that we have the chance of accessing without breaching Pureblood manor wards," George explained. "Hogwarts Restricted Section has volumes of books that are no longer in print, one of perhaps less than five existing copies, hand-written grimoires donated when families went extinct."

Demetri frowned. "This will be as difficult as infiltrating a Pureblood manor."

George made a face. "Actually no. As much as I hate to say it the wards are crap because no one is willing to take the time and galleons to do a complete analysis and overhaul. If you know how, when and where, a student can sneak in and out without setting off any alarms. Same thing for the Restricted Section."

Alec blinked. "You're joking."

"I might be exaggerating. Myself and my twin, we snuck in and out. So have Hermione, Harry, and Ron. But to be honest most wizards and witches can't." He frowned and pursed his lips. "You have to think side-ways, upside-down, and inside-out. There is a reason why there are very few true Enchanters anymore. Or even spell-crafters. Fred or myself could have easily become either, if we had the money for the Apprenticeships and guild exams, but we weren't interested in restricting ourselves to guild rules. We wanted to open a joke and prank shop, to make people laugh. Our products use all types of magic, a lot of it self-taught because our teachers were too rigid and inflexible."

The three vampires looked thoughtful. "Have you thought about non-magical pranks?"

"Lots of our ideas came from joke shops in Muggle London," George admitted.

"Hermione said you used your pranks as diversions during the battle."

"Yes. Flash-bangs, instant-darkness, portable swamps and sticky fields."

"We will need some input into designing good security in Volterra, to discourage and divert intruders. The facilities outside the Fortress will need to have more flexible wards to allow for guests and rotating shifts."

George nodded. "I can help with that." Then he grinned. "But first, the Hogwarts Heist!"

The vampires laughed. "You're right. Let's focus on securing Hermione's library first."

Felix looked uneasy. "I strongly doubt it will be as easy as you make it sound."

"True," George admitted. "There's a whole slew of protection and copyright charms on the books and in the library itself. But Hermione and I've been working on it. We have several spells that should allow us to get around the protections. And as a last resort Hermione developed a magical version of a hand-held image scanner that can be used by anyone once it's been activated by a witch or wizard. Each device can store up to five hundred thousand pages and she's already made twenty. But it will take longer since each page will need to be scanned by hand."

"With vampire-speed it can be done quickly," Alec reassured George.

"Yeah, but it would be faster if we don't have to do it that way," George grumbled.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	59. Interludes 3 - A Painted Newcomer

**AN/Review Response:**

For those curious to know if male wizards can impregnate female vampires... not in this fic. But I've got three separate outlines for different stories where that happens. A future project. This story already has so many different elements I don't want to add more to this one and make it longer.

Hadn't thought about it but was inspired to add more George thanks to all the reviews from y'all.

And a one last character grab from the enclaves. Thanks to angel897 on FFnet for the inspiration.

In addition this fic has been nominated for an Energize W.I.P. Award. In the category "Most promising Crossover FanFiction"! It was a hugely pleasant shock to read the PM from Noreia NC Charly. Thank you whoever nominated this fic. It was lovely to know you think this is good enough to be nominated. The Voting is from July. 13. – July. 20. Change the asterix to period/full stop  
www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html

**Summary**: Fruits of the Hogwarts Restricted Section Heist

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - A Painted Newcomer Ooo~**

George was happy. They were ahead of schedule and barring any unexpected events they would be clear and home free in forty-five minutes. The timing and weekend selected was perfect; the students tucked up in their dorms tired from the Hogsmeade weekend, the staff in their own quarters marking papers. Thank Merlin for the Maurauder's Map!

"Mr Weasley!" a very familiar sibilant voice hissed from behind him.

George cringed. He Knew it was too good to be true. But he was a Gryffindor and more than willing to take his lumps. He stiffened his spine and turned around. Professor Snape was glaring at him from one of the few landscape paintings hanging in the Library.

"What are you doing?"

George debated the options before settling on the unexpected.

"Copying the Restricted Section."

From the portrait's expression George had the upper hand. The slight jaw-dropped expression smoothened into the familiar cool calculating mask.

"For who Mr Weasley? And don't say yourself. Minerva would have no issues allowing former students access. Especially her precious Gryffindors," Portrait Snape sneered. "You have no reason to sneak in and copy anything."

"Actually I do." George murmured deciding to act on his second option to buy time for his team. If they could get away before Portrait Snape sounded the alarm it did not matter, that the theft was known. The Aurors could search for months and never find George and his team once they got to Volterra.

"Who are you acting for Mr Weasley? I want a name and a reason. Unless you want me to sound the alarm."

"It's for Hermione."

Portrait Snape looked startled. "It was my understanding she is missing. Presumed dead."

George snorted. "That is the conclusions of our so intelligent and always correct Aurors and Ministry."

"Ahhh." Portrait Snape stroked his lower lip with one finger. "So she is not dead."

"No."

"And Minerva doesn't know?"

George made a soft scornful sound. "She would be the last one to know."

That intrigued Portrait Snape. "Oh? Do tell."

"Professor, a lot has changed. Hermione's renounced her British citizenship and she's living in Italy. No one knows. Especially the Order."

"And Italy doesn't have any libraries?"

"None as extensive as the Restricted Section. And she's not working for a magical organization with an in to the larger collections."

Portrait Snape studied George sharply. "She's living outside the enclaves."

"Yes."

"But she is still practicing magic."

"Yes."

"She is working on a major project. Something requiring extensive research."

"Yes."

Portrait Snape tilted his head to one side. "Something that will infuriate the Ministries. Something that will change the world."

George nodded his head once. "Yes."

Portrait Snape was quiet as he considered the information. Then he nodded sharply. "Take me with you."

George goggled. "What? I can't do that!"

"Take me with you or I'll tell Minerva." Portrait Snape threatened. "I don't want to but I will."

"But why?" George asked baffled.

"I've had enough listening to the syrupy tales of graduates living mediocre lives. Minerva boasting of how everyone is peaceful and happy when I know beneath the surface violence is simmering and brewing."

"You want to leave Hogwarts because you're bored?" George asked carefully.

"Yes."

George shook his head. "I can't. You're bound to be loyal to the current Headmaster. All portraits of former Headmasters are."

Portrait Snape smiled bitterly. "Only if they are granted a place of honour in the Headmaster's Office. I was not. The Board of Governors felt my term was too short with too much bad history to be granted such an honour."

"Oh."

"The current Headmaster can ask me questions but I cannot be compelled to answer. Most portraits do out of loyalty and obligation but I feel nothing like that towards Minerva."

"I'll need to put you in stasis until we arrive."

"I understand."

"Okay then. Where is your portrait?"

"In the dungeons near my old office. You don't have to worry, that section of the dungeon is no longer being used. The new Potions Master and Slytherin Head have their offices and workrooms in a different area."

George felt slightly uncomfortable. "I noticed that section of the dungeons were rather dusty."

"Yes, well, I'm not popular among Slytherins for betraying Traditionalists and Slytherins by spying for Dumbledore."

"All right then. Let's find your portrait."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Hermione resisted the urge to stand up and pace. The twins were sleeping in the playpen set up in the corner and had a tendency to wake up during naps. Not for the first time she wished she had accompanied George's team to Hogwarts. Dammit, she could have made them promise to contact her the moment they were in London, or even clear of Hogswarts. This waiting was for the birds!

After four minutes she gave up and left the playroom for the sanctuary of her reading room. Of course she was not calm enough to do any reading.

There was a sharp rap on the door and it opened without waiting for permission. She spun ready to give the intruder a tongue lashing.

"Honey, we're home!" a familiar cheery voice sang out.

Hermione ran for the door and was out in her and Carlisle's suite sitting room. George, Felix, Demetri, and Luna were back! From the looks of it they hadn't even taken the time to change out of the protective, tight, dull matt-black clothing.

Felix and Demetri were pushing three trunks towards the middle of the room, the focus of the seating arrangement. The low coffee table was missing and the vampires set the trunks in the bare space. George was setting a satchel on one of the chairs and unbuckling the straps.

"Mission accomplished 'Mione. With a bonus to boot."

That sparked her curiosity. "Oh?"

George did not answer. Instead he pulled something from the satchel. A picture frame. One much larger than the dimensions of the bag. Her breath caught when she saw the portrait of a sallow-skinned weary seeming black haired man dressed in old fashioned black garb seated at a desk piled high with books.

"Who is it Hermione?" Jane asked. At some point in time she had slipped into the room along with many other vampires and magicals who must have heard George and his team return.

Hermione answered absently as she watched George transfigure a portrait stand out of a cushion and set the portrait on it.

"He's my old Potions teacher," she said. Then her eyes widened in alarm. "George! Why did you bring him!? They'll find out!" she squeaked.

George shook his head. "He isn't bound to the Headmaster's Office like the others. In fact his portrait was in an unused dungeon room." Bright blue eyes met brown. "He asked to come." Hermione did not know what to say. "If I didn't know better I'd say he Legilimensed the answer out of my head. He practically constructed a framework from the bits I let slip."

Hermione moved towards the portrait and stroked the frame. "It's how he survived nearly two decades as a double agent. He might have been short-tempered and narrow-minded to us but he wasn't when it really mattered." Her fingertips glowed gold as she broke the stasis spell. She stepped back and clasped her hands at her waist and watched as the portrait stirred and came to life. "Professor Snape." she called out clearly lifting her chin.

The portrait scanned all the occupants of the room swiftly before black eyes settled down on the witch standing directly in front.

"Miss Granger," he intoned in a rich carrying voice.

"It's Mrs Cullen now."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And where is Mr Cullen?" he asked in sardonic tones.

Hermione reached out and gripped her consort's hand drawing him in front, to stand beside her. "Potions Master Severus Snape, this is my consort and husband, Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

Black penetrating eyes swept over Carlisle from head to toe examining every inch of him before settling on his face, or to be more accurate his eyes. The only reason why Carlisle did not fidget was his vampire nature and innate tendency towards stillness.

Finally the portrait spoke. "I never gave credence to Masarato's writings about the Stregoni Benefici. It seemed so much effort and sacrifice for so little benefit."

The words were enough to rouse Carlisle. "Respecting the sanctity of life, all life, is reason enough Master Snape."

Then a high-pitched young feminine voice cut through the tense atmosphere. "Mummy, who is this?"

Black eyes settled on the much shorter figures emerging from the crowd of vampires and magicals. Curly blonde ringlets framing two tiny pale faces with topaz yellow eyes. They barely reached Hermione Cullen's waist. One clung to her skirts but the other was bolder and stepped up front and stared up at Portrait Snape. "Who is this man mummy? He looks like he has many secrets."

"Oh darling, he definitely has many secrets. And you will not go pestering him to share them," she added firmly.

"Can I ask his name?" the bold one asked without looking away from the portrait.

"His name is Severus Snape. You must always call him Master Snape. Or Professor Snape," Hermione said firmly.

"Can I talk to him?" the little girl persisted.

"Only if he agrees to talk to you Rina." Hermione answered firmly before turning to the portrait. "Professor, these are my daughters, Severina Jane and Emmaline Luna. Carlisle is their father." He gave her a direct penetrating look. "Yes, Rina was named after you." She did not give way beneath the weight of his painted gaze. "You were one of the few magicals I still respected when I left Britain. If you were alive I would have asked you to be godfather. I've witnessed the extent you will go, to protect those in your care."

He looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes well," he murmured drifting off, his eyes falling on the twin girls. "Their looks are unmistakable. Very much like their father." He gave her a sharp look. "Though my namesake definitely has your impatience, boldness, and curiosity."

That made the other occupants of the room laugh. Because he was very right.

Portrait Snape stroked his lips as he studied the twins intently. Then he gestured at Hermione who stepped closer and waited respectfully.

"I never expected you would choose this path; to be Strega Materna."

Brown eyes widened in shock. Red eyes narrowed and all the vampires listened more intently to the conversation. "You know?"

"I know a lot of the Dark Arts Mrs Cullen," he scolded her absently. "And you know how the Ministries tend to classify anything they fear or cannot control as Dark." She bowed her head in reflex and waited for Portrait Snape to continue. "I came across it researching potential methods of immortality. It is not an appealing option for witches and wizards since it requires sacrificing ones magic."

"I have no issues with that," Hermione stated quietly.

Portrait Snape eyed her sharply. "You are willing to give up being a witch?" he asked.

Hermione reached out and gripped Carlisle's wrist. "If it means being with Carlisle, with my children, my family, then yes, I will give it up."

Portrait Snape turned to George Weasley. "And what do you have to say about Mrs Cullen's choices?"

"It's her life, her choice," George said steadily. "She's not doing this on a whim."

"And it's not going to be done tomorrow," Hermione added firmly. "I need to get my research department self-sustaining, projects rolling, have a few more children. Then Carlisle is going to change me."

"And if he is not your mate?" Portrait Snape asked challengingly. To his surprise she did not flinch or look away.

"I am loved and I love. I have purpose. I am making a difference. What more do I need?"

What more indeed. So he changed the topic. "Mr Weasley tells me you have started a grandiose project that will upset proper wizarding society and the Ministries."

Hermione fidgeted feeling very much like a student before answering. "Yes."

"Do tell. Hopefully you have planned this better than your Horcrux hunting excursion."

Hermione glared at him insulted and angered. "Not without binding agreements."

Portrait Snape smiled slowly and shifted in his chair to rest his weight and one forearm on his chair's armrest. "Good girl. Now you're thinking like a Slytherin. What are your terms?"

"Confidentiality. You will not share anything you learn from or about the residents of Volterra with any magical by any means, unless they too are also residents of Volterra. I want your honest unbiased advice and feedback on my plans and projects. In return I am willing to create a portrait network in the Fortress and Volturi property. In ten months I am willing to link you into the portrait networks in the Italian enclaves."

"Agreed."

The agreement was sealed by a brief exchange of magical vows.

"Now tell me... What have you accomplished so far and what are your immediate and long term goals?"

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	60. Interludes 3 - Round Peg Square Hole

**Summary**: Edward is not fitting in and he knows it. Only a conversation with Alice keeps him from leaving right away.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Edward Cullen, Round Peg, Square Hole Ooo~**

Edward Cullen was not happy but he was resigned to the situation. All of his family had found their niches in Volterra; most were in fact very passionate and involved in their new callings. He knew Carlisle was not going to leave his mate. Alice loved her duties as a daycare volunteer, buyer and Big Sister. Jasper liked teaching history and literature and was heavily involved in the Library Project. Rosalie was committed to her work, helping the witches adjust to life in vampire society. Emmett would not leave Rosalie and he enjoyed being Big Brother to the numerous pre-teens in the Fortress. Esme had made friends with several older witches and was actually going out with one of the wizards. She didn't call it dating but everyone knew she and Neal were as good as married. Even Bella found something she was good at, listening and helping the teenage witches adjust since she had until very recently been a teenage girl herself. But Edward knew it was not working out for him; he was not adjusting as well as the rest of his family.

He had no issues carrying out his medical responsibilities –the masking charms and scent wards were a blessing– but when it came to his personal life he kept messing up in social situations. He tried to be polite and not offend but generally ended up saying the wrong thing anyway. He knew he was old fashioned, born in a different era, but Carlisle and Jasper were older. He felt magic was unnatural but Carlisle had an Anglican pastor for a father, and he led witch hunts when he was alive. And it wasn't like Edward could claim to be more natural than witches because he was a vampire who had to drink blood to survive. Maybe he was as immature as Rosalie always said.

"You're right you know." Edward glanced up at the newcomer; Alice, his favourite sister. "Vampires, werewolves, shifters, magical creatures, we're all unnatural. We don't strictly belong with regular folk but we definitely have a place with witches and wizards."

"And you have no issues with these plans? Entrapping vulnerable young women in something they would never agree to if they had other choices?" he accused.

Alice stiffened. "You presume they are vulnerable and weak. They are not. They don't need us to defend them when they can set a vampire assailant on fire. They are here because they feel it is the best option for them. Besides, you know what Hermione said, they will never accept charity because it leaves them vulnerable to a real enslavement bond. It has nothing to do with pride and everything to do with the way magic works." Edward shook his head. He knew what she was saying but deep down inside he disbelieved. Because he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, hadn't read it in another mind using his gift. "If you are truly unhappy then perhaps it would be better if you leave. Go back to Alaska or Forks. I know Renesmee would be happy if you and Bella lived close enough to visit her and Jacob regularly."

Edward bit his lower lip, a human mannerism. "I'm thinking of it."

Alice shook her head. "I don't understand Edward. You're usually so diplomatic, the calmest one next to Carlisle."

"It's my gift," he confessed. "When I read minds I know exactly what to say, how to defuse a tense situation. Now I don't know what to say because I don't know what anyone is thinking since everyone is either using Occlumency or those stupid amulets."

Alice laughed. "Well now you're in the same boat as the rest of us! Figuring things out as we go along." She gave him a more sympathetic look. "You did it when you were alive Edward. And you never read Bella's mind."

"And look at how many times I screwed up," he grumbled. "I'm very lucky that Bella's so forgiving." He scowled. "And you don't know how difficult it is to function without my gift after so many years."

Alice scowled right back. "Not true! I can't see anything when the shifters are around. And Hermione and Tracey and Luna, because they are always re-evaluating and rethinking their decisions, and influencing others. Aro and Caius are also thinking like that now and it makes everything foggy." She lifted her chin up haughtily. "Besides Jasper always said depending on your gift all the time is like using a crutch. When it's taken away you can't function. Caius feels the same way. That's why he insists half the guard don't have any gifts and the gifted half always train to fight without using their gift, in case they run into an opponent who can neutralize it.

"You never even thought that you would meet someone who your gift wouldn't work on, even after meeting Bella. You thought she was an aberration. Now that the aberration is the new reality you can't adjust so you want to run away."

Edward sighed. He couldn't argue because she was correct. Instead he tried to change the topic. "I don't want to disappoint Carlisle."

Alice softened. "You won't. Not if you stay in touch and visit regularly." She eyed him sharply. "Have you talked to Bella about this? Your plans to leave Volterra?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. She doesn't want to leave the family but she feels the same way. She's not truly comfortable here, not after what nearly happened."

Alice nodded slowly. She probably had seen this conversation, Edward's plans, before she even stepped into this room. "Okay. But you may want to stay a while."

"Why?"

"To see Rosalie's baby."

Gold eyes widened. "Rosalie's baby? Who's the witch? Rosalie didn't say anything."

"It hasn't happened yet, but it will."

"When?"

"Soon."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	61. Interludes 3 - Athenadora & Caius

**Summary**: Athenadora and Caius have a private moment and discuss some of the changes and the effects on those they care about.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Athenadora & Caius Ooo~**

Athenadora smiled softly as she read a news magazine at human speeds. Once upon a time there would be hushed chilling silence that no one dared to break. Now there were shouts and screams and laughter and scolding. Not inside her personal study but the sounds were distinctive and unmistakable drifting in through the open window with the jasmine scented air. For decades she had lived in a Tower sealed away from the outside world for fear of assassins. Once she had Sulpicia to keep her company but then she was gone solidifying Caius's paranoid fears, proving him right. Athenadora had resigned herself to never being allowed to leave her rooms for eternity. But all that had changed when Hermione invoked the LaFey Accords and joined the Volturi.

In the three years that followed, the Volturi had gone from avoiding mortals and magicals to forming alliances with them. There were pregnant females and infants and toddlers who called vampires friend, sister, husband, father. It had been disconcerting at first, being surrounded by rich blood and not partaking but after several months Athenadora finally understood why Carlisle and his coven continued to associate with humans. Yes, there was temptation but the potential for more was astounding. If one was willing to take the first step. And in this case the first step had been taken by Hermione.

Athenadora understood her coven brother Aro. He was a selfish and unyielding creature, and yet the witch had known the best way to handle him, a combination of whimsical challenge and carrot, tempting and taunting him with the promise of more. And how she had delivered… Hermione had done what no vampire had done. She had coaxed fifty-three mature witches to join the vampires, fifty-three potential mates for single males and couples. Each of those witches had brought younger siblings and extended family, magical and not, each with their own potential, skills and talents. Not all the witches had been matched, but of the thirty nine who had been successfully matched, twenty five had given birth or were carrying.

The Volturi had spent millions of Euros setting up charities and businesses to finance the magical education and livelihoods of those who had chosen to join them. Some had expressed an interest of pursuing dual education paths, to study magical subjects and non-magical ones, to complete an Apprenticeship as well as a university or college degree. Caius was in heaven mentoring those with such interests, getting them up to speed on math and science and technology. He had spent centuries theorizing on the possibility of blending the two but had never found others with similar views until Hermione, and now these fosterlings.

And Caius wasn't the only one positively affected. Marcus was actually relaxed nowadays. He smiled whenever he was with Rina and Emma. Actually he smiled more when he was with Rina. Athenadora bit her lip and made a mental note to talk to Luna about Marcus's bonds with Rina. She was young and she wasn't a vampire but the way Marcus hovered around Rina, it reminded Athenadora of a mating bond. Caius hovered over her like that. And so had Marcus, over Didyme.

"What has you thinking so hard 'Thena?"

The blonde vampire turned to her mate and blurted out what was on her mind. "Do you think Marcus has a bond with Rina?"

Caius stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"He hovers over her. Even in a crowd he always moves so he can see her."

Caius thought hard and remembered a particular relaxing game night when the twins had toddled around the room hugging everyone. Rina had always gone back to hug Marcus before finally settling on his lap. Actually Emma had done the same with Alec. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But wouldn't Marcus see it for himself? If there were a bond?"

"Maybe it is there but he doesn't recognize it for what it is," Athenadora pushed. "Rina is too young and not ready for anything. And Marcus avoids using his gift."

"I don't know. I've never heard of a vampire having a second mate."

Athenadora snorted softly. "Probably because most vampires never survive losing the first one! You know Marcus would have killed himself long ago if it wasn't for Chelsea."

"Yes," Caius conceded. "Should we tell Hermione and Carlisle?"

"I think we need to," Athenadora said after some thought. "The girls will be maturing into teenagers in a few years. And if I'm right they'll start getting suitors and male visitors. It may set off all sorts of instincts."

Caius groaned. "Teenage girls."

"Oh yes," Athenadora teased. "I hear they are the bane of fathers and male relatives."

"Now that I think about it we may need to keep an eye on Alec as well."

Athenadora sat up straight and looked at her mate. "Alec?"

"Emma has a similar marked preference for Alec. She always wants **him** to read to her. And when she's fussy he can calm her down fastest."

Athenadora went very still as she re-called the pertinent memories. "You're right," she said slowly. "He's always with Jane and they spend a lot of time with the girls so I never made note of it. I just thought she was more familiar with him."

"Rina and Emma are familiar with everyone in the Volturi," Caius pointed out. "They are never alone and Hermione had always needed help. It's reduced since the daycare has been set up but even so everyone always detours to visit the children."

If Athenadora could have blushed she would have because she had done the same.

"Hannah has done a wonderful job setting it up teaching us how to look after magical children," she commented lightly. "I know some of us had children from before but it has been so long since we cared for babies."

Caius snorted. "She definitely has no hesitation about hexing any Guards using bad language around them."

"And she's right! Children always remember and mime what you don't want them to. Dhamphirs are much smarter with perfect recall so they'll never forget anything!"

Caius winced. "Trust me I know. The Witches Four will never let me forget."

Athenadora gave him a curious look. "Witches Four?"

Caius looked sheepish. "Hermione, Luna, Hannah, and Tracey. It's easier to refer to them as a group."

His mate gave him an arch look. "Like how vampires refer to you, Aro, and Marcus as the Three Kings."

He raised his eyebrow in a haughty manner. "Exactly."

And when his mate burst into giggles he pounced on her and proceeded to kiss her into submission.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	62. Interludes 3 - Lessons in Childcare

******AN:** I'm sorry for the long silence. My grandmother passed away. She was 94 and ailing so it wasn't a huge shock but still. The past weeks have been busy with way too many visitors. In my culture friends/neighbours visit the surviving family with food and to remember so I haven't had much free time in the evenings or weekends.

**Summary**: Demetri decides to gets some training in looking after children, in preparation for his own family. Hannah insists he starts with babies.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Lessons in Childcare Ooo~**

"Demetri! What are you doing here?"

The vampire in question forced himself not to flinch. He was in unfamiliar territory… the Volturi daycare. Carefully he tightened his grip on the toddler perched on his knee before shifting in his chair to turn towards Felix's mate, Hannah.

"Is something wrong?" He deflected casually but the witch did not take the bait. Instead she gave him an old fashioned look.

"You're actually using your scanty free time in Volterra to volunteer? Why?"

The vampire hesitated for a brief instance before deciding to confide in Hannah. "You know … about Luna and me?" he inquired hesitantly and was relieved to see her nod.

"Yes. It's an open secret. It's not like you two were actively trying to hide it like Jane and George."

Demetri nodded. "Well Luna and I have decided to settle down, at least semi-permanently. We've set up a dependable team of agents and recruiters who can take over the leg work with some direction." He caught Hannah's eye before continuing. "We want to start our family. The situation is more or less stable and others can take over my duties, at least until Phase Three. We're thinking of at least two children. Once Phase Three starts I may have to travel more but Luna is confident she can manage with everyone helping."

Hannah made a face. "I don't like Phase Three much either. I'm going to be separated from Felix for months while you guys do the necessary scouting for suitable satellite locations and the initial digging-in." She gave him an inquiring look. "But that doesn't explain why you're here, in the daycare. You are rarely in Volterra," she scolded. "You should spend it with your friends and colleagues."

Demetri smiled faintly. "I have no trouble staying in touch when I'm in the field Hannah. Modern technology like satellite phones and laptops make it very easy. And they understand why I can't catch-up in person."

"Oh?"

"I need to practice." Hannah was confused. "I'm going to become a father Hannah. The last time I was around children on a regular basis was when I was mortal."

"Oh!" Suddenly it made perfect sense. Demetri was one of the few vampires who had not been thoroughly exposed to looking after children since he and Luna were out of Volterra on the recruiting drives most of the time. Sure the witches and families they contacted had kids, but they were always supervised by others, not Demetri.

Hannah smiled deviously and Demetri was suddenly very afraid. "Rina! Emma! Did anyone drop any babies off?"

The twins in question skipped up to stand beside Hannah. "Aunty Carmen just came in with Anita."

Demetri's eyes widened in panic. "Hannah, whatever you're thinking… Don't!"

Hannah made a soft snorting sound. "Toddlers come after babies. You need to practice on babies." She grinned wickedly. "Especially diapers."

Demetri made a face. "Can't I start on something simple?"

Hannah looked thoughtful before she grabbed his arm and began walking. Demetri allowed himself to be dragged along. Vampires had learnt the hard way not to resist witches capable of petrifying and floating them like a log of wood.

"True. How about bottle feeding and burping?" Seeing the stifled panic Hannah softened a fraction. "You have to start somewhere Demetri." She was pleased when the panic was pushed aside and he nodded resolutely after giving himself a mental pep talk.

She pushed him into one of the many rocking chairs set around the room and bustled off. Less than a minute later she reappeared carrying a small form swathed in a pale green crocheted blanket. Carefully she showed him how to hold the baby giving proper support to the neck and head, angling the torso so it was elevated.

"Hold the bottle at an angle," she instructed. "Always make sure the milk is covering the nipple, so she doesn't swallow any air bubbles. Well she will. That's why burping is important, so she doesn't spit up and choke when she's on her back in her crib."

Demetri nodded and absorbed Hannah's instructions, making mental notes to remember later on, when he needed to look after his own children.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**

AN: Anita is Patience and Eleazar's daughter


	63. Interludes 3 - Daddy's Little Girls

**Summary**: Carlisle finds out what Caius and Athenadora knew first. Luckily Hermione is there to calm him down

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Daddy's Little Girls Ooo~**

Carlisle was very calm, almost unnaturally so, even for a vampire. "How long have you known?"

Hermione resisted the instinctive reaction to flinch from his cold tone.

"Two weeks. But I was uncertain of what to do."

"You didn't think of telling me?" His voice was incredulous, rising sharply at the end.

"Because I suspected you'd react like this!" she retorted just as sharply.

It was like popping a pin in the balloon of his ire. He deflated. "They're my little girls."

Hermione sat down in his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know Carlisle. They're my babies too. My first thought was to lock them in a tower."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

His wife did not think so. "But then I realised it was the best possible thing to ever happen to our daughters."

Carlisle's lips turned down at the corners. "To have mature adult mates when they have not even reached their teens?"

"No! I mean finding the one who can love them best. In the romantic sense," she added hastily because she knew what Carlisle was going to say. That he loved his daughters best. "Carlisle, please don't act like an old-fashioned patriarch. Be happy for them."

"Their choices are limited now. They will not be able to go through the full range of experiences for growing up."

"Would you prefer them dating and forming temporary relationships looking for The One?" Hermione asked archly. From his growl her husband clearly did not prefer that.

He sagged slightly and huffed. "I don't want to lose the girls the moment they are old enough for dating and a relationship. They're already growing so fast!"

"Carlisle, they'll always be Daddy's Girls." He was not buying it so she tried a different angle. "Look at it this way, you're getting two sons."

"Both of whom are much older than me."

"Who know the girls have both human and vampire instincts. Who know they will have to get along with their in-laws because they can't run off like most vampires and form their own independent coven."

He was still sullen.

"I want this for our girls. I want them to know they are loved unconditionally, loved first and best, with no doubts. I know it is the mating bond but it promotes a strong stable relationship and protects both halves in a couple. Having that kind of leg-up can only be a good thing."

"Do you regret our relationship? Do you wish you could have done something different?"

"No!" She cupped his face in both her hands and leaned close to look in his eyes, to force him to see her earnestness. "Our love is different but it is not weaker or lesser. It's been forged by time, commitment, and understanding. You know we've had our difficult moments. I just want our girls to have a smoother life."

"Mrs Cullen is insightful and very accurate in her comments Doctor Cullen."

The couple on the sofa turned towards the painting of a reading room hung on the opposite wall. Portrait Snape was seated on the painted brown leather upholstered armchairs.

"Change is difficult," Portrait Snape continued in sober tones looking directly at Carlisle. "But you must understand your wife thrives on changing things for the better. A little hardship and restricted conditions are minor setbacks. Her daughters, your daughters will be no different."

After several tense seconds Carlisle inclined his head in acceptance and rushed a kiss against his wife's forehead.

"Alright, you've converted me. I won't make a fuss when Marcus and Alec start spending even more time with the girls."

Hermione leaned up and kissed her husband chastely on the lips. "Thank you." Then she kissed him more lingeringly.

Portrait Snape slipped away having a very good idea of what would be happening next. Something involving lots of bare skin and torn clothes.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	64. Interludes 3 - George Courts Jane

**AN:** I'm sorry for the long silence. My grandmother passed away. She was 94 and ailing so it wasn't a huge shock but still. The past weeks have been busy with way too many visitors. In my culture friends/neighbours visit the surviving family with food and to remember so I haven't had much free time in the evenings or weekends.

**Summary**: Portrait Snape gives George Weasley some advice in love

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - George Courts Jane Ooo~**

"Are you serious about that vampiress you're seeing?"

George Weasley put down the bronze blade he was using to mince Safora seed pods and looked up at the landscape painting hanging on a nearby wall. It had one occupant.

"Why are you asking? Are you feeling a little voyeuristic as a painting?" he asked teasingly though blue eyes were sharp and very observant.

Portrait Snape shrugged. "Don't be an idiot. I've caught too many half-dressed students in broom closets and out to be interested in a peep-show. Are you serious about Jane Volturi?"

George was very thankful for the heavy privacy wards that would keep anyone from eavesdropping on this conversation. "Very. Why?"

"She doesn't believe you are serious."

George froze. "What?!"

Portrait Snape continued speaking, pretending not to notice George's reaction. "She thinks you are just playing until you find someone else, a witch who you'll marry and have more Weasley brats with."

"I'm serious about her! Jane is it!" George insisted. "I don't care about having children. Let Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron have Weasley babies. Jane is far more important than hypothetical children."

Portrait Snape nodded. "Good. Glad you aren't being wishy-washy and second-guessing your choice." He leaned forward in the painting. "If you are serious about her then tell her."

"We're dating!"

"She thinks you're just being friendly."

"I've told her I love her."

"You have a tendency to say that to everyone when you're happy."

"What should I do then?"

"You need to make a grand gesture to prove it."

George thought hard and nodded. "Okay. I have a few ideas."

~ooOoo~

Jane Volturi was determined to wring every bit of enjoyment possible. George had been the perfect companion, this Venice trip was everything she ever wanted, fun and intriguing with a companion who was not afraid of her. In the past everyone had been afraid of her, well all but her brother and the Kings. Now the guards were not afraid but they were too respectful and engrained as seeing her as a superior officer. That didn't help a vampiress trying to find companionship and love. It all changed when Hermione Granger walked into the Fortress and asked for an audience. Hermione became Jane's friend and sister, she made Jane an aunt and a godmother, and through her Jane had met many interesting witches and wizards. But none were as intriguing as George Weasley.

George enjoyed teasing her and did so freely without fear of reprisal – he could neutralize her power. He loved drawing reactions out of her, even if he acted a fool in the process. George had become very important to Jane and she dreaded the day when he would step away and leave her behind. And he would when he found a witch and started a family. Sure they would still be friends but most of his attention would be rightfully focused on them.

"I love you Jane."

She inhaled an unneeded breath. "George, please... Don't say things you don't really mean." Because he said that to all females – underage or elderly, magical or married, vampire or mated, Sapphic or otherwise.

"I'm serious. I love you Jane." There was something in his voice. Jane stopped walking and looked up at her companion. He was dressed in scarlet tights and a gold tunic with a half-mask shaped like flames.

"You can't love me," she whispered.

"I do."

"You're mortal."

"True. But magicals live very long lives."

"But you will die eventually and leave me alone."

"Not if you turn me."

"Don't tease me like that!"

He gripped her wrists. Both of them knew she could break free if she wanted but she didn't and that gave him hope. "I'm not! I've thought a lot about it," he confessed. "I got a few ideas talking to some of the witches who want to be turned. They plan on doing so in their forties and fifties if they want to at that age. And honestly I don't think my feelings for you are going to change between now and then."

Red eyes widened. "But what about a family? Children?" she asked.

"Children would be nice but I have no issues adopting and being Uncle George and godfather. And family doesn't have to mean blood kin. Friends are family of choice. You are my family. And I'm not going to give you up."

Jane threw herself forward and sobbed softly against his chest. "You don't want to leave me?" she asked, her voice muffled against the fabric of his tunic.

"No. I never want to leave you. It will take some time – I need to find a successor and train him or her before changing – but I'm never going to give up on us. I don't want to hide. I want everyone to know what you are to me... everything."

It was everything she had always wanted, someone to want to be with her of his own free will. She cried harder.

"Jane? I want everyone to know. Can we?"

"Yes."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	65. Interludes 3 - Luna's Not So Secret

**AN:** First off, thanks for the concern and reviews. August has been rather busy with other fics, mostly prompt fests and bigbangs. First drafts Due 1st week Sept and finals in Oct so I've been busy with them than Ripples. I'm proud to say my 2 one-shots are off being beta'd, the bigbangs are 90% done. Feel free to keep an eye out for startrekbigbang, smallvillebbang, Hermione-smut, and samhain-smut in October when the posting begins. All are LJ communities. And now, for those who were waiting ... Enjoy!

**Summary**: Luna has a not-so-secret she wants to share with Demetri before all.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Luna's Not-So-Secret Ooo~**

The phone rang, a familiar programmed ringtone.

Demetri Volturi pulled it out and accepted the call before pressing the device against his ear.

"Felix, can this wait?"

"No. You should return to Volterra."

Demetri frowned. He would have to spend several days canvassing to pick up the trail again. He couldn't use his gift to track targets he had never seen before, and so was limited to hunting them the old fashioned way. He really didn't want to waste the time he'd spent on this hunt. "Why?"

"Just get your ass back here."

Demetri felt cold. "Is Luna okay? Did something happen to her?"

"No! She's healthy, safe, and happy. But you really, really, want to be here."

Demetri slowed down his pace and detoured towards a major street to hail a cab.

"Okay. I'll let Santiago know he's in charge while I'm not here." If needed he could pick up the trail later.

Besides Felix wouldn't play a trick while Demetri was working.

~ooOoo~

Luna was sunning herself on the grass. It felt so good to just lie on her tummy on the soft flannel blanket, to hear to soft buzz of honey bees in the butterfly garden, to hear Patience squeal and roll onto her hands and knees, crawling energetically after the vibrant blue butterflies. Luna sighed and rested her face on her crossed forearms. This moment was perfect, quiet and slow. She only wished—

Instinct made her lift her head up and look at a familiar pair of polished leather shoes. She smiled as the owner knelt on the grass in front of her eyes and caressed her hair.

"Mmm." Luna lifted her head and turned her face into his touch, so he stroked her cheeks. Misty gray-blue eyes opened wide as she moved on her knees before him. "Demetri." She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders and hugged him tight. The moment she looked in his eyes she knew that he knew. He knew. She smiled brilliantly, joyfully, and reached up to kiss him slowly, lovingly.

"You have something to tell me babushka," he murmured against her lips as his hands moved from the sides of her waist to the front, almost stroking her belly.

Luna smiled serenely. "My secret is mine to keep."

He stared at her, gauging her mood. "I believe it is **our** secret, nor just yours," he corrected.

She nodded and cupped his face in both her hands and nodded, blinking back tears. "Yes."

He smiled fiercely, joyfully and kissed her hard before repeating her answer. "Yes."

~o~

When Demetri walked into the Fortress everyone greeted him politely and gave him knowing looks.

"What's going on?" he hissed at Alec who had met him near the reception.

But Alec just smirked and told him, "Go to Luna." And then he sped off.

For a moment Demetri was tempted to track the younger vampire down and beat some answers out of him. Then his common sense urged him to follow Alec's advice: Go to Luna.

It wasn't hard to find her. By now Demetri was certain he could find her anywhere on the entire planet, even behind privacy wards. Her scent was stronger and saturated, making it very easy to locate her near the butterfly gardens. They were her favourite. She spent most of her spare time in it, reading, sketching, or just day-dreaming.

Anita was crawling after three blue butterflies. Carmen and Rosalie were watching from their seat on a carved bench. Luna was lying on a flannel blanket half-dazed. There was something different about her, he could smell it, hear it — There! He could hear it, an almost indistinct butterfly wing fast pulse coming from Luna, from within her.

In a flash he was standing before her. It was unmistakable. He fell on his knees and reached out with a trembling hand. Luna was pregnant. He was going to become a father.

Absently he stroked her fine silvery blonde hair, a shade so very close to Caius's own locks. Many often mistook them for brother and sister. She shifted, lifting her head, pressing demandingly into his touch like a cat. Her skin was so soft. His mind wandered to other places that were softer, slicker, warmer…

"Demetri." She was kneeling and hugging him. He couldn't do anything but hug her back. He wanted to ask but he was afraid. It was the wife's responsibility to tell the husband. She looked in his eyes and smiled and kissed him. His hands absently went to her waist to steady and draw her against him.

Demetri could not wait any longer. "You have something to tell me babushka." He could not resist stroking her belly where their child was growing.

She smiled serenely. "My secret is mine to keep."

He knew she was teasing. Luna liked to play games in their private life. It kept things interesting. "I believe it is **our** secret, nor just yours."

She stared at him hard, cupping his face to look him directly in the eye, almost like she was examining his soul. Then she looked like she was about to cry. "Yes."

He did not need to hear the question. It had been hanging between them for weeks now. They had wanted to start a family, they had not waited to wait. He kissed her hard, relieved, pleased, eager, and a little fearful. He was going to become a father. "Yes."

She broke the kiss and angled to press her cheek against his, to whisper in his ear though both of them knew all the vampires would hear. "We're going to have a baby. You're going to become a daddy."

~o~

Hermione was crying silently. Several of the female vampires looked like they would if they could. Hannah blew her nose loudly and passed a conjured box of tissues around to the witches who were dabbing at their eyes and noses.

Bella Cullen was the only female who looked lost. "What happened?"

Hermione looked at her step-daughter-in-law and for a moment Bella felt like an child. When Hermione began explaining Bella felt even more foolish.

"Luna is pregnant. Tracey confirmed it a week ago but Demetri was already in the field. She wanted to tell Demetri first, face to face, so she swore Tracey to keep it private. But it's impossible to hide something like that in a vampire town."

Bella nodded slowly. "I could hear the baby's heartbeat," she admitted.

"Well, everyone knew but Luna refused to say anything out loud. She wanted to tell her husband first. And she was getting a bit stressed so Demetri was called back." Hermione waved at the French doors behind her leading out to a shaded patio and the gardens.

Bella looked and she could see Demetri almost lying with his head in Luna's lap, pressing one ear, the side of his face against the witch's still flat stomach. From the look on his face he was ecstatic, overjoyed by the news. All the vampire fathers reacted similarly when they were told of their impending fatherhood. Only Edward— No! Thinking like that was useless. What was done was done.

Her pregnancy was completely unexpected and very different from the witches. She had nearly died, she had to be changed. The witches had very little difficulty carrying their hybrid children or giving birth. Renesmee was a real miracle. Hers and Edwards.

Bella caught her mate's eyes and smiled reassuringly at him. They might have had their ups and downs but they were together, and that was all that mattered.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	66. Interludes 3 - Girls Only Night In

**Summary**: The witches and female vampires hold their usual monthly girls-only night and share what's happening in their private lives.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - Girls Only Night In Ooo~**

Hermione Cullen had never hosted sleepovers when she was a teenager. Oh she had been invited to a few and went to them, but she never held one herself. She had initially resisted Alice's suggestion but girls-only-nights ended up being the best way to keep up-to-date on everything happening in each other's lives. One tended to meet the same group of people everyday and others only at committee meetings. There was some talk to organize quarterly parties, so everyone had a chance to meet each other, but for now the witches and female vampires held monthly girls-only sleepovers. Everyone who was in Italy made it a point to drop in and catch up on each other. Essentially it was a gossip-sharing session. Vampires were good at keeping secrets and witches had a whole slew of spells to help with that. Even so no one could hide from **everyone**.

"So, let's start with Jane." Alice grinned gleefully clapping her hands as she plopped down on one of the many floor pillows set around Hermione and Carlisle's living room. Carlisle was looking after Rina and Emma with the guys. "What's going on with you and George?"

All heads turned to Jane who ducked her head and would have blushed if she could have.

"Me?" she squeaked looking around frantically. "Why can't we talk about Esme and that Neal guy?"

Heads turned to Esme who was made of sterner stuff and more experienced at diversion. "Shouldn't we be focusing on the witches and the vampires courting them?"

Alice snorted and waved her hands. "Eventually." She smirked. "Right now the two of you are in the hot spot. So 'fess up."

Jane squirmed under the weight of many eyes and inquiring looks. She wasn't used to this form of peer pressure and broke quickly. "George asked me out."

Hannah giggled. "And?" she prodded.

"I told him no."

This time Tracey snorted. "And what happened?"

Jane sighed. "He kept nagging me until I said 'yes' to make him shut up."

Hermione finished swallowing her chip and asked, "Was this two months ago?"

Jane stared. "How did you know?"

"George asked for my help to book the hotel and tour package. He owes me a favour for not asking questions."

Jane blushed. "Yes, well, we went to Venice, the Carnival and Masquerade Ball."

Hermione gave the vampire a curious look. "And? How was it?"

"It was fun."

"And?" Hannah asked bouncing. "Did you go out again?"

Jane squirmed and whispered "Yes".

Hannah squealed and bounced up holding a hand out to Tracey. "Ha! I knew it! You owe me five galleons Tracey!"

Jane blinked and watched as galleons and Euros changed hands. "Wait a sec, you mean you all knew about George and me?" she glared at Alice. "Did you see and tell?"

Alice gave her a pitying look. "Jane, it's almost impossible to keep a secret in this place. It's too easy to track where everyone is. And a lot of us noticed you and George have been spending time together." She smirked naughtily. "Or vanishing at the same time."

Jane moaned and covered her face with both hands as everyone laughed. Eventually she lowered her hands looking embarrassed and sheepish but proud. "Okay. You got us."

Alice bounced on her pillow. "So. Is it official? Are you dating him?"

Jane hesitated for only a second before answering, "Yes." Then more shyly. "He's been pushing for a public date, but I wanted to wait, to be sure."

"And you're sure now?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes."

Hermione nodded. "Then I'm happy for you, the both of you." She watched as the other witches and vampires swarmed over Jane to congratulate her, hug her, kiss her cheeks. Hermione waited until they were all settled down and Jane smiling brightly. "So now that we know about Jane, let's talk about Esme."

"Neal and I are just friends."

Tracey snorted. "Is that what you call it? Friends who spend almost all their free time together?"

"And you cook for him Esme!" Athenadora pointed out with a barely there smile.

"I cook for a lot of people!" Esme protested. And it was true. Even with the House Elf kitchen staff Esme always found an excuse to stop by the kitchens and cook and share the fruits of her labour.

"You go to his flat and cook for him," Hannah added airily. "You just bring prepared dishes for the rest of us."

"Oh yes! A very good excuse for spending more time around Neal," Carmen teased.

"I cook for his family. It's easier cooking for a lot of people on site," Esme protested though her heart wasn't in it. The looks she was garnering clearly indicated the females around her weren't buying into her excuses.

"Have you kissed?" Hannah asked leaning forward.

Esme shook her head. "No."

"Held hands?" Carmen asked.

"Yes."

The ladies looked at each other and nodded knowingly.

"Next time kiss him," Tracey ordered firmly.

Esme was startled. "Shouldn't the gentleman make the first move?"

"You're a vampire and he doesn't want to annoy or startle you. Not good for his health," Tracey pointed out bluntly.

But Esme was not certain. "But what if he doesn't want me. Like that," she asked wringing her hands. "I'm just me. I'm not a witch. I can't have babies," she added softly, her breath hitching lightly. A slim hand covered her pyjama-clad knee and squeezed. Esme looked up into sympathetic dark blue eyes set in a pale full-lipped face framed with silky black hair braided in two pigtails.

"If he wanted a witch he would have found one. If he wanted kids he would not be spending so much time with you. He wants you."

Esme smiled faintly, covered Tess Williams hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

There was a small pause while everyone adjusted to the heavier emotional tones.

Hannah adjusted fastest and the first to speak. "Tracey? What about you?"

The Slytherin witch crossed her arms under her black-silk negligee clad breasts and shook her head firmly.

"I've picked my vampire and no, I'm not telling."

That surprised everyone. Esme and Jane had been rather evident but Tracey?

"Really?" Jane asked sceptically. "I haven't heard anything."

"Because **we** are better at keeping secrets," Tracey said smugly.

Jane leaned forward and sniffed lightly. "He hasn't marked you."

"Not internally," Tracey affirmed. "He agreed to wait for a few years, until I complete my Mastery." She blushed lightly. "There are a few rituals and potions I want to cast and make but I have to be a virgin."

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Your bonding is a private matter between the two of you. If both of you are agreed then we are fine." Her expression turned serious. "But are you sure he is okay with it? Sometimes vampire instincts can overrule logic."

Tracey twiddled her fingers. "We do… stuff. But I'm technically a virgin."

"Oooohh."

The Slytherin looked up and around the room. "Once our bond is sealed I'm probably going to get pregnant right away."

"Do you want to?" Hermione asked seriously. "Or was it part of your agreement?"

Tracey poked her tongue tip out between her teeth. "Both," she confessed. "It would make more sense if we wait because I'm the only fully certified Healer."

"You can take a contraceptive potion if you feel that way," Tess pointed out.

"I don't think it will work. I think I'm going to get pregnant almost immediately."

"Why?" Carmen asked.

"Because I love him and want his babies."

The answer confused everyone.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

Tracey settled back on her pillow and crossed her legs. "I have a theory."

"Do share it with us," Hermione urged.

"I don't have any proof," she warned. "Just my observations. I've been watching the kids. It's pretty rare to see so many magical children of similar and varying ages close together. Every day there are at least three incidents of Accidental Magic."

"What does that have to do with a contraceptive potion failing?"

"Magic works on subconscious desire and belief, like a witch having a vampire's baby. If you will it, it happens. Accidental Magic is a good example of a magical child's dearest wish coming to life."

"That's true," Hermione admitted. "Wandless magic works on the same premise."

"I've noticed I have been able to override many minor charms the same way," Tracey confessed. "It's like my magic has been amplified ever since I moved to Volterra."

There was a general murmur of agreement from the other witches.

"I don't know if it's my confidence or the area," Tess added. "I burnt out my old wand and had to replace it with a customized one."

"The kids are getting pretty good at controlling their magic without a wand," Hannah admitted. "It won't be long before they are good enough to undo some of their mischief before I come around."

"I didn't know they shouldn't be able to undo it," Alice whispered, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"A lot of time they fix what they do," Alice admitted. "I don't call you unless it is something they can't fix or they take too long."

Hannah leaned forward her expression very intense. "Are you serious? They're fixing their own mishaps?"

"Yes." Alice looked around confused. "Is it a bad thing?"

Hermione frowned. "I think we need to have a witch in each shift to record such incidents, and observe the children fixing their mishaps."

"Is it rare?" Esme asked.

"Very. Usually Accidental Magic is an uncontrolled outburst," Hannah explained. "Children usually don't know how or have enough control to undo it."

"Well our kids do," Alice said resolutely. "At least some of them."

"We need a full time on-site Charms and Transfiguration teacher," Tess said biting her lip.

Hermione moaned. "Can someone…?" she trailed off pleading.

"I'll talk to Uncle Caius," Luna said firmly. "We'll find a magical teacher."

"We also need a Mind Healer," Hannah said firmly. "A lot of the witches have emotional baggage. Some are in worse shape. Like Lisbet Howard."

Rosalie who had been quiet until now jumped in. "I definitely agree. We need a counsellor or a psychiatrist who specializes in trauma or violence against women. Emmett and I have been self-studying but someone with formal training and experience will be better able to help them."

Hermione made a face. "I don't trust magical Mind Healers. They use potions, charms, and Legilimancy to blur and block the trauma. It doesn't promote real healing."

Rosalie scowled. "We can't hire a regular psychiatrist and tell him we have several witches who need her help to recover from what they've seen and experienced in a magical civil war."

Hermione smiled gently. "I know. That's why we will be depending on you and Emmett to learn what you need to know. There are several universities with good Clinical Psychology programs in Europe. I'm sure we can arrange something."

Rosalie stared at Hermione very surprised and touched. She nodded firmly. "I'll talk to Emmett and Siobhan. She doesn't have formal training but many vampires go to her and Liam, or Carlisle for advice."

Hermione nodded before turning to one of the newer additions to sleepover nights. "Tess? What about you? Any potential mates?"

Tess shrugged. "No one that really stands out."

Luna stirred. "Have you thought about relaxing your requirements?" she asked. "It's excluding many vampires who would be good matches."

Tess's expression hardened. "No. There are some things I will not bend on."

Hermione snorted. "You'd be surprised at what you'd bend for if you have incentive." Seeing the confused expression on the younger witch, Hermione expanded on her previous statement. "If I have to suck Malfoy's cock, to protect my babies, I will." Her expression turned predatory. "Of course I'll kill him the first chance I get after," she added.

That set off a round of laughs. Hermione glanced around the room. "Is there anything else that anyone wants to share?"

And then the conversation turned to lighter more casual topics, current projects, new hobbies, plans for outings or trips to another city.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	67. Interludes 3 - An Unexpected Suitor

**Summary**: Tess Williams finds herself being attracted to and courting a most unlikely vampire, Jasper Hale.

**AN:** This chapter and the next is going to focus on a triad, Alice/Jasper/OFC. If it's not your cup of tea - you're completely against Jasper/OFC - feel free to skip this and the next chapter.

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - An Unexpected Suitor Ooo~**

Tess Williams struggled to control her blush and hated herself when she failed. Hastily she tugged her shoulder length black hair forward, trying to veil her face. She knew it was stupid to hate herself for an involuntary reaction but she did. She had been introduced to so many gorgeous male vampires and none of them had caused such a strong physical reaction as **him**. And they were nice guys making a genuine effort to get to know her!

_Figures, the only one I'm attracted to is in a committed relationship and not interested. Why does this have to happen to me?!_

All of her Hogwarts crushes had been madly in love with other girls. She had been the go-to girl when they wanted to set up a romantic date. Or get out of the doghouse. One reason why she had been the only virgin in her dorm her last year at Hogwarts. And why she was still a virgin at the ripe age of nineteen.

_Don't act like a wanton hussy chasing another woman's man!_

"Talkin' to yourself darlin'?"

Tess's spine went poker straight at the sound of the familiar drawl.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I do that sometimes." She hated how Jasper Hale made her feel. "I need to go." Then she exited the archive room at a near-run. She needed to be anywhere Jasper-free before she made a fool out of herself.

~o~

Jasper frowned as he watched Tess Williams vanish through the door. For a brief moment he had been tempted to chase her down and demand to know exactly what she had been thinking of, to blush so prettily. Eddie's mind reading gift would have been really handy. Then he smirked remembering it was pretty useless against most of the witches.

Hermione had been very firm about mental privacy and all of the witches received a pendant charmed to block most mental intrusions until they learnt enough Occlumency to do it themselves. Tess was one of those who had taught herself Occlumency and led the sessions to teach it since Hermione was too busy to do it herself.

He really wished he knew what she was thinking about. Usually he was pretty good at detecting emotional states with his empathy gift but it was different with magicals whose brains  
worked overtime all the time, magicals like Hermione, Tess, and Tracey. Hermione had explained they needed to always be in control otherwise flaring magic would cause accidents and undesired effects. The scent masking charms didn't help him catch what they were feeling either. He was purely dependent on body language and verbal slips.

"Jazz! I saw you would be needing help today."

Jasper looked up and couldn't help smiling at Alice dancing through the doors, arms swinging before she settled into the chair next to him.

"I do," he admitted.

Without being asked Alice started scanning the pile of books Tess had been working on. It was tedious work, sheet-by-sheet, page-by-page, until the scanning wand memory crystal was full. Then swap the crystal out for a blank one and continue. Alice was able to work faster, at vampire speed.

When she was half-way through the book she spoke.

"Don't take it personally Jazz. She's fighting it."

Jasper blinked and glanced at Alice though he never stopped scanning. "What do you mean Ali?"

"Tess. She's for us."

Now he stopped and put the book and device down. "Explain," he ordered sharply.

Alice paused in her scanning and turned to meet his eyes smiling serenely. "She will be part of us. Ours."

Jasper frowned. "Don't be silly Ali. You're my mate."

Alice stood up and moved to sit in Jasper's lap, looping her arms around his neck. "And can you honestly tell me you don't want to be a father?" she challenged.

He stiffened. "I will not betray our vows."

She cupped his cheek and met his eyes squarely. "Don't be silly," she chided lovingly. "You won't be betraying me. Tess is meant to be part of us. Our family."

Jasper shook his head. "No! She's too weak—"

Alice snorted, cutting him off. "Now you're acting like Edward!" she scolded. "Tess is not weak. Just like Hermione and Hannah and Tracey and Luna and every other witch who Chose to leave everything they knew behind, to step off the ledge and trust they will be caught by their traditional enemies, are not weak!"

Jasper made an incoherent sound. "I'm too damaged. You know how frightenin' I can be, what I've done in the Wars."

"And you're not the only one damaged," Alice insisted. "We're all imperfect. But we're trying to move on and succeeding!"

"She deserves someone whole, without a terrible past."

"Stop thinking you don't deserve her!" Alice scolded her husband. "Tell me Jasper, can you honestly say you can't love her?"

"I love you."

"And is your heart so small you can't love her as well?"

After a long pause he reluctantly answered, "No."

"Then think about it. Tess is meant for us."

~ooOoo~

Ever since his conversation with Alice, Jasper found he could **not** stop thinking about Tess Williams. He silently thanked Hermione for the pendant that kept Nosy-Eddie out of his thoughts as he remembered. He had spent hours observing Tess, recalling his observations and interactions with her, and well… getting to really know her. She was surprisingly innocent for her age but unexpectedly sensual. Jasper knew he had it bad when he got a hard-on watching her eat a peach and licking her fingers clean.

It had been the turning point in their quasi-relationship; at least on his side. After that Jasper couldn't help but test her resiliency in small ways. Would she bend or would she break? Tease her senses by not-so-innocent touches. He had been very pleased to see her desire bloom and hated it when she immediately suppressed and denied her attraction. He wanted her to want him and show it, not deny it. And it wasn't his scars. She had seen him bare from the waist-up after a training session and he had only sensed desire from her.

"Hi Jasper."

He turned towards the door. "Hello Tess."

He stood up and moved to her. He was pleased to hear her breath catch as his hand moved to her face, brushing a strand of hair back and tucking it behind one ear.

He could see her physical reactions but he couldn't smell a damn thing. He really hated those scent masking and sound blocking charms.

She ducked her head and thrust out the canvas shopping bag she was carrying towards him. "Here. Tracey picked these up in Florence."

Jasper took the bag, but not before brushing his fingers over the back of her hand. She blushed and inhaled sharply. There wasn't a damn thing to scent but he could feel her emotions very clearly. Lust. Longing. Love. Loneliness.

And then she was out the door before he could say anything.

"Damnit!" he cursed torn between the desire to chase her down and the one to give her space. It wasn't like he could go up to her and say he felt the same and wanted a relationship with her. He wasn't in Tess's damn list of suitors. He scowled ferociously and made a note to talk to Luna about that. Was there a flaw or limitation in the matchmaking process? If so they needed to know.

~o~

Tess shook her head and clenched her fists tightly and then unclenched them, repeating the action, trying to still the tremors. She looked up into the mirror above the bank of sinks in the ladies. Her face was flushed, eyes were dilated, lips slightly swollen from her lower teeth.

"Just stop it Tess," she hissed. "You're blowing it all out of proportion. He doesn't feel like that. He loves Alice."

"But he can also love you."

Tess whirled to the stalls. Why was Alice in the ladies? Vampires didn't use the facilities.

As though in response to her thoughts Alice said, "I saw I had to be here."

Alice was a seer and it was an inside joke among the Cullens to never bet against Alice.

"Why do you have to be here?" Tess asked warily.

"To talk to you. About Jasper."

Tess stiffened. "It's just a silly crush that will fade. I swear I'm not going to chase him!"

"Tess, I want you to chase him."

Tess was gobsmacked. "Wha?"

Alice flitted over and stood in front of Tess. She was tiny, slender, and fragile looking, nothing like Tess who had the full curves and blue-black hair of her Spanish grandmother.

"Do you honestly believe the heart is selfish and limited? That you can love only one at a time?" Alice asked earnestly.

Tess was confused. "I don't understand. You never said you wanted to be a mother." And Alice hadn't. She was a butterfly, the best friend, the cool aunt, the older sister.

Alice smiled warmly. "I never really thought about children but Jasper has. It's one of the biggest regrets he has about being Changed. He doesn't say it of course, but he feels it."

Tess shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "A triad is not for me. It feels too much like interfering in a marriage. And I won't give up my child."

"It's not interference if it's what we all want Tess," Alice pointed out earnestly. "Bonds can include many others as long as you are not hurting each other."

Tess blinked back tears. "How can you even think about sharing him? I would be so jealous and hurt."

"I'm not because I've seen what we can be and I want it."

"What?"

"A family. Father. Mothers. Sons. Daughters. Ours."

For a moment Alice thought she had convinced Tess but then the witch shook her head and pulled away. "I can't."

Alice sighed. She had pushed as much as she dared to. For now. "Just think about it. When you're ready, we'll be waiting."

~ooOoo~

Later that night Alice curled up beside her mate resting her head on his chest.

"She's not quite ready yet, but she will be."

"I'm not on her list of suitors." Jasper pointed out pensively. All the vampires had received lists of potential matches, witches that they should be courting if they wanted to have a child. He frowned. "Actually I didn't get a list at all."

"Luna matched you with her," Alice reassured her husband. "But one of Tess's conditions was single unmated males. That left you out."

There was a small comfortable silence.

"I'm not surprised I was not matched with anyone else," he said finally.

"Actually there could be dozens of potential matches, but until they make the decision to accept a vampire mate I won't see it," Alice admitted. "For now Tess is the only one."

Jasper sighed and drew his mate close. "I doubt there will be another like her. She is special, isn't she." It was more of a statement than question.

Alice smiled secretively and pressed a kiss against his jaw before answering. "Yes."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	68. Interludes 3 - The First Night MA

**Summary**: Tess is torn between her desires and her morals. Then Jasper makes up her mind for her.

**Warning**: very graphic sexual intimacy ahead, dominant Jasper. Skip if underaged

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - The First Night Ooo~**

"I don't know what to do Kat!"

Tess Williams threw herself onto her queen-sized bed, flat on her back, her cell phone pressed against her ear.

_"You really like him huh."_

"Yes."

_"But sweetie, he's married."_

Tess winced. The disapproval in her sister's voice was very distinctive. Tess was not really religious but they had been raised to be 'good girls'; monogamous relationships, one husband, no divorce if at all possible, minimum two kids. In fact Tess had limited intimate experience; just oral sex and hand jobs.

"That… is not a big factor."

_"Tess!"_

Tess reflexively cringed but refused to back down. "I already told you Kat! Triads are one of the relationships they're encouraging. It makes sense since many mated couples do want to have children. And it would be very hard for a witch to just give up her baby and walk away."

_"You will be second best,"_ Kat warned. _"They are mates. You will be the outsider. Tolerated but not cherished and loved as you deserve to be."_

Tess was silent. Kat was right. She would never matter as much as a mate. Perhaps she should avoid Jasper and pay closer attention to the single males chasing her. The very thought of that course of action made her hurt.

"I can't Kat," she whispered. "I think I love him."

_"He's loved her far longer than you've been alive. He'll love her when you're dead."_ A brief pause. _"Unless you want to be turned. Please tell me you aren't thinking of that," _Kat rushed out quickly.

Tess shook her head before remembering Kat couldn't see her. "No. I don't want to be turned. I love magic too much." Witches and wizards lost their magic when turned.

_"Good."_ Kat said firmly. _"I strongly recommend you start dating the other vampires. Ones without a mate. Ones who can commit to just you."_

"Now you're being unfair. There have been plenty of wizards who have taken second wives and consorts."

_"And it usually ended in tears and tragedy," _Kat pointed out dryly.

"Only when one doesn't accept, cannot share."

_"Can you?"_ Kat wanted to know._ "You haven't even had a serious relationship, one that could have ended in marriage. How do you know you can bear to share the man in your bed with another woman? Or even share a bed with another woman?"_

"I don't know," Tess confessed. "But I think I want to find out."

Kat sighed, an unhappy sound. _"I know I can't change your mind so I won't say anything else. Just give yourself time to think about the pros and cons before making a choice."_

"I will. Love you Kat."

_"Love you too Tess."_

Tess ended the call and placed the cell phone on her nightstand. She turned off the lamp and slid under the covers trying to settle down to sleep.

She couldn't.

Tess tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, and failing. Finally she confronted the real reason why she couldn't sleep. She was too tense. And a bath would not help with this kind of tension.

She groaned and slid her fingers inside the waistband of her flannel pants and lifted her hips up enough to push the pants and her panties past her hips. They slipped easily down her legs towards her ankles and were kicked off. The camisole was pushed high enough to bare her torso and breasts, bunched up across her upper chest.

The high-thread count sheets felt cool and silken against her skin. Would his hands, his flesh, feel the same? He would be hard. Would he be colder? More abrasively textured? Absently she moved her hands to skim over her curves, gasping when she touched sensitive points. Her hands were too warm, too soft, but his would be cool and strong.

She tried to imagine how it would be, to be touched by cool, hard hands. Her hands slipped down between her legs. She was wet and aching, needy. Her fingers soothed the immediate need but they weren't enough, they weren't thick and long enough. She **needed** to be stretched and filled. She needed **more**. She needed **him**. Wavy blonde hair, cool calculating gold eyes, high cheekbones, full pink lips, broad scarred hands. She could almost see him above her, pushing her thighs apart, settling between her legs, pressing up against her aching flesh— Oh!

Tess came screaming, clenching around her own fingers. Her hair was damp, sticking to her skin, and her body was coated by a thin sheen of sweat with more fluids between her thighs. The initial need had been sated but she still needed more. She needed something thick and hard filling her up, stretching her to her limits. She lay panting and sticky and aching. Her breathing settled but she couldn't fall asleep so she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom she shared with Tracey Davis. Maybe a hot soak would help her relax.

Knocking at the front door interrupted her musings. Tess hesitated. It was late, too late to be anything but bad news. Then she remembered she was living with vampires who didn't sleep or need to rest. She could ignore the person at her door. A second set of knocks put an end to that idea. Hastily she tugged down her camisole and pulled on a robe, tying the belt around her waist. She debated putting the pants back on and decided otherwise. She cast scent masking charms and then went to open the door.

It was Jasper dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and sneakers. His eyes darkened as he took in her dishevelled appearance.

"Hello darlin'."

"What is it Jasper?" Tess refused to let her attraction affect her control.

He ignored her brusque tone. "You look mighty flustered."

"Because it's late and you interrupted my rest?" she responded archly.

His nostrils flared and lips parted. The tip of his pink tongue darted out, almost tasting the air. "Why do I think you were doin' more than restin'?" he murmured.

Tess snorted softly. "Jasper, if you want to banter with someone go find a vampire. I'm a witch who needs sleep to function."

"And you don't look like you're in a restful state of mind," he teased.

"I was going to have a bath." Lying to vampires was an exercise in futility.

He blinked slowly, unnecessarily. "Why don't you invite me in darlin' and I'll help."

Tess shook her head but did not fight when he pushed open the door, enough to slip in and then shut it behind him. She froze when he moved to her side, bending low enough to run the tip of his nose along her jaw. Tess shuddered slightly, more aroused than fearful.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

"Why should I stop?" Jasper asked casually not ceasing his actions, in fact tasting her skin in addition to scenting her.

"You don't want me," she whimpered. "So stop teasing me!"

He pulled back only to move so she could see his topaz eyes were bleeding into black. He bent and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. "Oh, but I do want ya," he purred against her lips.

The response threw her off. Only for a second, long enough to remember he was married, mated. She marshalled her fracturing control and hissed, "Do you honestly expect me to play second fiddle to Alice? Remember Alice? Your wife? Your mate?"

He looked down at her, the overwhelming aura retreating slightly. "Alice knows and understands. She has no issues."

"But I do!" Tess screamed. "You love her!"

His calm control rippled. "Do you think I would be here if I didn't have feelin's for you? Damnit woman, I love ya too!"

Tess's rage faltered. Then she remembered Kat's warnings. "What do you want from me Jasper?" she asked weary and disbelieving.

"I want you in my bed. Under me, submittin' without restraint." He moved, circling her, scenting her, touching bare skin. "I want you stretched around my cock, beggin' me." He smiled, gloating inwardly as he smelled her reaction, her arousal to his blunt words. "I want to watch you grow big with child, my child." He dragged the tip of one finger over the very hard points of her nipples. "I want every male around to know you belong to me and me alone! Body, soul, mind, and heart."

Tess shuddered. "And what does Alice think of this?"

"She loves you like a sister. She's seen it and wants it too."

Jasper reached out to untie the robe belt and Tess was not surprised to realize she didn't want to fight him. The material parted and her blush deepened. She had never bared herself to a man in bright light. His nostrils flared at the sight of her fluids smeared on her inner thighs, the damp wet curls hiding her slit. She knew he could not smell her and she wanted him to. He hissed when the masking charm broke and he was assailed by her scent. His eyes were completely black now but Tess was not afraid.

She held herself very still when he reached out and touched the damp skin, running his fingertips up her thigh towards her groin. She shuddered when those clever cool finger thrust into her slit, gliding unerringly towards her opening, in, and then curling slightly to stroke her on the inside. Her knees buckled when the textured fingertips stroked over a particular spot making her muscles twist and clench hard.

"Jasper!"

Her hands reached out blindly to grab his shoulders, to hang on when she all she wanted was to fall on her back and open her legs for him.

"Tell me darlin', who did you think of when you made yourself cum?"

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. He kissed her hard, coating the inside of her mouth with sweet-sharp cinnamon flavoured venom.

"Tell me darlin'," he murmured against her lips as his clever fingers did something that made her cry out and fall against him. The only things keep her standing up were his fingers inside her and her torso plastered against him.

He bit the inside of her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and swiped his tongue over the small wound. Tess whimpered and softened; submitting wholly to him. When he broke the kiss she nearly screamed.

"Tell me." His voice was harsh and demanding. She obeyed without thought.

"You."

He relaxed and she felt his pleasure. He was projecting his emotions.

"What was I doin' to you?"

She did not want him to stop again. "You were above me," she confessed quickly. "Pressing down against me."

In a flash they were in the bedroom, Tess lying on the bed with Jasper on top of her. Somewhere along the line he had kicked off his sneakers and discarded his tee-shirt. She could feel the faint ridges marring his flesh against her skin. She wished he had removed his jeans as well.

"Like this?" he asked.

She arched against him, moving slightly, seeking friction against her sensitive spots. The texture of his scarred flesh and the heavy denim seams against her sensitive flesh was quite… intriguing.

"My legs!" she gasped. "Between them."

He lifted his weight enough to cup the backs of her thighs and move them so her legs were spread open. She was exposed now and vulnerable to him. He pinned her down with one hand on her forearm while the other went between her legs to separate her lower lips. He could see the deep pink wet flesh infused with blood, the clenching opening oozing clear fluids, the small red nub protruding above it.

Reluctantly he abandoned his exploration to shift back onto his knees and heels, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing the material low enough to free his erection. He was not wearing anything underneath. She shuddered when he leaned over her and grabbed his cock, dragging the mushroom head through her lower lips, circling her clit and her opening. The friction felt good but she needed more. She needed him **inside** her.

"Please!"

"Are you sure darlin'?"

Tess looked up at his face and shuddered when she saw his black eyes. She was aroused not fearful. She nodded jerkily and lifted her hips up towards his.

He released her forearm and slid that hand under her hips tugging her towards his erection. She bit her lip when the thick head forced through her narrow opening. She winced, feeling her flesh tear and give on the inside as he forced more of him into her. She sensed his hesitation and cried out when he stopped.

"Don't stop!"

"You're bleedin'."

"Blood lust?" she asked though deep inside she knew the answer was no.

He shook his head, blond curls hanging down framing his face. "No."

"Then don't stop," she begged.

She saw the debate in his eyes as he came to a decision and leaned forward, thrusting with his hips, pushing all the way in. She hissed and struggled to control her instinctive reaction to push him away, because he was too big. After several tense seconds she adjusted and felt the change. It felt **good** being stretched around him. She liked being under him, surrounded by him. She wanted more.

~o~

He had never imagined this.

Alice had told him, urged him to go to Tess. He had thought it was just to catch her off guard for an honest conversation. He didn't even consider the possibility of Tess not fighting and resisting. He had not imagined he would have been interrupting a self-love session. But boy was he glad he had.

She had used the standard scent-masking charms but Jasper had discovered a way around it: tasting the air like snakes 'smelled' via tongues. The musky flavour of arousal was unmistakable. It set off primal desires and suppressed animal instincts to push when his usual tactic would have been to give her space, to let her take control. And he liked it even better when she consciously broke the masking spells and saturated the air with her scent and desire.

Jasper made a mental note to thank Alice with a Paris shopping trip when Tess clenched hard around his cock. Her cunt was like wet silk; hot, narrow, tight, and slick with her fluids. He could not resist pulling out then pushing back in and then repeating the action to feel her snug flesh stretch and give around his cock. It was very different from having sex with Alice or female vampires. And Jasper had never trusted himself to have a human lover. Human females had always been meals only. But Tess was different.

Her blood did not incite bloodlust. His sexual desire was tempered with a strong need to pleasure her more than to seek his own gratification. He wanted to see her come apart and know he was the one who did it to her. So he did.

She had already cum two times and was well on her way to the third, her skin and his slippery and coated with her essence. Her long black hair was damp and tangled, skin suffused pink with blood but he felt no urge to drain her dry. But he had wanted to taste and had done so without issues. Her shoulders were marked with narrow lines, cuts made by his nails. She had urged his hand lower to mark her breasts as well. The wounds were now sealed, thin pink lines that would vanish in a few days.

She whimpered and dug her fingertips into his shoulders. She would have drawn blood if he were a human.

"Enough!" she hissed. "Too sore."

She was right. This was her first time. So he focused on making her climax one last time and finishing himself.

His cock softened and reluctantly he slipped out of her and to her side, drawing her against him. She spooned herself into his body and gripped the wrist of one arm draped over her torso. She tightened her grip when he tried to move away.

"Let me get a cloth to clean you up," he murmured, drifting his fingers over the cum and fluid soaked curls covering her groin.

"No," she muttered.

"It will feel better after," he coaxed. She turned in his arms and tilted her head to meet his eyes directly. He sensed her sudden shyness. "Tess?"

"I don't want to wash," she confessed.

Jasper was confused. "Why not darlin'?"

She chewed on her lower lip, debating before answering. "It's you," she said in a rush. "I like it. That you're inside me."

That confession sparked some very possessive instincts in the vampire. He was hardening, ready to claim and mark her as his, again.

"Tell me darlin', what do you want more? My cock or my cum?"

"Both," she gasped. Jasper sensed her arousal flaring anew, smelled the musky secretions flowing from her mingled with his cum. He did not like it. His cum was supposed to stay inside, to fill her.

"So why don't I give both to you," he murmured lifting one leg over his hip. And then he was inside her, stretching her, filling her.

She moaned and arched against him. He was caught off guard but intrigued when she pushed against his shoulders, rolling him onto his back and moving with him so she was straddling his hips, impaled on his shaft.

"Need this!" she whimpered shifting until she was sitting up. The new position and gravity forced him even deeper inside her.

"Thought you were sore," he murmured shifting minutely, rubbing her on the inside.

"Mmm." Dazed blue eyes opened and met gold. "Need this," she confessed.

Jasper was confused.

"What? Sex?"

She shook her head. "You. Thick and solid and heavy, filling me." She rolled her hips experimentally. "I've been feeling empty and achy," Her eyes met his directly. "Ever since we met." She brushed her fingertips over the multiple crescent shaped scar tissue marring his chest. "But I ignored it because you were with Alice."

Jasper smirked. "If you need to be filled I'd be more than happy to do so," he teased thrusting his hips up and hitting a particular spot on the inside, making her gasp. He gripped her hips with both hands, holding her down against him. "In fact I look forward to fillin' you in other ways." He surged up until he was sitting. He adjusted her legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her against him. "Soon you'll be stretched to burstin', heavy with child, our child," he murmured in her ear. "Can you imagine it darlin'? I can." His hands wandered down to her waist cupping the lower curve of her belly. "Your body ripe and full," Up her front to cup her breasts. "Tits engorged and tight. I hear pregnant women are very sensitive." He played with her nipples, squeezing and twisting, alternating in turns making her gasp and squirm on him. "Tell me darlin', do you think I could make you cum just playing with your tits?" And then he twisted particularly hard. The graphic words and sharp sensation were enough to make her climax and scream "Yes!" digging her nails into his shoulders. He swallowed her scream, kissing her hard, only ending it when she was trembling in the aftermath, panting and quivering. "Tell me darlin', do you want a baby? My baby?"

"Yes," she whispered brushing her lips over his jaw line, the scars covering his neck. He jerked minutely but relaxed as her wet tongue ran over the raised ridges. Then she leaned back and met his eyes directly. "Yes. I want a child, your child. I want us to be a family," she confessed.

"We will be," he assured her, leaning back and taking her with him. "We will be a family. You, me, Alice, our children." They were lying on the bed now, Tess sprawled over Jasper, head on his shoulder, still plugged up by his softened cock, musky fluids gluing their skin around the thighs and groin.

"You're destroying me," she whispered against his neck.

"Sometimes we need to be destroyed in order to be reborn."

"Like phoenixes."

"Yes."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	69. Interludes 3 - A New Mother

**Summary**: Rosalie has longed to be a mother for a long time. Now she finally gets her chance.

**Warning:** discussion of violence, war crimes, rape

* * *

**~ooO Interludes III, Life with Stregas - A New Mother Ooo~**

Rosalie sniffled as she cuddled a small blanket swathed form against her breast. She couldn't cry but if she could she would have drowned her baby in tears. Her baby, her daughter, hers and Emmett's. She stroked one small plump pink cheek and smiled tearily before looking up at the occupant of the hospital bed.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Rosalie choked out.

The platinum-haired blue-eyed witch smiled gently.

"It was a joy, a real blessing, being part of something good and clean."

Lisbet Howard had been one of the many Muggleborn witches sentenced to Azkaban in the Second Voldemort War. She was a lesbian, in a committed relationship, and happy. Unfortunately she had been pretty enough to attract attention from the guards and raped. When they realized she had conceived they had forced her to drink a potion that caused her to miscarry. She had recovered from the rape, but from losing her child had been far more difficult. Finding out her partner had died in Azkaban nearly destroyed her.

Rosalie had felt strongly for Lisbet upon hearing of her experience. It reminded the vampire of her own past and she had been determined to help Lisbet get over it. Aro had forbidden the vampires from moving directly against the enclaves but Rosalie was a planner and knew from experience that vengeance was a dish best served cold. One day those wizards would pay for their crimes but until that day the female vampire focused on helping Lisbet heal into a better state of mind.

~o~

_"Rosalie, I don't think I'll ever be in a stable enough to love anytime soon. I'm barely managing to live every day as it comes."_

_"Don't think like that Lisbet. You are strong. One day you will find someone who makes you smile and laugh, who is your whole world. Like Emmett for me."_

_"Maybe. But there is something I want to do before I find that someone."_

_"What?"_

_"I want you make you a mother."_

~o~

Lisbet had explained that she herself was a surrogate baby. Her mother had been unable to carry to full-term so Lisbet's aunt, her mum's sister-in-law had offered to help. Her family had always been honest about the circumstances of her birth and did not see surrogacy as something shameful, to be denied and hidden. She was one of the few witches who had agreed to help a mated couple become parents and give up her parental rights.

Rosalie was holding everything she ever wanted but something made her hesitate.

"Lisbet, are you sure you want to do this?"

Lisbet laughed. "Positive! And it's not like you're going to completely cut me out you know. I'm still going to be Auntie Lisbet. I get to spoil the darling and hand her back to you when it's time to change her diapers."

Rosalie relaxed and smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. Mum often talked about how horrible she felt when the doctors said it was too dangerous for her to conceive. She felt like a half-woman because she couldn't be a mother. It was a Godsend when Aunt June said she was willing to have me. At that time it was not acceptable to hire surrogates. You generally had to ask a friend or relative to help you." Her expression turned earnest. "Rosalie, you are my friend, both you and Emmett. You helped me so much, all of you. Without you I would have been holed up in my parents house hiding from the world."

Rosalie's lips thinned. "It wasn't your fault!"

"I know that. But I couldn't move on. Not in the wizarding world, not in a society that refuses to punish the guilty. And at the same time I didn't belong in the Muggle world, hiding what I am." Lisbet waved around the hospital room painted a soothing blue with white accents and furnishings. "Here I don't have to hide, and I'm safe and protected."

Rosalie tensed. "I know the way you were approached was rather crude—"

"But necessary," Lisbet interrupted. "I needed a cold dash of reality. Tracey was harsh and brutally honest. But she gave me options. I chose to accept one to start anew."

Rosalie nodded slowly. "Do you think you can be happy?"

Lisbet smiled softly. "Oh yes." She cocked her head to one side. "Have you and Emmett decided on a name?"

"Uh huh. Joycelyn Elizabeth. Joy for short."

Oh yes, Rosalie had plans to visit certain wizards once the vampire-magical alliance had 'come-out' to the enclaves. She had a to-kill list and she was certain Emmett and many of the Volturi would be more than happy to help her reduce it. Her baby girl was most likely going to be magical and Rosalie not going to risk her Joy being exposed to a world with such filth.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


End file.
